Paths Taken
by Laurenke1
Summary: Four years after the defeat of Voldemort Harry Potter once more returns to Hogwarts, only this time as a teacher. Will the Boy Who Lived face up to the many new challenges of new students, old teachers and possibly a new love? SSHP slash and AU warning.
1. Returning to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: So new story for Harry Potter. This will take place 4 years after the events of Deadly Hallows and Severus Snape survived. So that said, this is obviously AU. This is not related to Crossing Ways and is no sequel or prequel, just a new story. **

**Summary: Four years after the defeat of Voldemort and Harry Potter once more returns to Hogwarts, only this time as a teacher. Will the Boy Who Lived face up to the many new challenges of new students, old teachers and possibly a new love? **

**Warnings: slash and AU warning. **

**Author: Laurenke1. **

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort, looked through his thick rimmed round glasses at the looming castle. _Home_ was the first thing that crossed through his mind. The warm southern wind that played across the empty ground of the castle messed up his already messy black hair.

The immense castle ahead was the famous Wizarding school called Hogwarts. Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry had been a scene for an immense battle four years ago to defeat the evil wizard Voldemort. Harry shook his head; he did not wish to think about that.

This was a new change. He would not return as a student but as a teacher. That was why he was here on this fine day in the month of August. Just days before when he had turned 21, he had received a letter from headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

She had asked for an appointment. Harry had not thought about it for a long time and had sent his new brown barn owl back with the answer. He took a deep breath and then walked up the stairs, butterflies flying in his stomach.

He pushed open the heavy doors and walked inside, eyes taking in the marble staircase to the right and the four houses hourglasses stood .They were empty at the moment and Harry suppressed a grin at the memories of the red rubies that always haunted his fondest memories.

The entrance hall was silent and empty without the usual students who usually crowded the many magical hallways and staircases. Harry welcomed the silence. Too few times had it been really silent in his life and it was all he longed for.

In the past three years he had tried to get his Auror license but with the publicity and the fact that rumour had reached him that he had been favoured into being picked as an Auror, it had been the last drop even after the year that Harry had taken out to get his life back into order, as far as that was possible for the Boy Who Lived.

"Ah, Harry, there you are. How was your journey?" The soft voice that came from the stairway shook Harry from his thoughts. He turned to the stern looking elderly witch whose hair was tied back in a bun. The thin lips softened into a smile and Harry smiled as well as he saw his former head of house.

Headmistress McGonagall eyed her new professor over her glasses. Harry had grown a bit taller than the younger male who she had seen in the last battle when he had finally defeated Voldemort. The young man still looked thin yet the smile that came to his face was easy and the green eyes were no longer haunted. Yet something appeared to be missing, some measurement of peace that was not there but that should be.

"Yes, thank you. The journey was uneventful," Harry slipped his backpack from his shoulder, nodding at the headmistress. He was telling the truth, the journey had been uneventful except for the always present thing that people recognized him, whispering and staring at him.

"I am glad you could come, Harry, especially at such a short notice. It seems that we, as Professor Dumbledore had to say so many times, once more are a staff member short. Our Defense against the Dark Art teachers, Professor Bill Weasley, has decided to aid his wife in raising their children. I am sure you must have already heard from your strong affiliation with the Weasley family."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He knew that she meant Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend of the past two years. Many people, as well as the Wizarding paper, the Daily Prophet, had a bet going when he was going to marry her. Instead Harry had decided to stop all speculations and give Ginny the freedom she wanted. They had had announced a break from their relationship as Ginny moved to continue her apprenticeship in the Healing Arts and Harry was free to travel or to teach.

"Yes, I heard it from Ron," Harry decided not to say anything as he took a step back when one of the castle's ghost came soaring past. Harry smiled in greeting and then sobered.

"Come, we shall go to the staff room where we can talk. We need to discuss your class schedule and of course the payment. I am sure you will want to live in the castle, it is what most teachers do," The elderly witch accepted Harry's arm as he offered it to her.

"Are you still Head of Gryffindor house, professor?" Harry, former Gryffindor Golden Boy, still had a sore spot for the old red and gold colours of his house. He had painted over his room in said colours, but then had grown bored.

"No, Bill used to be. I am sure the students will appreciate it if you are to take over head of house. A headmaster or mistress cannot be a head of house. It would be unfair to the other houses. There are a few changes in the staff but you will see that soon enough."

"But Neville Longbottom is still professor Sprout's apprentice?" Harry stopped in front of the wooden door of the staff room, not daring to enter. It had been drilled into him as a student never to enter the teacher's lounge, only once when he was in his third year with professor Remus Lupin.

Harry felt a pang of pain in his heart at the memory of the werewolf. Lupin had died in the final battle, here at Hogwarts and for a moment Harry was lost in the noise of that day. It was merely a memory and when he felt the headmistress' hand on his arm, he forced a smile to his lips.

"Sometimes it is best that we do not forget those that died that day. Even when the memory hurts us and haunts us. But we learn to smile and laugh again and the horrors of those times fade away so that we may only remember why so many people died. But come inside…" She pushed open the door and Harry stepped inside the darkly lid room.

Noise and light exploded around him and for a moment Harry feared that an attack was going to happen. He drew his wand, blinking when all he saw was a large banner, in gold and red with welcome Harry Potter, new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher written on it. He tried to make it look casual as he put his wand in the pocket of his jeans, trying to breathe through the tenseness in his shoulders.

He forced a smile to his face as he saw the teachers' surprised look. There was little charms professor Filius Flitwick who nearly fell from his stack of books. He was steadied however by the Herbology professor Pomona Sprout. The younger man who waved at Harry was Neville Longbottom, his former housemate.

The yellow eyes of his flying teacher Madam Hooch locked with his own and Harry quickly looked away to the big bearded guy standing next to her. Rebeus Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor and Harry's friend since his first year made him feel slightly at ease as Hagrid waved with a big hand.

"I am sorry. I was caught off guard," He quickly said, swallowing away the butterflies in his stomach.

A seemingly amused snort reached his ears and Harry looked to person standing near Hagrid, with his hands crossed over his chest. The dark hair and the dark eyes that rose and held his own made Harry slightly dizzy. The thin lips curled into the familiar sneer and then the strong dark voice came that belied the pale appearance.

"Potter is never caught off guard."

Feeling a smile pull at his lips Harry inclined his head and acknowledged, "Professor Snape."

Severus Snape, Potion Master and Head of Slytherin house nodded as well as he answered, "Potter."

Harry could feel all the tension drain from his body. If Professor Snape did not think it was dangerous or strange that Harry had pulled his wand when they had surprised him, everything was seemingly right with the world.

"I think we should go ahead and welcome our new colleague," the voice of Headmistress McGonagall came from behind him and Harry stepped further inside, tearing his eyes away from the stern black figure of Professor Snape.

He spoke with everyone, accepting their congratulations on the new job. His eyes scanned the room, settling on the dark figure which was watching him as well. Harry sighed; he could never read Professor Snape.

He had seen the memories that had saved Professor Snape from a life in Azkaban. He had testified in favour of the man to save him from that very life. Yet while the man had been recovering from the snake bite that had nearly ended his life, Harry had stayed away.

He had so many questions which he had wanted to ask Professor Snape but he had stayed away for his own peace of mind. Snape was the only one alive who had known his mother well but Harry had made his peace a few years ago. He would not bother the older wizard with those foolish questions and perhaps Snape would not bother him with the same loathing and hate they once had.

"So how are things between you and young Miss Weasley, Harry? I am sure we will be seeing a lot of her here soon," Harry fidgeted with the glass in his hands as Professor Flitwick asked the question as they stood together with Hagrid.

Harry could hear the soft voices of Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape behind him. "I am not sure you will see a lot of her, professor. Well, she and I sort of, we broke up," He looked down, not seeing the sad gaze of Professor Flitwick.

He nearly dropped onto his knees as Hagrid patted him on the shoulder. "Oh, don't worry, Harry, you will find yourself a nice lass or lad sometime soon. I mean only the entire Wizarding world wants to see ya married so there is no pressure."

Laughing softly at the attempt Hagrid made to cheer him up, Harry turned to face the half giant. He froze instead as he met the intense black eyes. Professor Snape was watching him as he spoke with the headmistress. Finally Hagrid drew him back into the conversation but Harry could not forget the strange jolt in his stomach and as the evening progressed he merely discarded it but never truly forgot it either.

**So that is the first chapter. So tell me what you think? Review of course. If anybody is willing to be a beta reader for this story, let me know.**


	2. The White Marble Tomb

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Wow! So many people liked this story. I am simply amazed. So any ideas are welcome. Let's begin. **

Harry enjoyed the sun of his face as he walked back to the castle from his visit with Hagrid. It was a nice day out, not overly hot but a cool breeze chased most of the heat away and by the lake. Harry was sure he could spent a few good hours there with a book before dinner would be served.

He had surveyed his class schedules and the duties that were awarded as Head of House of Gryffindor. The school was still mostly silent; term was to start in two weeks and enough would be done when the students arrived.

Running a hand through the untidy mop he called hair, Harry stopped walking and breathed in deeply. It was very quite and he welcomed it. The last few weeks had been very busy and he had been forced to give an interview when the Daily Prophet had caught wind of the new professor at Hogwarts.

He was glad when he had entered his rooms and he had encountered stillness. For days he had not wanted to leave his rooms and had only done so for shared meals in the great hall. But the silence had gotten to him. He was used to coming home in London where he had lived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, to a noisy home. His godfather, Sirius Black, who had died in his fifth year, had left the house.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his two best friends, had been living with him. For a while his former girlfriend Ginny Weasley had lived there as well. But it had made Harry feel suffocating, the love he once had for Ginny turn into irritation at everything she did. When she had begun talking about marriage, Harry had fled, literally.

He had been away for days, accepting a mission for a novice Auror to go to the Black Forest and speak to the werewolf population. He went alone and when he returned, Harry shook his head; it had not been pretty.

He could still remember the usually warm brown eyes as they were washed with tears. They had looked cold when she had screamed at him, telling him it was expected of him and that had been the final drop. He had coldly told her to leave and not to bother him again.

He ran a hand through his hair. The sun flickered lazily across the lake and the ripples that came from the Giant Squid were making small waves. The letter Ginny had sent him was somewhere in his room but he did not have the heart to send something back.

The old anger flared in him for a moment. The anger he had learned to live with in his teenager years and that had kept him alive. The anger he had thought he had dealt with but he had only buried it. The anger which left him shaken now and he moaned when his head seemed to split open with the headache that would always follow.

He rubbed a hand over the lightning bolt shaped scar and slowly breathed out. The headache subsided to a barely tolerable level and Harry closed his eyes. The anger would always return when he was treated unfairly because he was the Boy Who Lived or when he had to live up to certain expectations because he was the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort. He was sick and tired of it. He wanted it no more and he had hoped to leave it all behind but in one sentence Ginny Weasley had destroyed everything they had been working for three long years to build.

He sighed; it was no use to think about these things now. _Perhaps I am not meant for love _he thought ruefully. He continued to stare out into the lake. Sinking down upon the grassy ground, he allowed his thoughts to take him once more.

His relationship with Ginny had been strong and for a while Harry had tricked himself into believing that he was happy but as he thought back on the past four years he had not been really happy. He could not put his finger on it what it really was that was holding him back but what could he expect?

Voldemort, all his life, had haunted him. And now that he was free, well, he could not expect his life to hold the same excitement it once had. It had become dreary and boring and Harry longed for more. Perhaps the teaching job would give him more.

"Thinking of new ways to break the rules, Potter?"

The soft voice behind him startled him and Harry turned in one movement, climbing to his feet and pulling out his wand.

Professor Snape raised a black eyebrow and held out both hands, displaying his palms in a sign of surrender. The black clad body of the older teacher was tense as the black eyes darted from the raised wand up to Harry's face as the Potion Master softly said, "Peace, Potter, I mean no harm."

Feeling slightly foolish, Harry swallowed thickly when his stomach did a weird flip while he quickly put his wand back into his pocket. He awkwardly faced the older wizard as he said, "I am sorry. You startled me, sir and I, well…"

"Old habits die hard, perhaps?" The Potion Master sneered and Harry blushed a faint red as he saw the thin lips curled in what could be described as a faint smile. He could only nod as Snape raised another eyebrow and added, "I would not have expected anything less from Gryffindor's Golden Boy. Please do not tell me that you will be teaching the new students who will be sorted into Gryffindor about breaking any rules?"

"As long as you do not teach the new students who will be sorted into Slytherin to try and attack Gryffindors. Else I will be forced to teach them about certain shortcuts to said Slytherin common room…." Harry grinned.

The banter made him feel better, like things were back to normal. The loathing between him and Professor Snape had been well known through out the school and it had been one of the constant things in his 6 years of education.

"Do not worry, Potter, the only thing I will be teaching my snakes is to attack the head lion, namely you. But you need not worry. I will be gentle. I cannot be known as the man who murdered Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. I think being known as the man who murdered Albus Dumbledore is quite enough for me."

Harry looked back at the lake to avoid looking at Professor Snape. He knew the pale face did not show his bitterness but he could understand the frustration the older wizard was feeling. Having been declared innocent of all charges by the Wizengamot did not mean he was innocent in the eyes of the public.

Only by the protection of Headmistress McGonagall and Harry Potter could Severus Snape return to Hogwarts to teach. Harry could remember his own frustration at the general population stubbornness because they would not believe what Professor Snape had done for Harry and for the rest of the Wizarding World in the war.

Harry sighed, looking out towards the white marble tomb that stood near the lake. He had not been to visit it, preferring to speak to the portrait when he had visited the room of the Headmistress.

He felt a timid hand settle on his shoulder and he blinked, realizing he was blinking back tears.

"Come, Potter, I am sure he would be honoured to have you visiting his tomb. Besides you have to add your wards to the tomb to protect your wand."

"It is not mine!" He burst out.

The hand on his shoulder tightened for a moment in a nearly painful grip but then Snape's voice came, very soft and nearly private as the older wizard said, "I know, Harry, trust me _I _know. That is why we need you to add your own protection to Albus' tomb for the wand recognized you as its owner. Even though you do not want it, you must go to whatever length necessary to make sure that it does not fall in the wrong hands."

His head spinning dizzyingly for a moment, Harry closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off any headaches. He felt another hand settle on his shoulder and he was steadied. He choked back a sob and the instinct to turn and bury his face in the shoulder of the older wizard. He was not ready for this.

Not in all his time with Ginny had he accepted comfort from her so why should he do so with a total strange? It left the fact none withstanding that Snape understood him and his pain at a fundamental level. They both had known and been manipulated by the late headmaster but it did not mean that Harry had not loved Dumbledore like a father. Snape understood what he had given up and why he did not want the Elder Wand.

Harry sighed, pushing the pain back down but the hands did not move nor did Snape move closer, merely steadying him but not pushing him towards the white tomb, allowing Harry to go when he was ready.

He turned, startling when the dark eyes flashed with something he could not identify for a moment until it was gone. "Thank you," He merely said. He had never thanked Snape properly for everything the man had done for him.

"You are welcome, Potter," Harry mutely recognized that Snape had switched back to his last name but he did not say anything about it. Nor did he say anything about the fact how shivers had shot through his spine and the seeming familiarity that sounded when Snape had said his given name.

It had properly been done to console him but still it seemed strange and unlike Snape to do so. The older wizard waited patiently until Harry once more returned from his memories. Harry looked at the white tomb, shooting a glance towards it.

He would need to do it, Snape was right. The Elder Wand was his and if he did not wish to wield it then he would need to protect it. He would ensure that it would never fall in the wrong hands, not as long as he lived and perhaps if such a thread ever existed he would wield it once more, keeping it safe.

But at a young age he had known that he did not desire the power or the responsibility that came with wielding the Elder Wand. He had accepted the responsibility that had come with having to defeat Voldemort but he was still 21 years old and still feeling like he had no clue what he was doing.

He sighed and began to walk towards the tomb, Professor Snape falling into step beside him. The older wizard did not say anything when they drew together and Harry felt the tingling of magic as he stepped closer so he could rest a hand on the cool marble. The Potion Master stood at the edge of the tomb, a good foot away to give Harry some time.

The dark eyes were hooded and Harry could not have guessed what Snape was thinking of if his life depended on it. He looked back at the tomb and imagined the great wizard lying underneath it. He shook his head to clear away the images, recoiling as he remembered the way the tomb had exploded when Voldemort had stolen the Elder Wand.

Long gentle fingers on his shoulder made him startle again and he grinned sheepishly as he saw the sneer on the thin lips. "You startle even when you know that I am the only one here. The first time I can understand but the second time… I truly mean no harm, Potter."

"I know that you don't but it is just…It happens every time that somebody startles me. I can't shake the habit…"

"Perhaps you haven't been with somebody you trust enough to let your guard down? For most of your life, Potter, people who never truly knew you have surrounded you. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger have been with you through most of your teenager life and adventures but you never truly allowed them close enough to let your guard down. To truly trust somebody is to do as they bid and knowing that they will never harm you, knowing that you are safe. Allowing them to see all sides of you, the good and the bad."

The dark voice was soft and Harry looked up into the dark eyes as Snape continued, "You were trained and honoured as a mere weapon, Potter. Your escapes were not all due to luck, you know."

A dark eyebrow was raised and Harry finally looked away, nodding. He felt something in deep inside of him. He turned back to the tomb and softly said, "So is it up to me to add the ward?"

"Yes. You can choose your own spell, Potter. You will go first and then I will add my own ward. It is the least I can do."

"And we cannot do it together? I mean would it not make the ward much stronger that way?" Harry turned back to Snape. He now noticed how the older wizard was clad. Not in the heavy teacher attire but a dark blue jumper and dark pants.

Snape cocked his head to the side, black eyes darting up Harry's face as the older wizard answered. "We could but only if you want to. Some wizards regard the adding of protective spells a very private business and of course it doesn't work so well if you were to be stronger then I am. Or to add stronger wards."

"But we could, right?" Harry was not sure why he was asking this but he had read many times that combined magic was much stronger then wizards who performed their magic on their own. Most forms of magic were best practised on their own but Harry knew that each year the seventh years of Hogwarts, at the end of term, added their own wards to protect the castle and the students from harm.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes at the chosen words before he sneered. "Mister Potter, I do hope that you are not thinking of _teaching _the new students English because you will be sadly mistaken that you have a firm grip on the language. But besides that, yes, Mister Potter, we can if you want to."

Harry straightened himself and frowned. He was not some child anymore, no matter how much he may feel like one. He could see the approval on the pale face of the wizard standing close to him. Professor Snape rolled up his sleeves and pulled out his wand, Harry mirroring his movements.

"Are you ready?" Snape asked, motioning for Harry to stand next to him. Harry waited patiently for the older wizard to raise his wand before they both began to move in time with the other wizard.

Harry lost himself in the simplicity of their spell. It was amazing to feel the flow of magic coming from the other, older wizard and feeling it combined with his magic, forming a new protective ward around the white marble tomb. Harry called upon all his devotion and love he felt for the late headmaster and put it into the spell.

He closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation. He finished in time with the older wizard and the air tingled as he opened his eyes with the combined magic. Soon the ward settled into place and Harry could feel the pull of his magic on the air.

He turned back to Professor Snape with a smile to see the black eyes glittering in the sunlight. Harry found his breathing catching in his throat as the dark eyes met his.

"That was all it took, Potter to make sure that the Elder Wand stays safe. You, as the wand's keeper, have ensured that nobody but you yourself can take it away now. We did well."

Harry could only nod. At the nod of the dark head and seeing the dark haired professor stalking back up to the castle, he turned back to the white tomb. Perhaps starting this teaching job would not be so bad at all.

**I hope you liked it. Please review of course and ideas are welcome.**


	3. The start of term

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This might be a bit out of character for Harry and Snape so it is a fair warning. I don't intend to focus a lot on the students in this fic but if you have names for students please feel free to post them. Let's begin. **

Light began to filter into the room and Harry shot awake, groaning loudly. His head was pounding and he shifted to his side to curl his legs up underneath the blankets but the headache persisted, pounding as his breathing hitched and then quickened, shooting another agonizing pain through his head.

He moaned and sat up, hand looking for his glasses. _Great, the first day of term and I suffer from a migraine. For nearly a year I don't have any and now it hits me, _he thought miserably.Harry managed to place his glasses on his nose and when he muttered the soft charm to light the torches, he squeezed his eyes shut as the light intensified the already blinding headache.

He walked towards the closet in the living room, perhaps if he took the medication quickly enough, he would be alright by lunchtime. He frowned when his questing hand did not encounter the small powder in the vials. He crouched down, ignoring the headache as his breathing hitched again.

"Damn it all! I should have gotten more when I had the chance," Harry cursed loudly, quickly getting to his feet when his stomach churned unsettling. He clenched his jaw shut but then quickly shot into the bathroom.

He rested his head against the cool tiles behind him, knowing the headache would only intensify if he rose to his feet. The green eyes flickered upwards to the clock visible through the open door. It was only 6 o'clock and he groaned.

Harry rose to his feet, holding his head in one hand and letting the other guide him as he allowed it to trace the wall. Getting dressed was like hell as Harry once more stumbled into the bathroom to throw up.

"Urg, there is nothing left in my stomach," slowly he regained his footing, pocketed his wand, and stumbled out of rooms and towards the Healing Wing. The hallways swam before him as Harry moaned and clenched his head.

He had been suffering from migraines since three years ago. The first time it had scared him half to death; when the colours flashed before his eyes, he had thought he went blind. But it had stopped after thirty minutes only to be replaced with a blinding headache for three days straight with sensitivity to light and sound.

The healer that had given him the medication had told him to take it in case he would get the symptoms and the headache would go away within a few hours. Yet the last time he had suffered from them it had been nearly 6 months ago. He must have forgotten to stock on his medicine but he had not anticipated another attack.

He was sure Madam Pomfrey, the mediwitch of Hogwarts, would have a supply of potions and then in the weekend he would go to Hogsmeade to get a new stock of the stuff he normally used.

Finally stumbling up the stairs towards the big oak doors that led to the Healing Wing, his head pounding and his stomach churning again, he breathed a small sigh of relief. He pushed open the door, wincing when they banged against the wall with a bit too much force as his head exploded.

The door to the office opened as Harry quickly placed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from gagging. The motherly looking woman's eyes widened as she quickly summoned a bowl to place it before Harry, who merely retched dryly into it.

"Professor Potter, what is the meaning of this very early visit?" Her voice sounded sharp and Harry winced sharply and she lowered it, making it gentler as she pushed him down on the bed.

Wiping his mouth and accepting the glass of water Harry softly answered, "I am sorry but I need something that will cure my migraine. It caught me off guard this morning."

"A migraine?"

"Yes, I ran out of medicine and I really could use something that…."

"I don't have any at the moment. Severus has not started brewing yet," Harry was sure that his eyes were wide as sausages but he could not form any coherent thought other then how he was going to get through this day. A gentle hand pulled him from his pain filled thoughts as Madam Pomfrey softly continued, her eyes filled with compassion as the pain filled green eyes met hers. "I am sure he will have it ready before class if you go down now. You might even catch him before breakfast if you hurry."

Getting to his feet and trying not to moan as he thought about the long walk to the dungeons, Harry frowned when a vial was pressed into his hand. "It will settle your stomach a bit. Go ahead and hurry."

Drowning the vial Harry slowly made his way down to the dungeons. He smiled when a few of the students greeted them, trying his best not to show that he was in pain. He truly hoped that Snape would help him because the only other option available to him would be to go back to bed.

He only knew the walk down was filled with flashes of pain as his head throbbed and he finally knocked on the door to the office of the Potion Master. He leaned his head against the cool stone of the hallway and closed his eyes, seeking relief from pain.

The door opened and a low voice growled. "What could you possibly need at this hour, Potter?"

Harry opened his eyes to see the dark narrowed eyes as Severus Snape leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest and the dark clothing a strange contrast with the paleness of his skin.

Professor Snape sneered as he took in Harry's appearance as he purred, "Need a hangover potion, Potter? Have you been partying with your Gryffindors? Deal with the pain because I refuse to give them to Gryffindor's Golden Boy if he doesn't know better…"

"No hangover potion, something else…" Harry managed to stammer, his stomach rolling around unpleasantly despite the potion he had taken, apparently it had not gone down well.

It must have shown in his face as Snape straightened a calculating look upon the harsh face as the head of Slytherin house asked, "Then what do you need, Potter?"

"A migraine potion, the infirmary was out of stock…." Harry lowered his eyes, trying to blink back the tears of pain that came to his eyes as he blinked into the strong light of the torch behind Snape.

Long fingers curled around his chin and his head was lifted. Harry swallowed thickly as he found himself staring into the purest black eyes of Severus Snape as the potions master peered into his eyes, his mouth set into a thin line. "Migraine?" The older wizard murmured the one word and Harry nodded, immediately regretting it when the pain lashed through his head.

It took every ounce of willpower Harry had not to moan out loud as Snape continued to peer into his eyes until something changed deep within the black depths as the owner of said eyes curled long but surprisingly gentle fingers around his arm and turned to guide him into the room.

Harry was too preoccupied with the pain to delve on the pleasant feeling that spread through him at the touch. He barely noticed as the door nearly silently closed behind them or the fact that since he had been in the office last time, it had changed significantly.

Gone were the slimy creatures that Snape had used to display, instead books adorned the planks but Harry didn't notice. The office was larger and cleaner than it had been. A big wooden desk stood near the doors that led to the private storage, the classroom and the private rooms of the professor.

Harry assumed he would be led to one of the chairs that stood in front of the desk as they passed a wooden worktable with a cauldron next to it. Instead he was surprised when he was led past them and Snape released him to pull back the comfortable chair that stood facing the door. Harry looked up into the dark eyes, cursing his headache as Snape sneered for a moment until his expression softened ever so gently as he heavily sat Harry down in the chair, the DADA professor immediately putting his head in his hands.

He worked hard to get his breathing under control, knowing that if he worked himself up, the pain would only intensify. He looked up when a hand was placed on his shoulder to see the Potion Master glancing down at him while leaning one hand on the desk. Something flickered in the dark eyes that Harry could not identify as Snape answered his voice soft.

"I will start to brew the potion. It will be done within an hour. Do you think you can last that long, Potter?"

"I have survived worst predicaments so I guess I will manage," Harry softly stammered, hearing the amused snort as Snape moved away.

He folded his arms on the desk and hid his face in the welcoming darkness, allowing his thoughts to drift. He could hear soft sounds coming from his left that led him know that Snape was brewing the potion.

Normally on any other day he would stay in bed until the potion kicked in but it was the first day of term. He could not afford to miss any classes on the first day or he would be without a job soon.

He had seen yesterday at the welcoming feast that many of the students still stared at him. The new generation of students on up through the fourth years could not remember his years at Hogwarts, while others could. He had pretended not to notice the whispers but many of the students had clapped loudly when he was announced to be the new DADA professor. He had glanced to his right and much to his amazement Snape wasn't sneering but shaking his head in amusement.

Harry swallowed thickly, hoping that the potion was finally working. He looked up, seeing the rare sight of Snape in his element as he bent low over the cauldron, dropping some ingredients in it. Something tightened within Harry's stomach as he saw the pale face of his former professor alive with concentration.

The dark eyes that could leave somebody tremble in fright were focussed intently on their task at hand. The thin lips that seemed to do nothing but sneer or smirk were pressed together as professor Snape muttered instructions under his breath. The long elegant hands quickly sliced some ingredients before Harry realized he was staring.

Something tightened in his trousers and he shifted, causing the dark head to snap up suddenly. The dark eyes narrowed even as Harry lifted a hand to his head, trying to keep from moaning out loud. He did not wish to know how he appeared to Snape now. His eyes filled with pain and his face deadly pale and tightened with pain.

"I am nearly done with brewing it but it has to simmer for about 30 minutes or so. I have created a stronger dose so the pain will be gone quickly. But why did you not stock up on new medication? You would merely have to go the pharmacy," the voice sounded cold and Harry lowered his eyes.

Snape was right. He should have stocked up on medicine the moment he realized that he had run out of it. But the truth was that he had been so busy with Ginny and their break up that he had forgotten but Snape wouldn't accept that and Harry knew it wasn't a good excuse.

He rested his head in his arms again, willing the pain to go away. He felt embarrassed and like a small weak child and that was not how he wanted to appear to Professor Snape. He had come running for a pain medication which he should have thought of himself. The pain was intense but he should have dealt with it himself and not have relied on another to help him.

Ginny had always left him alone, only giving him something to eat or drink when he emerged from the bedroom, bleary eyed and tired but the pain gone when the medication kicked in. Ron and Hermione had kept quiet about it and tried their best to aid Harry without making him suffer even more. He was most happy when he was asleep on those days.

He startled when deception cool and gentle fingers slowly massaged his neck. Rising his head, Harry tried to turn his head but the fingers only travelled upwards and applied pressure on his scalp as Snape's voice softly whispered in his ear. "Lower your head, Potter. I am not going to harm you…."

"But what are you doing then?"

"Giving you some relief from the pain while the potion simmers. My mother suffered from migraines and a massage can help to deal with the pain. A migraine is sometimes caused by the tensing of the neck muscles and by creating more blood flow the pain will diminish. I am surprised that the healer you saw has not told you that."

"He didn't mention anything. I think Ginny might have tried it but I couldn't stand her touch….she was too rough…" Harry yawned, hearing a chuckle somewhere behind him as the gentle thumbs began tracing circles upwards.

Bowing his head, Harry forced himself to breathe deeply in and out, focussing on simply breathing as he felt faintly amazed at the miracles of Snape's hands as his whole head seemed to tingle. He could feel the faint magic coming from the fingers as they came to rest in his hair.

"Surrender, Potter… surrender to the pain and to me…" Harry shivered as one hand came to rest upon his forehead and he allowed Snape to push his head back gently until it came to rest against the firm chest and the fingers were back in his hair, massaging gently. He closed his eyes, allowing the pain and the darkness to take him.

He could feel the tingle of magic as Snape's fingers passed through his hair and the pain slowly diminished to a more tolerable level where he could lift his head without support. He relished in the feeling of the gentle fingers running through his hair, tucking the feeling away that the fingers inspired.

He almost smiled as he thought of barely four years ago when he could barely forgive the older wizard but when he had seen the trembling in the limbs as Snape lay in St. Mungo's, mending after being bitten by Voldemort's snake, he had changed his mind. But the older wizard had mended well and the pain was gone, Harry had seen it.

For a long year Snape had been walking with a limp in his right leg but it had finally disappeared and the older wizard moved as fluently as he had once done. He was shaken by his thoughts as a vial was placed at his lips.

His eyes glanced up to see Snape standing close by him as the older wizard raised a dark eyebrow as he tipped the vial back. Harry gagged at the vile liquid but he kept on drinking, forcing the potion down. A glass of water appeared before him and he drowned it quickly, pushing the chair back to rise so he could get ready for class.

A strong hand pushed him back down as Snape snapped, "Stay seated. I will not have my work undone so soon if you throw up that potion the moment you swallowed it, Potter."

Feeling his face burn, Harry remained seated. The older wizard moved away to clean everything up and Harry yawned again.

"Still tired, Potter? I thought you had slept soundly enough when you drifted off."

His head snapped up and the green eyes narrowed as Harry asked, "I drifted off?"

An amused expression crossed the pale face as Snape answered, "Funnily enough, you did, Potter. I can always name you the Boy Who Slept if you like. You drifted off the moment I moved my hands through your hair. Should I feel flattered that you liked my touch?" An amused smile pulled at the thin lips as Harry found himself grinning.

"Of course, not many Slytherins can say that the Gryffindor's Golden Boy slept near them. Or have you heard otherwise from your snakes?" Harry glanced at his watch. It was seven thirty, nearly time for class.

"I have heard several things from my snakes but nothing about you sleeping with anybody, Potter, surprising as that might be as you are a celebrity. I even heard more rumours of mister Weasley and Miss Granger then about you," Harry rose carefully as Professor Snape came to stand near the desk.

"Well I am discrete and besides it would be ruining my reputation, the angelic reputation I have worked so hard to build over the years…" Harry could barely stifle his laughter as he saw the thin lips curl into a smirk.

"Oh really? So I should go to the Daily Prophet with my stories and the public would believe me?" Snape crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think they would be appalled at me or they simply wouldn't believe you. But I didn't know the famous Professor S. Snape did gossiping," Harry leaned in closer, grinning.

"The famous Professor _Severus _Snape does not gossip indeed, Potter. But you better get out of here soon or else gossip will start going around about us."

"Would that be so bad?" Harry was so close now to Snape so that as the older wizard smirked and answered, he could feel the warm breath on his lips.

"If you wanted to make the Weasley girl jealous, then yes. But otherwise, who knows, but know, Potter, that I am not one to take change anymore. Now hurry up before I start a whole new rumour that the head of Slytherin house kicked the butt of the head of Gryffindor house," with a grin Harry stepped around Snape and out of the door before he called out.

"Thank you, Severus, for the lovely massage," He faintly heard a snort of laughter coming from the open office as some Slytherin students passed on their way to breakfast looked at one another strangely as Harry jogged up towards his own classroom.

He readied his classroom quickly and when the door opened to show some third year Hufflepuffs he called out, "Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Potter and this year…."

The rest of the day passed with the occasional flash of pain but Harry was quite content when finally got back to his office. The feeling did not disappear when he noticed the vials standing on his desk. For a long while after that Harry Potter looked at the vials with a mixture of hope that he may finally had found a friend in Severus Snape.

**I hope you liked it. I need ideas very much. Please review. **


	4. Explosions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I need ideas badly, so please post some. Let's begin.**

Breakfast was, on any normal school day, an early engagement for both the students and the teachers; before the classes began at eight. On the weekend, breakfast could be as late as ten o'clock. But now, on the average Monday morning in the third week of term, the few students who were attending breakfast at a quarter to seven were yawning, and Harry unconsciously mirrored their movements.

The messy haired professor smiled at some female students, who giggled when they caught him yawning as well. The staff table was deserted, save for the small charms teacher Professor Flitwick, Neville Longbottom and Madam Hooch, the flying instructor.

Harry looked down at his plate, wondering what to eat next. There was so much to choose from and Harry grinned to himself.

"So, Harry, are you coming to watch to the Quidditch training of Gryffindor this Saturday?"

Harry glanced to his right and into the yellow eyes of Madam Hooch as she smiled at him. Buttering a piece of toast, Harry noticed that Neville leaned in closer. The apprentice of Professor Sprout was the only one who had fallen off his broom in the first year and had to be taken to the hospital wing.

"I might watch, if I have the time," Harry softly answered. He didn't really want to watch but preferred to fly himself. His broomstick, a Fire Bolt, was old but very useful and it had been the first Christmas that had been given to him by his dead godfather Sirius Black.

After he had defeated Voldemort, he had wanted to be a professional player for a while, but he began to realize that people were only asking him because he was famous. Soon after that he had started his training ship as an Auror.

Ginny was hard on her way to becoming a professional player, and Harry was happy for her. He quickly took a bite of his toast to bite away the pain of Ginny. He had received another letter from her, this time asking him to meet up with her when she had a break from training.

Once more he had not answered. Not in the least because he began to suspect that Ginny might not be the one for him. The nearly two months that he had been back at Hogwarts proved to be challenging but much more fun than sitting at home in London with his job as an Auror and Ginny as his girlfriend.

The door opened and the headmistress walked in, looking as stern as ever as she murmured a quick good morning to Harry and the other assembled staff. Harry's stomach did a weird flip as it always did when the dark haired and currently scowling figure slipped into his customary seat next to Harry.

Professor Snape pulled the mug that stood near his plate close as Harry wordlessly pushed the coffeepot towards the older teacher. He had learned long ago that both he and Snape were not morning people. Instead of being hexed, scowled at, or having a dressing down in front of the students it was much easier not to speak to Professor Snape and wait until spoken to or until the Potion Master had finished his third cup of coffee, whichever came first.

Harry pulled out 5 Knuts when an owl carrying the Daily Prophet landed near his cup and Harry accepted the paper. The bird waited patiently for Harry to put the money in the bag at its leg, helpfully extending it and hopping around and flapping with its wings until the owl found the right balance, hooting when Harry was too slow.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I will hurry up," Harry muttered as the owl hooted again, nearly falling over and knocking the mug down as Harry quickly straightened the owl. The owl hooted one last time, picking up Harry's toast before flying away, leaving Harry to stare after his breakfast.

"Great…" The Boy Who Lived and was now a professor muttered. He sat back, defeated, as some students laughed good naturally, smiling up at him. He could hear Snape snort beside him as the older wizard finished his cup of coffee.

Harry took up another piece of toast and buttered it. He took a hasty bite, looking at the ceiling darkly, which currently reflected grey clouds, to check for any other owls. The noise of conversation around them became louder as more and more students came down for breakfast.

Harry reached for his mug, looking down when his hand only encountered thin air. Remembering that the owl had knocked it away, he glanced around only to find it on his left side filled with coffee. He frowned, he never drunk coffee, least of all in the morning. The only one that he knew who drank coffee regularly in the morning was the professor sitting beside him, and sure enough the fathomless black eyes were locked on his face.

Harry felt his stomach doing that weird flip again but he kept his face from flushing. He looked at the pure black coffee and then back up at the same coloured eyes as he answered, "I don't drink coffee, Professor."

The thin lips curled into a sneer and the long elegant fingers drummed on the table as Snape beckoned with his other hand for Harry to lean in closer. Feeling anticipation begin to form in the pit of his stomach, Harry leaned in closer until the potions master said, "You will drink that, for I will not have you falling asleep again when you insist me as repayment for the migraine potion."

Harry frowned as he pulled back slightly to gaze into the black orbs. He searched the face before him for any lies and tried to keep any disappointment out of his face and voice. He had assumed and hoped that Snape had done it to help him and out of friendship but he should have known better. Severus Snape was head of Slytherin house, and it was common knowledge that Slytherins never did something for nothing.

"Of course, Professor. I will assist you…"

"Potter, stop calling me professor. You are a member of the staff, so either call me Snape or Severus, but not professor," Snape frowned at him, gesturing for him to accept the mug of steaming coffee and Harry did so, making sure to add lots of sugar and milk before taking a sip.

"You would like me to aid you in making a potion?" Harry took another gulp, uncomfortable with what to call the Potion Master now. Snape smirked, leaning back in his seat as he watched Harry grimacing every time the younger wizard took a sip of the coffee.

"You are correct, Professor Potter. There is a potion that requires two brewers and while I was thinking of who to ask, your named popped up into my head. Most importantly your debt to me. You must surely remember our lessons fairly easily to know what I will and won't tolerate. After your last class is over come and meet me in my office, Potter. Don't be late."

With those words the dark haired wizard pushed his chair back and rose easily, one hand brushing Harry's shoulder as the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort quickly tightened his grip upon his cup and drained the coffee to suppress the shivers that shot down his spine at the unexpected touch.

"Harry, kindly assist this old headmistress to her office, would you?" The sharp voice of the Professor McGonagall shook him from his thoughts and Harry rose to fall into step besides the headmistress. "You own a debt to Severus?" Her inquiry was soft and Harry sighed heavily before he answered.

"I asked him to brew me a potion to cure my migraine..."

Harry assumed that Professor McGonagall would want to speak to Professor Snape about this, saying that there were no debts between staff members. Instead she shook her head and, much to Harry's surprise, smiled.

"For a while I have asked myself if I did the right thing in asking you to become a DADA professor because of the history between you and Severus. It seems I have done the right thing seeing as the last time I saw that man so mischievous was when he was busy thwarting Albus' attempts to hold a Valentines' ball during your third year. I think you might find yourself learning a valuable lesson tonight, Harry. While his personality might not be so pleasant, he is a brilliant potion maker. I think at least you might have some fun tonight."

With those words she left Harry alone at his classroom as the Boy Who Lived shook his messy head. Severus Snape and fun? This was going to be one hell of a night…

--

The day passed uneventful except for one first year student bursting out in tears when Harry said the name Voldemort. Completely baffled, Harry had the class saying the Dark Lord's name over and over again until they could say it without fear.

Hurrying back towards his rooms to change into dark trousers and a dark green jumper, Harry quickly grabbed his dragonhide gloves as he hastily walked down towards Professor Snape's office.

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The deep voice of the older wizard bade him to enter and Harry did, closing the door behind him. Harry frowned when he noticed the office was empty, yet well lit.

"Through here, Potter," Harry could see the door to what he assumed was the private laboratory of the Potion Master was open and he walked in.

The private lab was well furnished and there were several cauldrons placed next to wooden work benches. There were big cauldrons like the one Voldemort was resurrected from and Harry suppressed a shiver at this thought, before quickly shaking his head and looking around once more. Other cauldrons were small and sitting on the tables.

A fire was lit beneath one of the bigger cauldrons that stood between two wooden workbenches, one of which Snape was bending over, a scroll in his hand. Snape had shed the heavy dark teaching robes and was dressed much like Harry was; instead his jumper was navy blue.

The older wizard straightened, eyes passing over Harry who felt himself flush before the dark eyes locked on his face and the thin lips curled upwards in what could be described as an approving look. Harry walked closer, stopping near the desk where the scroll was lying as Snape spoke softly

"This potion, like I said this morning, requires two brewers. It is a potion for the healing wing and it is used to dispel the venom of most snakes. More and more snakes have been seen in the area but the only way to ensure that this particular potion works if one of the brewers is a parseltongue. Seeing as you are the only parseltongue currently alive, you are the lucky one to say the incantation that makes this potion so strong and valuable."

Harry frowned, glancing down at the scroll. It looked like English to him but before he could do as much as comment on it, something else popped into his mind. "But I am not such a good brewer. I think the five years that I spent in your classes were enough proof of that, sir."

Something passed over the harsh looking face so quickly that Harry could not catch it until Snape said, "True, Potter, but in your sixth year you proved that you can follow my instructions quite clearly, if given the right ones. I think with my guidance and your unique talent that we can create this potion."

Harry unconsciously flinched as he remembered the disastrous potion book in his sixth year which had belonged to the Half Blood Prince. The dark eyes probed his face and Harry took the scroll. Most of it was in English except for down near the bottom there was an incarnation which seemed like a foreign language until it transformed into plain English, but Harry knew it would do so for his eyes only.

"Ready?" The dark voice shook him from his thoughts and Harry put the scroll down, nodding as he walked around the taller wizard towards the other desk.

"There is a word of caution. This potion is very explosive. The only way to ensure that the potion stays safe is when the incantation is completed. Do you still wish to proceed?"

Feeling uncertainty creep up within him, Harry quickly nodded; he had a bad feeling about this. He took the ingredients Snape handed him and began to cut them up. He could hear Snape doing the same and soon the hours began to blend together.

At one moment he looked down frowning, unsure of what to do with the beetles he had been given. Their shells were hard as steel and he was quite sure that if he tried to cut them open the knife might break. He shook his head to clear away the images of him hitting the beetles with such force the desk would split as well.

"You need to break them open with magic," Harry glanced up to see Snape leaning against the desk from the right side, a steaming mug of tea in his hand. In front of him was another cup and Harry's mouth watered at the sight. He had not realized how thirsty he had become.

Taking a quick sip, he went back to contemplating his beetles.

"Potter, are you unable to follow simple instructions?"

"But how? I mean, how do I break them open without making them explode?"

"Like this," The Potion Master raised his wand as he steadied his tea mug with his other hand and Harry watched amazed as one of the beetles' popped open, and the fluid inside of the beetle ran out into the bowl. Harry turned to meet the smug expression on the older wizard's face.

The dark eyes were twinkling with hidden amusement, no doubt at Harry's inexperience at non-verbal spells. Harry felt anger rise up within him when he remembered his sixth year and his first try at non-verbal spells. He wanted to say something but the feel of slender hands over his own made him glance down.

Harry blushed a scarlet colour when he felt the firm chest at his back and Snape's voice in his ear as the older wizard whispered, "Forget about everything else, Potter. This isn't unlike a defensive non-verbal spell and you are good at those. The goal is instead of protecting or destroying is that we want the beetle to open up. Feel your magic build up within you and order the beetle to open. Order it to spill the fluid inside that we want and need."

Trying to quell the strange feeling in his stomach, Harry focused upon the beetles that stood in the bowl and slowly allowed his magic to rise to his hands. He tried to focus upon a command but in the end he said in a low hiss, "Open."

The beetles popped all at once and Harry swayed as the powerful magic died away, leaving him suddenly exhausted. A strong arm around his waist, the hand sprawled over his stomach as he was brought back to rest against the strong body behind him.

"Potter, relax, you are too tense. Give yourself a moment to recover. Non-verbal spells, especially those you are unaccustomed can be very tiring. You managed to open all the beetles without aid. Next time you should do it one by one."

"The spell wasn't a non-verbal one. I told the beetles to open in parseltongue," Harry realized he was panting and he felt Snape shift behind him as the older wizard took the cup of tea that stood off to the side. The next moment the strangely reassuring weight was back, as was the arm around his waist, and Harry allowed his weight to rest against the older wizard as the mug was placed at his lips.

Harry drank quickly, feeling more like himself again even as he brought one hand up to hold the mug. He startled when gentle fingers traced his cheek before going through his hair. Harry could feel Snape's hands on his shoulder, steadying him as the professor moved away.

"Thank you," Harry softly murmured, hearing the rapping of the knuckles on the desk as Snape passed around the desk, dark eyes watching him.

"We should proceed with the next step, Potter," Harry quickly finished his tea, nodding. The pleasant feeling in his stomach surprised him as it lingered after Snape's touch.

Harry turned his attention back to the cauldron when a bubble exploded on the surface. The substance was dark and bubbly and Harry might not have much experience with potions, but he knew it might be a dangerous when the potion was bubbly. He began to feel alarmed, remembering the warning that the potion was highly explosive.

He looked around, the door to the private storage was open and he could hear Snape looking for something. "Uhm, Professor Snape…" He called out.

"What, Potter? Can you not even add the beetles without aid?" The dark voice snapped as Snape appeared in the doorway.

"It is not that. The surface, bubbles are forming on it…." Taking long strides towards the cauldron, Snape dropped the ingredients onto the workbench. Harry could see the well masked alarm in the dark eyes as the Potion Master snapped quick instructions.

"Lower the fire, Potter, hurry! Have you added all the beetles?" The dark eyes probed his face and Harry quickly nodded, taking out his wand as the bubbles began to increase. He crouched down and muttered the incantation that lowered the fire, putting the flames out.

Harry backed away hastily, seeing Snape doing the same when a small explosion sounded. The boiling liquid went over the edge and Harry backed away even more. "The fire is out, I don't understand."

Another explosion sounded and Harry jumped backwards. He could hear a low hissing sound like a gigantic breath being taken before the plunge. The cauldron was emitting heavy smoke and Harry somehow knew that unless he got away before the thing exploded, he could very well die.

The liquid inside was boiling and Harry had seen enough cauldrons explode in the potions class when Neville had been his classmate to know that damage a normal potion could do. Now with a highly explosive potion, the damage would be even worse.

He swallowed thickly, turning away when he suddenly felt Snape's hand close around his wrist and he was yanked towards the older Wizard's side. He stumbled before he managed to regain his footing as he could hear the older Wizard pant, "Hurry, into the storage room…."

The cauldron exploded with a huge bang. Harry could feel the sheer force of the explosion propel him forward. He slammed against the wall with a low grunt, hearing a yelp of pain beside him. Eyes watering with the heat that had suddenly invaded the room, Harry forced his eyes open.

His glasses were broken and instinctively he crawled towards the prone figure of the other wizard lying close beside him. It wasn't over yet as Harry could feel the air building around them.

Snape was lying on his side, eyes closed and trembling. Taking mere second, Harry took out his wand and while placing one hand around the trembling shoulders, he pulled Snape towards him, burying the pale face in his chest as he whispered his voice hoarse. "Protego."

He could feel the shield focus around them both as the last bang went off with such a blast that Harry could feel his shield charm falter but he pushed at it with his magic, suddenly hearing another welcoming voice weakly echo the same charm as fingers took hold of his jumper.

Harry could feel the heat against his back, even with the protection of the shield charm and the pressure was building. His eyes were watering and stinging and he could feel the sweat running down his neck.

He coughed as the heated air forced its way into his lungs, feeling Snape shift against him. A huge bang made him flinch and Harry looked around, still coughing weakly. The whole private lab was wrecked.

Small fires were still burning somewhere and the very air was shimmering with the heat. The door to the private storage was hanging off its hinges and Harry frowned when the door to the hallway appeared alright. The cauldron was destroyed as were the wooden desks. Every single bottle in the room was broken and dust was shaken from the ceiling.

He felt a hand on his thigh as Snape righted himself. Harry coughed again as he took in Snape's appearance.

The older Wizard looked like Harry felt. He looked slightly dazed and there were patches of grime on the white cheeks, clothing ripped and a cut had appeared on the pale cheek. The dark eyes returned to his own and Snape waved his wand, chilling the air a bit which made Harry cough even more.

Harry could feel the adrenaline leaving him, making him realize just how much his cheek was throbbing and his hand was sticky and wet. The air smelled of smoke and Harry wiped at his eyes, upsetting his glasses.

Snape was still looking around, seemingly unable to believe what had just transpired.

"Severus?" The name slipped weakly from his mouth but it had the desired affect because Snape looked at him, the dark eyes narrowing slightly.

Harry coughed harshly, seeing dark spots appearing in his eyes for a moment. He flinched when a large section of the ceiling suddenly came crashing down close besides them both. Another part of the desk collapsed, showering them both in dust.

Harry let out a huge gush of air, sending some more dusk flying. He coughed again, the air now alive with dust that had settled in his lunges. He felt thirsty and he opened his watering eyes as fingers settled tentatively on his cheek that wasn't throbbing.

Snape was looking at him and the older Wizard frowned when Harry coughed away some dust that now coated the dark blue jumper, making it a light brown. Harry frowned when he realized that Snape wasn't coughing at all and he could see the shimmering air around the older Wizard's dark head.

He could have slapped himself. Snape had used a charm to ensure that the air close to his lips and nose would be clean. He wanted to raise his wand but truthfully he didn't know any charm that would have the same affect.

Lowering his eyes, he closed them for a moment, bowing his head but long fingers curling underneath his chin prevented him from it. He looked up, seeing the black eyes close to his own. The thin lips of the older Wizard were set in a firm line and the dark eyes were searching for something with an intensity that made Harry slightly uncomfortable.

Unknown emotions were fighting to be acknowledged within Harry's mind, and then Snape closed the distance and Harry felt the lips seal over his own, a tongue licking his lips until he opened them. Yet instead of the tongue sliding in, like Harry would have imagined, clean air suddenly filled his lungs, ending the itching in his throat.

Harry could feel the prickling of magic as it danced upon his skin and when Snape suddenly pushed away, Harry inhaled deeply. Another bang sounded and a moment later Harry was yanked out of the way and into the unyielding body of the other Wizard as another piece of the ceiling collapsed.

Harry could feel it grazing his shoulder and then hit the floor with a loud thud. His face was buried in Snape's side and he could feel the older Wizard breathing quicker as if in pain.

"We have to get out of here before the whole bloody ceiling comes crashing down."

"But the door is blocked, where do we go?" Harry pushed himself up and he glanced around. He felt the Potion Master's hand on his arm as the taller Wizard walked to a door to the right which Harry knew led to the private rooms that every professor at Hogwarts had.

It was the only door that was not blocked and Harry heard Snape mutter low under his breath, too low for him to catch. The DADA professor felt strong wards pass over him as the door opened but not once had he seen Snape raise his wand or had the hand on his arm move, the touch both comforting and strangely exhilarating.

The rooms were well furnished and warm. The main colours were a dark red and dark wood. Harry shivered when the suddenly cool dungeon air touched his sweaty skin. He watched as Snape walked to a liquor closet, taking out two glasses and pouring a generous amount of firewiskey into the glasses.

One glass was pressed wordlessly into Harry's hand and Snape took a quick sip, refilling his glass immediately.

"Shouldn't we be toasting to the fact that we have just managed to blow up a good size potion lab?"

The dark head snapped back to look at him and a smile pulled at the thin lips before Snape laughed softly, "Imagine the headmistress' look of horror when she learns what has transpired tonight."

"Yes, she told me it would be a memorable evening, but I am sure she never imagined this," Harry hiccupped slightly, the firewiskey scolding his throat. The sound of laughter coming from the older Wizard was inspiring feelings within him that he had rarely ever experienced.

A soft muttered word and the fire raised high in the fireplace, the warmth welcoming. Harry walked closer to the fire, unsure if he should sit down. He took a closer look at the older wizard as Snape gazed into the fire wistfully, lost in thought.

His face was still throbbing and as he drained his glass, longing for a nice long soak in the bath. Snape stopped any word that he was going to say as the older Wizard reached out with a hand and said, "Sit!"

Harry felt the old anger resurface and Snape must have seen it on his face because the older Wizard frowned and sneered, "Many things may be said about me and the headmistress may have our heads for blowing up a potion lab but I refuse to allow you to walk out of here looking like that."

"Like what?!"

"Like you have just survived an explosion. Sit please," Harry was pushed down in the armchair, frowning still. "I will not have you walking out of here wounded, Potter."

Harry could not help but wince as the long fingers touched his throbbing cheek. He felt a tingling sensation as Snape raised his wand, muttering a healing charm and Harry could feel the pain ebbing away, leaving only the sensation of Snape's fingers there.

"Any other hurts?" The dark haired Potion Master purred, lips curling into the familiar sneer.

Harry rose, fixing his glasses with a tap of his wand as he regarded the slightly taller Wizard and said, watching closely for a reaction. "Not on me, but perhaps you should sit now, Severus."

"I am not hurt, Potter," Snape snapped but Harry could remember the hitching of the deep breathing when he had brushed Snape's side. Lips curling into a sneer of his own, Harry stepped closer as he said.

"You are lying, Snape. So when I do this…." With lightning quick reflexes Harry's hand ducked underneath the blue clad arm, now coated in dust and brushed the older Wizard's firm side, feeling Snape flinch away from him. "…you won't flinch."

Scowling deeply Snape growled low in his throat. "Just remember, Potter, this is a one time show."

"I will make sure to enjoy it then," Harry shot back, lips curling in amusement as Snape snorted before the older Wizard removed the blue jumper, tossing it onto the couch, displaying a white undershirt which soon joined the jumper on the couch.

The pale chest was muscular and an unbidden thought crossed Harry's mind. _It seems that Snape's life is more active then I imagined it would be._ Harry's eyes trailed a path of dark hair that ran over a flat belly and down into the waistband of the dark trousers. He quickly refocused his eyes upon the bruising covering the left side of Snape's chest, covering his ribcage.

The ribs could still be counted but Harry knew that Snape was stronger then what he looked like. Harry could feel the intense force of the eyes upon his own, the nasty smile curling the lips as Snape purred, "Enjoying the show?"

There was bitterness in the dark velvet voice and the brilliant green eyes snapped up, meeting the dark ones without flinching away.

"Would it bother you if I was? The paper will have a new story to print about me. 'The Boy Who Lived is now Gay.' I am sure it would please the public." Harry nearly flinched himself when he heard the bitterness and harshness in his voice.

A delicate dark eyebrow rose and Snape said softly, "Potter, the public only cares for the worst gossip, regardless of who they might harm with the rubbish they print. My trial is a most excellent testimony of that."

Looking away, Harry nodded. He could still remember the anger at opening the Daily Prophet each day and seeing the lies printed about Snape. He raised his wand and muttered the necessary healing charm to heal the bruising, still amazed that magic could do such a thing.

It seemed that Snape breathed a little bit easier as the older Wizard straightened. The firewiskey had returned some colour to the slightly sunken cheeks and Snape pulled the jumper back over his head, upsetting the dark long hair.

Harry glanced at his watch and groaned. It was barely time for dinner but he felt like hours had gone by. Something was pressed into his hand and Harry glanced up as Snape answered softly, "It will deal with the pain that will come in the morning. I am sure that after a good night rest your body and the headmistress will think otherwise about our peace."

"Professor McGonagall already knows that we have blown up the laboratory?" Harry asked, putting the vial away. He was thankful for the potion because he could already feel the exhaustion creeping up on him.

"Oh yes, Potter, she knows and I am sure that come tomorrow, when she has ensured that we are both well and alive, she will ensure that we never do such a thing again," Snape sneered and Harry could see the harsh lines being drawn tighter in pain.

"I can't wait," Harry murmured softly, seeing the thin lips before him lift up in amusement. He suddenly felt better.

"Now get out before I forget myself and demand that you give me a massage in return," Snape's voice was a low purr and for a moment Harry got the expression, as the dark eyes flashed, that the dark haired professor was flirting with him.

Snickering softly, he walked out the door and back towards his own private rooms. He was still grinning when he stopped dead in his tracks to meet the shocked blue and brown eyes of his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

Bringing his hand up to his head to slap himself, Harry wondered what to tell them; especially when he saw another letter from Ginny clenched tightly in Ron's hand.

**So what should Harry tell his best friends? Please send some ideas and review of course.**


	5. Aftershocks of the explosion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. So many people like this story it still has me amazed. My school has started so I won't be able to update as much as I want to but I will do my best. I want to thank all my beta readers for always tweaking the story to perfection for me and the readers, thank you very much. Let's begin. **

"Blimey, mate, what happened to you?" asked the deep voice of Harry's best friend, Ronald Weasley with his characteristic bright red hair and tall frame. Harry took a step backwards when Hermione Granger reached forward. She only frowned at him and touched his freshly healed cheek, causing him to flinch with unexpected pain.

"Harry, why are your clothes ripped and your cheek bruised as if you have been hit by something?" The bushy haired witch frowned again as she narrowed her eyes and peered up into Harry's.

"The potion we had been working on exploded," Harry only answered, pushing past his two best friends and opening the door, inviting them into his rooms.

The sitting room was well prepared and messy just like Harry was. His stuff was all over the floor and Harry quickly went to the liquor closet to pour himself another drink, the one Snape had given him had not been enough.

He drowned the drink, savouring its taste before summoning a flask of water for himself and draining that as well. His two friends were still gazing at him and Harry felt his hand twitch as he noticed how sticky it was.

A large cut was spread out from across his palm and it was bleeding still. _So that is why it is so sticky. _He looked up to see that Ron had sat down but Hermione was still standing near the couch as she echoed. "Explosion?"

She looked faintly horrified and Harry forced a grin to his face to mask his tiredness. He really did want nothing more then to soak in the bathtub for a while before reading a little but he had completely forgotten that Hermione and Ron were coming to visit.

"Yes, I was working on a potion together with Professor Snape and, well, the potion exploded and we managed to wreck a big private lab. I am not entirely sure that McGonagall is going to be pleased with me," Harry finally sat down, gesturing for Hermione to do the same.

She finally did so, dropping down on the couch next to Ron who immediately put an arm around her, pulling her close as he tossed the letter from Ginny towards Harry. The Boy Who Lived caught it but instead of tearing it open, he put it aside. He would read it later when he was alone and had time to think.

Ron's eyes darkened as he spotted the gesture but when Harry looked at his best mate, the red haired wizard just shrugged his shoulders as Hermione asked, "You were brewing a potion together with Professor Snape, Harry? That is a very interesting development."

She exchanged a weird look with Ron as Harry quickly summoned some tea, setting the tea pot on the table in between them. The DADA professor summoned three cups as well and Hermione leaned forward to take two cups and handed one to Ron, sipping her own.

"Yeah, he needed me for a particular potion. It required a parseltongue and since I am currently the only one at Hogwarts, well it kind of sorted itself out until we blew up the potions lab," Harry grinned bashfully at his two best mates and Ron finally burst out laughing, shaking lightly.

Harry frowned at his best friend as Ron only shook his head and hiccupped. "George owes me gold now. He said that you wouldn't last a day back at Hogwarts if Snape was in his element, stalking the dungeons and scaring the students."

Harry shifted, uncomfortable in his chair as the name of the Potion Master fell. When he was younger he could have laughed about Ron's description but now that he had gotten to know the older Wizard better, he didn't feel the same anymore.

He still wasn't sure how he felt towards Snape but it was no longer hatred. He was confused but he was pretty sure that there was some arousal in the mix. He had been with Ginny long enough to recognize the feeling. Yet it threw confusion on everything he had known before, especially his feelings towards Ginny.

He knew enough about Snape to know the older professor was not a kind man although Snape was very hard to read. Harry wanted to know more about the dark haired man whose entire past was a mystery to him. Snape had known his mother, had been her best friend for a while, and he had protected Harry.

Harry had decided long ago to leave Snape alone regarding those questions. He had made his peace with that part of himself a long time ago. To remind Snape of Lily Evans would remind Snape of James Potter and eventually of his hatred for Harry and if Harry knew one thing for sure it was that, especially with the close working environment, he wanted Snape to see him as Harry and not the son of Lily or James Potter.

"Harry, mate, is everything alright?"

Ron's hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts and Harry emerged with a tired grin, saying. "Sorry, I am a bit tired. It has been a long day and I am still getting used to this teaching job. I never imagined that it was such a tough job to teach a bunch of kids. How are things in London?"

Hermione shot a quick look to Ron and Harry become alarmed. This never meant anything good if his friends were sending each other looks like that. He leaned forward in his chair, resting his arms on his knees as he looked from Ron to Hermione, awaiting the answer.

"It is not the same anymore, Harry. I mean the old place feels so empty, just like it did when Sirius died. Ginny tried to contact you but when you didn't return her letters she went back to the Burrows until she could afford a place of her own. Ron and I have been living in the house by ourselves but Kreacher is getting old and I think he might be ill. Well, Ron and I have decided to get our own place….I mean with you here at Hogwarts and Ginny at the Burrows, it is just…."

"Ginny has been to London but she is too busy with her training to come and visit us. Mom says that Dean Tomas, you know the one that she dated before you, has come calling regularly to take her out. She is my sister but Harry; you are the first one that she has ever been in love with…"

"Ron…"

"No, Harry listen! You have been going out with her for nearly four years now and a lot has changed since then. You have changed as has Ginny. Perhaps you are no longer suited to be with her if she wants different things then you do," Ron's voice was soft but firm and Harry looked up at his best friend.

"She wanted to get married, said that was expected of me and I…I am not ready, Ron. I am not sure if I am ever ready to be with her like she wants me to be. It is almost like instead of seeing Harry, she still sees me as the Boy Who Lived. I thought I was happy with her but I started to realize that perhaps Ginny is not the right person for me…"

"Did things go badly between you two when she told you that you were expected to propose to her?" Hermione squeezed Ron's hand where their fingers lay intertwined and Harry felt a flash of regret that he didn't have such a person to curl up to and to talk to after a long day.

He steeled himself, he could have had such a person but not until he had asked Ginny to leave did he realize how much he hated how dreary his life had become. He never cuddled up to her and he never spoke to her like he could speak to Ron or Hermione, about how he sometimes missed the old adventures that they used to have. He couldn't talk to Ginny about the dreams and the memories that still haunted him sometimes.

Ginny was tender and sweet but she didn't wish to speak about the aftermath of the war and of the things that Harry didn't agree with. She always merely smiled as Harry said that he did not wish the fame but she appeared at his side the moment they had to go somewhere.

"She said that it was expected of me, like she wanted to be with me because I am famous and that she wanted me to propose because it was expected of her not because she wanted to get married to me or for love. In all the years I have known Ginny it seems strange sometimes, I don't doubt her serenity of her intentions but she has never been truly on her own and she wants to rush into things instead of thinking these things over. It is the rest of ours lives that we are discussing. If she truly does feel this way about me as she says, then why did she always have other guys….I just don't understand it… if she keeps writing these letters about asking us to try again and yet now I hear that she has another boyfriend."

Harry ran a hand through his messy black mop of hair, settling it behind his neck and massaging gently, remembering with a barely stifled moan another pair of fingers which had massaged the same spot. He suppressed a shudder. It was strange that he felt such an attraction to Snape and the strange feelings that the mere sight of the older Wizard inspired.

"I don't think Ginny understands you like you want her to, Harry. She is by all standards a young woman and she had a relatively care free childhood….I know that she lost her brothers a few years ago and that she was possessed by Voldemort, Ron, but that doesn't mean that she understands Harry. I understand that Harry does not wish to get married merely because it is expected of him. I think you should just take your time, Harry, you are still young. But I think that we have kept you long enough. You look ready to drop, Harry, and since we have made sure that you are still alive and well, I think we will head out. Come on Ron," Hermione said softly.

The bushy haired Witch offered him a smile as he rose, to show them to the door. Ron rose with a loud groan as he clasped Harry on the shoulder and said softly under his breath so that only Harry heard him, "Just talk to Ginny, alright? She needs to understand that there is no chance between you unless she changes and understands some things about you first. Are you sure you haven't met a nice little Witch somewhere? You are behaving the same way you were when you met Ginny."

The blue eyes were watching him and Harry tried his best to bury the sudden urge to confide in Ron. The slightly older red haired Wizard recognized it and he called out to Hermione. "Go and see if Harry has the correct books. I have to talk to him in private for a minute."

The door closed to his private study behind Hermione as Harry was pushed down into a chair and Ron said, "Well, let's hear it."

Harry fidgeted with his hands; it was not so much the problem that he might be attracted to Snape but more the problem that he was attracted to men in general. "Ron, it is not a Witch I have met but a Wizard…"

Harry carefully checked Ron's face for any signs. The red brows furred until Ron shuddered and answered, "Geez, Harry, is that all? So many Wizards and Witches are attracted to those of their own sex, sometimes for power and sometimes for love. But if you don't want to tell me who you have met then…."

"I can't tell you, Ron. It is not because I don't want to but because I just don't know what this is. I have never felt like this before," Harry knew that he had been later then his house mates who all had had their first crushes early and all had had their first girlfriends or boyfriends when they had been fifteen. Harry had never had the chance, being too busy with the prophecy and just trying to survive.

"Alright, mate, if you ever need to talk, just let me know," Ron rose, gesturing for Harry to remain seated and shouting for Hermione who emerged in mere seconds, telling Harry that she had been waiting near the door. She gave him an understanding smile and Harry felt his face grow hot.

When his best friends had gone back to London, Harry felt himself growing calm. It had shocked him at first when he began to recognize the feelings he had for Professor Snape as attraction. He wondered if the older Wizard felt the same but he was not sure, he had never been able to read the older Wizard well.

It was like a huge weight had fallen of his shoulders now he had managed to speak to Ron about Ginny. It had been bothering him for a little while now and he had felt guilty that he had never felt so strongly about her. She could rouse his interest but not hold it and he was growing annoyed with her when she wanted to have sex with him.

It felt like he was choking when he thought about spending the rest of his life with Ginny. She was pleasant and very sweet but no more then that. He wanted somebody who could be passionate and who could give him those feelings and ever since he had felt Snape's lips over his own, to save him or not, he could not shake the memory of them. He felt something stir he hadn't felt in a long time and, while it scared him, the sheer prospect of getting to know the older Wizard better exited him as well for some reason it.

Sighing deeply, Harry swallowed his tea, feeling his exhaustion creeping up. Deciding to take that bath now, he pushed all thoughts about grading papers from his mind and went to do his nightly rituals before turning in.

Tuesday mornings were always an early affair and quite hard to get up early on normally. But on this Tuesday, Harry could barely dress himself as his whole body quivered with residing pain from the explosion yesterday. He limped to his living room, cursing himself for not taking the potion right next to his bedside.

He drowned it, groaning when the pain went away almost immediately. He glanced down at the bottle; there was no label on it that said what the potion was called. It could be something that Snape had invented himself but yet Harry felt only calmness as this thought entered his mind.

It was strange, he mused, that he trusted Professor Snape now. There was a time he could have sworn that Snape was out to kill him or to get him killed but after viewing the memories in the pensive during the final battle of Hogwarts, Harry knew better.

It was time he grew up and stopped these crazy ideas. He knew that Snape had never liked him but the older wizard had treated him like any other student, nothing special because Harry was the Boy Who Lived or the Chosen One, not caring for either of those stupid titles.

He walked to the bathroom, grimacing at his reflection. The green eyes that stared back at him were hazy with the potion and his cheek had coloured slightly. He glanced down at his hand to see that the cut he had tried to heal earlier was not entirely gone yet. He frowned, he had never been particular good at healing spells but after four years on his own he should have been better then he currently was.

The dark circles underneath his eyes gave him an unhealthy look but the glow that was in his eyes could not be masked. He fingered his hair which was on ends, as usual, and quickly ran a comb through it; he was late for breakfast already.

Quickly pulling on his robe, he exited his rooms, wand in hand and taking brisk steps towards the Great Hall. Many students whispered behind his back, staring at him and some even pointed at him, gaping.

Harry frowned. He was used to it in his own days but this was ridiculous; he had not done anything to make them talk about him in such a way. He sighed; perhaps the Daily Prophet had added another article about him.

The moment he strode into the Great Hall, silence fell before cheering commenced. Frowning even deeper now, Harry ducked his head to avoid a blush, wondering what the hell the students were cheering for.

When he reached his seat and sat down next to the tiny Charms professor, Flitwick turned to him with a smile, saying in his high voice, "You better be careful today, young Harry, the headmistress is on a warpath for both your head and that of Severus for blowing up that potion lab yesterday."

Perplexed, Harry turned to his former professor, his knife hanging motionless in the air as he stared at the older wizard close beside him. "You mean that the whole school knows?"

"Harry, I am quite sure that the whole school heard the explosion. It was quite, uhm, loud."

The teapot was pushed towards the DADA professor who picked it up with his left hand, wincing as the hot surface came in touch with the raw skin of his palm.

"Great…." He muttered, taking a quick sip of his tea. He could hear the soft chuckle as the Charms Master poured himself another cup of tea as well.

"Ah here comes Severus."

Harry's head shot up to look at the entrance of the room and sure enough, the black clad figure of the imposing Head of Slytherin House striding into the breakfast hall. As it was with Harry, the whole room erupted into cheer and clapping, startling Harry and, by the widening of the black eyes, Snape as well as the Potion Master faltered in his sure steps before turning to look at the students who were even whistling in responds now.

A shake of the dark head and Harry could no longer contain his amusement either as Snape strode to the teachers' table, ignoring the raised voices of the younger Witches and Wizards.

"What has gotten them so rifled up and cheerful?" The dark velvet voice washed over Harry as the older Wizard poured himself a cup of coffee. Harry wondered if he should answer as he paused in between bites to glance at Snape to see the dark eyes were trained on him.

"Did the blow curse away all your abilities to speak, Potter? You seemed capable of speech yesterday," the older Wizard sneered as he took a sip of the dark liquid, dark eyes still watching Harry.

"I am still capable of speech but I was merely wondering if it was safe for me to answer in case you might just hex me, much to the amusement of the students of course. You are not known for your cheerful demeanour in the morning, Professor. The students were congratulating us on destroying the private lab. It seems that they all heard the blast."

Harry took another bite of his toast, picking up his tea mug with his wounded hand. Snape glared at the students before the dark eyes returned to Harry but the young professor chose to ignore the stare that was directed at him as he picked up his spoon to eat his porridge.

Gentle fingers on the back of his hands made him glance down to see the long elegant fingers turning his wounded hand, running them over the large cut which appeared red. Harry suppressed a shudder of pain as Snape flexed Harry's hand, eyes fixed upon the cut.

"Did this happen last night?" The tone was pitched low and soft and it put Harry on guard as the younger Wizard glanced up to meet the dark eyes.

"Yes, but I didn't notice it until I got to my own rooms. It is alright…it doesn't hurt very much and I don't really know a lot of healing spells which would heal such a cut."

Snape shook his head, snorting softly as he tapped his wand on the cut once and Harry could feel it shrinking before it disappeared as Snape turned to take a sip of his coffee, still holding onto Harry's hand as the younger Wizard blushed. The older Wizard then turned to him, lowering his hand until it rested in between Snape's hands as Harry felt the pain slowly disappear, his hand warm in between Snape's palms.

Harry did his best to suppress the shudder that crept down his spine. He raised his eyes to meet the black ones of the other teacher and he could see barely veiled amusement.

"Harry Potter and Severus Snape, my room, NOW!" Harry nearly jumped three feet into the air as the magically enhanced voice of the headmistress came and he looked up at the entrance. Silence had fallen over the Great Hall as all students stared at the enraged stern elderly woman.

Harry, despite having faced down one of the darkest Wizards of all time, swallowed thickly and felt a momentarily flash of fear in the pit of his stomach. He glanced back at Snape to see him rolling his eyes towards the ceiling as low murmurs started again in the Great Hall, students turning back to gaze at the two professors.

"Well, let's get this over with," The soft voice sent shivers down Harry's spine as his hand was released and he quickly got to his feet, shaking gently as he hurried to fall into step beside Snape as they walked after Professor McGonagall.

She didn't explode, ignoring them as they followed her up to the circular room in which she housed as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Harry looked around at the sleeping portraits, especially the one sitting right behind the desk of a elderly long haired and long bearded wizard whose half moon spectacles were nearly at the end of his crooked nose. Professor Dumbledore was sleeping, or pretending to sleep. With a huff at her predecessor, McGonagall turned to face the two professors who stood in front of the desk.

She crossed her fingers on the desk and said in a deadly soft voice, "Kindly explain."

"The potion exploded," Snape was the first to answer even before Harry had a change to think of an answer.

"I can tell that, Severus, by the state of the room. What were you thinking creating that particular potion?"

The familiar sneer curled the thin lips as Snape raised a dark eyebrow and answered, "Potter is here to teach and seeing as I was once Potter's teacher, I wanted to teach him something about potions. Not to mention but Potter is currently the only parseltongue here at Hogwarts and seeing as you were so kind to tell me, Minerva, that I should make use of the ingredients that I can find at school and well, needless to say, Potter was a tremendous help."

"Are you saying that it is Harry's fault that the potion exploded, Severus?" The stern eyes behind the glasses narrowed and Snape heaved a sigh before he answered.

"No, I did not say that, Minerva. Harry was never particular adapt at potions and I could have asked for any wizard to help me but the potion required a parseltongue and the only living parseltongue is Harry Potter. The potion is highly explosive and it would only be safe is the incantation was completed. The potion went wrong and the lab was wrecked."

"So do tell me, Harry, what is your part in all of this?" Harry fidgeted before he answered.

"I helped to create the potion and I was told that it was a highly explosive potion. I agreed to help Professor…," a glare from the dark eyes and Harry quickly swallowed, continuing, "…Severus when I knew full well what I was getting myself into. Needless to say, I did not mean to blow up the potion laboratory."

"No, that would have made it even worse if you two had actually meant to blow up the laboratory…." Professor McGonagall smiled thinly as she regarded the two males before her as she continued. "Yet, I cannot allow you to walk out of here without punishment. You have shocked the whole school with this explosion and while the students may seem to find this very funny and were applauding you, I feel that a punishment is in order. Therefore I order you both to chaperone the Halloween's ball and the Christmas Ball."

Harry felt relief course through him. He had been sure that he would have been kicked from Hogwarts but then he heard Snape sputter beside him.

"Are you daft, woman? Do you know what those children will do to us if they learn that we are to chaperone the bloody Christmas and Halloween ball?"

Professor McGonagall smiled at the dark haired scowling Wizard as she answered, "Oh, my dear Severus, I know what you think of these celebrations and while I agreed wholeheartedly with you when you were busy to thwart Albus' attempts to host these festivities, you need to be punished and this is the best way to do so. Besides you can introduce Harry to the hard work that the teachers are doing when the students are having fun."

Harry snickered as he heard Snape mutter under his breath. "This is worth two wrecked potions laboratories."

He struggled to keep a straight face as professor McGonagall dismissed them both with a wave of her hand, allowing them to get ready for the school day.

In silence they both descended down the rotating stairs, Harry kept shooting glances towards Professor Snape as the dark scowl remained firmly fixed upon the hash looking face. Harry turned to the left to go and prepare for his classes when a strong hand around his upper arm stopped him and Harry turned back to find Snape looking at him, thin lips curling into a smirk as the older Wizard answered.

"Well, Potter, I believe that perhaps in a few more weeks we have to have another go at that potion and if we wreck the laboratory again, well it would show the headmistress seeing as we have been blessed with a punishment worth two wrecked labs. Take care with that cheek, Potter; students might believe the Head of Slytherin House kicked the butt of the Head of Gryffindor House."

"Then the students would have to be very deluded, Professor, and I am sure that not even I can be that convincing."

He was rewarded by a sly grin from the other dark haired Wizard as Snape pressed a quick hand against his right cheek and Harry could feel the magic dance upon his skin as Snape leaned in closer and whispered.

"Be careful under the mistletoe, Potter, because you might get kissed by a wayward student. I mean who would not wish to kiss the Chosen One."

Harry cocked his head to the side so he could look Snape in the eye, his own breathing fanning the pale cheek close to his lips.

"It is not wayward students I am concerned about, Severus." With those words and more courage then he could have ever imagined he had, he pressed a quick peck against the cheek next to him before he stepped around the suddenly tense Potion Master, smiling when the soft and amazed laughter reached his ear. Perhaps being attracted to Severus Snape was not such bad after all.

**So what can happen underneath the mistletoe? There will be a huge time leap in the next chapter because we will jump to the Christmas Ball. Send ideas and review of course. **


	6. Underneath the mistletoe

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. I am still amazed and humbled by how many people like this story and respond so well to it. Anyway let's begin. **

"Oi, Miss Hermes, if I ever see you doing something like that to the Christmas tree again, I will report you to the headmistress. Thirty points from Hufflepuff," Harry bellowed loudly. He shook his head to clear himself from the unwanted image of whatever that girl had been doing to that poor Christmas tree.

Harry moved closer to the big tree, seeing the swaying white and golden owl that had been used as a decoration. The owl hooted feebly and Harry extended his arm as the owl flew stiffly to the offered safety. The thick coating of gold dust made the owl heavier then he should be and Harry knew the owl had offered to be used as a decoration.

He stroked the thick feathers, his hand coming back with gold on it and the owl hooted again, seeing quite disturbed by whatever had happened at the tree. "What was that daft girl doing?" Harry softly muttered, stroking the owl as it settled down on his arm as he carried it to another tree and the owl flew back high up into the tree.

Snickering softly to himself, Harry turned back to the students in the Great Hall as he softly said, "Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world and the owl population used for decorating trees at Hogwarts."

'Surely you know, Potter, that speaking to one self is the first sign of madness," The soft velvet voice made Harry nearly shiver as the Boy Who Lived turned back to stare back at the older professor. Professor Snape was standing near him, dressed in his full teaching attire even before the feast was about to start.

Strangely enough, Harry felt a momentary wave of desire flash through him but it was gone so quick that he barely had time to address it as such. The dark eyes travelled down his body and Harry felt himself shivering for a moment as the thin lips curled upwards slightly and with a wave of his hand, Snape invited Harry to fall into step beside him.

Harry was glad he had not dressed in dress robes, it would have made him feel very uncomfortable and it would have inhibited his movements; instead he had settled on dark trousers and a dark blue jumper with a red tie to show his loyalty to Gryffindor. The nearly black cloak, settled easily around his shoulders and if it was to be too warm, then he could always remove it.

They made a lap around the Great Hall, transformed as it was for the Yule ball. The five tables were gone and instead smaller tables that could seat five people had been added together with one large table filled with all varieties of food. The dance floor in the middle was deserted but Harry shuddered when he remembered the disastrous ball in his fourth year.

"We are to patrol outside until the headmistress retires and then we are to keep an eye out on the students until midnight when they are supposed to retire to the dormitories," Snape looked at Harry.

The green eyed male looked back as he asked, "Do you expect problems with the students?"

"No, I think that the students might continue to party in their respective dorms. But I have drilled it well into my snakes that they are not allowed to do such a thing…."

"Yes, your fury is surely a sight to be behold, Professor," Harry grinned softly, earning himself a glare from the dark haired professor. Snape merely shook his head, not answering as he led the way outside, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Harry to fall into step beside him.

"I said that if the Gryffindors even dared to make me think of coming up there and putting an end to whatever party they had planned, they would find themselves serving detention when they would return from their Christmas break." Harry glanced around at the grounds which had been transformed into a garden, filled with little hideaways, benches and some statues.

"For some reason this is going to make our job so much harder," he muttered softly, peering into one little hideaway to see it was actually a dead end.

"Of course, do you think that we will have it easy when the students drink enough alcohol and make rash decisions combined with hormones raging through the young bodies?" Snape had pulled out his wand and aimed a few hexes at the rose bushes, smirking as he could see Harry's confused expression.

"It is a simple spell that will alert us when somebody is trying to remove clothing or engage in other unwelcoming behaviour here at Hogwarts." Harry frowned to himself, thinking of the behaviour he had engaged in at Hogwarts.

The smirk that curled the thin lips grew broader as if Snape could guess the memories that surfaced to Harry's mind. Hastily, the younger wizard broke the eye contact when he remembered the necessary lessons in his fifth year.

"Potter, you are not the only one who engaged in such behaviour here at Hogwarts."

Snape's voice was soft and nearly private, but the smirk that still curled the thin lips could be called slightly naughty and wicked. Harry could feel his breath hitch in his throat as he saw some unknown emotions flashing across the harsh looking face, the dark eyes settling onto his face as the light from within the Great Hall illuminated the pale skin, making the dark eyes smoulder even more.

Harry allowed the smile to burst forth as it curled his own lips, remembering the thing about the mistletoe. "I am sure I will not be the last who ever did so."

Snape merely inclined his head, extending his arm for Harry to precede him inside as a sudden murmur of voices heralded the arrival of the students. Harry walked up the steps, pausing to whisper behind him before proceeding inside. "You have to protect me from stepping underneath the mistletoe; I don't want any wayward students to kiss me."

He heard a soft snort behind him as he stepped back into the Great Hall, smiling at all the students even as gentle fingers curled around his upper arm and he was yanked away from the doorway. Fighting the urge to pull himself away from the bruising grip, Harry snapped to his right. Snape sneered at him and then the dark eyes rolled upwards as Harry followed his gaze to see the small branch of mistletoe that was attached above the doorway.

"I thought you said that you were not concerned about wayward students," Snape murmured, releasing Harry's arm and stepping next to Headmistress McGonagall who gave the Potion Master a strange look before looking back at the students.

"Well, this is a celebration but this is still a school event and therefore the teachers here are allowed to punish you if you misbehave. I am sure that they will be more lenient then in normal circumstance…" This was accompanied by a very dark glance towards Professor Snape who merely matched it with one of his own before the headmistress turned back to the assembled crowd and continued. "…Professor Potter and Professor Snape will be patrolling outside. Do not give them any reason to make your Christmas not such a happy one. Professor Flickwit and Sprout will be patrolling inside. Let the feast begin."

With her wand, she signalled the welcome by fireworks that went off and the music started to play. Harry caught the sneer and the imitating look Snape shot down his nose at a fourth year student who scurried off immediately. Laughing lightly, Harry shook his head as he fell into step beside Snape as the older man still scowled at the students who began to celebrate by dancing.

"You do not care for dancing?" The dark eyes returned to his own as Harry saw the sure step falter and Snape then fixed him with a deadly glare.

"What are you implying, Potter?" The older professor growled low in his throat as they walked outside. The dark eyes were filled with such hostility that Harry unconsciously took a step back and flinched. The already pale face of the older wizard paled even more as Snape saw the movement that Harry was unable to hide and Snape looked away, his gaze fixed to the ground and Harry began to realize that the hostility hadn't been aimed at him but it had been a defence mechanism, just like he never showed anybody his tears.

"I am not implying anything, Professor. It was merely a question." Harry's voice was soft but the younger wizard forced himself to continue to walk beside the other dark haired wizard.

Slowly the dark head rose and Harry could see that the hostility was gone and some form of amusement was dancing in the black eyes as Snape reached out with one hand, purring softly, making the hairs of the back of Harry's head stand up, "You asked if I cared for dancing."

Breathlessly Harry nodded as Snape turned his extended hand with the palm up and continued, still sending shivers down Harry's spine. "I only care for dancing when my partner is an exceptional dancer. So tell me, Potter, do you dance?"

Recognizing the game his former professor was playing at, Harry glanced up into the dark eyes. Snape was closer then he had been before, the eyes glittering in the light that came from the Great Hall. They were standing far enough from the doors not to be immediately spotted by the students and the music was playing softly as it came off in waves from the castle.

"I dance, Professor, but I was never a very good dancer. I never had a good partner to show me how it is properly done." Lowering his gaze slightly for a moment, Harry looked up through his lashes and then the soft whisper came.

"Well then, Mister Potter, would you care to dance?"

Carefully stepping closer to the taller wizard, Harry grinned and nodded, placing his own hand in Snape's extended one. A slow smirk twisted the thin lips and immediately Harry could feel the other arm going around his back as he was pushed closer to the taller wizard and he had to steady himself by placing a hand on Snape's shoulder.

One black eyebrow was raised as Snape looked down at him and Harry could feel the build up of his magic when he was so close to another powerful wizard. He felt the gentle magic that surrounded Professor Snape as the older wizard started swaying in time with the music, and Harry felt the gentle push of Snape's hand on his back as he took a step to the side.

The dance was short and the music ended quickly but Harry couldn't deny the feeling that he got when he felt the firm body hidden underneath the heavy teaching attire and the brief flash of desire that once more ran through him.

The sound when the music stopped made Snape step away. The scraping of chairs and the clapping of hands but Harry only had eyes for the man whose smouldering eyes were locked with his own. With great effort he managed to look away, not seeing the gentle smirk that curled the thin lips.

Having composed himself enough, he lifted his eyes again. The pale harsh looking face was an impassive mask again but the sneer came to the thin lips. Snape crossed his arms over his chest as some students began to slip outside, holding hands and talking loudly to each other, some calling out greetings to Harry and even to Professor Snape who merely sneered in response.

With a quick turn on his heels, Snape walked away, Harry hurrying to fall into step beside the older wizard who was silent. They walked on, starting their first of many rounds around the grounds, punishing students who didn't wish to follow the rules and the hours blended together, the silence between them deepening, making Harry feel at ease.

He glanced at his left now and then to see Snape lost in thought, dark eyes glancing back and forth in the darkness in search of students. Harry wondered why the stillness between him and the other professor made him feel alright. It was not awkward like some silences were, but it made him feel at ease. Apparently he was doing all right because once more when he glanced to his left, he found Snape watching him, the approval in his eyes quickly dying away as the older wizard said,

"It seems that you are not some chattering fool, Potter. Come, the feast is nearly at an end and we should get inside to chaperone the students who stayed behind and guide them back to their dormitories." Snape proceeded inside, holding the door open for Harry who quickly sidestepped the mistletoe, much to the amusement of the older wizard.

The music was playing softly, several students still sitting at the tables, chatting softly and two or three couples on the dance floor. The clock showed twelve thirty and Harry could see that all the other professors had retired for the evening. He accepted the glass of firewiskey that Snape pressed into his hands as the Potion Master snarled,

"It will give you the courage needed to throw the students out of the Great Hall." Drowning the drink, grimacing when it burned its way down to his stomach Harry frowned. This was the part he had not been looking forward to.

"Listen up! You will be given thirty minutes to clear out. When those thirty minutes are up, I wish to see everybody back at the dormitories. Failure to do so will result in detention and loss of house points." Snape pulled two chairs back and sat down, crossing his long legs at the ankle and staring at the students, dark eyes passing over their heads as some yawned behind their hand and got up, casting suspicious glances towards the Head of Slytherin House.

Harry sat down as well, shifting the glass in his hands and waiting for the thirty minutes to tick by. More and more students got up and left until at barely ten more minutes to go, there were a few couples dancing to the music that had slowed down remarkably.

Harry surveyed the Great Hall, asking, "Are we supposed to clean this up or do the house elves do that?"

The face hidden by the long black hair snapped up and Snape glanced around at the Great Hall. "No, the house elves will do it. It is mad enough that we actually have to stay to the end while all the others staff members are in their beds safe and sound…."

The dark eyes were fixed upon the clock and Harry could hear Snape counting the minutes away underneath his breath. When the clock struck one, Snape clapped his hands, getting to his feet and snarled. "Whoever is not in their common rooms now will serve detention! You get them out on the grounds, Potter; I will take the Great Hall and the Entrance Hall."

Harry snorted as he got to his feet, the chilled air outside making him think clearly again. He had time to sort out of his feelings. It was strange that he felt so at peace with Snape when he was in the company of the older wizard. Snape seemed to have gotten over his loathing pretty well and Harry was quite sure that Snape was flirting with him on occasion, testing him on another.

He walked back inside, pausing in the doorway to survey the Great Hall. The hall showed all the wreckage after a great party. Many empty bottles and plates were on the empty tables as well as the chairs which were not even close to the tables anymore but all over the Great Hall. The owls in the Christmas trees hooted tiredly and Harry smiled tiredly as Snape entered.

The older wizard had shaken off his cloak and stretched his body for a moment and Harry heard the distinctive pop of the spine as Snape bent over the table to pour himself another drink, savouring it as he turned to look at the fire.

"Finally silence," Harry offered as conversation piece as Snape turned back to look at him. The sharp features of the pale face were not twisted in loathing or anger but strangely curious and a pleased expression twitched the pale lips upwards in what could pass for a smile and Harry felt his heart doing a little flip.

"You should go to bed, Potter. The silence will continue for two blessed weeks before term starts again." Snape turned back to the fire and the drink in the glass was swirled around before Snape drowned it and put the glass away on the table as Harry walked further inside.

His insides were fluttering nervously and he could feel his magic responding. _Stop it! This is not the first time that you are alone with Snape. _He reminded himself firmly as he slowly walked to the entrance, taking a detour.

"Potter!" Harry turned back when Snape growled his name. The older wizard was looking at something above Harry's head and the Boy Who Lived looked up in surprise before flushing bright red. Above his head a branch of mistletoe was floating.

He tried to make it disappear but persistent as the branch was, it kept on floating above his head. "What is the meaning of this?" Snape hissed softly, stepping closer and eyeing the branch warily.

Harry could have smacked himself. He remembered the letter that he had gotten from Ron that afternoon and the strange spell that had been written at the bottom. Foolishly enough, he had read the spell out loud and this must be the new product from the Weasley's Wizarding Shop that George and Ron had been working on.

"This is a joke from Ron, sir. The only way to make it go away is to kiss somebody," Harry flushed another bright red as his embarrassment peaked. It was just like Ron to punish him for not telling him who the wizard was he was attracted to. Harry could just imagine that Snape would allow him to walk back to his quarters with the mistletoe still floating above his head.

But to his surprise and amazement Snape ran a quick hand through his hair before rolling his eyes and beckoning Harry closer. "Let's get this over with then."

Harry leaned in closer, knowing what was going to happen and he caught the sneer before Snape pressed his lips against Harry's. Within moments they broke apart and both glanced upwards to see the mistletoe still hanging merrily in the air.

Harry brought a hand up to his forehead, cursing softly as he said, "It seems that we have to mean it…. Damn Ron."

"Damn Weasley indeed. You do realize that this magic only came into being when we were the only ones in the room?"

"Curse him. It must mean that the only way to ensure that this actually works if for me to find the wizard I am interested in and kiss him….Ron would find that very funny then…" Stammering Harry broke off, blushing as he realized what he was saying.

He glanced back at Snape to find a true smile etching over the thin lips as the older wizard whispered, one hand quickly grasping Harry's arm and pulling the Boy Who Lived to his side as Harry yelped, startled, "You are interested in me then, Potter?"

Breathless, Harry lowered his eyes as an arm snuck around his waist and Harry was suddenly startled by a hand at the back of his head that pushed him forward to meet the smiling lips. They opened over his own and Harry opened his mouth when a coy tongue licked his lips, moaning as the tongue snuck in and stifled any responds.

His magic was rising quickly, melting together with Snape's and Harry could hear the soft plop as the mistletoe disappeared. He yielded to the older wizard, feeling a sense of peace filling him as the kiss was deepened and Harry slowly responded, tasting Snape's mouth before the need for breathing forced him away.

"Merry Christmas," He murmured softly, lowering his eyes and feeling the heat in his cheeks. He stayed close to Snape for a moment, feeling the body heat of the older wizard.

"Merry Christmas, indeed," Snape answered with a lift of his eyebrows, releasing Harry as he stepped away. Yet they were still close, barely an arm's length apart. Snape looked at him, the lips curling as the older wizard waited for something until Harry looked back up and answered.

"Are you interested?"

Harryhated the fact that he nearly sounded like a small child but it was easier to ask this now and deal with it when rejection came then when he was involved and in over his head.

He lowered his gaze slightly but then the long and surprising gentle fingers curled underneath his chin and it was lifted as Snape softly replied, "Haven't I made it clear enough, Harry?"

"I merely assumed that you had been given a warning by Professor McGonagall…."

"Strangely enough, no. I decided to take a chance and see if you would respond to the flirting, apparently you did…."

"You were doing it deliberately then, going out of your way to include me…."

"Of course. You know me well enough that I am not a nice man and I know your past well enough to understand you. You responded in the way I had hoped," Snape's voice was soft and private and Harry glanced up, beaming.

"So we are giving this a try? I don't want to rush into things when this can be something powerful."

"Good, me neither. We can give it a try, Harry, there is time. It is essential that you understand that there is time. There is no need to rush into anything." Snape crossed his arms over his chest, smirking ever so faintly.

"We will talk about this after the Christmas break…." All he received was a nod of the dark head and a gentle nudge towards the door as a smiling Harry Potter went to collect his bags in order to leave for the Burrows to celebrate his Christmas with those he called family and much to his regret, Ginny as well.

**So what should happen at the Burrows? Review of course. **


	7. At the Burrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thank you for the reviews. So ideas are very welcome. Nearly a 100 reviews, whoop, I am so happy. Anyway let's begin. **

Christmas at the Burrow was always a happy occasion. The huge family clan of the Weasleys always gathered at the magically enlarged table to enjoy the cooking of Molly Weasley, the mother hen of the family.

Harry stood in the kitchen, helping a smirking Ron to set the table. Harry came to an abrupt stop when the small child of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delaceur crawled past him, screeching happily. George was speaking to his brothers Percy and Charley, scratching himself on the head.

Hermione was speaking to Arthur Weasley, the balding red head of the head of the Weasley household bobbing up and down as Hermione said something which Arthur agreed to. "Look who is here?" Mrs Weasley cried out, her voice slightly strained and Ron gave Harry a knowing look.

The strain had been obvious when Bill had dated Fleur in Harry's fifth year. Harry could only guess who was entering. He nearly groaned when he heard the gentle feminine voice he had known so well for 3 years, Ginny had come home.

He frowned when he heard the deep voice that he also knew very well. The sight that greeted him when he entered the sitting room had not been one he had been expecting. The tall red haired woman looking at him looked slightly shocked, her brown eyes wide before a smile found its way to her pretty face and she said. "Harry, what a nice surprise."

Harry only had eyes for the tall black male standing behind her. Dean Thomas, his former housemate in the same year and the one who had been dating Ginny before he did. Dean had grown even more in the years since Harry had seen him and after the actual shock and surprise wore off, he grinned at Harry, just like the first time Harry had seen them kissing.

But unlike that time, Harry felt nothing. No envy, no anger, nothing, merely cold acceptance. He merely smiled and said, even as warmth flooded Ginny's face, making her even prettier. "Hello, Ginny, Dean." He nodded at them.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable but tried to mask it by asking. "Mrs Weasley, what more needs to be done?"

"Oh, Harry, dear, you are on your break. Take it easy. Why don't you catch up with Ginny about what you have been up to? I am sure you will have plenty to discuss. Perhaps Dean can help me with carrying the pots and pans to the table so that we may have dinner." Mrs Weasley sounded cheerful as ever and Harry awkwardly waited for Dean to pass him.

"So…" He began, only to be caught off as Ginny asked.

"Look, Harry, I would not have brought Dean if I had known that you would be here. I wasn't sure you would come."

"It is alright, Ginny. They are your family and you should be able to bring who you want to the dinner parties without any regards for me. Obviously it has done you well that you are with Dean now. You look good." He wasn't lying. She did look good and she beamed at him when he gave her the compliment.

Yet he could not help but feel a bit of a sting that she had gotten over him that quickly, even when he was feeling attracted to Snape. But he pretended it didn't bother him. He had never learned how to express himself like that. It had never come natural to him that he could and should demand things in a relationship and that not everything had to be expected of him, such as marrying Ginny, simply because he was the Boy Who Lived.

"Dinner is ready." Hermione appeared in the doorway, beckoning them over. Harry gestured with his hand for Ginny to go first and she smiled sweetly at him before entering the magically enlarged kitchen.

The whole table was laden with food, many chairs pulling up to seat all the people. Harry found out, much to his annoyance that Mrs Weasley had placed him next to Ginny. Dean Thomas sat opposed them and Harry could see the darkening of the already dark eyes with either way jealousy or anger.

They were so crowded together that Harry had to lean to his left so he would not accidentally touch Ginny. Hermione didn't seem to mind overly when Harry accidentally brushed her again but he received another odd look from Ron who was sitting next to Dean.

The dinner progressed pretty uneventful through the main course, Harry chatting admirably to George who wanted to know if Harry still used the old map. They spoke of the old school days and Harry grinned when he told them the story about the wrecked potions' lap, causing them to laugh loudly.

"So Harry, when may Ginny and I come and inspect your quarters? I am sure that they could do with a female touch." Mrs Weasley called over in the silence that followed.

"You may come as soon as I have managed to clean up. That might take me a few years through." Harry grinned, smiling as he saw the look on Mrs Weasley's face before she answered.

"I don't know how five boys managed to live in a dormitory for a year while still managing to reach their beds is beyond me for every time you were home for the summer, I had to expand to house to make room for the mess." The whole table was snickering softly.

Harry turned to his right to find Ginny beaming at him but he quickly turned away, ignoring the annoyed feeling that rose in his chest. Fingers touched his arm and Harry tried his best not to recoil as Ginny soft asked. "Can you pass me the pumpkin juice, Harry?"

He forced a smile to his face, seeing Dean scowling darkly at them as he answered. "Of course, Ginny."

She leaned in closer as he passed the flask to her and whispered. "Can we speak in private later when the dinner is over? I am sure mum wishes to show Dean around."

Feeling puzzled, Harry frowned as he answered. "Of course, Ginny." She smiled at him and then poured herself another glass of pumpkin juice, winking at Dean as Harry watched the proceedings between the two lovers with mixed feelings.

Ginny was flirting with Dean, smiling at him and laughing at the things he said. She had touched him when she passed him on the way to the restroom, surprising Harry and Mrs Weasley as well, who seemed unable to get over the fact that they were not dating anymore.

Yet perhaps Harry should relax. Ginny was obviously here with Dean, barely paying attention to Harry even as he spoke to her, not even looking at him, merely gazing at Dean who seemed slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable, especially when Mrs Weasley huffed as she rose to get the deserts.

Feeling slightly tired and happy after eating such a good dinner, Harry leaned back in his seat and sipped his drink, enjoying the peace as Ron smirked in the direction of George before he asked. "So, Harry, I see that the mistletoe is gone so the kiss must have gone right…"

Harry choked on the sip he had drunk, rocking forward as he spewed the drink across the table. He coughed harshly, looking at Ron across the table who was smirking as Hermione petted him helpfully on the back as he managed to choke out, his voice slightly hoarse. "What?"

Ron took his drink, swirling the liquid inside the glass around as he answered, exchanging another smirk with George. "Oh come on, Harry we know that you uttered the spell. So do tell me, how did you like the newest addition to the WWW? You were the best tester that we could have wished for."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Ron…." That was a blatant lie of course. Harry could not have misread the expression on Ron's face or the fact that the kiss had been very far from his mind, not had the mistletoe. He had been playing it over and over again in his mind, experiencing waves of desires every time it happened.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Ginny cut in, eyes switched back and forth between her brother and Harry, who was suddenly very interested in Hermione who was looking at her boyfriend intensely.

"Well, Ginny, George and I have successfully created a new line of Christmas products and Harry was the first tester. You see, when somebody who is unsuccessfully in love or simply unable to pluck up the courage to kiss their special love interest will benefit greatly from this. The product Harry tested is a simple harmful spell which at first seems to have no affect, only when you are in the room with your love interest, alone I must add, will the magic come into being in the form of a mistletoe that will only disappear when the person has been well and thoroughly kissed by their love interest. There is a certain dare attached that you have to pluck up the courage to be alone in the room." Ron smiled smugly as he sipped his drink.

"Ron, did Harry knew that he was going to be a test subject?" Hermione's voice was firm and oddly enough it reminded him of the old days when they hadn't done their homework or were about to break the school rules.

Much to his surprise and satisfaction Harry could see two small red specks colour Ron's cheeks as he answered. "Of course not, Hermione. I have merely done him a favour by allowing him to kiss the wizard he wanted to kiss…."

Ron realized he had made a mistake when with a huge resounding bang Mrs Weasley, who had just entered dropped the huge cake she had been holding. Harry, Ginny, Dean, George, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Ron and Mr Weasley all jumped up in their seats, startled, Harry drawing his wand.

Mrs Weasley had gone deadly pale and her plump face registered nothing but shock as she opened her mouth, bringing her hands to her cheeks and softly echoed. "A wizard?" She opened her mouth a few times after that as everybody sank back down in their seats while Mr Weasley softly answered with a snicker. "Come, Molly, dear, I am sure you could do with a good drink. Ginny, would you be so kind to clean up this mess?"

Arthur Weasley accompanied his wife to the sitting room, throwing a backwards glare at Ron who had sunk so low in his seat that only his hair was visible.

Dean offered to help Ginny clean up the mess and the couple moved to the kitchen. "Blimey, I haven't seen mum this worked up since we announce our engagement. You are in for it now, Harry." Bill smiled, his scars fading with the huge grin that spread out over the haggard looking face.

Harry merely chuckled weakly as he turned to Hermione, who frowned. "But Harry, relationships between student and teachers are not encouraged at Hogwarts. I have looked it up in Hogwarts History…."

"It is not a student, Hermione." Harry offered quietly, Ron emerging from underneath the table, still looking guilty. Hermione's frown deepened and Harry got a bad feeling about this.

"Then who is it? There aren't that many male teachers at Hogwarts? It is not Neville…." She wore a shocked expression and Harry laughed.

"Of course not. But I…." Before he could think of any excuse to cover up the identification of the person he had kissed, George spoke up.

"Better keep it quite then until you have reached the phase where you are very comfortable with your partner. Mum is already having a fit, she started having one when you and Ginny broke up and she will stop at nothing to get you and Ginny back together." His insides were suddenly feeling as if they had been drowning into a bucket of water.

How could he tell them that Snape had caught his eye? He knew how they perceived the older potions master and it was far from good. Harry looked at the side of George's face, where one of his ears was supposed to be, now only a gaping hole. It had been cursed off with dark magic, cursed off by Snape.

He shifted uncomfortable and Ginny and Dean re-entered the room, Dean carrying the pudding. The dark skinned Gryffindor put it on the table and the mood, which had darkened slightly after the latest revelation grew lighter again. "Harry, can we have that word now, please?" Ginny asked, causing Ron to sit up straight.

"Yeah I suppose." Harry muttered, pushing his chair back and followed Ginny to the kitchen where she cast a quick spell so they wouldn't be overheard.

He was sure that Ginny was going to scream at him for leaving her and demanding who the other wizard was. He bit his tongue, knowing that he would have some colourful words of his own to say about meeting somebody new mere weeks after they had broken up. Much to his surprise she merely smiled and asked. "So you managed to find somebody new?"

Caught off guard he could only mumble. "Yeah…"

"That is great, Harry. I am really glad that you have managed to find somebody else. I would have felt awful if you were left alone….I mean, we aren't right for each other. We are too different and after the war I thought that we could overcome those differences and that everything would work out and for a while it did. But you…and please don't take any offence, because it isn't meant like that, but you are too scarred for me. I need somebody who is lighter and who hasn't seen so much as you have. I need somebody who is normal I guess…I don't understand why you still have nightmares after all those years when the war has ended nearly four years ago. I really hope that this new person will make you happy or that he will at least understand you better then I do…"

Hiding a smile as he thought of Snape, Harry answered. "Yeah, I think he does. So it doesn't bother you that I am attracted to a male?"

She looked away for a moment until the smile returned and Ginny answered. "No, not really. I mean it stings a bit that you are not attracted to other females but I can understand this. Else I might compare myself and now I know for sure that I can't win. I hope you aren't too bothered that I am with Dean now?"

"Well I found out through Ron and I have to admit that it wasn't too nice to find out that you were with Dean so shortly after we broke up but I guess that you weren't too happy in our relationship by it…"

"Well I tried to talk to you, to make you understand that I needed to do normal things, like settling down and such things. I didn't know that I would have pushed you away when I would have asked this. You aren't ready for such a commitment and perhaps Dean is." Ginny sighed as she continued. "I think it is for the best, I mean that we aren't together any more…."

"I think so too. We wouldn't have worked out you and I. I mean you are still the little sister of my best friend, Ginny and for a while I didn't see you as such but more and more I felt like I was with out of a sense of duty instead of real love." Harry sighed, hearing Mrs Weasley's loud voice in the dining area as she returned from the sitting room with her husband.

"But I would like us to be friends. I miss having you as one. Perhaps w can meet in Hogsmeade one weekend…." She looked up at him as she said this, her pretty face completely open.

"Yeah, I would like that I think."

"Good, then let's go back to the dining room. Else mum gets the wrong ideas." With a grin and a flick of her wrist Ginny lifted the spell and she walked back towards the living room, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

He looked outside at the snow, his thoughts drifted miles away towards the harsh dark haired man who was currently nearly the only one in the castle, all the students home for Christmas and he could hear the laughter in the other room.

If he wanted a change at his, then he had to show Snape how much he wanted it. Snape had said that there was time, well then Harry was going to take that time. Taking out his wand he called out a quick goodbye, already out of the door when the questions drifted out from the room, the Weasleys puzzled why Harry had suddenly left while Ron merely grinned in satisfaction.

Harry was already miles away, turning on the spot and running up the long winding road towards the looming castle. He sprinted into the school, up the stairs towards the staff room. Portraits called out to him but he ignored them, throwing open the doors breathlessly as the only person currently occupying the room sprang to its feet.

"Potter, what is the matter?" Snape demanded, wand held out to ward of any attackers. Harry merely smiled, doubling over to catch his breath as he choked out.

"Wanted to wish you a merry Christmas." The expression on the pale face changed rapidly.

"You mean to tell me that you sprinted all the way to the castle, coming from the Burrow and a nice dinner with the Weasley's to wish me a merry Christmas?" Snape asked with a lift of the eyebrows.

Harry only nodded, still breathing heavily as he straightened with a smile to hear the soft snort as Snape uncrossed his arms and answered. "Impatient brat."

"I don't get a thank you…."

"For what, Harry, would I want to thank you? For disturbing my peace?"

"You like me."

"So you say but have you got any proof?"

"Go out with me then and prove it to me. I will do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want? Now that is very interesting, Potter."

"Whatever you want."

"Come here then. We need to perfect that kissing technique of yours because it is exceptionally poor and lacking." Harry was only too happy to reply and when he looked at the smile ghosting over the thin lips, he knew he had made an excellent choice in coming here.

**So what do you think? I need ideas for the next day when Harry and Snape have the entire castle to themselves with the occasional student. Review of course.**


	8. In the snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks so much for the kind reviews. It amazed me more each and every time how many people like this story. Oh well. This might be a bit OC so let's begin. Ideas are still welcome and highly appreciated and I would especially like to thanks my fantastic beta readers. **

On the morning of Boxing Day, Harry stretched out comfortably underneath the covers as he rolled over onto his side. He opened one eye to look at the clock. It showed him that it was 8 o' clock in the morning. Harry let out a huge yawn and went to the bathroom to take a long shower, his mind on the day ahead.

The whole castle was nearly empty, all students and teachers gone for the holidays except for perhaps one or two wayward students who wishes to stay at Hogwarts. He shivered slightly as he stepped underneath the hot water as he remembered the kiss in the staff room last night.

He moaned when he remembered how it send his nerves on fire just thinking about it. _Merlin, that man can kiss. _Harry shook his head to clear the images away which were distracting him. He washed himself, ignoring the little nagging exiting feeling that was blossoming in his chest from simply knowing that he was going to spent time with Snape today.

He quickly dressed himself, pulling on a black sweater instead of the customary Weasley sweater that he had been given again this year. For some mystifying reason he had been given a bright red one with a G on it. He looked at the sweater that lay on his bed and shuddered in horror. What had Mrs Weasley been thinking?

Still confused by the motherly woman he exited his chambers, taking brisk steps towards the Great Hall for breakfast. The normal four head tables had been replaced by one long table. Teachers and students alike ate at the same table which had given some problems at first when Professor Snape had glared at the remaining students so much that they had become afraid of eating their meal.

Harry sat himself down in his customary seat, pulling towards him some toast and jam. He poured himself a cup of tea, enjoying the rare moment of silence at Hogwarts. Many of the students were still asleep or in the common rooms enjoying their presents and the lazy feel of Boxing Day.

Harry had never known that even the teachers at Hogwarts were away for the Christmas holidays. He had always assumed, perhaps foolishly, that they would have stayed at Hogwarts in for the two weeks but Headmistress McGonagall had told him that it depended on the number of students who stayed at school for the holidays.

This year a record low of perhaps 20 students had stayed so Professor Snape had volunteered, pressed a bit by the thread of Professor McGonagall about a certain lack of resources coming next year, to oversee the students who remained. With still a week and a half left for vacation, Harry hoped that Snape would value his company and not hex him into oblivion because his former head of house was absent, away on her own much needed vacation.

Harry looked around the Great Hall. The decorations from the Yule Ball were still present and the owls hooted excitingly at him and with the dusting of much gold on the plates and food which had been set upon the table, one of them flapped its wings and landed next to Harry, hooting as if in recognition and affectionately biting Harry's finger.

Harry looked at the own strangely, he had no memory of ever seeing this particular owl before until the enchanted animal hooted at him again and finally Harry recognized it from the Yule ball. "Ah, I see that you have recovered from the experience of whatever that girl had been doing to you." He offered the owl a piece of his toast.

"By Merlin's beard Potter; have you finally found somebody of sound mind much like yourself?" Harry nearly jumped three feet into the air and he turned, startled to Professor Snape. The older wizard raised a black eyebrow as he said.

"Well it seems that you have finally allowed your guard down. I mean it would be a shame if I had to immobilize you simply because you put a hex on my person." The dark eyes roamed Harry's face and the younger DADA professor felt a blush creeping up his neck which he fought half heartedly. A small sneer curled around the thin lips and Snape pulled his chair back to sit down.

"Well I am sure you would have enjoyed your day then, I mean with me silent and all…" Harry nervously swallowed the lump in his throat away as he quickly hid his embarrassment by biting off a large chunk of toast.

The owl hooted at the dark haired wizard who scowled darkly as if the golden painted animal offended him somehow. "Shoo, be gone. Go back to your tree!"

"Don't be mean to it! It merely came over to say hello because I rescued it. Some girl traumatized it. I am still unable to discover precisely what she was doing to that Christmas tree." Harry extended his arm and the golden owl sat on it, nibbling on another piece of toast.

"Harry Potter, Saviour of Owls. Like the entire wizarding population wasn't enough. What is next, going to start a campaign for abused wizarding children?" Snape reached across him for the butter and the unintended movement close to his own suddenly causing Harry to flinch as the memories of his own childhood surfaced.

He swallowed thickly, not aware of the unnatural stillness that had fallen over him and his companion as Snape's black eyes were trained on his face, watching closely for any reactions. Harry kept telling himself that it was alright, the memories and the Dursley's could no longer harm him.

They wanted nothing to do with him and Harry had fixed himself permanently in the wizarding community, not once thinking back on his life with the muggles. Yet the stinging pain and the longing to have what other normal children all had could not be so easily shaken. For all his life Harry Potter had never been normal.

A brush of movement at his side made Harry resurface with a loud sigh. He looked to his side to see that Snape's black eyes were still trained on his face and Harry found them full of emotions, even a flash of concern. He became aware of the heat of fingers on his thigh and he flushed scarlet when he saw the pale fingers lying there, underneath the table.

He was rewarded with a raised eyebrow and managed to choke out. "Thank you….uhm Severus…"

He was rewarded by a barely seen nod of the dark head as Snape focussed upon his meal, the fingers quickly leaving him but Harry could still feel the heat upon his skin. He breathed out deeply, trying not to drown in the emotions that came to the surface as he brought his flustered eyes down at his half eaten toast.

He pushed his plate away, no longer hungry now that his light mood had been shattered by the unexpected memories. He didn't want to dwell upon them as he picked up his tea mug, taking a sip and nearly scalding his tongue.

"So what are your plans for today?" He asked, putting the mug down and letting the liquid inside cool off. Snape looked at him with a slight sneer as the Potions Master answered.

"Potter, I thought you said that we would spend the day together. Is this some sort of strange way to ask me if I have changed my mind?"

"No, no. I am just…I don't really know what you do in your spare time…"

"Except watch over a bunch of dunderheads and brewing potions? There is not much spare time left, Potter. I believe, after a term of teaching, you had come to the same conclusion or perhaps I am mistaken?"

"I don't give out as much detention as you do so I am not required to watch over the students I assign detention to." Harry picked up his mug again, having another go at the tea.

"I will reassign some of my detentions to you then. I am sure Filch would be very happy." Snape picked up his own mug of coffee and took a sip.

"But now I still don't know what you do in your spare time…"

"I believe you told me last night that if I allowed you to take me out on a date you would proof to me that you meant this. So seeing as this is your 'date' I had assumed that you had some plans for today…." Snape regarded him with the same blank expression that he had always worn but the eyes were flashing with amusement.

"It has snowed outside…"

"Do I strike you as the kind of person to go and play in the snow, Potter?"

"Well actually you do." Harry informed him, smiling as he saw the dark scowl reforming as he drowned his tea before he continued in the same manner. "Don't tell me that I have to remind you that I look fairly attractive with my cheeks flustered from the cold and that there are certain things that one can do later, in the private rooms in front of a blazing fire…."

"I have never said that I found you attractive, Potter." Snape took another sip of his coffee.

"Oh you cannot surely be attracted to me because of my keen mind, Severus. I simply refuse to believe that." Harry knew he was taking a dangerous step here. Teasing Snape was one thing but this bordered on an altogether new thing.

He had seen Snape's love for his mother when he had looked into the pensive. Swallowing thickly he nervously waited until Snape refocused his gaze on his face before the older wizard answered.

"Well if you put it like that, _Harry, _then I must be attracted to your physic because your mind isn't all that _keen." _The low voice was a seductive purr and Harry felt himself tightening as the dark eyes hungrily searching his face.

Harry felt slightly uncomfortably under the intense gaze as Snape laughed suddenly, breaking the stare to take another sip of his coffee. "You paint a very _interesting _picture of what one might do in front of the fire, Harry…." The stress at the word interesting in the dark velvet like voice made Harry's stomach doing a very weird flip.

"If you are done with your owl, shall we Mister Potter?" The older wizard dabbed at his mouth with his napkin and Harry could only nod, not even trying to fight the smile that came to his face as he took a short detour to his rooms to pull on a thick cloak and he met Snape in the Entrance Hall.

As Harry came down the marble staircase he had to suppress a moan as he saw Professor Snape. The older wizard was standing with his back to the staircase, long dark hair tied back in a low ponytail and anybody who would have dared to look at the normally hash looking face would have seen a strange small smile twisting the thin lips, smoothing out the lines which should not have been there and making Snape seem nice and at peace.

Harry stilled his movements, knowing the strange moment would have been broken when Snape heard his approach. Snape seemed different, open and no longer harsh but approachable. The hooked nose did not stand out so much anymore with the hair tied back and as the dark eyes were focussed upon something else, Harry had a rare moment to gaze at the face without the owner sneering or the black eyes flashing at him.

Harry could not help but the smile that came to his own lips now. He felt a strange sense of peace enter him as he gazed at Snape. "How long are you going to stare at me, Potter?"

Harry startled when Professor Snape turned to look at him, smirking slightly. "I am sorry…I didn't mean to…" Harry stammered, he could not form any words now that he had been caught by the former spy.

He flushed red underneath the stare of the black eyes that were nearly unreadable until Snape pushed open the door with his right hand and said. "Form a full sentence, Potter so that we may finally go. I am not getting any younger…"

Falling into step beside the other professor they braved the snow together, the same silence fallen over them as during the Yule Ball. Harry looked around at the nearly frozen lake, the snow turning the roughed landscape into a picture which could pass for a Christmas card, the natural silence serene as the sun shone brightly, blinding them.

Their warm breath formed mist in the clear blue sky and Harry bent over to pick up a handful of snow as Snape walked ahead of him, wet dark cloak trailing behind him. Harry paused, waited as he formed a snowball in his suddenly icy cold palm. He brought his hand up his face and then tossed the snowball, the object hurling towards the unexpected other wizard until….

Snape turned lightning fast as he raised his wand and the snowball was suddenly frozen in mid air. A lazy flick of the wrist and the snowball came rushing back towards Harry, the young seeker quickly jumping to the side as he heard the snowball shooting past him only to form a wide circle and hit him full in the back of the head.

Scowling darkly Harry rubbed at his suddenly sore and cold hair as he called out. "That is not fair…"

"You never informed me of a snowball fight, Potter. Thus there were no rules and the use of wands is perfectly legal." Snape twirled his wand around and Harry's hand went to his own pocket as he muttered.

"Well two can play that game." He raised his wand, shooting snowball after snowball at the other dark haired professor.

It was a snowball fight unlike Harry had ever seen. He had played many snowball fights with the Weasley's, but the sheer excitement of using his magic to make the snow do as he wanted was certainly new, and Harry felt more alive then he had in years. Snape's sudden movements as he dodged the snowballs forced Harry to think of the spells he would use.

The spells used by the older wizard showed him that there was still a lot he could learn and the fluent movements as Snape did a particular hard spell at which Harry was doused in snow made the head of Gryffindor House laugh loudly and left him quite breathless as he saw the pleasing smirk that curled the thin lips of the head of Slytherin House as Snape tossed his hair back with a lazy wave of his hand.

Both Hogwarts teachers were not even aware of the students which had gathered to watch their normally sour Potions Master allow his guard down in a rare moment of lightness as he chased the youngest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher across the snowy field streaked by their hexes and many piles of snow as Harry laughed as Snape brought him crashing to the ground with a well aimed binding spell.

Panting the older wizard drew closer as Harry turned on his back to try and unstuck his legs which didn't work as well as he was still laughing hard. "Do you surrender?" Snape paused to ask, undoing the charm with a quick wave of his wand as Harry nodded, still trying to catch his breath as Snape helpfully extended his hand only to have Harry grasp it and pulled the scowling wizard into the snow next to him.

Quickly seating himself on the long legs as he pulled the strong arms above Snape's dark head as he said, his wand forgotten in the snow. "Do you surrender?"

"Never." The older wizard sneered, a well aimed kick sending Harry flying as Snape righted himself, shaking the snow out of his hair with a few handshakes through his hair. "Don't you all have somewhere else to be then to watch me and Professor Potter play in the snow? If so much as a word is breathed of this and it reaches my ear you will all lose 100 points per house. I know where to find you!" Snape's voice was firm as he called out to the watching students who quickly disappeared back into the castle, talking loudly amongst themselves.

Harry had managed to gain his footing, legs still a bit shaking from the curse as he was still panting lightly from his laughter. Snape turned his scowl on him as Harry managed to say. "Oh come on, Severus, they are just children."

Muttering darkly under his breath Snape shook his head, sending the long dark hair flying as Harry fell into step beside the older wizard to whisper low under his breath. "Come and I will warm you up in front of the fire."

"You better be true to your promises, Harry because if your other 'techniques' are as sorely lacking as your kissing technique then I am simply afraid that I will have to teach you, much to my regret, again." They walked inside the warm castle, both flustered from the cold.

No students showed themselves as Harry allowed Snape into his private rooms, the fire already roaring and the warmth washed over Harry as he undid the clasp of his cloak, allowing the fabric to pool at his feet as he walked forward to warm his hands, startling when strong arms slipped around his waist and a cold nose nuzzled his neck.

Slowly breathing through his tension he forced himself to relax, to go limp in Snape's embrace as the older wizard slowly loosened his grip as Harry relaxed. Snape was gently nuzzling his neck, warm breath heating Harry up far better then any fire ever could as he allowed his head to fall back against the shoulder behind him so he could look Snape in the eye.

"I thought we were going to take our time." He whispered voice slightly hoarse.

"Potter, I was cold and you promised me warmth." Snape sneered at him as Harry slowly turned, arms fastening as if with a mind of their own around the scared neck and he purred, hot breath fanning against the thin parted lips of the taller wizard before him.

"Don't worry. I will warm you up." His green eyes searched in the dark ones of his companion for any sign of halting before he closed the distance between them to gently press his lips against those of Snape.

After a long moment of simply enjoying the nearly chaste kiss, Harry felt Snape surrender to him as the arms around the waist pulled him even closer, causing his body to melt flushly against the unyielding firm one of the older wizard as Harry slowly deepened their kiss, tasting Snape's mouth for the first time.

As a pleasant feeling exploded in his stomach Harry reluctantly pulled away after a moment before the kiss could spin out of control. "There is time, Harry, remember that." The dark velvet voice softly drawled as Snape rested his forehead against Harry's, their eyes meeting.

And as Harry enjoyed the easy silence that was between him and Severus he could swear that this was maybe his best Christmas yet.

**I hope you liked it. So how should a jealous Snape respond as Harry meets Ginny to catch up? Review of course. **


	9. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter and any ideas are welcome. Let's begin. **

Harry fastened his cloak around himself as he stepped through the snow in the early January morning on his way to Hogsmeade. He couldn't help but smile as the sun shone down upon him. The Friday afternoon was nice and it promised some nice weather for the weekend.

The light reflected strongly on the snow and Harry increased his steps, putting his hands in the pockets of his robes to keep them warm as he walked the long winding road down to the wizarding village.

The flash of bright red caught his attention as Harry entered the village, waving as he spotted Ginny who gave a loud cry and embraced him warmly. Her eyes were sparkling and Harry smiled involuntarily, pulling back just a little.

"I am so glad you agreed to meet up. You look great, teaching agrees with you, Harry." Ginny was babbling as she took his arm and linked hers through his and they began to walk towards the Three Broomsticks. The wizarding village was deserted because the students were all at school and Harry took the time to glance around.

It had been nearly 5 years since he had last been here and the village had prospered. Many wizarding families had moved here after the war in need of safety and the familiarity of the wizarding community. They didn't want to assume pretendence any more in front of Muggle and Harry couldn't really blame them.

He realized Ginny had asked him a question when she gave him an odd look and a light nudge in the shoulder. "Harry, are you even listening?" She laughed as he gave her a sheepish grin.

"I am sorry, Ginny, I am distracted. There is a lot that is going on at the moment…"

"Your thoughts are with your mysterious wizard? You know mum drives us all crazy with questions about him. I do wish that you would tell us." Ginny beamed up at him as they entered the popular bar.

Harry pushed open the door, holding up open so Ginny could enter. He nodded at the owner Madam Rosmerta, the beautiful woman smiled at him and calling out. "Ah, Harry Potter, here on a date with your girlfriend? What would the Daily Prophet say?"

"Please Madam Rosmerta, this is hardly a date. Merely a long overdue time to catch up between friends. With teaching and Ginny's training we haven't had much time to talk to one another. If you would please bring us some wine and then kindly ensure that we are not disturbed we will be on our way soon enough."

Harry held the chair out so Ginny could sit down as he unwrapped his scarf from around his head and laid the cloak over the chair as he sat down opposed Ginny. She smiled at him, her brown eyes dancing in the light that shone inside from the windows and said.

"So tell me, Harry, how are you?"

"I am doing well, Ginny. I enjoy teaching the Defence against the Dark Arts post and the students seem to like me well enough. The position of head of Gryffindor House is a hard one and well, since Voldemort is defeated the old rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin has closed considerably; they still like to tease one another. I sometimes work closely together with Professor Severus Snape and I watch Quidditch on occasion if I have the time."

Harry paused as he took a sip of his wine and Ginny said.

"That sounds like fun, Harry. I sometimes miss Hogwarts, especially when Bill was at home during the holidays and shared all those wonderful stories. It makes me kind of sad to know that our days at Hogwarts weren't what they should have been, with the war going on and everything." Ginny sighed but she looked up immediately and brightened, continuing, "But let's not go down that road. The war has ended and everything is well…"

Harry didn't agree with her but he would rather kill himself then to tell her that. That had been one of the many things which had driven them apart. His need to speak about such things and the memories that still haunted him, even after all those years could not change what he had once felt for Ginny. She had been less scarred than he was and while she had seen her share of bad things, Harry had done things that he wasn't sure he should have been forgiven for and he knew that he would always carry those things with him.

He merely smiled at her, taking another big sip of the wine to drown away the memories. Ginny then began to speak about her own life and her plans for the future, Harry listening with growing relief that he had managed to escape from that.

Her relationship with Dean Thomas went well and his former year mate was in a very different state of mind and life than Harry was in. Dean was ready to settle down, was ready to give Ginny what she wanted. He was stable, had a good job and lived on his own. He had the money needed to support Ginny if the two of them ever got married.

Harry just didn't see himself as the marriage type, especially with his attraction to a certain dark haired wizard. Harry frowned, he wasn't sure if he would even look that far into future, if he had a future with Severus.

He knew of the older wizard's insecurities as they spoke to one another on occasion, Severus always saying that there was time and their relationship was developing slowly ever since that kiss after the Yule Ball. Well relationship might be a big word for it but Harry was falling harder and harder for Snape with each passing day.

He liked to imagine that Snape was falling for him too but he couldn't read the older wizard. In public Snape still behaved as if he sometimes thought Harry had only half a brain but that was more amusing then really annoying.

Harry was glad for it, really. His private life had always been mostly public and he had loathed that so he was glad that at least this part, the budding romance between him and the Potions Master, was carefully hidden. It was hard enough to deal with the snaky older wizard without the paper filing in a rapport on it.

"Harry?" He emerged from his thoughts to see that Ginny was eyeing him oddly again until she smirked, continuing. "It seems that whoever this wizard is, well you have caught the love bug pretty bad to say the least. I have never seen you so distracted before."

Harry managed to grin. He stretched, glancing at his watch. Dinner time was quickly approaching and they still had to walk back to Hogwarts. Ginny was still smirking at him and Harry could almost groan when the next question came.

"So where did you go when you disappeared so suddenly on Christmas Day? Mum had another fit, shouting at me about not arguing with you and things like that. She assumed I had angered you…"

"No, Ginny, it was something else. I just wanted to go back to Hogwarts…" Harry rose, donning his cloak and his scarf before he put some money on the table and while waving at Madam Rosmerta, they exited the pub and set on foot towards Hogwarts as Harry continued. "…He was there and I wanted to spend some time with him. It was like something told me that if I got over there I could show him I was committed to make this relationship work."

Ginny fell into step beside him and Harry noticed she shivered lightly despite the cloak she wore. "You really have a bad case of the love bug then. If I asked you to do the same thing you would have told me to sod off."

Harry turned his head so he could look at her as they walked out of the village and stepped onto the long winding road towards Hogwarts. He contemplated his answer but Ginny's voice didn't sound bitter but there was a sad smile playing across her lips as she said, catching his eye.

"Harry, for a long time I dreamed about the woman who would have managed to make the Boy Who Lived settle down but it was stupid that it was an image I fell in love with. I began to realize that you would never be like any other 'normal' male. You would always be special and your life would never be private. I knew that you detested the life you led but I never fully realized what the wizarding press could have for influence on your private life."

"My life at Hogwarts is more private than I have been used to in years. It is really a relief, Ginny to be for the first time in my life be a normal 21 year old guy with a good job that he has gotten due to his credits and not due to luck or his fame."

Harry continued to talk to Ginny as they entered the school grounds, Harry opening the gate and allowing it to fall closed behind them. Some students were holding snowball fights and Hagrid called out to them both with a cheery wave and Harry waved back, sharing a smile with Ginny.

Hagrid appeared hopeful and Harry frowned; he really hoped that Hagrid wouldn't get the wrong idea. "So Harry, who are you going to bring to the annual ministry ball? I can go with you if you wish."

Harry groaned. The annual ministry ball, together with the anniversary of Voldemort's fall, were the two festivities Harry had been invited to each year. He loathed it, the public ceremony and the speech. Still after those four years people assumed Harry had nothing better to do then to show up with Ginny at his side and smile.

He didn't want to go this year but the problem was, it was not mandatory. Harry knew that Professor McGonagall, as headmistress of Hogwarts had to attend as well. Perhaps he could attend with her but still the wizarding press would have a field day.

It was one of the events of the year and the wizarding press greedily took interviews and photos, speculating a lot about matches between wizards and witches and Harry had always thrown the Daily Prophet into the bin the next day when the paper came in with him as the main article.

"I am not sure I am going this year, Ginny." Harry walked into the castle, greeting some students who giggled at him and then gaped when they saw Ginny at his side. Leaning against the marble stairscase, Harry saw many students pass them on the way to dinner as his stomach rumbled loudly.

The walk had taken longer then he had anticipated and dinner was well on its way. Ginny looked around with a wistful expression on her pretty face, almost as if she missed Hogwarts. "It has been years since I have to Hogwarts. It hasn't changed one bit, even after the Final Battle. Even the students seem to come straight out of my days at Hogwarts."

Ginny was beaming and Harry found himself chuckling softly, nodding his head at her. He was glad that he had had a change to catch up with her. It was good and it reminded him of the friends he missed. His life at Hogwarts was satisfying and the long evenings spend in the staff room speaking to the other staff members were satisfying and Harry knew that he had made a good choice when he had returned to Hogwarts to teach.

"Oh look at the time. I am going to be late for dinner. I will owl you when the season starts, alright, Harry? Thanks for the lovely drinks." Ginny smiled at him, embracing him and even given him a quick peck on the lips like Harry had seen her do so many times with her brothers.

She turned one more time to the door to the Great Hall and froze, the smile on her face tightening so much that Harry glanced up as his heart did a weird flip. The sneering black haired figure of the Potions Master strode out of the Great Hall as the head of Slytherin House paused in mid step and answered, making Harry wonder how much Snape had seen.

"Evening Miss Weasley, Professor _Potter_." The stress of his last name and the cold snap that appeared in it made Harry wince slightly even when he had been used to being called Potter by Snape.

Harry raised an eyebrow, seeing the barely concealed anger in the harsh features as Ginny forced herself to be civil and called out. "Evening, professor Snape." She turned back to Harry and he could see the tension in her face as she threw her arms around him one last time before she walked out of the door with the promise. "I will owl you soon, Harry and we can go on another date."

Harry sighed, rubbing at his suddenly tense neck muscles before he turned back to Snape. The cold black eyes were regarding him coldly and Harry frowned. There was no amusement in the black eyes that Harry had begun to grow used to and the tenseness in the firm body of the older wizard put him on his guard.

"Nice to see that for once the paper was right. You and Miss Weasley do make a nice 'item'." The older wizard's snarl made Harry's stomach clench for some weird reason. It put him even more on his guard and he took a step forward, intend of approaching Snape but the older wizard merely growled and marched away quickly, leaving a confused Harry in his wake.

The younger wizard frowned, he knew that Snape sometimes wasn't kind to him but this kind of teasing reminded him more of the past six years when he had been attend school. For some reason it stung and he suddenly felt like it was a step backwards instead of a step forward that they had just taken and for some reason it didn't sit well with him.

Losing all feelings of hunger suddenly Harry prayed for courage as he instead of going to the Great Hall for dinner, echoed Snape's steps towards the private office of the older wizard in the dungeons. He took a deep breath outside of the door before he raised his hand and knocked.

The dark voice was really straining against the boundaries of anger and civilness and Harry flinched again as Snape growled out. "Enter." Harry knew he might be hexed the moment he stepped in but like it was during Christmas, he had to know.

His hand on the wooden doorknob, Harry pushed the door open and stepped inside. Snape was sitting behind his desk, quill in hand as the older wizard glared at Harry, the black eyes flashing nearly dangerously as Harry closed the door behind him. "We need to talk." The younger wizard only said, unable to suppress a shiver of desire at the sight of the unbuttoned robe and the crisp black shirt that had been hidden underneath.

"What do you possible want to talk about, Potter? I thought it looked clear enough…" Snape was up in a moment, pinning Harry with his gaze and immediately making the DADA professor flush uncomfortable as Harry struggled to find the words as he forced himself to remain calm and softly said, holding up his hands in a sign of peace.

"That was a misunderstanding what you have seen, Severus. It means nothing…"

"Potter, I may be many things but I can assure you that my eyes are keen." Snape stepped even closer, sneering and Harry looked up at the approaching wizard, aware of the tension that was beginning to coil between them both.

He felt a keen wave of arousal that spread through him at the closeness of the older wizard and he suppressed a moan and the urge to kick himself, impossible as that may be. "I know that your eyes are keen, Severus, I don't doubt it or your perceptive nature but you are known to drawn conclusions quickly, sometimes the wrong ones."

"She was kissing you!" Harry was bemused to notice that Snape's voice rose slightly and he began to realize what the older wizard was so busy trying to hide, jealousy.

"She merely gave me the same kind of kiss that she had given her brothers many times before. She is dating Dean Thomas, you might remember him, and he was in my year. We are just friends, Severus."

"Then why was she here?" The dark eyes flashed even more dangerously and Harry suppressed his chuckle as he softly answered.

"She wanted to catch up with me. Despite everything, we have broken up and I am glad we did. I wouldn't dream of getting back together with her. I am in love with somebody else and I realized that the person can give me so much more then Ginny ever could." Harry could see the tension reforming in Snape's face as the mask settled over it again.

Slowly he took another step closer so he was face to face with Snape. He looked up, seeing the unreadable dark eyes as Snape peered down at him seemingly uncertain until Harry said. "You keep saying there is time, Severus and I fully agree with you but I think you are doing this because you have to protect yourself. You think I am out to hurt you, to have a mere fling with you and then leave. I am not! I am falling hard for you, harder then I ever thought possible. I don't mind taking it slow but you have to open up, Severus. You are a strong person and a very, very capable wizard."

"I don't need you to tell me this, Potter." This time the dark eyes sparkled again with the same amusement they had been sparkling with in the past few months.

"You are really conceited, do you know that?" Harry informed him, Snape lifting his head slightly.

"Is it hard to use such a big word for the first time, Potter?" The Potions master sneered and Harry found himself laughing, the tension between them disappearing a little, easing just slightly.

Snape's voice was a private whisper as the older wizard leaned in slightly; making Harry's heart beat faster. "I am learning from the best." Harry breathed conscious of the growing heat between them.

"So I should not be frightened that you plan on running away with Miss Weasley and that I have to learn about it in the Daily Prophet?" Snape's raised a dark eyebrow, eyeing Harry through hardened black eyes.

"No, Severus. Ginny and I aren't meant to be. We didn't work out. She is too different for me and I…" Harry broke off, unsure if he should continue.

"You are what, Harry?" Encouraged by the use of his given name Harry took a deep breath, knowing that this might be the first actual deep conversation between him and Snape. Snape noticed his hesitation and Harry felt the large hand close over his own as Snape led him to the private sitting room. The fire lit and Harry sat down in the chair, the dark haired wizard sitting opposite him and waiting patiently for him to continue.

"I am too scarred for her to continue with. Ginny wants different things, things I can't give her. I lost so much during my teenager years and I did unspeakable things in the war, things she doesn't understand. I have been forgiven because I am the bloody Boy Who Lived but I am not sure if I can forgive myself. She doesn't understand the nightmares and the memories that still haunt me…" Harry raised a hand to his neck again, messaging the still stiff neck muscles.

He broke off, unsure of how to continue as he focussed his attention on Snape's face to see a rare look of openness on the harsh features of his companion as Snape leaned forward and answered. "Miss Weasley has seen some amazing things in the war, as did everybody but that doesn't necessarily mean that she understands what you had to go through ever since you were a child. You will not find many people who understand such a heavy burden and what it can leave behind, Harry. Many people don't like to see their heroes with weak sides or scars; they like to think of them as invincible and unbeatable."

"You think it is a weakness?" Harry blurted out, regretting it instantly as he saw the dark eyes harden before Snape leaned forward and put a warm hand on Harry's knee as Harry was reminded of the few times Snape had done that before.

"No, I don't see it as such but others might. People know you as somebody who is cheery and don't see the hidden scars that the war has left. People refuse to see the, sometimes obvious, harm that the war has caused. You have been hit hardest by the war since it mostly resolved around you and Voldemort."

Snape rose for a moment, seeing the way Harry's hand immediately went back to rub at his neck. The older wizard frowned as he picked up a pillow from the couch and tossed it down near his feet, gesturing towards Harry to sit down as the younger professor raised a questioning eyebrow.

"There is nobody to talk to because after a time Ginny grew weary of hearing the same thing over and over again. I can understand that she doesn't like to hear it time and time again but she doesn't understand that I need to talk about this…" Harry chuckled when Snape's hand suddenly landed heavily upon his shoulder and the older wizard forced him down to sit upon the pillow as Snape settled behind him, Harry blushing bright red when he realized he was sitting in between Snape's legs.

"That would have been another reason for somebody else to deal with Voldemort…" The warm hands settled in his neck, pushing the messy hair away and slowly beginning the rhythmic movement that gave Harry some relief from the cramping of his muscles.

"There was nobody else that could have defeated Voldemort. It had to be me. But I could use some help with the memories. I just wish that they would stop." Harry sighed, closing his eyes as he felt himself relax under the careful ministrations of Professor Severus Snape's capable hands.

"They will never stop, Harry. If anything has been taught to me in the past twenty years is that one foolish mistake can deter your destiny and the course of your life. A person's conscience is the hardest judge." The velvet voice sounded far away and Harry forced himself to stay awake.

"Enough of the dreary subject. You have me curious, Severus, were you possibly jealous when you saw Ginny give me a friendly kiss?" Harry turned, resting a hand on Severus' knee as the older wizard regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not jealous, Harry. I don't do such petty emotions…"

"Really? Cause I mean if you were and you would have staked your claim, marching over and kissing me right there on the spot, well it would have been pretty…arousing." The green eyes sparkled as Harry slowly pushed himself up on his knees.

"You like doing things in public then? I always assumed you hated your public existence." Severus drawled, fingers caressing Harry's cheek as the younger professor leaned into the touch with a content sigh.

"No, I would like it if you did stake your claim. I would like it if you did those things because they make me feel special. I like it when you are jealous because it means that you are afraid of losing me. It makes me feel needed and welcome, which is nice to know that I am welcome not because of the fact that I am the Boy Who Lived but because I am Harry. You wouldn't tolerate anybody else."

"How can you be so sure that you are welcome?" Severus raised a dark eyebrow.

"Because you would have kicked me out a long time ago." Harry said smugly, pushing himself up so he could plant a quick kiss on the thin lips, settling himself in Severus' lap.

"Silly brat." Severus murmured against his ear; hot breathing fanning his ear shell and causing Harry to shudder with delight.

"You said I could take you out on a date right?" At the seeing the hesitant nod, Harry plundered on. "Well, the annual ball of the ministry is coming and since all of my plans have been cancelled because I have to be faithful to you…" A slight grin and a roll of the black eyes were his rewards before Harry continued. "…I was wondering if you would do me the utmost honour of coming with me."

Expectant green eyes met the black ones and Severus couldn't hide his surprise and the black eyes searched his face with such intensity that it nearly made Harry blush. "You do know that the wizarding press will go through the roof?"

"I don't care. I mean we have to go out public at one time so we might just get it over with. I don't fancy attending with Ginny and since I have to go, well…I can't go alone." Harry looked at him, wondering if Severus was going to say no when suddenly he felt the hand at the back of his head, pulling him forward.

"I will most likely regret this but it should be some fun to see the leaders of the wizarding world work their way around this when I am at Harry Potter's side. I think it will be worth it." The notion of fun was not really what Harry had in mind but as he met the thin lips in a mind blowing kiss that send sparks down all the way to his toes, Harry knew that nothing in his life ever went as expected and he was actually quite pleased about it.

**I hope you liked it. I need some ideas of course for the annual ball. Review of course. **


	10. The Ministry Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. And thanks a bunch for the amazing ideas as well. So this will be a pretty action packed chapter. Let's begin. **

Harry paced back and forth in the Entrance Hall, pale red robes swirling around his feet. He checked his watch again, frowning at his reflection in the window with the snow swirling outside. January was drawing at a close but still the snow was falling heavily and steadily. His messy hair stuck up in all its usual places and despite the shower Harry had taken earlier, it still stuck up in odd places.

Wet hair was even trickier then his usual dry mop of black hair. It was more prone to messiness, it ruffled in the wrong way and Harry knew all about it. He had tried to grow it longer to avoid it becoming messy; reasoning that it would hang down and the hair would be too heavy. This seemed to be the case with every hair type that he knew off, except, as Harry should have been expected, his own hair.

In the end he gave up and had trimmed it short, nearly military style until Hermione had charmed it to grow longer, much to his immense and carefully hidden relief. He blinked at his reflection and the green eyes blinked back. He grinned, watching his reflection do the same.

He had never contemplated his reflection before. But now that he had the change, however brief it may be he could see something had eased in his eyes. Some hidden light which shone from the debts and as he closely examined his feelings he realized that it was excitement. He was exited about the upcoming ball.

It would probably be bad as they saw Snape at his side but Harry wanted them to find out like this. Perhaps this time he could use his fame for something good and clear Snape's name and help the man's reputation.

Soft footsteps that echoed down the stairs allowed Harry to emerge from his thoughts and he turned as he met Snape's eyes. He felt his breathing hitching in his throat. Snape was once more dressed in black but the robes didn't seem as heavy as his usual teaching attire. The long dark hair still hung in lanky strands around the thin face but it looked softer.

Snape raised one eyebrow elegantly and Harry allowed his eyes to drift lower over the black clad form. He had been right that the robes had been made of lighter fabric but they were always much more form fitting. They allowed Snape to benefit from his height but allow him free movement, no longer billowing around him and giving him the resembles of a bat.

He looked younger too, his shoulders not bent over as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and Harry felt his mouth go dry when he realized that Snape would spent the evening by Harry's side.

"Well, Potter, ready to go and face the music?" Snape drawled, his own eyes returning to Harry's face after a thorough examination of Harry's dress sense.

"I suppose so. Despite anything else that may happen this evening, it is going to be a night to remember." Harry opened the door and tugged his cloak around his body, pulling the hood over his head to try and protect himself from the snow, although his hair was going to look much worse when the hood came off.

They fought their way through the snow, past the Hogwarts gates in silence. Harry's feet were frozen by this time and his cloak and the hem of his robes were wet due to the snow. He shivered, tucking the cloak even more warmly around him, aware of the warmth of his companion beside him until suddenly an arm was strongly wrapped around his shoulders and the smooth voice of the Potions Master whispered in his ear. "Honestly, Harry, you call yourself a professor."

Harry glanced at his right and into the black eyes. Snape's cheeks were slightly red due to the cold and white snowflakes dusted the dark hair, making it a striking contrast. Harry found the whole picture endearing, something he vowed never to mutter to Snape as the older wizard pulled him closer, Harry reliving in the warmth of the body beside him.

"I don't have the proper time to warm you up, brat." The older wizard then remarked with a strange twinkling which put Harry's nerves on end and sent fire straight down his spine at the low pitched tone of voice.

He managed to smile weakly at the older wizard, swallowing thickly. It would not do him any well if he would appear flustered at the Ministry Ball. They stopped walking as they felt the wards tingle over their skin, allowing them to breathe freer as the heavy magic fell away.

Snape's arm fell away too and Harry shuddered the cloak securely back into place. "So we need to go to the Ministry now. The Ball will be held in that great hallway of theirs. The one with the fountain and things…."

"Harry I am aware of the hall of the ministry. I have been reading the papers, you know." Snape answered with a roll of his eyes before he drew himself up to his full height and continued. "But that brings about a whole other problem. While the ministry might have declared my innocence, they have been no means forgiven me. Seeing as I don't really wish to see any wands drawn, I suggest that we apparate together if that is agreeable with you."

Harry could only nod before Snape had held out his hand, offering it for Harry to take. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself to the reactions he was surely going to receive tonight and the quietness of the night, which surely was not going to last.

Finally Harry nodded again and he felt the hand closed around his own in a firm but painless grip and they were pulled away with a huge crack.

Harry nearly tripped as they landed in the special apparitions room of the ministry. He took a moment to straighten himself, slipping off the cloak, hearing the dim laughter and conversation coming a little ways beyond the room as he folded the cloak over his arm, looking around at Snape.

The older wizard had already taken off his cloak and like Harry he had folded it over his arm before tapping it with his wand and allowing it to shrink so he could put it in his pocket, Harry following his example. Harry steeled himself as he closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that nobody was waiting out into the hallway.

Finally he felt ready, or as ready as he was going to be as he nodded at Snape, who stepped closer and softly whispered. "You know we don't have to do this, Harry."

"I know but there is actually a time when you will have to make an appearance at my side at one time. Better get this over with, I guess." He felt the large hand over his shoulder for a moment as it strengthened him before he pushed open the door.

He was the first to walk out, startled when one voice called out. "Harry, there you are. I was wondering when you were going to show up. Mum has been asking for you since the ball started and when Ginny showed up with Dean…oh…" Ron's eyes widened as the red haired taller man stopped chatting as he saw Snape appear at Harry's shoulder. The Potions Master glanced around at the otherwise deserted hallway before he greeted.

"Hello, mister Weasley." He then turned to Harry, who was merely offering his friend an apologise smile and shudder. "I see that we have to sign in our names. Excuse me for the moment." Snape slipped past him, going to collect their nameplates for them to wear.

Ron came over, his mouth still opening and closing without any words before his best friend hissed. "Harry, please tell me that you're kidding me. This is Snape who is at your side at the Ministry Ball. Please tell me that this is not true. Please say that you didn't kiss Snape to make the mistletoe disappear during Christmas?" Ron was nearly pleading and Harry merely shuddered again, casting a quick look at Snape who stood with his back to them, convincing the wizard behind the table to write his name in the correct way, Harry could hear the low voice carry all the way over here.

"Well Ron, he is." Harry delivered the inevitable. He watched as Ron's eyes went even wider before his best friend glanced at Snape, emotions flickering across his face.

"But Harry, he is Snape! He is our greasy git Potions Master. The man who hated you and who you loathed for all your time at Hogwarts! Did I mention that he is Snape?" Ron turned back to Harry as the famous wizard merely shuddered in responds; there really was nothing he could say.

Ron moaned and then brought a hand up to cover his eyes as he said. "Mum is going to have a fit." Harry barely responded as Snape appeared back at his side, handing him the badge. Ron was eyeing Snape and the older wizard sneered.

"Please close your mouth, mister Weasley. It is unbecoming. Are you so shell-shocked to learn of our plans to come together to the Ball? It was your invention after all which propelled things into motion."

"Great, now I am blamed. Mum is going to kill me, I thank you very much, professor. I always assumed it was your duty to protect the students."

"It was my duty to protect Harry, not just any students. I had better things to do with my time then to baby-sit rash Gryffindors." Snape's lips curled and Harry could feel the amusement coming from him as they walked into the Hall.

Ron quickly disappeared into the crowd as silence began to fall over them as it did every time Harry entered a room. The younger professor stopped dead in his tracks but then the gentle hand at his lower back reminded him to walk again, the touch was light, lingering in that one spot and Harry felt the heat spread through his body as he managed to smile. Finally conversation resumed amidst loud angry voices and Harry flinched, his eyes drifting down to the floor.

He was barely aware that they had moved from the entrance to the side and a glass was pressed into his hands. He looked up, seeing the dark and unreadable eyes gazing down at him, the candlelight playing across the schooled features of the other wizards. "You need the courage, Harry. I fear for more trouble."

Harry took a hesitant sip of his drink, the firewiskey burning its way down his throat as one very angry voice cut through the crowd, making Harry flinch even more. "Don't tell me that he has…Has he completely lost his marbles?!"

Harry glanced up to see the crowd parted and the plump, angry red haired woman making her way towards them, in her wake a balding tall wizard who was muttering apologies under his breath to those around them and trying to grab his wife by the arm so he could pull her away.

She stopped short of Snape, who merely glared down at her, Harry stepping in closer to them both, Mrs Weasley coming to stand beside him. She took a deep breath and then put her hands on her hips, saying with a loud and ice cold voice. "Why are you here? You should know by now that you are not welcome here, Snape!"

The black eyes flashed dangerously and Harry feared the worst. Instead the black eyes came to rest upon his face before they flashed back towards Mrs Weasley as Snape softly said his voice even and level as Harry released the breath he had been holding. "Mrs Weasley, I am here because Harry has asked me to attend the ball with him. I am not here to enjoy a welcoming party. That has been made clear to me despite all _pretendence _by such people as yourself."

Mrs Weasley stepped back as if he had hit her and then she stepped closer, her own eyes flashing as she hissed, her eyes settling on Snape's face. "You have wounded our son! You have killed Dumbledore! Do you really expect Harry Potter to ask the likes of you to come with him to one of the most important occasions in the wizarding world when he can have my daughter as his wife? You are sorely mistaken then, death eater."

The insult was so great that Arthur Weasley uttered a quite, "Molly!" as he stepped closer to his enraged wife but she merely shook his arm off angrily and Harry took another step forward, stopping at Snape's side and turning to Mrs Weasley. He could feel the palpable magic coming from the Potions Master and he had to stop things before they blew up.

He knew Snape's temper and he felt himself growing angry with Mrs Weasley as she said those things. Snape's name had been cleared and all around them people began to move away from the enraged witch.

"No, Mrs Weasley. It is you who is sorely mistaken. I have asked Severus to attend the ball with me because I didn't want to go alone. Like you said it is an important event and I wanted to share it with somebody who is important to me."

Harry felt the body beside him stiffen and he could see Mrs Weasley reeling backwards as if in shock, her face suddenly pale as she gasped. "He is the wizard Ron was speaking about at Christmas. Oh Harry, what were you thinking?" Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and Harry shifted uncomfortable with the sudden notion and the tears that came to the eyes of the older witch.

Mr Weasley moved forward and took his wife by the shoulders, saying. "Molly, this isn't the time nor the place to discuss these things. Harry is old enough to make his own decision and as Ginny has told you on several occasions, she is happy with Dean now. Allow them to have a good evening." He shot Harry a glance that spoke volumes and Harry felt the hand curl around his shoulder, keeping him rooted in place as Mr Weasley led his wife through the crowd who were given them strange and hostile looks.

Harry suddenly felt ill at ease and he drowned his drink, muttering. "Let's get out of here."

"No, as appealing as that is, Harry, we can't leave yet. I thought you wanted to dance?" Harry could see the rigid body as Snape stepped in front of him, glancing around as a voice suddenly cut in even as Harry's green eyes lifted hopefully.

"Professor Snape?" It was Hermione's voice and suddenly Harry was so glad to see his other best friend as Ron appeared behind her, ears slightly red that told him that Ron had heard his mother's voice. Harry had seen the camera's flashing away and knew what would be featured in the article tomorrow.

Hermione was currently shaking Snape's hand, who looked a little bedazzled before he schooled his features carefully and answered curtly. "Miss Granger."

"It is so good to see you again, Professor. You look wonderful if I may say so." Hermione was beaming at Snape and she quickly winked at Harry.

Snape's eyes flashed at Harry and the next moment Snape shook his head to clear himself of the surprise before he answered with a slight sneer. "Honestly, Miss Granger, if by last time you meant that I could barely walk and resembled a ghost then you may say that I look wonderful."

"Oh come on now Professor, you have come a long way since last time I saw you. I am glad you are out again, torturing students and such joyous things." Hermione was twinkling in an eerie resemblance of Dumbledore and the tunes of the music began to play. Ron tugged at her arm, managing a grin at Snape. "Sorry, Professor, duty calls. See you later, Harry, enjoy your evening."

Harry's heart felt lighter as he watched his two friends disappear through the crowd on their way to the dance floor. People were giving them a wide berth and Harry could feel the heat of their stares on his body, their anger and violence spoke volumes in those glances.

"I am glad to say that Miss Granger hasn't changed in the slightest. Though I regret to say I pity Weasley now…" Snape drawled beside him and Harry turned back to the other wizard.

He could see the hidden anger in the black eyes and he knew that Snape was making an effort for him and he was glad for it. "So one dance and then we are out of here?" He asked, watching as the older wizard drowned his drink, probing Harry to the same as the younger wizard only took a quick sip.

"I can do that, my brat. One dance and then it will be socially acceptable to leave as well, damn what everybody says." Snape settled both glasses down on a tray that passed by and they walked towards the dance floor.

Many couples were already turning slowly on the spot and Harry could see Ron, despite everything, grinning at him as Snape's hand closed around his own and Harry was pulled against the firm body of the older wizard as the other hand came to rest upon the small of his back, making it impossible for him to pull away even if he wanted to.

His other hand came to rest upon the broad shoulder of his companion and Harry heard the clicking of the camera's as they swayed to the music. He lost himself in the candlelight that captures the dark eyes of his companion as they were trained on his face and he ignored the sudden urge to cover the thin lips with his own.

Harry quickly stepped away when the music ended, unsure if he could contain himself. They bowed at each other, Snape's lips curling upwards as Harry nodded curtly to the musicians before they disappeared through the crowd, walking on quick steps outside.

Before anybody had a chance to call out to Harry, they had exited the chamber and were back into the hallway, Snape leading the way. As Harry turned at the sound of his name he saw Percy Weasley appearing in the entrance way, but before he could respond he felt the strong hand on his wrist and they were pulled away with an ominous crack.

Standing out again in the snow, taking his cloak out and fastening it around his shoulders, Harry released a shaky breath. "Well that was a memorable evening." Snape said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, that it was. My row with Mrs Weasley is going to be the talk of the wizarding world tomorrow." Harry yawned, already thinking of his bed. Something in Snape's face softened as the older wizard nodded.

"Come, we shall go up to the castle. Tomorrow is going to be an early engagement with the classes and such, and you of all people look like you need your sleep for tomorrow if I know the wizarding population." A light touch at his elbow and Snape led Harry back up to the castle, careful of the slippery snow.

They made it to Harry's rooms safely where the DADA professor invited the Potions Master in and Snape reluctantly agreed. He could see the tiredness in the younger wizard's face and he longed to retire himself.

"I wish to apologize for Molly's words. She shouldn't have said those things to you because you don't deserve them. She is just sad that Ginny and I broke up…" Harry began, awkwardly.

"It seems that a lot of people would like to see you and Miss Weasley together…" Snape carefully remarked, unsure of how to respond.

"I, for one, am not! I am glad we broke up. I can see now how unhappy I was with her and she was with me. Besides I would have never have had this chance with you, Severus." Harry firmly said, shrugging off his robe, revealing pants and a jumper underneath.

The green eyes that locked with his own were dead serious and for a moment Snape could feel the wall he had erected around himself to protect him rise but he firmly pushed them down. Harry was making a genuine effort here, just as Severus had been doing all evening to try and please the other one, both unsure of what to do.

"I am glad for that same thing, Harry." He confessed softly, enjoying the widening of the green eyes and the smile that came forward as Harry slipped his arms around his neck, his own loosely about the slim waist of the smaller wizard.

"I should go. You will need your strength tomorrow when the wizarding world has a go at you." Snape finally pulled himself away from the mesmerizing green eyes as he slowly loosened Harry's arms from around his neck, leaning in to give Harry a quick kiss on the parted lips, not allowing it to go any further, no matter how much they wanted to.

He was halfway through the door when Harry's voice made him halter in his steps. "Stay the night, Severus so that we may brace the world together tomorrow. The wizarding world will try to chew us both out." Snape turned back and Harry could see the black eyes narrow.

"Are you sure, Harry?" The dark voice asked and something uncertain was creeping into the depths of the dark eyes and Harry could feel something between them tensing.

He nodded, gesturing with his hand to his bedroom door, which opened. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life." He confirmed, something passed quickly over Snape's face, relief he mussed and then the tension eased and Harry knew they had suddenly taken a big step forward as Snape turned, already tugging at his own cloak which he tossed over the back of the chair.

Harry led Snape into the bedroom, showing the older wizard the bathroom as Harry quickly dressed himself. He yawned again, his tiredness catching up with him and he felt nervous as well. The same feeling he had gotten when he had minutes away from being kissed by Snape.

The bathroom door opened and Snape emerged, wand and shoes in hand and dressed in dark slacks with a short sleeved shirt over it, Harry's eyes roaming over the sections of pale flesh. His eyes rose back up to meet the black ones as Snape's eyebrow raised, the dark eyes twinkling.

The other wizard approached the bed as Harry drew back the covers. He was used to sleeping all alone, having the entire space to himself but as he eased himself down on his back, feeling the bed dip beside him as Snape swung his long legs over the side of the bed, he didn't mind sharing space in the least.

Snape turned on his side towards him, the black eyes suddenly soft as he whispered. "Good night, Harry." He then leaned in quickly; kissing Harry's lips again, tongue sliding in between the parted lips before drawing away and settling down with a pillow underneath his head and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Severus, pleasant dreams." Harry muttered sleepily as he drew closer, laying down just short of touching Snape. He wanted to sleep in the embrace of the older wizard but he wasn't sure how. When he had held Ginny in bed, she had been sleeping with her back to him.

He reached out with a hesitant hand and carefully laid it on a bare arm as the eyes snapped open again. Instead of being snapped at, or growled at as Harry had expected the arm moved to draw him closer as Snape softly said, a rare smile pulling at his lips. "Turn around and then push back against me."

Feeling butterflies dancing around in his stomach, Harry did as instructed, turning on his other side and pushed back until he felt the arm settle around his waist and he felt the firm chest at his back, one leg slipping in between his own and the body heat seeped into his clothes, comforting him and easing the tension as Harry felt the hot breath fanning his ear before he exhaled loudly, allowing himself to go limp in the shared embrace and before he drifted off. His last conscious thought was, as Snape tightened his grip, was how right this felt.

**The next chapter will take place during the next day. The howler of Mrs Weasley will be delivered so post ideas for that and for the paper and other reactions such as students, staff and such and of course how will Harry respond as he wakes up next to Severus? Review of course. **


	11. The morning after the ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and for the great ideas. So let's begin. Hints at sex. **

Harry woke slowly, nuzzling in closer to the heat that surrounded him. His nose was pressed against soft fabric but as he pushed himself against the heat, seeking more comfort, his mind was disoriented for a moment. The scent that he smelled was delicious, soothing things deep inside of him. The scent was spicy and it reminded him of old books and long evenings spent in front of a fire reading and grading papers. It reminded him of the dungeons and that is when he began to realize that the scent was unmistakable male.

It should have probably bothered him but it didn't and Harry nuzzled again, eliciting a groan when his nose met tender cool flesh. He breathed in deeply, allowing the breath to escape through his nose as the leg that lay intertwined with his own, twitched and one hand lazily moved through his hair as the body he was pressed against shifted and lips trailed the side of his jaw where his nose met the cool flesh.

Harry slowly opened his mouth, pressing his lips against the flesh where his nose had been a moment ago, hearing a soft growl erupting somewhere above him as he moved his head sideways against the tender skin.

The arms around him pulled him closer as the leg that had slipped in between his own moved upwards, slowly rolling him onto his back as the hand that had him trapped against the firm chest moved lower as the hot lips trailed his jaw again, moving ever closer as Harry felt the curtain of hair shutting out all other sensations as his mouth was caught hungrily in a gentle but passionate kiss.

His senses were spinning into overdrive as Harry struggled to focus on the hands that came to rest upon his hips, the sensation of the weight upon his own body, the leg in between his own, the hardness that echoed his own as well and the tongue that slipped into his mouth, shutting off any responds.

He moaned in his throat, his hands fastening themselves around the other's neck as he slowly trailed one hand over the bristled cheek, tangling it in the long hair as his eyes shot up before he slowly closed them again, focussing upon the kiss.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity he was released and eased back on the mattress, his eyes opening slowly as his body vibrated with pleasant shocks. The black eyes were gazing down at him from little ways above but the expression on Snape's face made Harry's face melt.

The thin lips were sneering, as always but then Snape licked his lips, tongue tracing the rough thin lips and Harry found his eyes locking on the movement as the lips curled in a satisfactionate way that made Harry's stomach roll around until he saw the triumph in the black eyes.

The eyes were warm and twinkling oddly. A look passed over Snape's face that Harry had never seen before and only now did he realize that it was approval. Snape was happy with the way Harry had responded.

The older wizard lowered himself, the hand that had lingered on Harry's hips slowly travelling the width of Harry's body, coming to rest upon his flat stomach as Snape eased his weight down, finally until he was inches from Harry's face.

"Did you enjoy that, Harry?" Harry shifted uncomfortably as the velvet smooth voice washed over him, filling his senses.

The green eyes probed the harsh looking face but then Harry's face relaxed into a smile and he nodded, hesitantly and then more firm as slowly the lips were lowered again, the black eyes locking with the green ones. "That is good then. I will do it again if that is agreeable with you."

Harry could only nod breathlessly, feeling like a thirteen year old just about to experience his first kiss but this time the kiss was gentler and much more decent then the last one had been if it hadn't been for Snape's hand, which wandered slowly down, over his lower belly, slowly caressing the waistband of his slacks, one finger dipping in and stroking the sensitive skin.

Harry had more trouble focussing upon the kiss this time and finally Snape pulled away, looking into the flustered green eyes. "I would like it very much if you were to do it a third time, Severus." He whispered, eyes searching the face above him.

Snape seemed to contemplate it but then Snape glanced at the clock, stiffening slightly which did nothing to ease Harry's erection. He tried to wiggle and Snape seemed to get back to looking at Harry, easing his body up a bit and Harry breathed in slowly and deeply. "I did not realize the time was still so early…"

Twisting himself so that he could look around Snape's head at the clock, who ducked helpfully in responds, Harry saw that it was only five thirty and he groaned. Normally he slept for an hour longer and by the looks of it, so did Snape.

The older wizard had lowered himself again into their embrace, Harry smiled as Snape shifted onto his side again, pulling him with him and folding him neatly. His body still burned pleasantly with the heat of their embrace and Harry began to notice that Snape was rocked them both, his eyes upon Harry's face with a tender expression.

Harry wanted this to continue but he knew that this was a big step. He forced himself to relax and Snape slowly relaxed his grip. "Did you sleep well?" He finally managed to ask, his voice oddly tight and hoarse.

Despite himself Snape smiled and softly answered, nuzzling his nose against Harry's cheek in obvious affection. "I barely slept to be honest. Somebody wanted to cling to me the entire time, moving almost constantly until I pulled him closer. Then you slept rather peacefully and so did I."

Harry relaxed in the arm that wound around his shoulder, pulling him closer to the delicious heat of the older wizard's body heat. "I am glad I could offer you some rest after all." He murmured, working around a big yawn.

"Silly Harry, you gave me more rest then I have ever dared to hope for." The soft voice washed over him and Harry smiled even wider.

"So that is why you decided to kiss me so you could thank me?" He asked.

"I was merely responding to your own techniques." Snape drawled, running a hand through his long hair, eyes still watching Harry closely. Harry lazily stretched, settling himself back into the arm that was looped loosely around his shoulder when a threatening growl came from the thin lips as he lifted an eyebrow.

Snape merely glanced at him, looking slightly uncertain and then the lips opened to ask the question Harry had been dreading. "Why did you ask for me to stay the night?"

Harry's breathing left him with a huge gush and he glanced down at the sheets pulling around their waist, at Snape's black shirt that covered the pale flesh, his mind going over every possibly correct answer. The truth was that it had been an impulse and for a moment Harry had felt very foolish when Snape hadn't answered.

He wanted to invest in their relationship and this seemed like the natural thing to do, prompting him to ask the question. Long fingers hooked underneath and his face was lifted, forcing him to look into the dark eyes as Snape cocked his head to the side, awaiting Harry's answer.

"Well, I don't really have a reason but it seemed right…it felt right at the time and it still does." Harry kept his voice as natural and quite as possible, trying not to show any feelings in his voice that would give him away. He had learned a long time ago to try and keep his voice neutral when answering a question.

"Did you mean to have sex with me?" This time Harry didn't need the fingers underneath his chin as his green eyes flew up to meet the dark ones as he flushed uncomfortably.

"No!" He blurted out immediately.

"So you don't intent to have sex with me?" A black eyebrow rose and Harry gapped for a moment, unable to answer the question as he gazed hard at the blank looking face.

"Of course I do but it is just….." He trailed off, unsure of how to continue. He was very uncomfortable with the question and it felt much easier to look at Snape's neck then at his face. He had never been very comfortable with the discussion of sex.

"Then why didn't you?" The next question came and finally Harry sighed.

"I am not ready yet and I thought I wouldn't be welcome." He finally answered, trying his best to ignore the trickle of fear that suddenly seeped into his chest. Snape's arm tightened around his shoulders and the other hand came to rest upon his chest, directly over his heart as the older wizard softly said voice low and soothing.

"You are most welcome, Harry. I had to question your motives but it seems that I was correct in assuming that it was the last thing that crossed your mind until this morning. You are certainly not like any other male I have ever stumbled across."

That didn't really do anything to sooth Harry's nerves and he softly asked, lifting his eyes so he was looking at Snape's face again. "But you want to have sex with me?"

He was rewarded with soft laughter and a finger that traced his lips as Snape said. "Eventually it will come down to it, Harry but there is no pressure. I am content where we are right now and at the pace we are moving. I don't want to force anything that might destroy things between us. I want you to be comfortable and I take it by my last question and the way you responded, you weren't at all comfortable."

The dark eyes searched his face intensely and Harry swallowed thickly. "I have never been very comfortable with the notion of sex to be fairly honest."

An eyebrow rose and Snape's hand moved up from his chest, gently tracing his cheek. "That is quite alright, Harry. We have time. But unless I get back to my own chambers now and I freshen up a little we might be late for breakfast and the morning paper and letters that will surely come."

Harry smiled at him, grinning even as Snape slowly slid from the bed, leaving the covers to Harry who pulled them up as he sat up, looking at Snape intensely as he said. "You should use to floo network. It will be a better way of making it to your chambers without having to brave the hallways."

He received a nod in return as Snape charmed his clothes back to his customary robes, the same ones he had worn last night. The older man ran a hand through his messy long hair, sweeping it backwards as he sat down on the bed to tie his shoes.

Harry slowly slid closer, wrapping his arms around Snape's shoulders to embrace him from behind. Instead of being shoved away, Snape's hand came to rest upon his bare arm and for a moment the older wizard leaned back in their embrace. Harry's arm was petted and then Snape withdrew, standing up as he softly instructed. "Take a shower, Harry and I will see you at breakfast. Make it quick before unless you want the whole of the student body to gape at you."

With those words and a last swirl of the robes Snape was gone into the sitting room and Harry heard the flare of the fire as the older wizard disappeared into the fireplace and floo'd to his own chambers.

Harry lay back, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before he got up and went to the bath chamber to freshen himself up. He stood underneath the hot water shower just long enough to use the soap and to rinse himself off.

Quickly drying himself off and donning his customary robes, the black teaching attire he tugged at the brown jumper underneath, pocketing his wand and walking towards the Great Hall, buttoning up his robe as he went.

He took a peek into the Great Hall, glad to find it deserted of any students just yet as he slowly walked to the head table. All tables had been set already and Harry looked up at the enchanted ceiling to see the blue sky which wasn't reflected outside. For once the ceiling decided that it needed sunny weather instead of the customary grey weather that had been reflected outside.

Sitting himself down, Harry poured himself a cup of tea, glad that for once in his life he was the one to be here the earliest. Loud voice suddenly carried through the Entrance Hall and Harry bit back a groan just in time as Madam Hooch, Neville, Professor Sprout, Hagrid and Professor Flitwick came walking in, all speaking loudly.

Harry was greeted loudly and he smiled at them in return, quickly putting some toast in his mouth to keep from answering. It seemed since the other teachers were awake both Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were walking in at exactly the same time, some early students echoing their steps and talking softly amongst themselves.

Harry pushed the coffee, as was customary, towards Snape and he closed his eyes for a moment, ignoring the gentle moments of peace before the other students came in and with a flurry of wings the owls came flying in to deliver the mail and the paper.

Harry had abandoned his subscription to the Daily Prophet, the paper speculating too much to really keep him interested. Much to his surprise Snape accepted the paper from the owl that came to deliver it and he disappeared behind it, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Harry frowned as many of the conversations around the Great Hall suddenly lulled and students began whispering loudly, looking at him when they were reading the paper and nudging each other. He looked to his right, silently taking the paper that the headmistress handed him with a pointed look.

He did groan this time when he saw the headline on the front page of the Dailey Prophet and the photo of him and Mrs Weasley fighting with each other, his picture doing its best to shout at Mrs Weasley as loudly as possible by the looks of it.

_Harry Potter fights with former mother in law Molly Weasley about his choice of date for the anniversary Ministry Ball. _

Underneath was an even more screaming headline and a picture of him and Snape dancing together at the ball, quite closely actually and Harry swore loudly this time, feeling the other wizard tense beside him. Snape hadn't read the front of the paper, instead combing through the paper and horrified Harry nudged Snape who reappeared from behind his paper, scowling darkly at him until he seized the paper that Harry had been holding and together they read the article that had been featured underneath the picture.

_Harry Potter and Severus Snape; Charity Case of Love Potion? _

_At the annual Ministry Ball last night Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world, shocked the whole of said wizarding world, by appearing with Severus Snape, former death eater and headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at his side. _

_Our source confirms that Potter and Snape spoke to each other throughout their short stay at the ball which was hazarded by Molly Weasley who had, according to by standers, a rather loud opinion of Potter's choice in partner. _

_Until last year Potter had been dating Ginevra Weasley, the daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley but they had rumoured to have broken up right before Potter went to teach at Hogwarts at the Defence against the Dark Arts post. For more information about Potter's dating history and a full scale of the events at the ministry ball please turn to page 4…_

"Charity Case?" Snape's voice was deadly soft and dangerous and Harry felt too angry to even respond to it. He wanted to rip the paper to shreds but he knew that it was no good so instead he glared at the students, daring them to speak.

"Harry?" He ignored Flitwick's shrill voice.

"Harry?"

"What!" He finally snapped, startling the tiny wizard who merely pointed at the large barny owl that approached quickly, carrying a large red envelope in its beak that made Harry's stomach turn.

Even before the owl had landed the envelope was smoking slightly already and Harry pushed his chair back suddenly, wondering if he grasped the letter and made a run for it if he would be able to make the thing explode in the Entrance Hall instead of the Great Hall.

Students were all staring at the envelope, no longer laughing but instead pointing at the envelope which suddenly burst open, startling both teachers as Snape pushed his chair back as well.

"**Harry James Potter, you have made a nuisance of yourself last night at the ball…." **Mrs Weasley's magically ampled voice carried quite a bit through the Great Hall and all students had ceased eating, staring at the head table.

"…**How dare you appear at the Ministry Ball with Severus Snape at your side? Do you have any idea what that man has done to the wizarding world? I thought that you had the good sense that unlike the Wizengamot who declared him innocent, not to believe them! You have hurt Ginny and I cannot find the words to express my anger at…." **

"It doesn't strike me that she hasn't found the words to express her anger at our appearance last night." The velvet voice whispered in Harry's ear at which the younger professor snorted, trying his best to fight the blush, but most importantly the annoyance at the howler of Mrs Weasley.

"At least the students are enjoying themselves." Snape continued, looking at the students as some blushed at him and smiled, the girls batting their eyelashes and some of the older boys glanced at the potions master uncomfortable.

"Some are unable to finish their breakfast." Harry commented, sufficiently drowning out the voice of Mrs Weasley who was still ranting about the harm he had done to Ginny and the shame he had inflicted upon himself, like he could really care, to look at the Ravenclaw table as some students stared at him in disgust before they rushed from the table, some pushing their plates away.

"…**.This isn't the last thing I have to say about this, Harry Potter!" **With a loud bang the envelope finally exploded, leaving a tense silence behind.

"Well now that that is out of the way, perhaps Professor Potter and Professor Snape can go about opening all the other letters that are waiting for them and the rest of us can enjoy a hopefully peaceful breakfast." Headmistress McGonagall finally concluded, going back to eating her breakfast like nothing had happened.

"The letters are really going to come tomorrow when everybody has finished reading the paper." Snape commented, pushing his chair back and laying his hand on Harry's thigh, causing the younger wizard to flush suddenly.

"I am already looking forward to it…" Harry softly murmured.

"Then I am sure you will benefit from it when you are going to spend the night in my bed tonight…" This time he did really flush red as Snape whispered in his ear and as Harry met the black eyes, he began to realize that the wizarding world might be condemning them, Snape didn't seem to mind and while he knew that come tomorrow he would have to defend the older wizard, he couldn't be any more happily about it how things were going between him and Severus.

**So how should everybody react tomorrow? Review of course and leave some ideas, I hope you liked it. **


	12. A normal day in class

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. We passed 200 reviews so this chapter is dedicated to everybody who has been sticking with this story since the first chapter and of course those of you who joined later. Anyway let's begin. **

Severus Snape, feared Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was at the moment less than amused. He marched down to his classroom, arriving there earlier then most students and even began to think of the potions lessons. He had finished reading the paper, including the ridiculous headline of his being a charity case.

"Severus Snape is nobody's charity case…" He grumbled loudly to himself, banging the door closed again and looking about the deserted class room. His first class of the day was his Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh year together.

Severus ran a hand over his long hair, pulling it back from his face and resting his arms on the desk, leaning over the ebony surface. He wondered how the students would respond. He had not been completely truthful with Potter, well Harry as he called him these days. Harry was under the mistaken impression that it didn't bother him about what the students thought.

Severus could barely suppress a smirk as he remembered the way Harry had responded to him so well, better then Severus had even hoped. He knew that Harry had been attracted to him when he had come back to Hogwarts and at first it had been a way to pass the time, trying to see if he could make use of his newfound feelings for Potter.

He had been interested in the side he had always refused to see when Potter had saved him after the Final Battle. Yet Severus had never done anything about it, telling himself that if Potter had wanted answers about his mother he would come to him, but the younger wizard had never came.

Severus had gone back to teaching and leading a quiet life, giving up the hope of ever finding Harry Potter on his doorstep, when the younger professor quite literally had stumbled there. When Harry had appeared in the early morning on the first day of term, he looked into the pained green eyes and something inside Severus had snapped. He decided to take a change, after witnessing the strange effects Harry had to his touch, the slight shiver the younger male had been unable to hide.

Severus expected that Harry would never welcome him. Harry had surprised him by making the mistletoe appear above his head. He found him more endearing when Harry blushed and told him he was interested. The smile that came to his hunted looking face when he muttered the affirmative had nearly melted Severus' heart, if he had allowed such a thing.

Truth be told Severus hadn't felt so alive in years. He felt even light of heart, which was amazing to him. He felt rested from this morning, secretly amused when Harry had requested he stayed the night.

He allowed himself a small smile that turned into a sneer when the ball rang and the students began to enter. Both houses were still divided, even after the war and Severus drew himself up to his full impressive height.

"I would like to begin with stating the following…" His voice rang out clearly and smoothly and Severus watched, glaring at each student in return before he dropped his voice a little bit. "…for those of you who have read the paper and for those of you who have reached this by rumours, I won't tolerate any gossiping in my class. I will take points…Even from the Slytherins, Mister Gony, if you cannot keep your mouth shut when I speak; I believed that after 7 years and 6 where I served as your head of house, you had learned not to speak when I did!" He barked out suddenly and all students gasped in surprise.

The wizard in question blushed red but met his gaze without flinching, causing Severus to raise an eyebrow. This was very strange indeed. "Is there anything you would like to share with the rest of the class, Mister Gony?" He purred, one hand curled slightly as he regarded the Slytherin student.

He watched as several of the boys sitting beside the student in question exchanged looks before the student leaned forward and said, "Then tell me how it feels for once to be on the good side of Harry Potter, sir? Or well perhaps below Potter I guess might be the correct word?" The wayward student looked around as snickers went up on the Slytherin side.

Loud gasps went around the classroom and Severus got to his feet, his movements careful and balanced, not giving away the anger he felt at this moment. He advanced on the poor and very stupid student as the other students scrambled backwards fearfully when Severus smirked as he placed his hands on the desk, leaning forward and purring in his most soft and dangerous voice.

"I thought you had been smarter then that, Mister Gony. My position with Professor Potter is none of your business. 10 points from Slytherin for your cheek and you're serving a detention with Filch." The students gasped even louder at that and then Severus could hear many whispers beginning to break out amongst his Slytherins.

In all his years as Head of House this was the first time that he ever took points from the Slytherins and he could see the enraged expression on Goby's face as one of his snakes whispered behind his back in too loud a whisper. "One night in Potter's company and he already behaves like a bloody Gryffindor."

The other side of the room was gaping at him and Snape send another dangerous sneer the other way as he hissed out. "You get 1 comment and insult before I take points. I trust that you keep them under your breath where I can't hear them."

The Slytherins were enraged, Severus could tell but as he kept a firm grip on his emotions he glared at the Slytherins. One lone hand rose in the sea of red and gold ties and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in responds as he ground out. "Yes, Miss Carson ?"

"Sir, how is it that you managed to make Professor Potter forget Miss Weasley and turn his attention to you? And if you used a love potion like the Prophet suggested then perhaps can you teach me to brew it to?" Severus was stunned and if he hadn't had so much practise with the general shielding of his emotions he would have gaped at her.

Instead he carefully schooled his expression into something that resembled disdain at her foolishness as her fellow students groaned at her and some rolled their eyes at her stupidity. "Dammit Rolena, don't be daft!" One of the Gryffindor students shouted out. "Of course Potter wouldn't fall for a love potion, he defeated You-Know-Who. He isn't about to fall for something as childish as this. So unless it is a hex, which is highly unlikely because the wards would have been breeched. Do you even pay attention in class?"

Severus rolled his eyes as his students began a heated discussion. For a moment he was content to listen, many Gryffindors were loudly discussing him and Harry and some, like Miss Carson ,were, certain that a hex or a love potion had been used and were actually staring at him with something of longing in their eyes. The better part was thinking that Harry had taken leave of his senses and Severus was reminded of the many stories that had circled around in Harry's fifth year.

Some of his Slytherins were enraged that their Head of House was covorting with a true Gryffindor but some of the others were actually looking at him with something akin to adoration, thinking that the big plan would be revealed before too long and that this was just an attempt at revenge of the things done in the war.

Severus felt his anger rising as he finally slapped his hand down on the desk and bellowed. "Silence!"

The whole class fell silent, staring at the Potions Master in shock. Snape stalked around the desk and said in a deadly icy whisper. "Make no mistake that I will take points when they are due! Potter's private life is none of your business, has been none of your business since he came to Hogwarts! Potter is a professor here, a well respected professor and my private life and his is none of your damn business now get to work!"

He pointed his wand at the door to the storage room which slammed open in response, making some of the students jump slightly as the potion of the day and the ingredients appeared on the black board.

Severus was seething with anger and he forced himself to cool down, watching the students scramble about to quickly obey the teacher's commands. He finally sat behind his desk and pinched his nose again, feeling a tremendous headache approaching.

The students were getting on with their potions and Severus massaged his temples, hoping against his better judgement that this day would not be so bad. He drew a parchment to him and he began to grade.

The hours passed swiftly and Severus waited patiently as the last students filled out and the next seventh year class, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were to enter. The bell rang and Severus fixed his most deadly scowl on his face, preparing himself for another two hours of comments and whispering and perhaps some point taking.

He had ended up taking thirty points from Slytherin and forty points from Gryffindor and in the end his Slytherins were shaking with rage but Severus had send them one glare, daring them to do anything and they had subsided.

He knew that while Gryffindors tended to be rash the more cruel Slytherins tended to be more dangerous. He had to watch his step and display his authority well, not brokering any insolence by his snakes.

The door opened and some Hufflepuffs came walking in, Severus raised an eyebrow and they hurried to their seats. Severus frowned when no Ravenclaws came walking in, this was unexpected; normally they were the first to be in class.

"Pray tell, what is keeping the Ravenclaws this morning?" He purred, leaning against the desk.

He could see some of the Hufflepuff students exchanging startled looks as Severus hissed at them. "Any second longer you take in answering my question will cost you ten points, per person!"

"They didn't come to class, sir, they said that they didn't think that you or Professor Potter would be up to their standards to teach a class. They think in light of…recent events that you will be too occupied and they won't come back to class unless this is sorted out, sir…" One of the braver Hufflepuffs answered.

"We will see how they think about that at lunch. Very well then, get to work. The ingredients are in the storeroom and the recipe is on the blackboard. Get to work." Severus barked out, mostly to himself as the remaining students.

Lunchtime didn't come quickly enough for Severus as his class was finally deserted. He hoped that news of his point taking from Slytherin had travelled through the school and the other class thought twice about harassing him this day. He rubbed at his eyes, taking a quick moment to will his headache away.

Severus stormed out of his classroom, his robes billowing around him and took brisk steps towards the Great Hall. He knew that everybody would be eating lunch there and he would make sure that his authority was not on question here. He would show them what happened with those that didn't come to his class.

He thrust open the door to the Great Hall and stalked in, watching as Headmistress McGonagall's head rose and she narrowed his eyes as Severus marched up to the Ravenclaw table and hissed, his voice filling the now silent Great Hall.

"A hundred points from Ravenclaw for failing to come to my class when requested! You can thank your seventh year students for this delicious threat that they gave me when they refused to come to my class and questioning my authority in dealing with my potions class!" Severus drew in a ragged breath before continuing. "I am the Potions Master at this school and I can assure you that I teach my class adequately. Next time failing to come to my class will result in more loss of house points and detention. I suggest that you do go to your DADA class before the rest of your house murders you and I will gladly allow them!"

With those words he walked up to the Head Table when he saw Filius Flitwick, the Head of House of Ravenclaw storming down to the steps on his short legs with a look of fury on his face. Severus passed him as loud and angry whispers began to come from the Ravenclaw table as Flitwick collected his seven year students to give them a lecture and they left the hall looking quite guilty.

He slipped into his seat beside Harry, seeing the tired drawn gaze of the DADA professor. Harry looked pale and Severus discretely slipped him a Calming Draught under the table and the green eyes lingered with his own for a while before Harry smiled at him and took a sip of his tea.

Severus scowled darkly down into his own tea. He could not survive another portion of this day if the second part of it went as well as the first. But when he looked at it on the bright side, something he almost never did, the total point loss would be devastated to all houses.

Severus picked up his mug and contemplated his dark tea for a moment but before he could take a sip, he startled when fingers that suddenly appeared on his upper thigh drew his attention. Tea was spilled over the edges of the mug and Severus put his cup down, glaring at the younger professor to his right and said in an icy whisper. "Remove your hand, you fool! This is not a time for foolish affections, Potter; we are at the head table…."

Harry immediately drew back his hand as if he had been burned and it appeared like a shutter fell closed as the green eyes suddenly became blank but not before Severus had seen the intense pain and mistrust in Harry's mesmerizing eyes.

Severus pretended to grasp the butter that stood in front of Harry to lean across from him as he quickly place one hand on the back of Harry's chair to steady himself, trapping the younger wizard effectively in between his body and the chair as he purred in such a soft voice that he could feel Harry leaning in, straining to hear it. "…I am the only one who is allowed to do such a thing at the head table, Potter; I thought that by now you knew that. Besides had somebody walked past they would have seen your hand on my thigh, if you wanted it to pass unknown then you must place your hand here…."

Severus leaned back, grasping the butter dish in one hand and the other hand coming to rest upon Harry's inner thigh, startling the younger wizard. He kneaded his hand into the tender flesh as he watched Harry squirm in his seat for a moment as the sharp eyes of the Headmistress caught the unintended movement the younger staff member made as she asked.

"Professor Potter, is everything alright?"

Harry blushed a bit and Severus hid a smirk as he took a bite of his toast as Harry called out. "Ah, yes…Headmistress….everything is fine….I am just a little bit tight on time I see…lots of work…." Harry looked at Severus, scowling darkly as another squeeze of his hand sent the younger professor squirming once more.

"Nonsense, you need to eat. I will not have you blow a fuse like Severus does every once in a while. Severus Snape, stop manhandling poor Harry. Place your hands where I can see them, both hands!" Severus withdrew his hand at that and placed them above the table, sending an amused glare her way as he answered.

"Oh, but Headmistress, that wouldn't be any more appropriate if I place my hands on Harry where you might be able to see them. I never assumed that you were such a woman, you sly thing, interestingthe things you learn about your colleges here."

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice as Severus watched Professor McGonagall's face colour slightly as she matched his Slytherin smirk. Severus watched in satisfaction as Harry grabbed his napkin to dap at his chin where the juices ran over them. Severus longed to lick them off but instead he settled on licked his own lips when Harry met his gaze as Harry took another sip, this time spewing it neatly over the table.

"Severus! Stop being scandalous!" Professor McGonagall scowled darkly this time at him and Severus drowned out any protest that he could make by taking a sip of his own tea as Harry began to mop up the spilled juice.

The younger professor was beet red and Severus hid a smile as he waved his wand to clear away the spilled liquid, this made his day suddenly a lot better. He finished his lunch, deciding to go down early to his classroom and prepare himself for the next part of the day.

He got up, pushing his chair back as he watched Harry's eyes falling with disappointment. He leaned in to pick up his napkin that had fallen to the ground and quickly whispered in Harry's ear. "Tonight, my room after dinner! Don't be late! I will make sure that there is no Headmistress to catch us that time." He lapped at Harry's ear for a mere second as Harry reached behind him with one hand to grasp Severus' hand in a quick squeeze.

With a flurry of robes Severus had disappeared towards the dungeons again. He could hear the students whispering again but this time it didn't bother him, except his headache pounded again inside his skull.

He really hoped that his other classes were not going to be as hard as the first part of the day but better to be prepared as he been since the first part so the moment that the door opened, he greeted his frightened students with a sneer worthy of legends.

That night after dinner, Severus stared at the papers he was supposed to be grading with his head in his hands. The second part of the day hadn't been so terrible and trying as the first part of the day but Severus could feel his head pounding, like his brain wanted to disappear from him altogether and truly he couldn't blame it.

He got up when his wards tingled, knowing that somebody was standing in front of his door. He walked to the door when the knock came and he fixed a scowl on his face just in case it was a Slytherin standing in front of the room. Most likely it wasn't because only the teachers were able to penetrate the wards around his private office and to enter it.

Unlike the wards in the storage room, which were open when class was in session, nobody could go into Severus' private quarters without him knowing about it. He opened the door, finding his heart beating just a little bit faster when he saw Harry standing there, with his own stack of grading papers in his hand and a small sack in the other.

He took a step away from the door to allow the younger wizard in and asked. "Have you raided your closet, Potter?"

Harry blushed as he dumped the papers on the couch, turning to him and nervously fidgeted with the ties of the little sack and not meeting his gaze. Severus closed the door and crossed to the middle of the room within two strides and placed his own hands over Harry's, stilling the movements as Harry finally met his gaze.

"No, I haven't raided my closet but I thought that perhaps it would be better to be a little bit more prepared, you know…"

"Yes, it would look very strange if one Harry Potter, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher were to stumble into his rooms in the same manner that he was dressed in last night. It would further fuel the rumours." Severus place one hand on Harry's shoulders, smiling unconsciously as the younger wizard relaxed.

"So you see, that is why I became prepared. I even have taken some books so that I won't disturb you when you are pacing or whatever you do in your spare time…still something I don't know."

Severus' fingers loosened the tight grip Harry had upon the ties of the sack and he tossed it onto the couch, together with the rest of the papers as he moved closer, bringing one arm around Harry's waist and the other one around his neck, trapping the other professor against his own body.

After a moment he felt Harry relax and the green eyes rose hesitantly to meet his own as Severus smiled down, bringing one hand up to caress the other cheek. With a content sigh Harry leaned against him and asked with a tired grin. "Did you enjoy lunch today?"

"Of course I did. The house elves had certainly outdone themselves with the food."

"That is not what I mean! I certainly couldn't forget lunch or the promise that you made me…"

"Yes, the wards have already been altered; she won't be able to come in tonight unless it is a great emergency." Severus hungrily stared at Harry, allowing his eyes to roam over Harry's body.

"So where do I sleep?" Harry glanced around, yet making no move to move Severus' hands; instead he cuddled in closer much to Severus' amusement.

"In the bed in the room beyond underneath the Slytherin green covers on the right side with two pillows and a nightstand right next to a certain dark haired Slytherin Head of House." Severus purred slowly, one hand bringing Harry's lips back to facing his own.

"Right next or on top?" Harry had the cheek to ask him and Severus answered the question by placing his lips firmly over Harry's and drowning out any further protest.

Harry melted and yielded to him as the mouth opened underneath his own. He slid his tongue in, feeling Harry respond after a moment as the arms slid around him quickly, pulling his head down further and into a deeper intimacy. Much to his amusement and embrassement he moaned against Harry's lips when the younger wizard plunged his mouth.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, an eternity of feelings that nearly made Severus' mind spin,he had felt their magic combined beneath their fingertips and as they finally broke apart, Harry was looking at him with that same open look that Severus had seen before.

Severus barely had a moment to draw in a large breath before Harry was back, kissing him lazily again, rubbing his body cat like against his body. Finally Harry pulled away from the kiss, only to bury his head in Severus' shoulder and stay there as Severus slowly rocked them back and forth and reflected on how good it felt to simply hold Harry like this.

It reminded him of this morning and it did his heart well to know that Harry allowed him, nay trusted him enough to allow him to hold him like this. After a while Severus pushed him away only to say. "Unless we wish to make this a very late night and don't wish to share any more kisses in the bed then we better start grading papers right now."

And accompanied with Harry's happy grin and the promise of more kisses to come made Severus' heart do a happy flip and needless to say, he had a lot of trouble focussing upon his paperwork but luckily he wasn't the only one in the room.

**As you can see the sexual tension between them is mounting. I hope that you liked it. So I need idea for the letters that they are going to get tomorrow. Review of course. **


	13. Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks so much for all the support and wonderful ideas. I am glad that you liked the last chapter. Any other ideas and such things are welcome. There will be sexual implications in this chapter. Let's begin.**

Harry woke slowly, secure in the arms for the second time that week. He could hear soft snoring in his neck as warm breath messed up his hair. The arms were loosely wrapped around his torso and Harry pushed back with a throaty moan, this felt so good.

He could feel the length of Snape's body where it was pressed against him. The leg that had once again slipped in between his own, the broad chest at his back, the narrow hips and answering hardness pressing against his buttocks. His own morning erection stirred.

He brought one hand back to come and rest upon Snape's hip where it rested above his own. He could feel Snape startle sleepily before the older wizard settled back down. Harry lazily began to move his hand in circles on Snape's hip, trying to coax any response from the older wizard.

He could feel himself hardening. It wasn't so unusual that he woke up in the morning with an erection but it had been a long time since he had been in the same bed with the occupant of his thoughts. _Perhaps he could do something about it. _He thought wickedly.

Carefully Harry shuffled a little, pressing back against the firm body behind him before laying still. He barely got a response so he began to wiggle against Snape, feeling the older wizard behind him take a deep breath before Snape stiffened and replied. "Dammit, Potter, what do you think you are doing?"

The arm around Harry's chest tightened and he was brought back against the strong body behind him, enabling him to move further. "I am trying to find some release…" Harry moaned as the sinfully deliciously lips descended upon his neck and nibbled gently which was beginning to send waves of pleasure through his body.

His nerves began to tingle as long and slender hands began to move down, causing Harry's eyes to bulge as he glanced down. Snape's hands were moving down over his clothed body and slowly circled his groin as Harry moaned despite himself as the dark velvet voice whispered in his ear.

"Ah, so that is the problem. I had no idea that I had that affect upon you…" Harry could hear the amusement carefully hidden in the smooth voice of the Potions Master as the leg that slipped in between his own moved upwards, moving Harry's legs apart as Snape suddenly moved away from behind Harry.

Harry who had sagged boneless in their embrace rolled onto his back with Snape towering over him. The startled DADA professor stared up wide eyed at the other wizard who was smirking wickedly at Harry, who moaned hungrily as long fingers stroked his groin encouragingly.

"Now this is a rare threat, Gryffindor's Golden One has some Slytherin sides if you are rubbing up against a snake." Snape lowered himself, dark eyes narrowed as he placed both hands on either side of Harry and one bent leg in between Harry's spread legs so his body rested sideways against Harry's who pushed up slightly.

"You know me, always had a thing for danger." Harry panted, wiggling when with a sudden and well practised movement he wrapped his arms around Snape and rolled them over so he was on top.

He was rewarded with sudden laughter before Snape settled back to watch him, lips curling slightly. "I should have known. You never learn, do you, Potter? Now you should be aware that in a male/male relationship, one is considered to be the more dominant one of the two. It is a role that most people settle in naturally, such as one submissive one and one dominant one…" Snape's voice was a low seductive purr as the older wizard struggled against Harry for a moment until to try and achieve enough leverage to roll them over.

"That sounds most interesting, Severus…" Harry grinned down at the older wizard who was regarding him patiently as he seized Snape's chin to forcefully turn his head to the side so he could lick at the exposed throat.

This proved to be disastrous as he was suddenly flipped on his back, one hand of Snape holding his arms pinned above his head and the other hand had seized his chin, forcing him to meet the lips that were suddenly kissing him as the taller wizard effectively kept him pinned to the bed with his weight, which was only slightly more then Harry's.

Harry moaned hungrily as his mouth was forced upon and the tongue plundered in without regards for his own. Snape's tongue swirled around his own as Harry felt the other male's mouth move against his own and the older wizard slowly began to move up and down, causing Harry to groan, swallowing the sound.

Harry was finally released and he blew out a shaky breath, hair disaveled and he squinted up to see the smug look on Snape's face as he whispered with laboured breathing and very hard thinking. "Merlin, your tongue isn't only good for saying wicked things…."

"I can do wicked things with it as well, want to see?" Snape slowly slid down, dark eyes twinkling dangerously as Harry swallowed thickly even as Snape released his hands, unable to move if he had wanted to and Harry was quite sure that he didn't want to.

Lips were trailing a path down his chest and Harry groaned as the slender fingers pushed Harry's shirt up to lavish the heated affection upon his stomach. A tongue swirled around his belly button and Harry moaned as fingers slid into his slacks.

He raised his hips in response, crying out. "Severus!"

"Yes?" Much to his annoyance Snape glanced up at him as if Harry had asked a question in class. He could feel the fingers tapping his flat lower belly and lay panting, trying very hard to think as Snape withdrew his hand and lay besides Harry, smiling smugly at him.

"You shouted my name?"

"You….you….you said something about dominant and submissive, does that mean in the bedroom as well?" Harry panted, wiggling as he sought to relieve the pressure in his trousers.

"Here let me help you with that…" Snape purred and the next moment Harry could feel the quick hands that for some reason felt so much better in real life then they ever did in his fantasies slowly tugging his slacks down without him ever having to beg for it. He heaved a loud moan as the pressure was released and lifted his hips without thinking about it.

Snape's hands were back to tapping Harry's lower belly as the older wizard rested his chin on Harry's chest, looking up at him with dark eyes which were probing his face before he answered. "Do you know how sex between two males works?"

Harry flushed uncomfortably, squirming a bit when he began to realize just how little he knew about male/male relationships even when he was attracted to Snape. His sexual experience was lacking even at best he had been fairly decent, at least according to Ginny at kissing and sex. He could count on one hand his partners who he had kissed even when the newspaper rumoured otherwise.

The glint in his bed companion's dark eyes put him on guard and Harry forced himself to answer the question. "Like with a female…the…cock goes in a hole…and….alright I don't know…"

"That is an understatement, Potter." Snape smirked and Harry startled, badly, when fingers slowly stroked his boxers before sliding in. Snape closed to the distance between them so he could look Harry in the eye before the wicked mouth of head of Slytherin house began to nibble on his ear and Harry gave a loud groan as the fingers began to stroke his suddenly throbbing cock encouragingly.

He raised his hips in response to the sensations that were rushing through his body ceasing his ability to speak or think as said fingers squeezed before grasping his cock and sliding down its length at which Harry closed his eyes.

He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out as his mouth was suddenly caught as Harry could feel himself becoming even harder if that was possible as Snape's hand began to move a bit quicker as his cock was stroked and squeezed and Harry's eyes flew open as he managed to wrap one arm around the thin shoulders to keep Snape were he was.

His lower lip was nipped and Harry gasped at which the tongue slipped in as the tension that had begun to form in his lower abdomen suddenly snapped and Harry shot upright only to have the weigh pressed against his chest pressing him back down as an arm slipped around his shoulders and the kiss was even deepened as Snape drank in the sounds Harry made when he climaxed even as he spilled himself over the Potions Master's hand which was now resting on limp cock.

Harry was lowered breathlessly back against the pillows as Snape withdrew from him, looking at him as the wizard performed a quick muttered cleaning charm upon Harry as with odd twinkling eyes he licked his fingers clean, slowly smirking at Harry who regarded him through half lidded eyes.

He couldn't help it but he felt so blissfully relaxed and…carefree as shifted onto his side, pulling his slacks up back over his hips so they wouldn't slide off. His breathing was back under control and he resisted the urge to drift off but then he asked. "You were going to tell me about the sex between males?"

"Of course. It works very differently. The usually dominant partner in a relationship is usually the one on top and the other one is on the receiving end. There are very different ways to pleasure but one is to actually enter the body of the receiving male, but it is painful and it is best when the male which is on the receiving end is stretched beforehand. But we will discuss this when the time is right. But the dominant and submissive roles usually settle into roles naturally."

"Such as?" Harry found himself listening with a rapt attention that Snape had never quite managed to achieve when he was a student in his class.

"The older or more experienced partner usually takes the dominant role. It also depends on your character," Severus explained carefully. "If you have been dominant for most of your life then this usually is the role you will assume in the relationship…."

"You must have brought this up for a reason…."

"Of course I did. Have you ever known me to bring up trifle things?" Snape smirked at Harry and he forced himself to look back at Snape as the older wizard continued. "The reason I brought this up was to ask if you were content with the role you are taking…Can you assume which role that is?"

Harry looked back at the dark eyes. Snape had been patient with him, showing a side of himself he rarely ever displayed. Snape had taken Harry under his wing it seemed, teaching him and Harry knew the older wizard allowed him to teach him things as well, things he seemed to have forgotten. He knew Snape's personality was unkind and unpleasant and that the man certainly had a strong personality, having fought and disagreeing with some of the stronger personalities than Harry, such as Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

Harry knew enough about Snape, even when he was at school as a student that the man always did things his way, no matter what people told him. He had no problem recognizing authority but to act on the orders that he had been given, especially when he didn't like said orders, was sometimes out of the question.

Harry looked back at the pure black eyes watching him, the pale face framed by the curtain of black hair and he finally said, voicing his thoughts. "I am the submissive one, right?"

"You are the more submissive one, yes. Does it bother you?" The dark eyes were twinkling oddly again and Harry began to realize that having this conversation was hard for Snape as well.

Harry searched his feelings and began to realize what Snape had said had been true; it was a role he assumed naturally. He had never been one to stand on the front line, except when it came to fighting and protected those he loved. He was hot-headed sometimes and quick to respond when insulted or wronged, but he was content to let things slide when they didn't bother him.

Snape had always, especially when Harry had been his student, been a man who was stronger then him and who tolerated no disobedience from his students. He was hot tempered but passionate and would heed no other opinion then usually his own.

"No, Severus, it doesn't bother me. I like it when somebody takes care of me." Harry answered truthfully, his mind beginning to wonder. He glanced at the clock, it was still nearly in the middle of the night and Harry had rarely felt so relaxed.

He yawned, earning himself soft fingers that stroked his cheek. He managed a weak and tired grin at Snape who softly said. "Go to sleep." The same tender expression was on his face and Harry shuffled a little closer, buried his face in Snape's dark hair and junction in between neck and shoulder.

The arm hooked loosely about his waist and Harry's breathing even out, it was peace that filled him as he drifted off.

He awoke to the sounds of somebody in the bathroom and an empty bed. The sheets had been drawn up over his chest as Harry woke slowly, fingers clawing at the empty space. Water could be heard running from the slightly ajar door to the right and Harry crossed the space to the nightstand to pick up his glasses.

He put them on and looked at the clock. It was only 6 of clock and he stretched lazily, knowing that the day or rather breakfast ahead of them would be hard. Unlike Snape, Harry hadn't been really bothered by any students yesterday. Through it may have been because of the fact that he had no classes yesterday above third years and they could still be easily intimidated by the Man Who Had Defeated Voldemort.

The tap in the bathroom was turned off and Harry turned his attention back to the door which opened as Snape came walking, the towel wrapped around his narrow waist and Harry allowed his eyes to drift hungrily over the pale flesh.

"Ah finally awake." Snape called as he walked to his wardrobe closet, rummaging through it before he drew forth his impressive and impeccable black teaching robe down onto the bed. The robe was soon joined by dark trousers and a dark shirt with a buttoned down vest and Harry couldn't help but reach out and touch the fabric, running his hands over it.

"Potter!" Snape growled for a moment and Harry looked up, pushing his messy hair away from his face as he watched Snape standing before him, looking down at him.

"Yes, Severus?" He asked, stretching for another moment.

"You don't want to take a bath in my master bathroom? I can assure it is unlike anything you have ever done before." Snape purred, rearranging the clothes and checking them before walking to another drawer to take out some socks as well.

Harry slowly slid out of bed, crossing the cold floor quickly to press himself against the taller Potions Master as he said. "Are you saying I smell?"

"Nay, Harry, I am not. But I think it would benefit you if you were to take a shower, however short it might be." Snape allowed Harry to hold him for a moment before he pushed the younger wizard towards the bathing room.

Harry bathed quickly and by the time he returned and had finished dressing, Snape had dressed as well. He looked nothing like he had just spent the night with Harry and as the DADA professor quickly prepared himself for the day ahead he walked to the sitting room.

Snape was waiting for him there and despite himself Harry smiled. He had forgotten what it was like when people did little things to please you. Ginny had never done those things for him, like waiting for him before eating dinner and waiting for him before going down or up in this case to eat.

"I do find that your bed is certainly as nice as mine." Harry couldn't help but purr and he could see the widening of dark eyes before he was pulled against the black covered chest and lips were kissing him suddenly.

He found that the kiss was broken fairly quickly through and he found himself staring into dark eyes filled with passion. Snape was looking down at him.

"I am glad that you agree that my bed is soft enough. I am not sure I will let you go back to your own bed for quite some time." Harry grinned up, unable to come up with any good excuse to go back to his own room because truly he wasn't sure he wanted to sleep without Snape, ever.

They walked towards the Great Hall together, both in silence. No students were present at 7 o'clock in the hallways, some early students perhaps present in the Great Hall but Harry knew that Snape's outburst at lunch yesterday, a sight to behold to tell the truth, had send them all scurrying away from their feared Potions Master.

They entered the Great Hall together, some students were chattering softly. One waved at Harry but when he saw who was accompying Harry he stared at him shock. Harry waved back, the student, a 4th year Gryffindor, was a nice student but when Harry turned back he could see Snape had glared at the poor student for all he had been worth.

He carefully laid his hand against Snape's forearm and whispered. "Don't scare him, Severus. He is kind."

"No student is ever kind!" Snape snarled at him before sitting himself down on the Head Table. Harry joined him in his usual seat, taking a moment to pour himself some tea as he heaved some toast, eggs and bacon onto his plate before he dug in.

He was hungry, knowing that the day of class before him would be hard. The paper would have another story to run and he was glad that the headmistress didn't allow reports onto the premise so that they couldn't bother him.

He suspected that if he had been living in London, the place would have been swamped by now. Through after a while when all Harry had been doing was going to work, going to the store to get his shopping done, clean the house, play Quidditch and have parties with his friends, through only Ron, Hermione and Ginny, they grew bored and moved on.

Slowly as they ate the hall began to fill with students and teachers. Conversation was loud amongst them but Harry was silent, aware of the stiffening of the Potions Master beside him as more students entered.

Then at seven thirty the hall was suddenly flooded with owls. Harry pushed his plate and cup out of the way when owls suddenly began to fly towards the Head Table. Many students were staring at the Head Table and Harry was reminded of the fourth year when he was rumoured to have a relationship with Hermione and the many letters that she had received because of it.

He really hoped, through he didn't expect it, that the wizarding world would be kinder. But given Snape's past he really didn't expect it.

He accepted the first letter that he gotten from the owl, sharing an amused look with the tiny charms Professor sitting beside him before he tore the letter open and read.

_Dear mister Potter, in Hogwarts' library there are many books on counter h__exes. I am sure one as resourceful as you yourself can find a good counter hex for the obvious Confounding Hex you have been subjected to because of Severus Snape. Do not trust the man!_

Harry raised an eyebrow before cheerfully tossing the letter behind him, intend on burning it later as he grabbed the next letter, tearing it open as well.

_How dare you dump such a promising young woman as Ginny Weasley for a death eater? Perhaps __a hex has altered your brain, Potter!_

"You really should keep them close. It is just going to encourage the population." Snape growled beside him and Harry sighed, he found it amusing truly.

He looked back at the dark eyes as Snape sneered at him as he asked. "Aren't you going to open yours?"

"No!"

"Can I open them then?"

He received a jerk of the dark head in return and picked up one of the letters the owl had left. The other owls were chased away by headmistress McGonagall's shooing and they flew off after they had delivered their letters.

Snape set some of the letters on fire, scowling darkly at them as Madam Hooch extinguished them with a wave of their hand before they could burn the tablecloth.

_I knew that you could do it! You are an __extraordinary man if you have managed to tame such a good specimen as Severus Snape…. Come and join the Harry Potter fan club, we will appreciate your inside information…._

Snape plucked the letter out of Harry's hand and he could see the older wizard's thin lips form the word specimen before with a low growl, so low Harry barely caught it, the thing burst into flames in Snape's hand.

Harry laughed softly, his attention still focussed upon Snape as he fumbled open the next letter. His attention was suddenly divided when liquid dripped onto his hands. He had expected that he had somehow managed to knock over the tea cup but the liquid was coming from the envelope and his hands started to burn very badly as Snape suddenly pushed back his chair away from Harry as Flitwick did the same on Harry's other side as both teachers stared at the DADA professor's hands as Harry cried out in pain as the liquid dripped onto the table and the letter fell from his fingers which were burning badly.

Snape grasped Harry's chair and pulled it backwards, away from the table as the liquid began to drip to the floor. Flitwick began to mope it up with his napkin as Snape lifted the envelope with his wand and sniffed it, his face taking on a look of disdain. "It is burning salve through it is thinned by some other liquid I can't identify."

Harry's hands were red by the time and the younger professor nearly grasped his own napkin to dap at his fingers if Snape hadn't pulled Harry's arm back. "Don't! It will cause further damage."

The older wizard growled with remarkable patience. Harry could feel blisters beginning to form upon his hands and his mouth had suddenly gone dry. His mind felt strangely light-headed as the pain intensified.

His vision was swimming before his eyes and the room seemed to tilt strangely and the noise in the room became louder and harder to ignore…..

"Harry?" The squeaky voice at his side asked worriedly but then fingers were snapped in front of his face and Harry focussed just long enough to drown the glass that was presented to him, not caring that the liquid ran down his chin as long fingers stroked his throat encouragingly and he swallowed.

"Wh…what?" He managed after a moment, aware that he was propped up against a strong shoulder.

"He is coming around…." A soft voice behind him said as Harry blinked furiously to get the room into focussed. Professor McGonagall was crouching in front of him, holding a vial of some sort and Professor Flitwick was rocking backwards and forwards upon his heels as he regarded Harry as well.

He was lying on the floor behind the Head Table, leaning back against Snape as his head rolled backwards with a tired sigh. His chair was lying on its back and he obviously had fallen over, chair and all.

"Severus, the potion doesn't seem to work." The normally stern voice of the headmistress sounded worried and Harry could feel the long hands of the Potions Master ran through his hair reassuringly.

"It is. It needs a moment to take affect. Whatever has been used to thin the burning salve is supposed to soak through the skin. Too much exposure however and one can faint. It was lucky it happened here and not when he was walking down the stairs. Give him a moment…."

Harry felt stronger with each passing moment and more able to focus upon the voices around him. It seemed like none of the students were aware that their DADA professor had just keeled over and he was glad for that.

He managed to lift his head from where it had been resting against Snape's shoulder to ask. "What happened?"

"Right after the potion dripped on your hands, Severus noticed you seemed sort of out of it. You didn't respond when he called out your name and then you pushed your chair back suddenly, I think to stand up and you fell over backwards. Only his quick reflexes saved you from a hard fall. He caught you and I used a Glamour on the Head Table so not to worry the students and we gave you a strengthening potion that Severus carries on his person to bring you back around. You didn't respond to Filius' call, only when Severus snapped his fingers did you come out of it. How are you feeling?"

The stern voice of his former head of house made Harry glance back down at his hands. Somebody had placed napkins over them and they were resting in his lap. Harry could feel the blisters on them and as he flexed his hand, pain shot up his arm that made his eyes water. "I am feeling better through my hands are hurting really bad."

"We will go down to my office so I can tend them. The effects of the potion will go down with a special salve I have for it. Let's see if you can sit up…what were you feeling before you stood up?"

Harry felt Snape's hands on his waist as the older wizard pushed him into a sitting position yet he remained kneeling behind Harry, in case the younger professor had a relapse. "I don't remember standing up. My mouth was dry and I was feeling light headed and then the world suddenly tilted…"

"That was when you stood up." Professor McGonagall spoke; grasping the back of Snape's chair to heave herself up after she was satisfied that everything was well with her youngest professor. 

He felt ashamed now to show such weakness but then hands slowly squeezed his shoulders as Harry grasped Professor McGonagall's outstretched hand and allowed her to pull him up. Snape rose behind him and with a wave of her hand the headmistress ended the spell.

"Are you alright now, Harry?" Professor Flitwick squeaked and Harry nodded, biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning in pain as his hands throbbed. Letters were all over the place on the Head Table and Harry knew better then to open them again.

"Come; let's get you something for your hands, Potter. Let's go through this side door. I think the students have had too much enjoyment for one week. Try not to show any pain in your face or else it will haunt you for seven years or in your case even longer." Harry glanced up at Snape as the older wizard gave him a soft push in the small of his back, forcing him to walk.

Professor McGonagall walked with them to her seat as she said in a soft undertone. "We will burn the letters that come again. If you have any trouble in class today, Harry, then don't hesitate to send me student to me and you will take the rest of the day off. We don't know the full extend of this potion."

"I think they just tossed something together without knowing what they were tossing together. Many students do the same thing and only those who have studied Potions at length, and not just the seven or five years that we give them here, know that it is unadvisable to do such foolish things. If only we know who send this letter, we could send something back. I am sure that there is an envelope somewhere around large enough to contain a hex." Snape's voice was dark and despite the fact that Harry was quite steady on his feet and only feeling shame now burning in his cheeks and the pain that still flared and throbbed in his hands, Snape's hand came to rest on Harry's elbow.

"Severus, you will do no such thing! You go and take care of Harry now so that he is on time for his first class and I really do mean on time. If I hear that he is late simply because you couldn't say goodbye, you will find yourself patrolling the hallways all nights of next week."

"If Harry can patrol with me that is fine….We can set about traumatizing Peeves." Snape's voice was filled with amusement and if Harry hadn't been feeling so much pain, he would have laughed at the smug look on Snape's face.

"You are even worse then Albus!"

"Surely not! Albus was a senile old man with an eye problem. He should have gotten that daft twinkled fixed when he still had the time." With those words Harry was led away through the side door which he had seen the teachers appear and reappear through on a lot of occasions.

The small room came out in the Great Hall and Harry didn't break his arm loose of the easy grip Snape had upon him. He was content to allow Snape to lead him back to the office at a sedate and slower pace then what the Potions Master usually walked. "I didn't mean to draw attention to myself by keeling over, Severus, in case you were wondering."

Harry finally said quietly and the hand at his elbow squeezed for a moment as Snape sighed and then said.

"I know you weren't, Harry." Snape finally said softly as he continued. "I was worried that you were truly poisoned for a moment…."

The emotions in the dark velvet voice made Harry's heart trip and he knew that Snape cared for him. He had been worried about him and that warmed his heart as he said. "Don't let the students hear that….I mean that you care for me."

"Don't worry. Your secret and mine are safe for that matter." Snape snorted behind him and Harry's heart did a weird flip again, a happy one, Snape's hadn't denied when Harry said about caring and as hope warmed his heart, he even forgot about the pain for a moment.

He was soon seated in front of the Potions Master's desk as Snape left him for a moment as he disappeared into his private storage area to get the salve. Soon the older wizard was seated in front of him and was slowly pulling the napkins away as Harry hissed.

His hands were bright red and blistered had erupted all over the skin where the potion had hit the skin. He flexed his fingers and he could hear the blisters crack open and Snape then held his hand over Harry's, forcing him to stop moving his hands.

The long slender hands slowly began to touch the blisters and Harry found himself drawing in a large breath as Snape rubbed in the salve, causing the blisters, the redness and the burning away. Harry heaved a sigh of relief when the last blister was gone and Snape examined his hands, turning them in the light of the fire.

"There, it is all done." The Potions Master finally declared and Harry smiled at the other wizard, tracing Snape's cheek with one hand.

He had expected the other wizard to flinch away but Snape allowed the touch. "Thank you, Severus." He said as Snape smirked and leaned in.

"You can thank me properly tonight, Harry. I fear I will find myself patrolling the castle all next week if I allow you to be late now and as desirable as it is to traumatize Peeves I can find far more enjoyable things to do with my time then to simply patrol the hallways at night."

"Don't worry. I will make it worth your while." Harry breathed, pushing his lips against the thin ones before him in a quick but passionate kiss before he was up on his feet and out of the classroom, humming softly to himself without any reason and for perhaps the first time in his life, he was very happy.

**I hope you liked it. I need ideas for when Mrs Weasley comes to Hogwarts in the next chapter. How will she respond? Review of course. **


	14. Asking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am so amazed and humbled by the fact that people like this story. Any ideas are more then welcome. This will be written from three different view points. Let's begin. **

Molly Weasley was a patient woman. She had raised seven children to young adults. She had managed to kill Bellatrix Lestrange, the right hand of Lord Voldemort. She prided herself that she had managed to raise said seven children, to run a household, to fight in a war, to make sure that her husband never forget something when he left for work, that she made everybody feel welcome, that she was an excellent cook and that she was a surrogate mother to Harry Potter.

Yet at the moment when she marched up to Hogwarts castle, she was less than amused and far less patience. Her mind was seething with the reply which had been send back to her by Harry, a polite note saying that he was glad that she cared for his well being but her concerns were unfounded.

Arthur had found her shredding the letter as she muttered angrily to herself. He could barely stop her from storming up to Hogwarts that very day, reminding her that Harry was a grown man and while she still considered him a child, she prided herself on the fact that she had been the only mother the poor dear had ever known, he had to make his own choices.

She had to discuss some things with Minerva McGonagall anyway. The elderly Headmistress had sent her an invitation for the monthly tea appointment. They had kept in touch after the war and Ginny's graduation. Molly owed a lot to the older witch and she was always happy to catch up with the witch who had played such an important role in the education of her children.

Minerva McGonagall was a strict teacher and whenever any of her children had been out of line in school, except perhaps Percy, she always punished them like Molly would have done. It was her secret believe that the former Transfigurations Professor had instated fear in her children when Molly could no longer do so.

But there were occasions when she could still get her wayward children in line. They still didn't like to anger her, even now when everybody, except Ginny had been out of the house. Ginny had moved back in after she and Harry had broken up.

Molly had never anticipated seeing her only daughter standing on the doorstep, crying her eyes out and angry at Harry for breaking up with her. It had begun when the younger wizard had ran away without a word, accepting a novice auror mission to go to the Black Forest and not even Arthur knew where their sort of adopted son had gone.

Harry had returned two days later, his eyes sparkling with a light that had been hidden for so long and after that Ginny had come home, saying it was over between her and Harry. It seemed that Molly had been the most shocked of the two and had the most trouble with the fact that they had broken up.

Ginny had moved on quickly, going back to dating Dean Thomas and while he was a good lad, in some ways better than Harry had been to Ginny, for Dean had no fame and loved Ginny like she was meant to be loved, Molly longed to see Harry happy as well.

She looked around and noticed that she was standing in the Entrance Hall already. Her thoughts had been so occupying that she hadn't even noticed that she had entered Hogwarts already. She walked up the marble staircase, stopping near the gargoyle that protected the Headmistress office. She muttered the password and then went up the staircase and knocked lightly upon the door.

"Enter."

Molly pushed open the door, a little out of breath due to the fact that she had walked up the stairs. While her own home had many stairs as well, she was still short of breath sometimes when she came up to the Headmistress' office.

"Molly." Minerva's voice was surprised and while Molly knew that the older witch had been expecting her, she was always surprised. Minerva looked very different from Albus who was always smiling or at least twinkling.

She looked stern, like she had done when she had been Head of Gryffindor house in Molly's time at Hogwarts. Her grey hair was twisted up in the customary bun but the robes she wore were long and flowing, hiding her aging body. Minerva got to her feet as her previous employee twinkled at her, greeting her in that deep voice. "Molly, has it been a month already? Good gracious, how the time flies."

"It would be when all you do with your time is to sleep, comment upon my work and eat sherbet lemons." Minerva said dryly, waving her wand and summoning tea as she gestured for Molly to sit down in the empty chairs in front of the desk.

"I will have you know that sherbet lemons are quite good. Besides seeing as there are no paintings in any _interesting _places where I can spy on the staff or the students, how else do you expect me to occupy my time? At least when I was still alive I could go into all sorts of different place without announcing myself, I have you know, one of the perks of being a headmaster." Albus smiled almost wistfully as he popped a sherbet lemon is his mouth.

"You can always go to the staff room and speak to one of the other teachers. I am sure that they would like that." Minerva supplied helpfully and Molly got the impression that this was a discussion they had been having for quite some time.

"There is hardly anybody who wishes to have a proper discussion anymore. Last time I intended to ask Severus what you had meant when he had blown up the Potions Lab and he promised to hex me if I ever bothered him again. Through it didn't hold the old threat it used to have. I find that the old spark is back in his eyes, the one he used to have when he managed to thwart my valentine celebrations in the third year when Harry was still at school. He looks almost happy….or perhaps that is not the right word, more like smug and a bit ruffled when he told me that I was late… though why I was late was beyond me…" Albus chewed on his sherbet lemon and Minerva snorted.

"You wouldn't really want to know why Severus would be looking smug and ruffled, Albus, truly I tell you. He is much to occupied with other things and besides, the man was a spy for 20 years, I do not put it beyond him to hex your portrait with something unpleasant if you are being impossible and nosy as always."

"I am certainly not nosy. I am merely doing what ever good headmaster or headmistress would do and know everything there is to know around school…I am surprised that you haven't done that yet…."

Minerva stifled a laugh this time as she regarded the old wizard in the portrait behind her desk with a fond look before she said. "My dear Albus, I know everything that is going on in this school at the moment so don't you worry about that. Now Molly, how about a cup of tea?"

Molly smiled at the current headmistress. By the exchange that had just passed between Minerva and Albus she had gathered that Minerva was aware of whatever was going on between the Potions Master and the DADA professor.

Carefully she sipped her tea, accepting a biscuit when the tin was held out to her before her curiosity got the better of her and she asked. "How is Harry doing? I saw him briefly during Christmas but we barely spoke. He left before I even had a change to ask him how he liked the job…."

Minerva narrowed her eyes behind her glasses as she lowered her own cup back onto the table as Albus popped another sherbet lemon in his mouth, listening contently. She sighed for a moment until she said. "I was aware of the howler you send him, Molly. For many students it was a highlight of breakfast a few days ago and for most of us it certainly was…entertaining…"

Molly could feel her face flush but her eyes rose to meet those of the Headmistress before her and she said with just a hint of impatience in her voice. "The howler was send as a remainder, Minerva. I stand by my point; Harry shouldn't have taken up with _him_."

"Him? He has a name, Molly. It has been four years and Severus has been cleared of all accusations…."

"Daily I see what that death eater has done to my son! He murdered Albus, Minerva or have you forgotten that already?" Despite her resolve to remain calm, Molly could hear her voice rising.

"Actually my death was arranged between Severus and I. I asked him to kill me…" Albus began only to be interrupted by the two witches who were obviously not paying attention to him.

"He is no longer a death eater, Molly! He was cleared of all charges. Fred didn't die because of Severus. Severus was already at the Shrieking Shack that time and he has paid his own price after the war or do I have to remind you that I was at school when Harry brought him in?" Minerva's voice was stern as were her eyes which were trained upon Molly's face as the older woman continued. "I think that you can't simply stand the fact to see Harry with somebody that may actually make him happy. I haven't see Harry more alive in years since he began to teach here."

"Is that why you offered him the job?" Molly asked stiffly.

"Of course and beside Harry is the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we can wish for." Minerva took a sip of her tea.

"I do wish that he would come to eat at the Burrow more often. It is so nice to be surrounded by family…." Molly forced herself to be calm as she took another biscuit.

"I am afraid that you will have to ask our sourly Potions Master to come too for Harry has been reluctantly to leave a meal without him. They certainly have a way of lightning up one's meal with their…eating habits…."

"What is this with Harry and Severus? I am so glad that they are friendly to one another." Albus chimed in happily.

"Harry and Severus are more then friendly, Albus." Minerva laughed softly.

"I still think that it is preposterous." Molly raged again.

Minerva turned back to her, her lips set in a thin line as she said harshly. "And why precisely is that, Molly? I mean you were always keen to protect Severus against the worst of Harry's anger and to tell him that that he should treat Severus with respect. So do inform me of the actual reason you find the recent changes within Harry's circle of friends so distracting."

Molly turned her eyes to the rug beneath their feet and the coffee table. She was thinking hard. The truth was something that she didn't really wish to say but Minerva said. "Molly!"

The younger witch glanced up at the headmistress of Hogwarts who was regarding her with a raised eyebrow. "Alright, I merely think that this might not last between them. I mean Harry is very differently from Severus and I worry that Harry might get hurt…."

"You don't need to protect him, Molly. He has spent all of his life doing something that other people have asked, requested and expected him to do. His childhood was not easy and it was far harder than any of childhoods of the other wizarding children we have ever had here at Hogwarts. I think that you expect Harry to settle down and have a bunch of children, preferably with your daughter. I don't think that it is fair. Harry is free to make his own choices, whether we agree with them or not. …"

"But he needs to be with somebody who is sweet and gentle….If I know one thing about Severus Snape is that he is no such thing…" Molly cut in hastily and more harshly then she had intended and she could see Minerva's lips thin even more as a particular former headmaster suddenly beamed as if he understood everything.

"Harry doesn't need to be with anybody at all who is such things! Molly, not everybody needs the same things. Harry has always been different, from the first moment that he set foot in Hogwarts. Perhaps things between him and Ginevra didn't work out simply because she was not what Harry needed. Ginevra is gentle and sweet but she is also passionate and she can be quite stubborn. If I have understood things correctly from what you have told me about Harry's and Ginevra's break up then the reason Harry broke up with her was because she expected the same as you expect from him, that he settles down and gets married. I doubt that any of us understand Harry like we want to. Harry is not a normal young man by any stretch of the imagination and I think that few will ever understand him in his life. Ginevra, for all her virtues, will never truly understand him and Harry wants and should be given somebody that understands him and meets him in all of his needs."

"Surely there must be another person out there then Severus Snape to understand him?" Much to her regret Molly could hear how pleading her voice sounded. Regret began to form in her mind as she realized that she had begun to see Harry like one of her sons, a carefree youth like Ron.

But she had seen on occasion how much Ron had changed because of the war, nay, how much they all had changed because of it. Harry had been in the thick of it. He had seen the worst of all and if she had to believe the stories that he had told her on one occasion, he had used his own spells for the grim determination to end it all.

"Severus has seen and done things himself that bordered on the very darkest of magic. He understand Harry better then anybody else and besides there is one more reason for you to stay out of this!"

"Oh and what is that?" Molly tried to recapture her old spirit again but it seemed to be escaping her.

"That both Harry and Severus don't need you to cuddle them. They are both grown men and they can make their own decision but besides that, they are happy, Molly. _They are happy with each other_. After everything that they have been forced to go through and have been through they deserve happiness. You do not have the right to criticize them. Their relationship may last a month, or a year or even a lifetime but whatever is between them, it is making them happy and we have no right to interfere. If you really care for Harry then you would wish for him to be happy and if his happiness is with Severus then we have no choice to accept that." Minerva took another sip of her tea before both witches nearly dropped their tea when Albus exclaimed with a delightful gasp.

"Harry and Severus are together? That is why Severus looked so smug and ruffled in the staff room. You don't think that they…." With loud clink the tin of painted sherbet lemons dropped from the headmaster's hands as his blue eyes suddenly stopped twinkling.

Molly was up on her feet in an instant as Minerva was too and the headmistress said with a loud voice. "Albus Dumbledore, staff members do not use the staff room for their _extra curriculum activities." _

Molly could feel her face burning as she tried to think of something else. Anything, from young Teddy's latest toys to Ginny's dresses, anything but the image currently pressing upon her mind. It seemed that Minerva had the same problem and she turned away from the painting, in which Albus was slowly trying to gather the sherbet lemons with a slight frown and said. "I believe that I have some more work to do. If you will excuse me, Molly, but I must say goodbye for now."

"That is quite alright, Minerva. I do hope that you will come round to dinner one night in the near future, it has been too long. Would you care to tell me if Harry has finished with his last class already?"

Minerva glanced at the clock and answered. "I believe Harry is just about done with his last class. He should be finishing up about now."

Molly nodded and smiled at Minerva, their conversation had not really eased her mind but she had begun to realize that she had begun to see Harry like one of her sons, not the damaged and complicated young wizard that he was. Her sons had seen some horrible things as well, especially with the loss of Fred but they had never seen the things that Harry had seen or done when he had been hunted down by the Dark Lord.

She needed to see Harry in a different light and perhaps Minerva had been right. She had no right to interfere in Harry's life any longer, no matter how much she wanted to.

Molly said her goodbyes and she walked down the rotating staircase, her thoughts keeping her occupied. For a long time she had prided herself that she had never behaved towards Harry like the rest of the wizarding world, demanding things from him that he never wanted or needed. But in truth she had been wrong. She still believed that Ginny could make Harry happy, if only they had tried a little harder. Every couple had their problems and they needed to work through them.

Yet it had seemed that Harry and Ginny had been experiencing more troubles from the very beginning. They had fought often and Molly had seen on more than one family occasion Harry biting back an angry retort and Ginny claiming the victory, the hurting look and the longing gaze in the green eyes her undoing but she had ignored it, pretending it had never been there.

She should have seen that Ginny needed somebody who had been more stable. Who could offer her something that Harry apparently could not. Ginny had been more at peace since she had started seeing Dean Thomas. Perhaps he was more right for her than Harry was…

"Well well well, Professor Potter, it seems that your untidiness is not only restricted to your private chambers?" Severus purred softly, stepping into the now empty classroom from which the last third year students had fled after the brutal practical examination Harry had given them.

Severus enjoyed the widening of the green eyes as Harry turned, startled before they narrowed and a small smile came to the shorter male's lips. He walked closer to Harry as the younger wizard rested his hands on the desk behind him, wand in between his fingers as Severus came to a stop near the other desk.

Severus looked around. All the desks had been scattered off to the side to give the class the room to do the test. Papers were lying all over the teacher's desk and Severus reminded himself of the similar untidiness in the private rooms.

Severus himself was a neat person. He had even arranged his clothes in his closet so that they hang in a neat row according to importance and comfort. He would have done the same with colour but since they had been black, he doubted that it would have mattered much.

"What would you know of my private chambers, Professor Snape? You have only seen my bedroom and fleetingly, my sitting room." Harry cheekily informed him and Severus rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

They had spent more and more time in Severus' chambers, because of his duties as Head of Slytherin house and while Harry was head of Gryffindor house they had worked out a system. Harry had created a spell that would alert him if something happened in the Gryffindor common room and they usually met up after curfew and Severus' patrols from the dungeons.

His Slytherins had rowed for a while in the common room, disgusted by his sudden authority and after he had taken 50 points and handed out a bunch of detentions, all to be served with him and cleaning cauldrons, they had finally relented that their head of house hadn't changed in the slightest and had gone back to their normal behaviour.

"Perhaps we should spend more time in your private rooms then." Severus answered, stepping closer. His black eyes settled upon Harry's face as the younger wizard flushed and Severus licked his lips, watching as Harry's unconsciously mirrored his movement.

He longed to taste Harry's lips and too slowly drive the younger wizard insane but he knew that it would be an unwise move in the classroom. Slowly he and Harry had been experiencing touches and Severus felt strangely like a young man again when in love but with the experience of a forty year old wizard.

He was quite content with how the relationship between him and Harry was beginning to form. They barely spoke of the future and Severus knew that they would do so soon. "I wanted to ask you something…." He said, drawing Harry's eyes back to his and the younger wizard looked back up at him, curious.

"What did you want to ask, Severus?" Harry settled back against the desk and glanced at him.

"If you wanted to have dinner with me…."

Harry looked at him puzzled. But then it seemed to dawn upon the young wizard as Harry breathed. "You mean a private dinner? Just the two of us?"

"Yes, that is what I meant yes."

"That would be wonderful, Severus." Harry answered, smiling at him. The younger wizard's green eyes were sparkling with joy and Severus found his breath suddenly hitching. When had this happened that a simple expression of joy on Harry bloody Potter's face could nearly cause Severus Snape to smile as well?

Instead he coughed to clear his mind from the unwanted and very uncharerstic thing he wanted to do. Instead he focussed his gaze around the classroom. The fireplace behind the teacher's desk was littered with letters, some red howlers and Severus unconsciously looked at Harry's hands.

He remembered a few days ago when Harry had suffered from whatever had been in that letter. He had been concerned about Harry, something which he had thought himself to be incapable off. The swelling had gone down rather quickly and Harry was fully recovered by lunchtime and that night Severus had pulled Harry closer in his sleep, unable to give voice to the many emotions that had plagued him when he was supposed to be sleeping.

He had lain away for a long moment that night, enjoying the way that Harry had cuddled in closer against him and laying awake for the first time in his life because of something good. He needed to speak to Harry about their future for he was afraid that his suddenly less then innocent feelings might prove disastrous if he didn't know where he stood with Harry.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Harry's gentle fingers on his cheek made him glance down to see that the other wizard had one hand resting on his forehead.

"Of course I am, brat. What do you think you are doing?" Severus glared down at Harry who was still reaching up to place the hand on his forehead before he tried to mask the movement by pushing Severus' dark hair away from his face.

"Uhm…it is a muggle method to check if somebody has a fever. You seemed so distracted which is highly unusual for you." Harry was standing so close to him that Severus could feel the delicious intoxicating body heat of the other wizard.

Severus leaned in closer, one hand coming to rest upon Harry's shoulder. It wouldn't really be bad to kiss the younger Professor now since the whole school already knew about their relationship, though if they approved would be a completely different matter.

But nay, he was a very private person even when he couldn't really be bothered with the fact that everybody knew about their relationship. The thing probably was the fact that they didn't know anything about their relationship in detail, though all of his Slytherins believed that he was the one on the bottom for some weird reason and the Gryffindor's girls all thought he was some sort of romantic, which was even crazier.

Harry smiled up at him, bringing the other hand up to come and rest over Severus' hand as he asked in a soft voice. "So what time should I come round then? Wouldn't it look strange if we didn't appear for dinner?"

"There are plenty of reasons teachers do not make it to dinner, it doesn't always have to mean that they are doing things which students really don't need to know about. Tell me, did you ever think of Dumbledore doing something sexual when he didn't appear at dinner?"

"Of course not! Is that what we are going to be doing then?" Harry grinned up at him and Severus groaned. He rolled his eyes and then raised a dark eyebrow, saying.

"Of course not! Besides a table is such a hard place to have any sexual activities…" He could see Harry blush and shift unconsciously. Harry was still not comfortable with the discussion of sex even though it was something that Severus was slowly working through.

"Yes, I believe the bed or the bath would be more comfortable." Harry surprised him as he purred in responds and stepped closer. Severus tilted his face down when the hot breath fanned his jaw and he enjoyed how Harry's eyes were glittering.

He felt something stir which had been stirring for quite some time actually and he usually took care of himself in the shower each morning when he woke next to Harry. Harry was usually still asleep by the time Severus woke up and it only had been once that Harry had woken him with those slow touches which had sent a fire straight down to his groin.

"How right and perceptive you are, Professor Potter." He muttered, moving closer to the younger wizard so that Harry could feel his breath on his cheek this time. Harry followed him with his eyes, an involuntary smile curving around the well shaped lips and Severus imagined how they looked after being thoroughly kissed.

But before he could even begin to get that image to work in real life a soft cough interrupted them. Severus fixed a scowl on his face in case a student stood in the open doorway as Harry turned to look at the unexpected visitor.

He could feel the younger wizard stiffen from where Harry was touching him and Severus looked at the doorway too. His mouth nearly fell open.

Molly Weasley stood there, looking slightly uncomfortable as she regarded them both and Harry stepped away from him, Severus feeling the loss immediately as he said "Hello Mrs Weasley, can I help you with anything?"

Harry's voice sounded cold and detached as he regarded the woman that he had first seen as a mother for a while. Mrs Weasley coughed again in an uncomfortable manner and Severus crossed his arms over his chest, sneering at her and slightly proud that he was making the older witch uncomfortable.

"Actually yes, dear, I wanted to invite you for dinner soon. It has been so long since you have been round and I…"

"I don't really have a lot of spare time on my hands, Mrs Weasley, if I have to go round to every dinner party that people who don't approve of my partner host." Harry answered softly, his voice still cold.

Severus sneered at Mrs Weasley who looked away. The older witch was flushing uncomfortably and Severus knew that he wasn't making it any easier for her. "I hope that you will excuse me, but I have work to do. My duties as Head of House are calling on me and I am thankful that I had such a good practise with controlling fellow death eaters so a bunch of children shouldn't be a problem." Severus snarled in a low voice, throwing the words from Mrs Weasley back into her face before he stormed past her, making sure to have his robes billowing about himself in a bat like experience as he had been rumoured to be.

He could hear a very soft chuckle behind him as he stormed out of the classroom, glaring at some students who nearly fell trampled over themselves to get away from the feared Potions Master.

He made it back to his office where he stood breathing heavily for a few moments. He pinched the bridge of his nose. It was still a sort spot as he rubbed at his left forearm where the Dark Mark used to be.

He pulled up his sleeve to look at the sallow unmarked skin save for a scar which would forever remind him of his choice. The Mark had disappeared after Voldemort had been defeated but his reputation could not be so easily selvedge. He had to hope that with time and with the new generations which were sure to come the memories would dim.

He had been relieved to discover that after his stay at St Mungo's that he could go back to the safety of Hogwarts. His trial had been short but it had raised hackles all over the wizarding world. On some days Severus could only barely venture out of Hogwarts without a backwards glance or many whispers.

He shuffled his papers around his desk from one side to the next before he settled down to finish his grading; the heavens knew he would not have such time for these trivial things come tonight. Or he might suddenly find himself with a whole lot of time on his hands if things didn't go well tonight.

Harry took one last look in the mirror, willing his hair to lay flat, as if that was ever going to happen and then he took a pinch of powder out of his box on the mantel place as he called out while stepping into the flames. "Professor Snape's private quarters."

He tucked his arms tightly against himself and closed his eyes. He had never really gotten used to this method of travelling. He could feel himself spinning before he stumbled ungracefully out of the fireplace, spreading ash on the carpet.

"Really graceful, Potter." A snort reached his ears and Harry opened his eyes and pushed his glasses back up his nose to see the tall Potions Master standing near his couch, one hand resting on the armrest and his black eyes twinkling.

Harry allowed his eyes to roam over Snape's body. The other Professor was dressed in a dark blue sweater with dark pants. His long hair was loose and hung about his face as Snape raised an eyebrow. Harry then adverted his eyes, looking around the room.

The desk had been cleared away for papers and one chair had been pulled up to it and it had been set for dinner. Wine glasses and napkins lay folded on the table but since the dinner plates were absent, Harry realized that they would be able to take their food just the way they normally did in the Great Hall.

He looked back at Snape but the older wizard merely gestured for him to take a seat and Harry frowned, this was usual. He bit back his question and sat down in one of the chairs, picking up the napkin and placing it in his lap.

Thankful in the last few years he had visited some restaurants so he knew the correct manners for dining now at least. The Dursley's had never bothered with it because of the fact that they had never taken Harry anywhere. Harry shook his head and refocused to see that Snape had set opposed him, watching him intensely.

"Would you like some wine?" Snape held up the bottle and Harry nodded, pushing his glass towards Snape who poured him a liberal amount.

Snape then lifted his glass and softly said. "A toast, Harry, to us."

Harry echoed the other wizard and then took a sip of his wine. He gagged as he heard Snape snort again. "Have you ever drunk wine before?"

"Obviously not." Harry managed, coughing harshly and wiping at his lips with his napkin before he sat his glass back down. Snape leaned over the table and Harry nearly winced when Snape carefully brushed his thumb over Harry's lower lip.

"You missed a spot." Snape murmured, his dark eyes focussed upon the task as Harry's tongue darted out to lick at Snape's finger. The dark eyes snapped up to meet Harry's own and the thin lips curled into a feral smirk as Snape said. "Potter, we have barely begun eating. Do you wish for desert already?"

Harry could feel himself hardening when the low voice of Snape's seductive purr reached his ears. He shivered and Snape pulled back his hand, instead laying it on the table, near Harry's own hand so he could feel the heat of the older wizard's fingers. Snape's hand twitched on the table and Harry wondered if Snape had wanted to hold his hand.

But that was foolish because Snape would never hold his hand. Snape would never allow himself that sort of weakness and privilege even in the privacy of his own rooms. Harry felt his heart ache and he picked up his spoon to hide the sudden hurt in his eyes at which two bowls of soup appeared before them.

Snape opened his mouth to say something but Harry beat him to it, trying to mask his sudden tension. "Mrs Weasley wanted to invite me for dinner tomorrow night. I said yes and I…I wanted to ask if you want to come with me….It isn't just that I don't want to go alone but well….I want to show Mrs Weasley that I can make my own choice in regards to who I …." He fumbled with the last word and he could see Snape frown before the older wizard dipped his spoon into the soup and took a sip as he contemplated his answer.

"I suppose I could go with you, yes. But I trust you realize that this might not be a very quiet dinner then? Mrs Weasley can be quite…vocal with the things she doesn't agree with." Snape breeched the subject carefully and Harry nodded.

"Yes, of course." He took a sip of his own soup, scalding the roof of his mouth and his tongue at the hot liquid.

He took another sip of his wine to cool off his tongue before dapping at his lips with the napkin, allowing the soup to cool. He watched as Snape took a deep breath before the older wizard said. "Harry, I wanted to talk to you about something…"

Harry felt his stomach drop and he suddenly lost all appetite as he pushed his plate away to say. "You are going to break up with me…."

The dark head snapped up and Snape echoed. "Break up with you? I…."

"You don't need to say anything, Severus. I understand. I mean it was fun while it lasted, right, but I am either not the right person for you or I am too damaged or…" To his horror Harry felt his eyes beginning to burn as he shoved his chair back and mumbled a soft and nearly inaudible excuse before fleeing the room, or at least trying to.

Before Harry had taken even a couple of steps strong arms caught him around the waist and no matter how much he struggled they brought him back to come and rest against a firm chest. Tears blurred his vision and Harry was sure that Snape would drop him on the floor because of disgust but instead the arms tightened around his waist and he swallowed thickly, trying to speak through the lump in his throat.

"If only you would allow me to finish speaking for once then none of this would have happened…" Snape sighed and then slowly ruffled Harry's hair with one hand before the arm now looped loosely around his waist turned him to face Snape and Harry glanced up into the dark eyes.

They were warm and not cold or even angry. The harsh lined face was curiously open and Snape was actually smiling as he gathered Harry closer. "Silly brat, how you manage not to get hurt each and every time somebody tries to say something to you is beyond me. What prompted you to think I was going to let you go?"

"Because most people don't want me around after a while." To his embarrassment Harry found himself sniffling. The dark eyes searched his face before Snape bent his head and slowly folded his lips over Harry's, kissing him gently and shushing any responds.

Harry opened his mouth with a moan but Snape pulled back, running his fingertips over Harry's cheek. Harry stared up at the taller wizard as Snape said, raising his eyebrow. "How could I possibly end something when I am not even aware of whatever is going on between us? Besides with everything that has been happening between us, I am not so sure that if I would end it, I wouldn't have done so already. But usually people who end something don't invite somebody for dinner…"

"Well I haven't had much experience in this sort of thing…" Harry confessed, slowly calming down as Snape continued to stoke his cheek soothingly.

"Good that makes two of us. Now can I please continue without you interrupting me?"

"I think so." Harry answered reluctantly, dropping his gaze to Snape's chest instead.

"Good, now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Before Christmas you told me that you were committed to making this work, whatever is between us but I need to know where you stand. I need to know how you feel about me." It was not an order but Harry recognized the finality of it anyway.

This was it. He needed to be truthful, no matter how much he may be developing these feelings to Snape; he needed to voice them now. Taking a deep breathing he began to play with one of the strands of Snape's jumper and said. "I like your company, liking it more and more in fact. I have never felt such a desire for another male so it is a bit strange for me but it is a pleasant feeling. What you said about dominant and submissive roles, I actually like that. When I thought about the future with Ginny, I always felt suffocated but with you…I feel at peace…It feels good to be with you, whatever it is that we share."

He glanced up at the last sentence to see whether or not Snape approved. The hand that was stroking Harry's cheek suddenly took Harry's hand and intertwined their fingers, resting them in between their bodies as Snape said, dark eyes twinkling. "I would like to try and put a name to what is between us, Harry. To try and define it. I like to think that there is more between us then sex, especially because of the fact that we haven't had sex yet. If I wanted to have sex with you, I would have done so already, destroying things between us because you aren't ready yet. Instead I want us to take the time to explore these feelings. We have already proven that despite the pressure from the outside world we can't be bothered by it, no matter how much they may be against it…."

Snape took another deep breath as he continued. "….You have proven to me that you don't care who I am or what I did in my past and I hopefully have proven the same to you. We aren't the same persons that we once were and we have more in common then we thought. I want us to grow towards that point where we are comfortable enough to eventually have sex but I don't want it to be the force behind our relationship…."

"You would call this a relationship?" Harry straightened slightly, still peering up into the dark eyes to guess Snape's reaction.

"I would. We spend more time together than apart and we even sleep together, so yes I would call this a relationship or at least I would like to."

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Harry couldn't help but grin.

Snape rolled his eyes. "No, Potter, I am not asking you to be my _boyfriend_. I am asking you if you are willing to define this thing that is between us and consider to be my…"

"So you are asking me to start dating you and to be your boyfriend, just so I can get this straight…." Harry looked up into the twinkling dark eyes as Snape growled before meeting Harry's lips in a soaring kiss.

"Dammit Potter, I told you I am not asking you to be my boyfriend and we are not dating…" Harry moaned into their kiss as Snape's tongue plunged in and finally Snape pulled away and Harry's lips were swollen and his glasses askew on his face.

"Alright, no boyfriend then…so what are you asking me to become then?"

"I am asking if you are willing to become my partner is how you can call it. It is a bit more dignified then boyfriend." Snape smirked down at him.

"So if I say boyfriend again you will give me such a kiss again?" Harry asked cheekily as he was pushed away roughly and Snape walked away, tossing his hands into the air and crying out.

"You are impossible. Forget the daft question then…."

"Yes…"

"Yes, what?" Snape asked, looking back up.

"Yes, I will become your partner, boyfriend, whatever you want to call it, just as long as I can be with you." Harry drew closer, smiling at Snape.

"Good, now can we get back to dinner…?" Snape walked towards the desk again only to stop when Harry asked.

"That is what you wanted to ask right? Wow, Severus, do you know that is very romantic." Snape growled low in his throat before he shook his head, muttering softly under his breath.

"Forget it, Potter because this is the first and the last time. It will never happen again."

"No candles on our first night together then? Oh, but I thought that it would be special…"

"Oh it will be special, Harry, don't you worry about that, brat. It will be special when the time is right." Harry smiled again as Snape gazed at him with the same tender expression he had worn before.

Harry drew closer so he could kiss Snape again and then softly whispered in a rush of warm breath against the thin smiling lips. "So, I can call you sweetheart in public now…" And admits the sound of laughter and a growl from the Potions Master they shared their first private dinner together.

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you want to see when they go and visit Mrs Weasley next time and Harry arrives unannounced with Severus. Mrs Weasley will have a fit of course but anyway ideas are welcome.**


	15. Dinner at the Weasley Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. So this will take place during a week day so let's begin. **

Harry ran his hand through his hair, eyes already locked on the large house looming before them. The chilly wind swept through his robes, chilling him despite the fur lined cloak he was wearing. He pulled said cloak tighter across his body, the darkness thick between him and his companion and the only light came from the moon and the stars and from the light of the Burrows.

"Who do you reckon is going to be there?" Harry turned towards Snape, feeling the older wizard's presence more than actually seeing him. He felt the warm presence of his _partner_, that word still send shivers down Harry's spine even if it had been barely just one day that they had agreed to become partners as Snape moved closer.

"I sincerely hope that it is only going to be Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley for I am not sure who else I could possible stand the company of tonight." Snape sighed as he moved his hand to brush Harry's back as he stopped next to the younger wizard.

"I think Ginny will be there. She lives at home now." Harry frowned at the well lit building, really hoping that tonight would not be a shouting match or even worse, a chilling silence that had usually fallen over the Dursley's when they had sat at the table and Harry had entered the kitchen.

He shook his head to clear himself from the unwanted memories that were pressing up against him. He startled badly when Snape suddenly stepped in front of him, one hand on the Potions Master splayed at the back of his head, enabling the movement as the deep dark eyes peered down into Harry's own.

The green eyes blinked as Snape softly asked "You were abused with the muggles you live with, weren't you?" The question startled Harry.

Harry felt his insides freezing up like he had been doused in a bucket of ice water. He unconsciously took a step back, shielding his body away from Snape as best as he could. The black eyes remained impressive, the pale face neutral as Harry felt his instincts flare to life, the first things he had learned when he was a child, to keep his face blank, his voice soft and polite, regardless of whatever was being done to him.

He stammered. "No, of course not. Why would you think such a thing?"

He tried to make it appear casually, he really did but he couldn't quite pull it off. His voice hitched and it sounded high to his own ears. Snape moved closer with careful movements this time, as if moving closer to a frightening animal and then said in his low voice.

"Because you keep flinching every time you're startled, the memories I saw in your fifth year….I….Harry, please tell me the truth. Were you abused by those muggles?" Harry stared back up into the black eyes of his partner.

That word suddenly flashed through his mind and he found that he couldn't ignore the warmth that spread through him because of that word. If he knew one thing his memories could no longer hurt him and perhaps he should speak about this. He could speak to Snape, he would protect him.

He may not know everything about Snape yet, but the man had always protected him to the best of his abilities and in light of their new relationship Harry knew that he could be honest with Severus. He took a deep breath and then said in a rush of warm breath down at his hands. "There was no abuse, as in hitting me constantly, Severus. I was neglected. I had to get the chores done before I could eat, such as cooking for my uncle, aunt and nephew, that sort of stuff. Whenever I was ill, I was locked in my cupboard….she would check upon me a few times during the day to make sure that I was still alive…."

He changed to glance up into Snape's face as the older wizard suddenly whispered. _"Lumos"_

The light that erupted from Snape's wand was suddenly blinding and Harry blinked strongly before he glanced back up into the dark eyes. Snape had paled even more, dark eyes searching Harry's face and the already thin lips were pressed together. Snape looked angry and the older wizard's wand was shaken.

"He knew, didn't he?" Snape snapped out, his voice so cold and so angry that it made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand on end.

Harry was confused but he slowly backed away, whispering. "Who knew?"

"That blasted headmaster! He knew when he sent you there, didn't he? Oh the many times we argued with him to remove you from there but he always had the same bloody excuse, that you need to be there because of the blood wards. Never would he listen, not even when Lupin threatened to accompany him on the next full moon if he didn't remove you from that blasted house. The thing was, with Lupin being a werewolf and you know the werewolf laws and since you never said anything about your family, there wasn't any proof. We only had our suspicious and you know how Albus was when it came to proof."

"I did suspect that Dumbledore knew but he never said anything and I….when I learned how to do magic it got better, they were afraid of me and but I was never allowed to do any magic in the house or even do my homework. The Order set them straight in the summer after the fifth year through…" Harry grinned despite himself, which had been a very good memory.

He pulled himself away from the intense gaze of the taller wizard but Snape held him captive, the hand on the back of his head enabling him from moving as Harry stared up into the dark eyes. "Again I ask, why do you wish to know?"

"All of our memories leave an imprint upon our souls. Usually the memories that are bad leave the biggest wound. Your earliest memories were from a home that was not yours. It explains your actions that you have taken when you have just arrived here at school. You never confided into an adult for the reason that they always let you down, one way or another. It explains why you were always so defensive when people tried to harm your friends even when you assumed that whatever was coming your way, which you deserved it somehow…"

"That is not true! I mean, I just never really had a choice. You quickly learn to cope with what life hands out to you…" Harry bit out…

"Cope or survive, Harry?" The black eyes were honest, so very honest that it made Harry's heart ache in the same way that Ginny had made it do sometimes and he bit his lip, asking instead.

"How did you know?" His voice sounded defeated to his own ears and he tiredly stared at Snape.

"When I said during Christmas that your next goal was to rid the wizarding world of abused children. You paled so quickly, your eyes taking on that haunted look again and you flinched away from me, like you expected me to harm you. I merely had to put two and two together…I had to know, Harry…truly…I just had to…"

"But why, Severus?" Harry forced himself to be patient, to sound patient to because he was no longer Severus' student but his equal, he had said it himself. So he met the other wizard's black eyes, seeing the hesitant frown upon the harsh face of the man he had fallen in love with.

Snape looked away for a moment but Harry knew that turning Snape's head back would be very unwelcome and it would make the older wizard very angry. He held his breath, waiting for Snape to speak. Finally the older wizard did and answered. "You are not the only one at school who was ever abused, mentally or physically, Harry, or do I expect you to be the last…"

"You want to make me into some sort of poster boy, Severus…" The dark eyes flashed as the words left Harry's mouth without thinking before a strong hand was clasped over his lips and Harry's furious green eyes shot up as the Potions Master snarled.

"Do kindly shut up! Have I ever, ever in all the time that you have known me liked somebody being paraded? Well Potter...!" Harry was shaken roughly and he was once again reminded of his partner's short temper. He shook his head, eyes still glaring up into the dark ones as Snape continued. "I was saying that there are more children out there, unable to defend themselves because they think it is normal to be cared for in such a way…"

"It isn't normal, damn it. But then again why would anybody at school know anything about it or care enough? They never did anything! Dumbledore knew and he said nothing! Why should it be any different? What difference does it make if you know the truth as well? Why would it matter that you know that Harry Potter didn't have the spoiled and loving upbringing everybody assumed he had gotten. It doesn't matter!" Harry angrily bit out, finally stepping away from Snape.

His magic was ruffling his hair and he once more stared at Snape, his eyes blurred with tears of anger and frustration, tears he had not cried in nearly all his life. "Oh, it matters, Harry. I didn't know and I could have done anything. Dumbledore didn't do anything because he was never in the position that you found yourself in. He never understood what such a position holds and what it means to be powerless…"

"And you say that you do!" Harry didn't know that his voice could sound so cold and chilly and he assumed that Snape would tense up but instead as his eyes focussed upon the pale face of the other Professor he frowned. The dark eyes were wide, not angry or impatient as Snape finally said.

"I do because I have been in a similar situation…." Harry gasped at that statement as he caught the bitter smile playing across the thin lips. He closed his burning eyes as he suddenly felt light-headed.

This was too much. He was silent, waiting until Snape would tell him he was arrogant and to end things between them, to tell him that it was foolish that Harry assumed that he was the only one who this had happened to. He allowed himself to sink down upon his knees, putting his hands down on the frozen ground.

He was very surprised when strong hands suddenly gripped his shoulders and he was pulled up to his feet. He could see the tense figure of the other man before him, the hesitant movements and then he reached out, tugging at Snape's hand and pulling the older wizard towards him. He wrapped his arms around the taller wizard's waist, merely holding him.

After a long moment in which Harry thought the embrace was unwelcome he then felt the arms hesitantly coming up around him. The large hand was splayed across his back and Harry could feel the body warmth of the older wizard seep into his clothes.

Their chests were pressed together and then Harry thought that his heart was going to stop beating when he felt the pressure on his shoulder. Snape had decided to rest his head there, deep breaths making Harry's hair move and fanned his neck.

Slowly Harry reached up with one hand to tug it around a long lock as he twirled his finger slowly. He wanted to speak but instead he allowed the moment to endure between them, thankful that Mrs Weasley was not looking out of the window at that moment.

He closed his eyes, struggling for words. The sudden revelation made his eyes burn. It now made sense of the small dark haired child he had seen in the Occlumency lessons in his fifth year. That child had been Severus and while Harry had not seen him being hit, it was not really hard to imagine that Severus had not been hit by his father.

He didn't even know what to say. But then he wondered, why was he the only one that flinched away while Severus could accept comfort from anybody….But that was the thing…Severus was rumoured to be such an unpleasant man that he pushed everybody away before they could even think of liking their Professor. Severus was different to staff members; Harry knew that and those who did take the effort to get to know the man behind the mask were usually surprised.

Harry shivered when he felt the body against his own stiffen and he tensed himself, preparing himself for being thrown away in disgust. Instead the arms drew away and Harry was pulled away with a light touch at the shoulder as the younger wizard took a step back. The black eyes were calm and then the next moment Snape bent his head and lightly brushed his lips over Harry's at which the younger wizard let out a pleasant gasp.

"Come, we should go and no longer deprive Mrs Weasley of the chance to cuddle and feed you…"

"I would rather that you feed me." Harry softly countered, hoping to recapture some of the easiness that had hung in between him and Snape as the older wizard glanced at him, stepping closer and slowly tracing Harry's lips with his fingertips.

Harry closed his eyes, his body relaxing as he opened his eyes again when Snape bumped his nose against Harry's cheek at which the younger wizard angled his head to the side and the soft lips sealed over his own. The kiss was slow and sensuous and Harry felt a different kind of hunger beginning to form in his stomach.

He rewrapped his arms around the broad shoulders, one hand slowly going down the soft billowing robes, over the ribs hidden underneath the robes and curled around the narrow hip, sliding around the hipbone and down to settle over the well formed buttocks as Harry squeezed in the firm muscles to pull the other wizard into a deeper kiss.

He moaned hungrily, eyes closed and cheeks flushed with the simple pleasure of the biting wind and the body heat so close to his own. The heat between them rising, Harry opened his lips a dark chuckle passed between them as he bit down upon the thin lips, flexing his hand, the other one resting on the broad shoulder to keep himself upright with the pleasure of the kiss.

He was seized by desire, his body pulsating with the waves of pleasure that shot down his spine because of the hungry lips that moved against his own heatingly. The small noises that he made as well as his companion as a hand tangled in his hair, allowing him to pull away just to get one breath in between he was seized forward again and melted boneless against the lips, his mind merely focussed upon that one sensation as his hands began to tingle, goose bumps erupted over his skin and Harry moved his other hand from the shoulder as well to place it right next to his other hand, squeezing the firm flesh underneath his fingers, wishing to place more of the desire he was feeling into the person standing opposed him.

He was rewarded by a deep throaty moan as he nibbled at the lower lip, a tongue plunged hastily into his mouth and Harry was unable to pull away. The rising passion and heat in their kiss rendered him speechless and without thoughts as he struggled to contain his barring.

His senses were spinning into overdrive as the world spun at an alarming pace. Harry knew he should probably care more about the fact that they were standing outside and minutes away from having to appear at a dinner party. But the only thing he could focus on was the nearly aching hardness in his trousers, thank the heavens he had the sense to wear robes, and when he could Apparate back to Hogwarts to continue this kissing and what other things may lead after this kiss.

Finally Harry was released as he stared glossy eyed at the older wizard, breathing heavily and hair tousled as he thought. _Merlin, if one kiss can do that….what is the actual lovemaking going to be like? _

Snape raised one eyebrow and grinned smugly, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at Harry down his nose as if waiting for a response.

"Bloody hell! Just one question…" Harry managed to grin after he caught the majority of his breath and managed to tear his thoughts and eyes away from below the waistline of the other taller wizard.

"Which is?" Snape looked at him smugly and his dark eyes were gleaming as they caught the unintended and unconscious movements as well as the pink tongue darting out to lick the kiss swollen lips, of the green eyes that were unable to suppress from roaming his body.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Long fingers beckoned Harry closer and the DADA professor did so with a little shiver of anticipation running down his spine he was unable to hide or suppress and deep down Harry knew he didn't want to. "Well, that would be spoiling the surprise for later, Harry, suffice it to say that it will be going quite smooth once we actually get down to business. I am well….equipped to handle anything that comes my way…."

"I am sure you are, Severus." Harry eyed the Slytherin before him, carefully stepping closer and pressing himself against the taller wizard who warned lightly in response with hardly any conviction at all.

"Be careful, brat, we might not be able to make it to dinner at all. Be aware of the insults Mrs Weasley will throw at my doorstep then?"

"I am sure that they will be all true, Severus…" Harry panted, brushing against the other male's body as he felt the other male's shoulders sag and a tired but exhilarated groan sounded somewhere above his head before long fingers curled gently around his upper arm and he was pushed towards the house, grinning all the while.

He forced himself to take a deep, cleansing breath and to get his thoughts into order, whichever order that was. _It is not Severus, bed, kiss, hopefully naked, dinner at Mrs Weasley. No, it is Mrs Weasley, dinner, hopefully naked…uhm that isn't quite right….hopefully naked Severus…yes much better…" _

Harry scowled at himself as he felt the strong magic wash over his skin. The wards recognized him instantly and he held his breath, turning back towards Snape who had stopped a step behind him, looking at him with a blank face and anxious eyes. Harry wondered if the wards would allow Snape entrance.

There was only one way to find out and then Snape squared his shoulders, and then walked through to where Harry was waiting. The younger professor held his breath; he had never seen anybody being rejected by wards before.

Snape had no problem stepping through them and together they walked up to the house. Harry felt his insides jittering, he knew what Mrs Weasley thought about Severus but she needed to learn that he made his own decision and if she didn't want to let the older wizard into her home then Harry wouldn't come round to dinner alone.

He didn't realize he had stopped until Snape growled behind him. "Potter, don't stop in the middle of the road."

The lightest of touched send him walking again and he finally took a deep breath as he knocked upon the door, Snape a step behind him and out of direct light when the door opened.

Harry could hear the movement inside and the noise as a voice said. "Ah, he is finally here…"

He barely had time to gulp as the door suddenly opened and a beaming Molly Weasley stood there. She was shorter then Harry was and she was wearing a flowery apron over her midnight blue robes. "Hello Mrs Weasley…"

Harry managed to greet before her eyes went as wide as sausages and he felt the fingers at his back as Snape stepped closer to the light. "What is _he _doing here?" She managed in a frosty whisper, her hands twisting in the fabric of her apron.

The blue eyes of the witch before him were angry and she seemed to swell with power as a muffled oath came from inside the room. Harry merely raised an eyebrow and turned back to Snape as if the older wizard had just appeared behind him instead of the fact that they had just spent the better part of the last 10 minutes kissing.

"Oh Severus? I invited him of course. I mean it wouldn't be very nice if he had to stay at Hogwarts alone tonight simply because I was the only one invited. Besides, Mrs Weasley, I thought that you had said that I could bring somebody along."

"Yes, but not _him_!" She hissed sharply.

A door banged open behind her and Harry glanced back at Snape, saying. "Oh well, I can't think of anybody else but my partner I would rather eat with. Besides I intend to keep my relationships a bit exclusive."

"Partner!" Mrs Weasley bristled about and she lifted Harry's hands, inspecting his fingers as Arthur Weasley, the thin, tall balding red haired head of the Weasley family appeared behind his wife. He appeared out of breath and his wand was raised and Harry tugged his hand from Mrs Weasley's grip, intend on wiping out his own wand.

Arthur blinked from behind his glasses as his eyes focussed upon the dark figure of Snape until an smile twisted the lips as Arthur placed his hands on his wife's shoulders to pull her away from the doorway which she was blocking before he stepped around her and clasped Harry on the shoulder before extending his hand towards Severus and saying.

"Severus that is a nice surprise. I am glad to see you so well recovered from that dratted snake's poison. Come in come in…"

Harry forced a smile to his face as he stepped around Mrs Weasley who was huffing in annoyance now and Snape nodded at Arthur's words, coming to stand next to Harry in the small kitchen. Molly huffed again and then went to the stove, fixing Snape with a glare and used her wand to stir a large pot.

"Come we shall go inside and sit at the table. Ron and Hermione are there. Ginny might join us later, she is out with Dean Thomas…It is slightly crammed in here but I am sure that we will manage."

"Yes, I am sure that Severus will like the room…I mean at least our dining room is larger than a cell in Azkaban…but then again what would he know of it? He never spent time in Azkaban." Mrs Weasley let out a bark of laughter, the same false laughter Umbridge had uttered in his fifth year and Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the older wizard beside him stiffened.

"Molly, that will be enough…" Arthur began as Snape interrupted in a silky dangerously low voice.

"Actually madam, I have spent time in Azkaban, but then the second time around, that mad man decided to set his pet snake loose on me and since it was highly dangerous for my own health, not that many people cared about that once the trial commended, I was spared that particular notion…."

Thankfully before Mrs Weasley could retort Ron entered the kitchen, eyes travelling between his mother, who was red in the face and the stiff figure of the Potions Master who stood next to Harry. "Ah Harry, mate, I believed I heard somebody shouting."

He clasped Harry upon the shoulder as Snape turned back to Ron at which Arthur turned to his wife. "Let it go, Molly. Enough is enough."

His wife's eyes were flashing as she watched Snape fall into step beside Harry as they disappeared towards the table. "Why is he here, Arthur? He murdered Albus…"

"That is not what this is about and you know it. When his trial was in session you wanted to and testify for him yourself. I am not a fool, Molly. You stop this instant or Harry will be out of that door, with Severus, I might add, and you might never see him again." Arthur's voice was firm and Molly stared at her husband, he rarely spoke to her like that.

"I don't understand why he insisted on bringing Severus here in the first place. I invited him alone, you know…." She finally said.

"No, you said to Harry that he could bring somebody. It was his choice to bring Severus and honestly I can't blame him. From what I have been hearing they have grown quite close over the last year that Harry has begun teaching at Hogwarts. Maybe Severus is the influence that Harry needs in his life, may it be for a year or forever, that is for them to decide."

Arthur gave her a loving kiss before he left her alone to finish the cooking and went back to the dining room.

Harry had settled in the middle of the table, thinking it might be the best place for him to be as he patted the left seat next to him as Snape sat down. He leaned towards the older wizard and asked. "Why was she looking at my fingers like that?"

Snape took a moment to unfold his napkin and placed it on his lap, a place Harry stared at for a while, thinking how nice it would be to be in said lap, before he looked up to meet the raised eyebrow and twisting of the lips upwards as Snape said, his dark eyes twinkling with amusement. "Because she assumed that when you said partner that we had been married. She was looking for a ring…"

"Oh…." Harry flushed at the mention of marriage; he hadn't even given that possibility a second thought. Did Snape perhaps choose the word partner on purpose to make people think Harry was married to him? That it was some harmful prank their relationship and the moment he had slept with Snape that the older wizard would have dumped him?

These thoughts were still running through his mind when fingers slipped inside his curled up hand that lay in his lap and squeezed, the large hand applying a kind of pressure that Harry found very pleasant. "Perhaps in time she will see a ring on your hand but I think at the moment it is too soon for such a heavy decision, don't you agree? Or perhaps there won't be a ring at all but we will live together…it doesn't really matter, for truly Mrs Weasley has got nothing to do with any question I ask you."

The dark velvet like voice soothed over Harry's nerves like honey over cheese and Harry glanced up into the dark eyes. Snape's voice had been a whisper but Harry had heard and his thumping heart settled into a more comfortable rhythm.

He managed to smile weakly at Snape as the large hand squeezed again before moving to pull away as Harry twisted his own hand, catching Snape's fingers as he tightened his grip for a brief moment before releasing the Potions Master's hand as Mrs Weasley entered with a pan.

She set it on the table with a bang, causing those who are seated at the table to flinch and jump up as Ron turned wide eyes upon his mother before his mouth settled into a thin line as he followed her dark gaze towards the dark clad wizard sitting next to Harry.

She sat down at the table and finally sighed loudly, her eyes passing over Snape who had been drawn into the conversation by Arthur. Harry was speaking to Ron and Hermione and after a moment dinner was well on its way.

The conversation around the dinner was animated and Harry felt himself relax. He ate his fill as he listened to Mrs Weasley talking about Ginny when Hermione inquired. "Oh Ginny is doing well. She tells me that most of her year students in her program are actually settling down. They are buying houses and getting married, that sort of things. Most of those young people are only three years apart from their boyfriend or girlfriend…"

Harry felt Snape stiffen where the leg of the other wizard was touching his own and he glanced to his left to see that Snape's knuckles stood white out against the pale hands as he gripped his utensils very tightly.

"But then again most of them haven't made any mistakes in their past, such a joining a secret organisation….or getting some hideous tattoo….I mean what if they regret their choice…those spots never come off." Mrs Weasley continued as the conversation around the table dulled as every occupant of the room focussed upon Mrs Weasley.

She was glaring at Snape, her features twisted in anger and Harry could feel the trembling in the strong body of the older wizard as he pressed closer to Snape. His own anger was rising quickly and he considered pulling Snape's sleeve up to expose the unmarked skin of his forearm, knowing that Snape wouldn't forgive him for it.

There were loud gasps from the table and then Hermione suddenly stood up. "How can you say such a thing? Why don't you simply say that you do not agree with Harry's choice and leave it at that?"

"Because he dares to bring _that man _with him to this table, _my table…._" She hissed sharply at Hermione and Harry threw his napkin down, pushing his chair back and saying, much to the shock of the older wizard beside him.

"Then we will go. I am tired of sitting a table where I am clearly not wanted for doing things….thank you for the meal, Mrs Weasley. The dinner was excellent, the company, sadly, especially yours, was not. Please refrain from asking me to come round to dinner again unless you accept my choice of a partner…."

Harry was seething with anger but he forced himself to keep a tight control on his magic, even so much that it actually hurt. He heard the other chair beside him being pushed back as well and then waved a short goodbye, knowing that if he opened his mouth again he would only say things that he regretted later.

He made his way to the kitchen and outside, hearing the door being shut behind him and the footsteps that echoed his own. He passed beyond the wards, still seething and shaking with anger. His arm hurt from where he had clenched his fist so tightly but he couldn't release his magic here.

"Shall we go back to my rooms? I have a room where you can safely blow up." Snape held out the coin by which they had Portkeyed to the Burrows out for Harry to take. Harry gave a shrug and then took the coin as Snape tapped his wand on it and they soon landed in Snape's large quarters.

"Where is that room?" Harry managed to ground out, afraid that he would soon lose control.

"In here." The Potions Master flickered his wand and the door to the bedroom opened. Harry frowned but walking in, feeling his magic rising as the door closed with a snap behind him. He turned surprisingly but before he could do so he was turned quickly by Snape as the older wizard crushed Harry in his arms and he forcefully kissed him as Harry's magic began to roll off of him in waves.

Harry's hands tightened in Snape's hair, pulling his head down into a deeper intimacy as he felt himself calm. His magic was quickly spent and he finally relaxed in their kiss, allowing Snape to end it.

He gazed up into the dark eyes and whispered softly. "Whatever did I do to deserve you, Severus?"

"Sometimes, Harry, I wonder the same thing…" And with the smile that accompanied the words Harry felt his heart swell painfully and he could not help but return the smile as all thoughts from Mrs Weasley were erased by another mind spinning kiss.

**That is it for now. I need ideas badly, so please post them. I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


	16. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Wow, I am still amazed and humbled by so many people that like the story. I have a new story hope which I hope that everybody will check out. So it is Valentine's Day and what does Harry have planned for our Potions Master? Sex warning at the end. Let's begin. **

Harry peered around the corner and seeing what he wanted to see, he sneaked inside, dodging empty cauldrons and filthy tables as he did so. It was not many times that one found the Potions Master of Hogwarts with his back turned.

Harry walked closer and finally managed to make it up to the desk. Snape still hadn't heard him approach which was strange but perhaps the fact that Harry had used a silencing charm upon himself had done the trick. It muffled his steps and the rustle of his cloak and besides the students were all at lunch, something they were supposed to appear in soon.

He slid his arms around Snape's back and then pushed against the older wizard as Snape turned so quickly that he nearly tossed Harry off balance. The older wizard had pulled his wand immediately upon contact and Harry took a step back.

"It is me." He said at which Snape frowned and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry swore as he removed his spell with a flick of his wand.

"I said that it was me."

"I can see that. Regardless I am not blind." Harry drew closer, peering up into the dark eyes. They were sparkling with something unidentifiable and Harry glanced around at the deserted classroom, saying.

"So no love potions on Valentine's day?" He turned back to see Snape's smirk sliding of the pale face as Snape crossed his arms over his chest and stood near the desk, leaning casually against it so that the billowing robes fell open and showed Harry the lean body underneath it, the DADA professor swallowed thickly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Potter, don't tell me that you wish to celebrate that commercial…"

Harry stepped closer and pressed himself against the taller wizard as he purred. "Oh but it could be so good….I mean can you even picture me, naked in the bed, covered with chocolate and rose petals?"

"No." Snape deadpanned immediately and Harry drew back, slightly hurt. He looked down at the black chest before him…

"Oh…." He merely said, trying to hide the fact that he felt hurt by what Snape had said. Had the older wizard changed his mind since last night, after the disastrous dinner at the Weasleys? They had parted ways after Harry's breakdown. Harry had actually missed Snape's presence during the night and the breakfast table for the older wizard had been busy with his Slytherins.

Strong fingers hooked underneath his chin and he glanced up. Snape was looking down at Harry and then softly said in a warm rush against Harry's lips. "Trust me, Harry. I want you covered in chocolate at one point but I do not wish for us to rush into this, especially on such a dreaded day as this…"

"Oh it is not that bad…I actually have a surprise for you…" Harry didn't need the fingers any longer to stare up at Snape.

He finally stood on his tiptoes and he pulled Snape's head down by tangling his hand in the dark hair. He really hoped that Snape would come down to his rooms tonight. He had something planned that he hoped the Potions Master would enjoy.

"Potter, it is a classroom…." The rest of the sentence was muffled as Harry managed to make Snape shut up in the best way possible, by snogging his partner. Snape still moved his lips but Harry had easily stilled any responds before the Potions Master managed to pull his head away as he growled with barely any conviction.

"Pray tell that this was the Valentine gift that you wanted to give me?" The dark eyes peered into Harry's eyes hopeful but the younger wizard merely smirked and answered.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you, Severus. Trust me; you will like this gift…"

"It better not be a ridiculous dressed up dwarf as Cupid because I swear…I will hex you at lunch."

"Lunch is already on the way." Harry matter of factly informed him, seeing the pale face lose what little colour it had left. Snape cursed violently. They had promised that they would be at lunch today for the headmistress had told them that they needed to set a good example for the student body that always ran riot with Valentine's Day.

Perhaps it was not such a good idea to be late, especially arriving with Harry. Snape pushed Harry away from him, taking long strides to the door before he groaned and Harry held up the dark wooden wand with a smile as Snape turned.

"Give me that!" The older wizard snarled as he plucked his wand from Harry's fingers. On second thought he gripped Harry's hand and pulled him along, muttering curses under his breath. Harry hid a smile as Snape ground out. "You like fondling wands, now do you?"

They had managed to make it up to the closed doors of the Great Hall. Harry knew they were late but he couldn't help himself, he really could not. He grinned as he pushed a startled Snape against the door and slid his leg in between the older wizard's legs, spreading them.

He pushed himself against Snape's lean body, feeling the muscles ripple underneath the heavy robes. He rubbed cat like as Snape braced his hands against the door, groaning as the older wizard allowed his weight to rest against the closed wooden doors behind him. "Potter, stop that this instance."

"Oh but, Severus, I was so sure that you would have enjoyed it if I fondled your wand too." Harry purred, peering up into the dark eyes of the flushed wizard before him. Snape growled, a lot feral growl which curled Harry's toes and should have put him on his guard.

But it was too late, Harry couldn't stop. The doors slipped open behind Snape and Harry knew that they barely had one moment to respond. They both toppled inside, him on top of Snape who gave a low grunt beneath him as a flushing DADA professor raised his face and forced a grin to his face as he was met by silence in the hall.

"Mister Weasley, I believe that we have found the elusive Professor Potter. Oh and what a surprise, there is Professor Snape too, who would have figured? Did I not tell you to be here, on time and in a correct state of dress _before _the lunch was to take place? The compromising positions that we keep finding our staff members in keeps getting more and more interesting. And here I assumed that the most exiting part of my day would be was to find Professor Sprout helplessly entangled in the Devil Snare." Professor McGonagall's dry voice greeted them and Harry wanted nothing more then to bury his face in the black robed wizard underneath him.

"Get up, Potter…" The velvet voice whispered underneath him and a long finger poked in his ribs. "Potter, damn it before the whole hall sees what you are doing to me, get off _now_. It is bad enough that the whole school has to witness your crushing enthusiasm for me, doors and unusual places without the mocking comments of our beloved headmistress."

"Oh right…" Harry grimaced as he got up, simply rolling off Snape's body with a thud (and loud snickers from the assembled tables) and got to his feet. He focussed his attention upon the head table as Snape got to his feet as well, dusting his black robes with his hands.

Ron was sitting next to the headmistress and he appeared to have searched the table for Harry. His best friend raised an eyebrow and then grinned at him. "Potter, get a move on!" Snape grumbled behind Harry and the younger wizard took quick steps, not yet running to the head table.

He sat down beside Ron, hoping that everybody in the hall would stop staring at him. Many people were snickering as Snape slipped into his customary seat next to Harry with much more grace and a composed face. The older wizard glared and scowled darkly at the many students as they went back to their food.

"Merlin, Potter must be sorely lacking with his techniques if Snape continues to have that ugly look upon his face. Come on, I assumed that getting laid each night with the _Boy Who lived but can't obviously perform _would even put a smile on his face." The whispered comment from the seventh year Slytherin made the whole hall fall silent and Harry felt his face flush.

He wanted to get to his feet and duck points and it seemed like the whole hall held it's breath as Harry felt a restricting hand upon his thigh that forced him to remain seated as Snape slowly peered up from his food and fixed the Slytherin with a dark glare and smoothly said. "That will be a 100 points from Slytherin, mister Gony for insulting one of your Professor and your Head of House. You will serve a detention tonight with Mister Filch…"

"But Professor, it is Valentine's Day…."

"You should have thought about that before you uttered such nonsense." Snape finally snapped. The hand that lay on Harry's thigh slowly squeezed, comforting and Harry forced his breathing back under control.

The blond Slytherin opened his mouth but Snape merely raised an eyebrow and the huffing younger male went back to eating his food without further comment. Snape's free hand was clenched around his goblet as the older wizard took a hasty sip. Harry could see how angry Snape was by the tightening of the thin lips and he forced his attention down upon his plate.

All of the other Professors were speaking in hushed tones and Professor McGonagall cast a concerned glance at Harry's red face before she asked. "How is Miss Granger doing, Ronald?"

Ron turned his attention to the headmistress but Harry didn't even know what to say. His cheeks were still flushed red but the fact that he suddenly felt very insecure with his plan for tonight made him freeze in his seat. He was aware of the stiff figure of his companion and the heavy hand that still rested on his thigh.

"Well, I suppose that I then don't have to go through with the plan if the Slytherins all assume that you are getting laid on regular basis." He finally joked weakly as he turned to Snape.

"And what plan is that?" The older wizard was looking at him carefully.

"Oh, if you come down tonight, you will see. But since you don't celebrate Valentine's Day, I guess there is no need for you to come down to my rooms…."

"I can make an exception in this case…" The older wizard smoothly interfered. Harry knew he was beaming quite like Dumbledore as he pressed his lips together to whisper.

"Good." He could see Snape's eyes drifting down as his lips formed that one word and the older wizard seemed in trance as the hand on Harry's thigh tightened in his pants in an almost painful grip.

Snape snapped out of it by shaking his head and Harry's felt Ron's hand on his shoulder as he turned to his best friend. "Good thing that I caught you. Mum is on a war path after last night's dinner."

"Is that the reason why you came?"

"Yeah and no. Hermione was nagging me that I had to make sure that you were alright. She still thinks that you can't take care of yourself, mate. Besides it has been a long time since last I came to Hogwarts so I decided that a little visit was in order. Besides, sitting at home on a free day while Hermione expects you to do the household is not something I want to do right now."

Harry laughed. His best friends had been living together for three years now and as both had busy careers they had made a pact that the person would do it that had a day off that week. Usually it was Hermione but sometimes Ron, like today.

"You better be careful, or else Hermione is going to hex you straight into next week unless you go home and do some chores…" He joked, feeling the hand slide from his thigh.

He wanted to grasp it but refrained from it as he pushed back his chair and invited Ron to his office before the next class started. "I still don't know why Hermione insists on cleaning the muggle way. We have got magic; it is there for a reason."

Harry laughed again. He was quite thankful for small favours such as Ron being the one who ended up with Hermione. She was still one of his best friends and would always be, so but he never really fancied her as a girlfriend, more just like another friend, good to have around and lovable.

"So what do you have planned for Snape? He looked like his eyes were about to fall from their sockets when you purred at him. This must happen on a regular basis based on what McGonagall said in the Hall…." Ron preceded Harry into the DADA office.

"Well…" Harry felt himself flushing as he stammered. "Let's just say it involves a chair…."

"No bed? Harry, trust me, the bed is so much nicer." Harry merely raised an eyebrow and Ron laughed at him as the younger wizard said.

"Not for what I wish to do." Harry was sure his voice was soft but Ron gave him a strange look. Harry gestured for his chair so that the other wizard could sit down. "How are things at the shop?"

Ron had been working at the shop since he had graduated. At first Harry had assumed that it would be hard for George to work without Fred and to continue the dream that he and Fred had wanted to achieve but it seemed that Fred simply had dedicated himself to the shop. It wasn't as rare now when George took a free day.

The remaining twin had moved out quickly enough and had gotten a place of his own. It was rumoured that he dating somebody but Ron wouldn't say anything and truly, Harry didn't want to pry.

"Things are going well. The sales are through the roof and we are even thinking of opening a shop at Hogsmeade. That is the other reason why I came. I had a meeting with the owners of Zorko's who might wish to retire soon. If we can buy that shop then we don't have to go looking for a new building."

"Great, more students will be skipping class then." Harry grimaced.

"Oh come on, Harry, wouldn't it have been brilliant if there had been such a shop with the Weasley Wheezes products when we had been at school?"

"As a teacher I am saying no but as a former student I would be forced to say that I already missed enough days of school without the help of any class skipping products. I swear that lunch break seems to be getting shorter and shorter…" Harry glanced at the clock and Ron turned to him grinning.

"Perhaps if you didn't spent part of your lunch break snogging Snape you might get more time to eat. Through it still sounds very wrong when you say snogging and Snape in the same sentence. Besides, Hermione wanted me to ask if you are eating enough. She swears that you keep getting thinner…her words, not mine." Ron quickly added.

"Yeah I am eating enough. It is just the fact that I can't seem to eat without being distracted. I can't remember in the last few days that I had a meal without being judged for who was eating it with me. Today it was lunch, yesterday it was the dinner with your mum and then the day before it was that private dinner with Severus….through that dinner was actually quite nice…"

"You had a private dinner with Snape?" Ron sat up suddenly interested. Harry found a smile pulling at his lips when he thought about that day.

"I did. He wanted to talk about our relationship. He asked me to be his partner actually…." Harry found that he could not keep the smile of his face.

"He asked you to marry him?" Ron's eyes were wide but Harry shook his head, settling himself on the desk as he looked at his friend.

"No, Ron. It is just a word he uses instead of boyfriend. You know how he is and besides I think that it does sound a lot better then boyfriend, less degrading and more mature." Harry was murmuring softly to himself as Ron laughed.

"Oh right, like you need to be any more mature….I mean it is not like you had any real childhood"

"Ron, please! He knows, alright…" Harry glanced back at Ron to see that the redhead was peering at him with concern.

"He knows what, Harry?"

"He knows about the Dursley's. He asked me last night. I don't know…I don't need to talk about it but he understands. It is weird….but he just asked me, just like that. He doesn't put any pressure on me like Ginny did and he accepts me without forcing me to change myself…"

"It seems then that he is good to you?" Ron's voice was soft but controlled and Harry glanced at his friend again. Ron was looking at him and the older wizard and his best friend's eyes were honest as he asked the question.

"Yeah, Ron, he is. He really is. At the moment he is right for me." Harry couldn't suppress a smile at that thought.

"Good, that is really all I wanted to know. Now I believe that classes are about to start soon. I got to get back and get started on the household chores, with a little bit of luck I will have it done before Hermione comes home or else I am afraid that it will be a very lonely Valentine's day….But I guess I will come and swing by later if that happens.."

"You dare and I will hex you." Harry responded calmly and Ron got to his feet, grinning and he punched Harry upon the shoulder.

"Oh right, nearly forgot." He tossed Harry a small package out of the pocket of his robe and said as he walked to the door. "Don't open it until I am gone. I don't want to see your face when you find out what it is."

The door closed behind him and Harry frowned at the door, puzzled. He ripped the paper from the gift and blushed bright red again. Inside the wrapping was a small tube filled with clear thick liquid. Harry grasped the note that was attached and read it.

_From one best friend to another. Only thing left to say is: enjoy_

Shaking his head laughing at Ron, Harry pocketed the tube and the note and went about his business, his mind already on the night ahead.

Hp

Harry paced the length of his sitting room. He ran a hand through his already messy hair, his steps going back and forth as his thought raced a mile a minute. He felt exited about the time hours ahead. Two chairs had been pulled up to the fire, which was burning merrily and Harry had uncorked a bottle of wine, settling two glasses aside for them to drink later.

He had eaten very little due to excitement but Snape's face had betrayed nothing. The students had been chatting merrily to one another about their plans for tonight. Harry frowned when he realized that he had never done any planning for Valentine's Day.

A knock sounded on his door and Harry took a deep breath before he walked to the door and opened it. He gave a curt nod when he saw Snape standing there. His mouth opened slightly as he focussed upon the older wizard's sense of clothing.

Snape's dark hair was unbound and hung about his face down to his shoulders. The older wizard was dressed in dark pants and the dark navy blue jumper looked strange but not out of place. The eager black eyes were gleaming as they moved to Harry's face.

"Well, Harry, are you going to invite me in or should I strike a pose for you?" One side of the thin lips curled and Harry quickly recovered.

"Oh right, come inside." He stepped away from the doorway and one hand rose to his hair as he tried to get it lay flat.

Harry felt himself tightening but Snape glanced about the room. "Very nice, you have cleaned up."

"Well, it would not be fair if I asked you to sit on a stack of grading papers." Harry answered his voice slightly hoarse. He cleared his throat and gestured for Snape to sit down.

The older wizard chose a dark leather chair and sank down in obvious comfort, taking his wand out of the pocket of his pants and setting it on the table next to the chair. Snape looked at Harry, glancing around the room again.

"No presents?" The silky voice washed over Harry as the younger wizard merely shuddered and went to uncork the bottle of wine. His hands were unsteady and they trembled as he poured it until Snape took the bottle from him and poured the wine, giving him an odd look.

Harry merely forced a smile to his face as he handed a glass to Snape and they toasted, through Harry wasn't sure what it was they were toasting to before he took a hasty sip, chocking upon the wine.

He was rewarded as Snape cursed and hit him upon the back before he managed to cough up the wine that had ended up in his windpipe and raised watering eyes to meet the black ones as Snape asked. "What is the matter with you? You have been nervous from the moment I walked in."

"It is nothing." His voice sounded shrill and not quite like his own as Harry willed the butterflies in his stomach away. His throat felt extremely dry and Harry wanted to reach for his wine glass again but Snape's fingers curled around his wrist and the older wizard yanked at his arm so that Harry ended up in Snape's lap against the broad chest of the older wizard as one strong hand on his back kept him there as Snape purred, looking up at Harry.

"Now, take a deep breath and tell me why you are so nervous. I promise I won't bite…well at least not yet."

Harry felt laughter well up within him and he allowed himself to smile as he softly said, ducking his head. "It is nothing…it is stupid but I wanted to give you your gift for Valentine's Day…"

"I thought that we didn't do any gift exchange…."

"Oh you will like this one. I promise." Harry leaned in closer, nipping at the bottom lip with his teeth as he traced the rough lips with his tongue, one of his arms going around the back of Snape's neck to steady himself.

Snape allowed him to take the lead as the pressure of the hand upon his back increased and Harry deepened their kiss by slowly sliding his tongue in, the other hand beginning to play with the buttons of the older wizard's shirt.

He moved his mouth slowly, allowing the sensation and the passion to build up between them as the nervousness disappeared and was replaced by the hunger that Harry had experienced before. He ended their kiss to see Snape had raised an eyebrow and drawled. "Your kissing techniques have certainly begun to blossom under my tutelage."

"Well let's see if you think that my other techniques need perfecting as well." Harry slowly slid down to the very end of Snape's lap, his hands beginning to undo the buttons. He knew that Snape would be wearing a shirt underneath but the older wizard sat perfectly still as Harry managed to get the shirt open.

The Potions Master was supporting his head with his hand as he kept his eyes trained upon Harry as the messy head rose and Harry looked up at him. A half smile was twisting the thin lips upwards as Snape encouraged. "Do go on. I am curious to see what your other techniques will involve."

Harry stood up at that and then sat back down, one leg on either side of Snape's longer legs as the older wizard placed both his hands upon the armrest of the chair as Harry leaned again. Snape shifted his head to the side but other then a cheeky smile from the DADA professor he received nothing as Harry suddenly buried his face in his neck.

Snape felt a trill of excitement rush through him when Harry was suddenly sucking his neck, right over the fang marks of the snake from Voldemort until the younger wizard nip at his neck lightly with his teeth.

Harry could feel the body against his own stiffen and something was rising against Harry's leg where it rested across Snape's groin. He traced a path with his tongue up to Snape's earlobe, sucking lightly as he traced the sensitive shell with his rough tongue.

"Merlin…" Snape groaned out.

"No, Harry will do nicely."

"Insolent brat!" Snape growled and the older wizard started to rise as Harry quickly sat up and aimed his wand at Snape's chest as he said, while the dark eyes travelled up to the green eyes before they flashed down to the wand tip pressed against his chest.

"No, you sit there and let me be in control."

Snape appeared taken aback before a pleasant expression crossed the pale face as a dark eyebrow rose in interest. "Very well then." The older wizard purred, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry tucked his wand away as he opened Snape's shirt, running light fingertips over the black covered chest as the muscles tensed underneath his fingertips. He ran his hands back up, hissing softly at the older wizard in Parseltongue and Snape licked his lips, shifting slightly in the chair.

Harry's questing hand found a hidden nipple and he hardened the nub through the course fabric of the shirt. Snape gasped and Harry glanced up to see that Snape's face was flushing as the older wizard closed his eyes, his lips slightly parted and Harry couldn't resist in lightly dipping his tongue in.

He slid his hands down, sliding down upon his knees in between the spread legs. His hands undid the belt and Snape started the dark eyes wild as the older wizard stared down as Harry undid the buttons and managed to tug the dark trousers down until they rested on the narrow hips.

"What are you…?"

"Hush, allow me…" Harry merely said with more conviction then he felt as Snape gazed at him a moment longer before the older wizard relaxed back against his seat and nodded, a smile forming on his lips.

Shaking hands managed to draw the silk boxers down before slender, bigger hands rested atop of them and Snape whispered. "Harry, you don't have to do this…"

Harry looked back up to find that Snape had leaned forward and the black eyes were inches from his own. He smiled at the warmth he found in the eyes as he softly said. "I want to."

He shifted upon his knees and then Snape pressed such a gentle kiss to his lips that made Harry's eyes burn with the obvious affection behind the action. His fingers were suddenly much stronger as he tugged the boxers down to expose the thick erection.

Snape leaned back in his seat but Harry noticed that the slender hands were gripping the leather armrest very tightly in anticipation as Harry ran gentle fingers up the length. It seemed to swell even more and Harry found himself smiling in anticipation as well.

Severus hadn't been lying when he told Harry that he had been well equipped to handle everything. Harry knew what he wanted to do and he moved forward without any conscious thought as he licked the leaking tip.

Snape gave a low moan above him and sank down further in his chair, giving Harry easier access as he swirled his tongue around Snape's cock and ran his fingers up the length. He fastened his hand around the shaft and experimentally moved his hand.

He was rewarded by a deep throaty moan before taking Snape into his mouth. It felt unfamiliar in his mouth but the hands that tangled into his hair and Harry knew whatever he was doing was right.

He slowly began to move his mouth and another moan sounded as the fist fastened into his hair tightened and Harry began to move faster, quickly settling a pace he might be unfamiliar with but Snape certainly enjoyed.

Harry could feel the muscles in the strong thigh tighten before a tug on his hair came and he knew that Severus was close to losing control. He had to make up his mind and he drew back only to fasten his hand where his mouth had been a moment ago.

As his hand resumed the pace his mouth had begun Harry glanced up. Snape's head was thrown back and while one hand was still tangled in Harry's hair, the other rested on the armrest. The knuckles stood out white from where Snape was gripping the armrest hard.

The pale face was captured in rapture and the thin lips were parted even as the older wizard drew in another rugged and obvious laboured breath. The eyes were closed but Harry could imagine the dark eyes gleaming with pleasure and he gave one last lick across the leaking tip and then the white cream coated his hand as Snape emptied himself, the suddenly stiff body relaxing and sagging boneless against the chair as Snape opened his eyes.

Harry rested his head against the thigh closest and glanced up, feeling shy of all a sudden. "All right?" He managed after a moment with a shy twist of the lips.

"More then all right." Snape answered and Harry noticed much to his pleasure that the strong voice shook. The older wizard waved his wand and cleaned himself before he fastened his pants again and then Harry felt tug on his hair as he regarded Snape's tiredly.

"Come up here." The older wizard asked and Harry slid back into the broad lap.

"It was a good Valentine?" He changed to ask.

"You do keep your promises, Potter. More of this and I might be inclined to celebrate every holiday with you."

"Oh and for no other reason?" Harry held his breath as he asked and the dark eyes gleamed before Snape pulled him closer and while kissing Harry almost lazily the older wizard answered.

"Just one of the many reasons, Harry…" And as Harry cuddled closer he knew that some gifts were not meant to be seen by others but as long as he felt them and Severus did as well, then their relationship would do very well indeed.

**I need ideas. Next chapter we will see the caring side of Snape as Harry falls ill. So send some ideas for that. I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


	17. In sickness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Well anyway so what will Severus do with a sick Harry? Let's begin. **

It happened in a flash. Harry had already seen the students who were in the Entrance Hall as he appeared at the top of the marble stairs. The students were laughing and shouting at each other, clearly waiting for something but what, Harry wasn't sure about.

He wanted to walk down the stairs but somebody shouted at him, already too late of course. "No, Professor Potter, don't…"

The moment he took a step forward he felt it. The hex passed over his legs and he fell, tripping down the stairs like a rag doll. His head hit the tiles at the bottom of the stairs with a sickening thud and pain exploded in the back of his skull which made him dizzy and the world was rapidly spinning.

He was aware of commotion around him, voices calling his name and then somebody shook him. "Harry, can you hear me?"

It was Professor McGonagall's voice and as Harry struggled to get her into focus, his head flashed with pain again and then he lost consciousness.

Hp

"A cracked skull….that….student will be severely punished. Who had decided to set a Tripping Jinx at the top of the stairs? It was meant for another student, some sort of prank and Harry got the full blow of it…." Professor McGonagall's voice cut through the heavy silence and blackness that had fallen over Harry.

"He won't be able to take any classes today. He is fit enough to go back to his rooms but he will have trouble focussing and his head might be a bit painful. It is better than keeping him here. The ward will soon be swamped with people who want to see their DADA professor. Many students have seen the fall."

Harry opened his eyes, the blinding light of the candles that flashed made him moan in pain and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Harry, are you awake?"

The soft voice of the mediwitch Madam Pomfrey reached his ears and he opened his eyes to see the kind witch handing him something to drink. He forced the potion down, feeling the pain in his head ebb away. He forced a smile, which was more a grimace at her and the Headmistress sat in a chair.

"I am so glad that you finally came around. I was worried that soon I would have to find another teacher to take over your classes. Your classes will be cancelled for the remainder of the day and don't want to see you in the hall or anywhere outside your room, is that understood?" Harry started to nod but his head ached and he gave up.

"I am free to go to my rooms?" He softly asked, keeping his voice low. The headache had settled behind his eyes and his head felt heavy. He touched a hand to his head and found a thin bandage going around his head. He stopped fingering it and sat up, giving them both a rueful smile.

"So I was not the intended target?" He asked in general at which the stern witch rolled her eyes.

"No, it was a prank between students and you got caught in the middle of it. They tried to warn you but it was already too late. You gave me quite a scare." Her voice was pitched low and Harry glanced around at the otherwise deserted ward.

He didn't know what he had expected but he felt a sting where his heart was at the absence of Snape. He knew that the older wizard wasn't very kind or caring but he had secretly hoped that Snape would be here, apparently he had thought wrong.

He blinked the sudden tears away and felt the Headmistress' hand on his arm when she thought he was blinking back tears of pain. _Well it is not the same kind of pain…_ He shook his head, sending his head spinning again.

Perhaps he had been wrong in assuming that Snape cared about him. If he had heard that the older wizard had toppled of the stairs and had been brought to the Healing Wing, he would not have wasted any time in getting down here.

But that was him and he had always known that he was a freak.

Magic danced over his skin and he glanced up, shaken from his thoughts. Madam Pomfrey smiled at him and gave him a note. "You are free to go, Harry. The pain medicine I have given you isn't very strong but I don't have any more. You will have to go down to Severus' office to get some more. You can take two drops each hour if the pain is too intense. You should take it easy since you will most likely have some trouble adjusting because you will be sensitive to light and sound. Give Severus this note, he will know which potion I mean."

_Yeah and I wonder what his reaction will be when he sees me like this._

Harry slowly got to his feet, pocketing his wand. His balance was a bit off and his glasses stood lopsided on his face due to the bandage but he would manage if he went slowly. He sighed and smiled at the mediwitch and the Headmistress as he said. "Thanks, I will let you know if something is wrong but I think I can manage."

"Very well then, Harry. All students are in class so you won't have any problems along the way. Be careful and just send a patronus if you are having trouble. You can summon a House Elf for food and that sort of thing." The Headmistress placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and she pushed the younger wizard towards the door.

"Off you go, young man. I have something to discuss with Madam Pomfrey for the specific treatment of the student who let you trip. It is very private." She winked at him and Harry managed a pained grin as he walked towards the dungeons.

The many stairs had him out of breath but he kept going down. He knew better then to disturb Snape when he was in class but he wasn't so sure that if he didn't go down now, if he would have the strength later.

He clenched the note tightly as he slowly neared the dungeon. He chuckled despite himself as he heard Snape's silky dangerous voice shouting at a student who had apparently melted their cauldron. He raised his hand to knock, taking a deep breath before he rapped on the door and then opened it.

All students stared at him and Harry noticed that it was a second year class. All students had paired up and smoke had filled the classroom. The acid green colour of the melted cauldron was being cleared up as Snape's head snapped up to glare at the intruder.

If Harry had thought that Snape hadn't care about him to come up to the ward, he had been proven wrong in that instance as his eyes met Snape's black ones from across the room. Emotions flashed through the dark eyes which didn't come to the pale face.

"Professor Potter, pray tell what brings you down here to visit my humble classroom?" Snape said silkily and he walked across the room gracefully. Harry found his eyes glued to the movement and he handed Snape the note with the words.

"Well, professor, I have need of your expertise." Snape glanced down and then his eyes fastened themselves back on Harry's pale face. Finally he gave a curt nod and while beckoning Harry with long pale fingers he said to the class in an icy whisper: "One wrong move and you spent the whole week in detention."

Harry tried to smile at the students but he was failing miserably as he followed Snape into the older wizard's private storeroom. Snape closed the door behind him and Harry was sure that Snape would get the potion and send him on his way but immediately his partner surprised him again by reaching out and touching the bandages gently and saying, "What has happened?"

"I fell down the stairs and cracked my skull. Got the rest of the day off." Harry murmured, grimacing.

"So that was what the students had been talking about? I was wondering who was the unfortunate individual who had fallen so graciously down the stairs." Snape looked back at the door, his fingers still on Harry's cheek.

"I had hoped you would be there when I woke up. I know that I am not worth it…" He was met by a strong hand that suddenly clasped over his mouth and an enraged Potions Master pressing him backwards against the shelves behind him.

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence, Potter! We have been over this already! You have just as much worth as all of the other people in this castle and I should have been there when you woke up. If I had known…"

"You didn't know?" Harry asked.

Snape's eyes were gleaming and he shook his head mutely. He gave Harry a sad smile as he answered. "No, I didn't. How are you feeling?"

"Not so bad. I am sure it will be fine. I mean it will just be a headache, right, nothing big…" Harry tried to push Snape's concerns aside. Nobody had ever cared when he was ill or wounded and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. He merely grinned at Snape to show he wasn't in any pain but he couldn't suppress the yawn. "I think I am going to take a nap. I mean it isn't even lunchtime so I might be able to get some grading done."

"Perhaps you should take it easy for today…." Snape eyed him and Harry grinned again, shaking his head and trying to hide the pain. Madam Pomfrey had healed the injury but the pain was still there.

"I will be fine." Harry said much too quickly it seemed for Snape sighed as he glanced at the door before slowly turning Harry's eyes to meet his own and softly said.

"There is no shame in admitting weakness or pain, Harry. You can go and sleep in my quarters if you are more at ease there. I am sure that Minerva won't allow you out of your quarters, even for supper or lunch." Snape's black eyes were kind and Harry found a smile pulling at his lips.

"I am supposed to take it easy but I am quite sure that I can still go down to my own chambers. I thank you for the offer, Severus but I am sure I will be fine. I can take a healing potion on the hour in case the pain is too intense. Perhaps we can have dinner later today?"

The black eyes searched his own for a short while yet and then Snape nodded. "If that is what you wish, Harry." The older wizard glared at the door when loud chatting sounded from the classroom and he rolled his eyes, muttering underneath his breath. "Oh honestly, I am quite sure that a whole number of students will find themselves in detention. This classroom will be so clean that it hasn't been in years."

Snape fluently moved away and plucked a vial from the shelves. He handed it to Harry and continued. "This is the potion that you seek. If you need anything, I am a fire call away."

"Thank you, Severus. And here I was hoping that I would get to see your caring side tonight…." Harry called over his shoulder as he glanced back at the older wizard's reaction.

"Be careful, brat, or your head injury won't be the only thing you will have to worry about." Snape snarled behind him, his hand closing over Harry's left buttocks and squeezing gently at which Harry started.

He blushed a faint red as Snape sidestepped him, pressing himself against Harry's side and Harry could feel the close proximity of the older wizard and the intoxicating body heat. He chanced to glance at Snape and caught the thin lips in a slow kiss before Snape broke away and murmured. "Go on, Potter. Proceed me. I won't be long."

Harry really tried to suppress a smile but Snape had just told him that he had just become aroused and as Harry stepped out of the store room, Snape a moment behind him as the older wizard drew his black robes about him and glared at the students as silence ran from around the classroom.

Harry walked from the class, taking slow steps to his own office. His rooms were peaceful and quite, just the way he liked them. His head was starting to throb a little bit and he could feel the pain medicine beginning to wear off.

He measured what he was supposed to take and swallowed it. His head still felt thick and stuffy and he kicked off his shoes as he tossed his robes over the back of the couch before stretching out on said couch and closing his eyes, enjoying the darkness. It wasn't before long that he fell asleep.

Hp

He woke up in agony; there was no other word for it. His head was throbbing madly and he felt sick to his stomach as he opened his eyes. The room swam before him and his hand tried to grab the potion that stood on the table and drowned it. A glance at his watch showed him that he had been asleep for four hours; it was two in the afternoon.

He sat down again on the couch, allowing himself to hold his head in his hands. His breathing was coming in short gasps and he knew the pain wasn't only because of the injury. His stomach churned unsettling and Harry got up, pacing the length of the floor and going into the bedroom.

He lay on the bed for a while but sleep would claim him no longer. He wondered if it was possible if he could bang his head against the wall it would knock him out. He blinked strongly when he realized that he had been staring at the same piece of wall for the last few moments.

He rested a hand on his stomach and hoped that soon the pain medicine would kick in. Yet it didn't seem the case as he got up from the bed and picked up his wand, aiming it at the fireplace and starting the fire.

He picked up the jar that contained the floo powder, stopping when he realized what he was going to do. What was he going to do? Did he truly think that Snape had nothing better to do then to come and tend to his every whim?

He winced, sharply when he remembered his uncle and aunt and how they used to bang the doors whenever he had a headache just to spite him. Snape's hands would be gentle, his fingers slowly stroking his hot forehead and as that thought filled Harry's hazy mind, he tossed the floo powder in and struck his head in, calling out. "Severus Snape's office."

His stomach churned even more as his head spun madly before he realized he was staring out from behind the big desk that stood in the dungeon office. Harry glanced up at the figure sitting at the desk, the quill scratching lazily across the parchment as the older wizard murmured softly to himself as he had a rare free period.

Snape was so lost in his concentration that he hadn't hear the flare of the floo and as Harry gagged the bile back that threatened to spill over, he choked out a weak. "Severus?"

Snape turned his head as he pushed his chair back immediately, a deep scowl appearing on his face because of habit before it changed to concern and the older wizard grabbed his wand and crouching down near the fireplace.

The thin lips were set in a firm line as the dark eyes searching Harry's face, the pain filled green eyes and the small sheen of sweat on the pale face, soaking the dark fringe and dirtying the bandages. "Go back, I am coming through." Snape said immediately even before Harry could begin to say why he was calling Snape.

He pulled his head back, scooting backwards on his knees, one hand holding his head as he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to escape the pain. He heard the faint flare but then a body was beside him, arms holding him and he buried his face in the black robe, trembling but feeling safe as his cries began in earnest.

He could feel movement and the powerful magic as he changed to open his eyes. Snape's Patronus was standing in the door, a bright light as Snape directed a message to said Patronus. "Tell the Headmistress that she doesn't have to come down. I will cancel all my classes for this afternoon. I will be in Harry's rooms if she needs me."

Harry blinked up at the unfamiliar Patronus. No longer was it a deer but something else, something he couldn't place as he rasped out. "No deer?"

He felt Snape stiffen against him and feared that the older wizard would push him away but Snape moved one hand to the back of Harry's neck and said in a low and soothing voice. "No, it changed. I am not sure yet what it is but I hope that it will finally settle on a form and soon."

"Mine is a stag. Because of my dad….I…." Harry broke off with a moan as pain flared.

"Hush, don't speak. Did you take the pain medication?"

"Yeah, but it is not helping." Harry realized that his teeth were chattering and he felt chilled to the bone even while sitting in front of the fire and being buried in the older wizard's arms. He was shivering and Snape tightened his grip, raising his wand again and sending out another Patronus.

The next moment Harry felt the wards adjust and the floo flared as Madam Pomfrey moved in. "What has happened?" She asked anxiously, crouching down beside Harry and resting a hand on his forehead as he tried not to flinch away from the unexpected touch.

He could feel Snape's arms tighten around him and the older wizard whispered. "It is fine…"

Magic danced over his skin but Harry couldn't focus upon the low words that Snape spoke to Madam Pomfrey. She was looking over his body where runes had appeared. Her eyes were scanning his own and then she sighed and said. "Well, it is not the wound that is troubling him though he is experiencing some discomfort because of it. I fear that he has worked himself in a migraine attack and he is mostly likely coming down with a virus. It would have been easily cured with some potions but I am afraid that combining those potions are going to send him over the edge. He has to wait until the potion for the cracked skull has stopped working. I suspect it will be somewhere around tomorrow morning. If you would be so kind to move, Severus, I can levitate Harry to the healing wing…"

"No!" Snape's voice was a low growl and Madam Pomfrey took a step back, startled. Harry would have laughed at the look on her face if it hadn't hurt him.

"Severus, this is not the time to argue with me. I can monitor Harry quite well up in the healing wing and he can get some sleep…"

"And he will be stared at by the students who have come to stop by, no thank you very much. He will stay here, in his rooms. I can provide him with the same care as you can. You say, Poppy, that there is nothing to be done about it so why move him to the healing wing then?" Snape's voice was a low murmur in his chest and Harry sighed contently.

Her eyes were wide and then she shook her head laughing softly. "I cannot believe what I am seeing here. Very well, Severus. I will leave you alone with Harry. Send me a message if something is wrong or if you need any assistance."

The flare of the floo signalled her leaving and Harry glanced up at the pale face. Snape wasn't looking at him, gazing at something far off and Harry softly said his voice a bit raspy. "You don't have to stay, Severus…"

Snape glanced down and then said with a smile repeating Harry's words back to him from Valentine's Day. "I want to be here, Harry. Now do you wish to stay on the floor or shall we move to a more comfortable position?"

Harry felt his heart expand and he blinked the tears away that threatened to spill over. He coughed a bit, his throat was becoming quite dry and scratchy and he wasn't sure if it was because of the cold he was getting or the fact that the words meant so much to him.

He was pulled to his feet and he moaned as his headache flared. His steps were uneven and Snape steadied him with an arm around the waist. "Do you wish to move to the bed?"

The low purr of the voice gave a whole new meaning to the word and despite the pain, Harry blushed. Snape rolled his eyes and said. "Oh honestly Potter, if I didn't know better I would say that you were a virgin. That is not what I meant, however delightful it might be."

Harry wrapped an arm around Snape, pulling the tall wizard to him as his stomach churned again. He tried to choke the bile back but it seemed to no avail as he hastily pushed himself away from Snape and shot into the bathroom where he managed to reach the restroom just in time.

He retched and lost his breakfast in the toilet as he heard the hurried footsteps coming behind him. Water ran and then a soft wet cloth was laid against his neck and Harry heaved a soft moan. There was no menacing presence behind him that he remembered from his potions class and he heard the water running again.

He rested back against the tiles behind him and then a cool glass was set at his lips. He opened his eyes. Snape was watching him, crouching down in front of him and Harry steadied the glass with his own hand, taking small sips.

He felt slightly feverish and longed for nothing more then to crawl in bed. "I am not allowed to take any medication?" He asked.

He suspected he had gotten a migraine because he managed to hit his head quite hard upon the stone tile. It was strangely exciting to have somebody here to take care of him, somebody who cared enough about him to stay with him when he was sick, even when they had better things to do.

"Is that offer still available for me to move down to your rooms?" He rasped, softly, coughing a bit and sipping the water. He shook his head to try and clear himself off the haze that had settled in his mind. A hand touched his head and Harry glanced up to see Snape's slender wrist attached to the slender hand touching his forehead.

"Hold still, I need to check your temperature." Snape took out his wand and Harry's eyes went wide. He veered up suddenly as he remembered the Dursley's and the way his fever was checked then, much to the amusement of Dudley and intense embarrassment of Harry before he was thrown into the cupboard and checked upon a few times every day.

"No that isn't necessary, Severus. I am quite well." He rasped, moving away, his back and backside more likely pressed against the wall. Snape stood there, his wand still in hand and eyeing him in a calculating way.

"What on earth are you babbling about, Potter?" The Potions Master snarled and Harry sighed, rubbing at his aching head as he grinned sheepishly and explained.

"You are not going to stick that wand where I think that you are going to stick it, now are you?"

"Excuse me. Where should I stick my wand?" Snape looked thoroughly puzzled now and Harry sighed and then answered.

"In the muggle world they have two ways of making sure if a patient has a fever. It involves a thermometer and it usually goes in two different places. One is in the mouth, underneath the tongue and the other one, the one my aunt favoured, much to the amusement of my cousin, is sticking the end in…well…the buttocks…." Harry was sure he was blushing and he patiently counted down the seconds until the meaning came across to Snape.

"They did _what? _And you thought I was going to stick my wand _there_!" Snape was looking faintly sick but then a satisfying smirk curled the thin lips and Snape said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Trust me; there are more satisfying ways of checking your temperature. Besides this wand won't go there. The other wand will…"

"What other wand…?" Harry ventured to ask. He wasn't sure what Snape meant.

The older wizard raised an eyebrow and his eyes shot down, Harry following his gaze down until his eyes drifted over the older wizard's black cloth groin and Harry even felt the tips of his ear flush with the blush that stained his skin, making him slightly dizzy as he managed a small lipped. "Oh…."

"You have finally caught on, now allow me to check your temperature and get you in bed. You need to sleep if you want to be up on your feet again tomorrow." Snape waved his wand and Harry felt the magic dance over his skin.

He felt dizzy as Snape murmured words that he didn't catch as he swayed. Strong arms caught him and he rested his head on a firm chest, allowing himself to be held as the dizziness passed.

It didn't take long to pass but Snape continued to hold onto him for the entire time. Harry melted against the older wizard, biting his lip not to moan out loud with the pain. It was pulsating with his heartbeat and whenever he moved his head he was in agony.

His nose felt thick and stuffy as did his head and all he wanted to do was lay down somewhere. The heartbeat that sounded through the thick robes made Harry drowsy and he hoped that he could keep the water down.

If it would be a full fletched migraine attack, which he feared, then it might take hours before the pain wore off. He allowed Snape to hold him, eyes open and body stiff as he waited for the moment when the older wizard would surely push him away.

That moment didn't come, through Snape moved his hands up Harry's back, one coming to rest upon the back of his shoulder and the other one on the small of his back. Snape shifted his weight, not saying a word and the slow, even breathing of the Potions Master made Harry's racing heart calm.

He finally pushed himself away, glancing up into the pale face. Snape glanced down and Harry finally said. "Aren't you going to get into trouble for skipping class?"

"Potter, I am not skipping class as you so elegantly put it. Besides I have other, more pressing concerns. You have been asking me a number of times if I was sure I wanted to stay with you. Am I to conclude from this that you do not wish for my presence here?"

Harry could have cursed at himself and he immediately backtracked, shaking his head, grimacing as he did and saying. "No, that is not what I meant. Unless you don't want to be here…"

"Harry…" Snape growled and despite himself the younger professor couldn't suppress a tingle of fear as he glanced at his partner. "…I am quite capable of making up my own mind about where I wish to be and where I don't wish to be. I have told you that I would invest in this relationship and I will. I am here for you and for you alone. I am here because I care and because I don't want to see you suffer alone. You have been through a lot alone already. Allow me to share this with you. If you don't want me here then I will go. I will take no offence, Harry but stop trying to act politely and say what you want. Do you want me to stay? I will not accept any excuses about trouble, skipping classes or whatever the Headmistress thinks. What do you want?"

Harry whimpered as his head chose to inform him that he was pushing his limits as he answered. "I want you to stay…"

He didn't have to say anything else because Snape immediately straightened up and while pulling Harry closer to him, said. "Good, now that it is settled and you are obviously too tired and in too much pain to do anything more than to sleep or to simply lay there in a half stupor, I am going to put you in bed. So come on…"

Harry was having trouble focussing. His mind felt even more fuzzy than normal and he felt feverish. He realized he was shivering again and he was unaware of the fond smile that had lightened up the face of the other wizard.

An arm was around his shoulders and he was helped to the bedroom. He undressed himself near the bed, pulling on his sleeping attire with little attention and only when Snape came to his aide, scowling mildly at him but his guiding touch light and careful, did Harry manage to get into bed.

He lay down, heaving a sigh of relief when his head hit the pillow. Unaware of the dark menacing presence beside him, Harry turned when he realized that Snape was still standing beside the bed, instead of as Harry had hoped and wanted him to be in the bed. Snape was tapping his foot on the carpet and the rhythm of his fingers on his other arm, which he had crossed over his chest was annoying Harry as he turned back to his partner.

"Yes?" He asked, slurring over the words slightly.

"You need to remove your socks…" Snape merely said, his voice cracking with amusement.

"Oh, right…I thought that you did that when you were undressing me, you know that it is the most common thing to do…"

"I am not your house elf, Harry…"

"Yeah I know, house elves worship me…"

"You are not making any sense, Potter."

"I am sorry. I have never had any company when I was sick before. I apologize beforehand if I am being smart, cheeky or just plain stupid…"

"More so then normal? Oh my, I am afraid that I need to make some necessary arrangements then…"

"Would you simply shut up and come here to lie beside me? I am cold and you are making my head ache, even more so then usual. Put that mouth of yours to work to distract me, not annoy me." Harry patted the empty spot beside him before he rolled over on his stomach and closed his eyes, without removing his socks.

He felt the bed dip and then cool fingers slipped in into his hair, slowly massaging his scalp as they had done all those many months ago when Harry had gone down to Snape's office early in the morning on the first day of term. He tensed his shoulders before he relaxed them, this felt so good.

He knew that on any other day, when he wasn't feeling so bad or when he wasn't in so much pain, he would have purred underneath that touch. Instead he merely snuffled more deeply into the covers and murmured. "Feels nice…"

A soft, dry chuckle reached his ears and Harry felt the faint tingle of magic in his hair. He closed his eyes, feeling the heavy feeling in his limbs continue to grow as he finally drifted off.

Hp

It seemed that sleep didn't manage to trap him for very long, for it was barely an hour later when Harry woke up again, his eyes heavy and cotton filling his head, making it impossible for him to move without moaning in pain. His throat felt scratchy and dry and he felt uncomfortably hot.

He moved, realized his teeth were chattering again and he was shivering but he was so hot…

Long, elegant, fine boned fingers stroked his sweat soaked forehead soothingly. His head was pillowed on a strong and muscular thigh. The fingers lingered on his old scar, now a thin white line and Harry tried to keep his breathing soft and steady but he could feel it accelerating.

"Harry, even breaths. One at a time. In and out. In and out. Match it with me. In and out. Focus on my voice. The pain will pass. Try to sleep…I know that it hurts…hush…"

Harry had trouble focusing but he tried to do anyway. His teeth were chattering more and more and he tried to move closer to Snape as he softly said. "So cold…"

"I know…"

"Make me warm…" He begged, his face tilted up towards Snape's. The older wizard shifted and pulled Harry upward and then the thin lips were covering his own, stilling any response as the coy tongue easily slid in as Harry gave access willingly.

The heat began in his toes and it was a different sort of heat that had left him in a sweat. Harry slid his arms around Snape's neck, melting against him and underneath the older wizard's weight. It was crushing him and he felt like he was drowning, like he couldn't breathe. His throat was so tight; he couldn't swallow past the lump that had settled there.

Finally he coughed and again as Snape rolled off of him. The coughs became more harshly and Harry drew in a shuddering breath only to couch again. Finally they stopped and he gratefully sipped at the water that Snape set at his lips.

He mouthed a soft thank you when the glass was taken away and he curled up to Snape when the arm looped around his waist. The floo flared and Snape cursed but didn't move from his position, Harry crawled protectively against his chest.

"Hello Minerva, please make it brief. I don't have much time…" Harry heard the voice vibrate through Snape's chest.

"I came to check upon Harry. It seems that you have got things handled. If you need anything, fire call me please. I will send the house elves up with something to eat for you..." Harry didn't hear the other words as he drifted off again, feeling safe in the arms that held him.

If the young Defence Against the Dark Arts professor had been awake he would have seen the fond look on the Potions Master's face as he glanced down and the wistful smile of the Headmistress as she left her two professor in peace, knowing that they were both happy with each other and that was all that mattered.

**I hope you liked it. I need ideas for during Easter wh****en Molly sends Harry an Easter egg. Review of course and ideas are most welcome. I am fresh out I am afraid. **


	18. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: I am back! I am so full with ideas for this story and I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers, readers and everybody else who aided. This will be a major drama warning. Let's begin. **

Harry stared at the letter held in his hand in shock. He fumbled behind him for his chair and then sat down heavily. He stared at the cool typed up letter. The one a muggle officer would send you when you had done something wrong.

The coolness of the paper in his hand or the warmth from the fire that roared behind him did nothing to ease the chill in his heart at this unexpected news. He had dreamed of the likes of news for years, not that he actually wished this kind of thing upon his cousin. Well in a way he did but after everything he had known in his life, he did not really want to put his cousin through it.

His uncle had died.

He should feel happy and cheerful but he was not as he stared at the last line on the sheet of paper. _You are invited for the funeral._

He would have to face them all. He would have to face his aunt and his cousin and be mournful because his ruddy uncle had died. His uncle who had made his childhood a living hell. Who had insured that Harry had no childhood.

He growled but he felt strangely empty inside. For years he hadn't seen his only family. He hadn't been in contact with them so why had he been invited to the funeral? He would have to attend.

He put the letter on his desk and stared for a while at his hands, lost in thought. He had always hated his uncle but it was the only family he had left, blood family that was, except for those he considered his own family. He had not been in touch with them and he had not sought them out, not even to collect whatever belongs that were still at the old home on Privet Drive.

But now his uncle had died. It was a letter circular, a letter that was already written and only needed the date and his name to be filled in. It had not been written by his aunt and it was impersonal but then again, Harry had never really expected anything personal in dealing with those he had lived with all his childhood.

He checked the date. The funeral was tomorrow. He would need to take a day off to go. He wondered how his uncle had died. There was nothing in the letter that stated how the awful man had died and for a brief moment Harry wondered how many people would come to the funeral. His uncle had not been well liked.

He wondered why he had been invited, or did aunt Petunia just needed somebody to be there so she could be hateful so he didn't have to see how much she had suffered. He sighed.

There were no right or wrong answers in this. He had to attend; there was no other way to go around it. He had hoped for a nice quiet week and a good start of the Easter vacation but this threw his plans off on a loop.

But it was just one day, a hard and long day of course but Harry had to make an appearance and this time, it wouldn't be his good fame that would save him.

His uncle had always told awful stories about him to anybody who had wanted to listen. Or anybody who wouldn't want to listen. Harry had been the rotten nephew who they had kindly taken into their home and who was now a workless criminal, just like his father.

The desk rattled and Harry got back to himself. His magic was responding to his emotions, as it was known to do. He forced himself to take a deep breath and then glanced at the letter again before turning to the fireplace and standing up to floo to the Headmistress' office.

He would need to make some arrangement but it was the least he could do. His lips curled into a sneer at a particular thought. _Severus is rubbing off on me_

Harry couldn't help his lips from forming a smile at that particular notion. He took a pinch of floo powder before tossing it into the fireplace which burned bright green and stepping in. He called out. "Headmistress' office"

One grate later and Harry stumbled out of the floo, clinging the letter in his hand as he coughed to clear his lungs from the ash.

"Harry, is everything alright?" The stern voice of the Headmistress sounded concerned as she turned around in her chair to face the fireplace. Somebody else was sitting beside her and Harry found himself glancing up into the visibly shocked face of his partner.

"I…no…did I interrupt something?" The young DADA professor finally settled upon the sentence, not sure how to go about at seeing the two cups of tea standing on the table. He was a bit rattle by Snape's presence here. The older wizard had both his legs crossed over his open robe, revealing the black clad vest and pants underneath.

The older wizard drew himself up a bit more and Snape seemed to tense a bit, the black eyes trained on Harry's face as Professor McGonagall smiled at him and answered. "No, we were just having our weekly tea session to discuss any problems in Slytherin House. You can come back later, Harry, if you want or is it urgent?"

"Uhm, well, yeah sort of. It is not really urgent but it won't take long so if you have a moment." He stuttered as he gave her the letter. He was distracted by Snape's presence and the older wizard raised an eyebrow at him.

Professor McGonagall was busy reading the letter, her face paling as she continued to read and then said in one whisper, handing the letter back to Harry. "Of course you may get the day off. This is important, Harry and you must attend."

Harry didn't even know what to say but Snape frowned, his gaze shifting between Harry and the elderly witch with her hair tied back in a stern bun. Wordlessly Harry handed him the letter, he knew that he could keep it to himself but he didn't really want to.

To him, sharing something with somebody you cared about was something he needed to do and while Snape may not tell him everything, the older wizard had been very busy in the past few weeks, Harry didn't cease to go down to the Potions Master's chambers even when they could barely talk to one another because of the workload, simply because it felt good to be around Snape.

Yet lately, the older wizard had seemed draw back a little bit. He seemed unsure of something and Harry wasn't sure what it was.

"Are you going to attend?" The cool voice made him glance back down at the letter that Snape held in his hand, tightly clenched in the slender hand as he seemed to swell with fury. Harry could only nod breathlessly.

"Severus, why are you so angry suddenly? Surely Harry will wish to be with his family now…"

Snape turned to the Headmistress so quickly that Harry was sure the older wizard would snap out a hex soon. "Do you remember why we had asked Albus to remove Harry from that household? _Do you remember why you had asked Albus not to place Harry there in the first place?"_

Snape was seething with anger, his eyes flashing with the magic before he rose and hissed at Harry as he roughly brushed past him. "I expected better from you, Potter!"

Hurt began to blossom in his chest but with all the conflicted emotions that ran around his head, Harry had seen the dark eyes as they stared into his own before Snape was gone and the floo flared, leaving Harry to stare after the now empty fireplace.

"What is the matter with Severus?" He ventured to ask, frowning at the Headmistress. She merely gave him an amused smile before she sobered and answered.

"He is a bit upset. It is hitting home quite hard, this situation. He has found himself in a similar situation when his father died and while he might have wished to be stronger and not go to the funeral, he could not. Albus attended it with him but Severus never spoke about that day. I think he had hoped that you would be stronger than him…"

"This has got nothing to do with being strong. I have to attend. It is what it is right…"

"I know that, Harry and so does Severus, hence the reason why he stormed out. He is getting ready to attend the funeral with you tomorrow."

For some reason that had not been what Harry had expected…

Hp

The next day dawned quite like a funeral felt like. The day was clouded and rain drops harreled their departure from Hogwarts. Harry was dressed in grey trousers with black shoes and a black jacket over his grey vest. Snape was dressed similar but Harry kept checking to make sure that he had his wand near him.

The black hair of his partner was tied back from his face but the dark scowl was in place but Harry didn't dare to ask what he had learned yesterday. He had spent the night away from Snape; the wizard's anger had been pulsating through the room in the staff meeting that had been taking place.

Harry didn't even know why Snape was so angry. It reminded him of the wizard he used to know when he had attended Hogwarts. He looked to the left as they walked down the path at the proud wizard beside him.

Snape was angrily pacing beside him and then Harry reached out, taking the other wizard's hand and stopping him in the process as he spoke. "You don't have to go if it is too confrontational, Severus."

"Too confrontational? What are you talking about?" The other wizard snapped out. Behind the anger in the dark eyes something else was taking place but Harry couldn't quite unravel it as Snape turned his head.

The older wizard stared out at the grounds of Hogwarts which was shrouded in mist before he turned back to Harry and sighed, answering, "We should go. This day will be trying for the both of us, Harry. I ask you not to take anything I say or do too personal. I…it reminds me too much of another day quite similar to me many years ago."

Snape shook his head, sending the loose tendrils about his face flying and Harry swallowed away the urge to bury his face in the neck of the older wizard and allowing himself to be held. He needed his wits about him now and he needed to be strong. Snape was right; it would be trying enough for the both of them.

"I don't know if I can do this." He confided and the dark eyes returned to the green ones. The harsh face softened into a more pleasant and sad expression as the Potions Master spoke.

"You do not have to do this, Harry…"

"No, I do. I need to find closure and if it means that I have to attend the funeral of Uncle Vernon then so be it. I need to know why he treated me the way he did and if Aunt Petunia has any regrets or…I need to know if the last words Dudley ever spoke to me still have any meaning. I need to close this….I need to put it behind me." Harry knew it might sound childish but it really was how he felt.

The fear that had haunted his memories of Uncle Vernon had disappeared a little now that he knew the man was dead. But he would have to make an appearance and he needed to find closure and who better at his side than the wizard who had gone through it as well?

They walked to the Apparition Point. The wards fell away and Harry could breathe a little bit easier but he couldn't help but twinge at the tingle of fear in his stomach. He squared his shoulders. He needed to be strong now but what he wouldn't give to feel Snape's hand over his own.

Hp

They apparated near a cemetery near the church Harry had known in his wanderings of the village. Snape glanced around to see if anybody had seen them but no muggles was gapping at them, screaming their heads or running around in shock from just seeing two people vanishing into thin air.

The church was small and the clock chimed loudly as Harry stared at the many cars parked up in the drive lane to the church. The cemetery they had apparated in was covered with various types of graves. Closest to the church were the older graves, some sunken in the ground due to their age and others filled with the various texts.

Harry took a deep breath and he glanced at Snape. The older wizard appeared lost in thought and Harry wondered what was on his partner's mind as he carefully slid his hand in Snape's and squeezed, asking. "Bad memories?"

Snape merely gave a curt nod, not meeting his eyes but the dark eyes were unreadable. A loud sigh escaped the parted lips and Harry could feel his heart breaking. Suddenly he longed for nothing more then to go back to the safety of his rooms but truly how bad could it be?

They walked towards the church, hands clasped loosely between them and Harry took a deep breath. He wasn't ready, wasn't sure if he would ever be ready to face this.

The door opened at his touch and the two wizards slipped inside the crowed small church. It was the church that Harry had once gone to when his cousin had been baptised. He had nearly cried when he saw all the attention lavished upon Dudley and the during the ceremony his cousin had looked like a big blond whale with a suit on but he had kept silent in the back of the church, hiding from everybody's eyes and hopefully his uncle's as well.

Now the church was filled as well but the sadness could be felt in the atmosphere that hung heavily as loud crying reached his ears. Harry immediately looked to the front of the church where a picture of his uncle had been hung, one where he wasn't purple in the face or anything else.

The coffin that was hidden underneath all the flowers was bigger then anything Harry had ever seen. He had only once seen a tomb and that had belonged to the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. He didn't remember his parents' funeral and there had been no body to be buried when Sirius had died and try as he might, the days after the Final Battle were too blurred to truly recall what had happened in those days that Voldemort had been defeated.

"Should we go to the front?" The whispered dark voice eased his nerves but Harry shook his head. He didn't want to hear the accusations just yet. They slipped into the last empty row, folding their hands and sitting down just as the ceremony began.

Harry could feel Snape tensing beside him but he was too busy with the words that came out of the priest's mouth. Another loud cry sounded and Harry knew it was his aunt. He had only once before heard her cry like that and that had been when his cousin had been injured during a soccer match and had to be taken to get stitched in the emergency unit.

He couldn't see her from where they were sitting all at the back but he knew that he would have to face her eventually. It hadn't been her who had sent the letter but the cold handwriting on the back had been hers and she had invited him herself, causing him to flush as he remembered the words.

_As a last favour for the kindness we bestowed upon you when we took you into our house…_

It still send his blood boiling with hate so strong that he felt his magic respond immediately. A hand gripped his own immediately and Harry turned to look at Snape. The older wizard was glancing at him out of the corner of his eye and said in a nearly wordless whisper. "Control yourself!"

Harry could only nod; twisting the hand in his own so he could squeeze Snape's instead, trying to draw his mind away from the anger to the pain. A sharp hiss at his side alerted him that he had been squeezing too much and another large hand on his own causing him to resurface from his thoughts.

Snape was scowling and then drew his pained hand away, flexing it a few time to elevate the cramp. Harry sighed, glancing down at his lap as the ceremony continued. His aunt continued to cry and Harry found his heart breaking just a little bit.

"She doesn't deserve this…" He whispered and Snape stopped to flex his hand to look at him with an unbelievable look on his face.

"Are you telling me that after everything they have put you through that you are willing to forgive them?" The voice was harsh and Harry glanced at the other wizard sitting beside him.

He felt annoyed suddenly. Snape should be able to understand but then Harry suddenly knew. Snape his father had abused him and then at school, unlike Harry, Snape still had no friends. He could see the concealed anger and uncertainly in the dark eyes.

Snape had come along to keep Harry under control, to make sure that he was protected and that it wouldn't hurt too much. Dumbledore had done the same to Snape but then it had already been too late. The older wizard had not allowed himself to be comforted by Dumbledore and had lashed out in anger most likely.

The temper that caused so many first years to wet themselves in fright had always been short but Harry had known how to deal with it. He knew that this anger might be directed at him. Forces had driven Snape to Voldemort and the same forces had driven him back.

Emotions, anger, hurt; pain and love rejected had caused Snape to come back to the light side. He had not been able to forget Lily and had wanted to protect her but instead it had been abused, torturing the older wizard and binding him in a service of twenty years.

Harry bowed his head and then placed his hand on the arm that was crossed over the broad chest as he said. "There are a lot of people I can't forgive for this, Severus but I can't spend all my life hating them. Hate is the easy emotion. Love is the hard one. Love is the one that takes effort and trouble. I have forgiven you for the things you have done even when you had a very roundabout way of protecting me but I will never be able to forgive my uncle and aunt for the way they have treated me. So my uncle joins the realm of those who have died tonight, well good luck to him. If there really is an afterlife he has to answer to those already present and I think that they will make his life living hell."

Snape released a dark chuckle despite himself. Both their heads snapped up and Harry knew that the ceremony was coming to an end. "We should go…I don't want her to see me here."

He stuttered out and Snape carefully looked at him. "You plan to face her then?"

"I can't just leave. Besides I want to thank her for everything that she has done for me." He could see the carefully hidden signs of insecurity and then he leaned closer and continued. "I am not mad, Severus. Not at all. I am not going to hurt her. I just….I don't even know. This is so confusing. When you first said to me that you had thought I had been abused I felt afraid but now I just feel angry. I don't feel afraid anymore…."

"That anger can turn destructive. You have seen it before. You have seen what it can do to somebody. You can turn out like me." This time the dark voice was bitter but it was something that Harry had been expecting for a long time now.

He could see the fear in the dark eyes even as the church began to fill out. He rose and softly said. "We will talk about this later…we need to talk about this but now….We should go out before they see us."

Harry could feel Snape walking behind him as they slipped out of the church and stood off to the side as the church filled out. He was glad that it rained as he drew up his hood, hiding his face. He could see his aunt walking out. She was being supported by a large blond man and Harry realized with a shock that it was Dudley. It was only because of his cousin's face that he realized it was Dudley.

His aunt had aged considerably in the years since he had last seen her. Her pale eyes were rimmed in red and wide and probably unseeing. The blond hair looked like it hadn't seen a comb in weeks and Harry gasped when he saw how thin and brittle she had become.

She had always been frail looking and her face had never been pleasant but he could now see the deep lines of grief. Had he been wrong in amusing that Vernon had died a sudden death? His cousin was still as broad in the shoulders as he had been before but he had lost a lot of weight, or more the weight had been shifting into muscles.

They preceded them down towards the cemetary and Harry couldn't follow, even when Snape moved forward. The older wizard noticed and turned back to Harry, frowning at him as the younger DADA professor choked out. "I can't do this!"

"Harry, it will be fine but if you don't want to do this then we don't have to…" There was more to be said but then a shrill voice cut through the crowd and Harry flinched, remembering that voice from his earliest memories.

"What are _you _doing here? Have you come to gloat, boy now that my Vernon is dead, you show yourself?" Aunt Petunia had turned around. She had heard Harry's name and her eyes were wild.

"Mom, this is neither the time nor the place…" Dudley whispered in her ear but she shuddered his arm off. She stood tall but she was swaying with grief and Harry swallowed thickly despite himself.

He stood straight, staring at her, the woman who had taken him into his home and who had raised him. She was staring at him, wild eyed. People were whispering around them and Harry found his inside freezing but then such a terrible anger began to blossom in his chest as he walked forward and hissed in a cold voice, hate bubbling to the surface he hadn't felt in years. "You dare to ask when I am doing here while I came here at your request. Trust me; I didn't come to gloat…"

A restrain hand on his wrist tugged him back as Dudley appeared behind his mother. "Mom, stop this! Come we must put dad to rest…it is proper…."

"These people don't even know what proper means, Dudley. No, we end this once and for all. Why are you here? Haven't you done enough? It is your fault that Vernon is dead. It was bad enough that we had to leave everything behind _because of you! _Nothing was ever good enough. You had to be special! Lily had to special and I was left alone! Well I don't need you now! Go on back to your world! Go on and disappear just like your mother!"

"Don't you dare say anything about my mother!" Harry found his insides jittering with his magic as it danced around his skin.

The hand still lay restraining on his wrist, not allowing him to step forward. Petunia's lips curled into a nasty smirk as she said,

"Can't stand to hear how well she had played it all out, boy? The moment she got that letter she was off to that school and I was left alone at home, forgotten by even my own parents whenever she came home during the holidays with new tricks and that Snape boy loitering on our doorstep, drooling after her, waving those fancy sticks! Always pretending that they were superior to us, well it is a good thing that she is dead. She deserved it! But do you know what the best part of it was?"

Harry could feel himself freezing and he could only focus on the hateful smirk on his aunt's face as she continued. "When she finally told that Snape boy the truth. That he was a ugly little freak who could do nothing right and who would end up just like his parents, the revolting lot of them down in that disgusting Spinner's End! That boy was so poor that he could barely afford his own clothes! And my parents fawning over him simply because he was _Lily's friend. _They couldn't see that he would do anything for her. But the moment she found out that he wasn't what she thought he was, the moment he showed his true colours, capable of following a mad man, she turned around like a leaf. Carried after rich Potter…Like he was any better! It was just a shame that that mad man didn't do anything proper and kill you when he had the chance. Could have saved me a lot of trouble!"

"You heartless, lying bitch!" Harry bit out, unaware of the hand that had fallen away.

"Can't stand me going on about your mum, boy?" She whispered at him as he stepped closer.

Dudley's eyes grew large but he wasn't looking at Harry as an angry voice bit out behind the younger wizard. "Actually, Petunia, I don't think Harry can't stand you going on about me!"

"You! What are you doing here?" She screamed, completely mad before she rushed at him and continued. "You are responsible for her death. It is your fault that I was stuck caring for that ungrateful brat."

"That ungrateful brat saved your life…"

"No, he made sure that our life was a living hell and that Vernon is dead now. Still not over her, Snape? Now going after her son instead of her! How low will you sink…?"

Harry heard enough as he slapped her and hard. She was dazed as her head snapped to the right. Snape had frozen an expression on his face which could only be described as shock. Dudley moved forward and grasped his mother as she raised a hand to her cheek and whispered her eyes full of hate. "You love an image of your mother, Potter! And as for him….I would take care if I were you…he doesn't know what it is like to love without being obsessive and destructive."

She smirked as Dudley steadied her and then they moved away, leaving Harry and Snape to stand alone.

Harry was breathing heavily but he turned to Snape, reaching out for the older wizard who flinched away from him. "Don't…" The dark voice was strangled, the dark eyes wild and then Snape apparated away, leaving Harry alone in the dripping rain.

Hp

Harry didn't know how he had returned to the castle but he did, walking into the empty Entrance Hall, soaking wet. He didn't go to dinner, knowing the one he needed and wanted to see wouldn't be there.

He was lost in thought as he traced his steps down to the dungeon. He longed for the Potions Master's presence like a drug that would sooth his pain.

He couldn't remember the last few hours after Snape had apparated away. He didn't stop to change his clothing, merely knocking on the door and slipping inside when the dark velvet voice came. There was no strength in the voice and Harry glanced up through his wet hair to see the bowed back.

"Severus?" He asked, wondering what Snape was thinking and hoping the older wizard would turn to him and they could talk. But nothing of that sort happened as Snape said,

"Please leave, Harry…"

"But what? What is the matter? Surely we can talk about this…"

"We can't! Your aunt was right! I am not capable of loving…"

"It is not true, Severus…you are…"

"I am what? A miserable, bitter man with a past to show for it. Just leave, Harry! Leave me alone. I need to think…about this…about us. ..I need time alone…" Snape said, turning back around to face the cauldron.

This was going against all of Harry's wishes, feelings and desires but he nodded, knowing he would destroy things between them if he stayed now. Harry swallowed thickly, nodding at the older wizard as he whispered, trying not to cry. "Then I will leave you…" He took slow steps towards the wooden door, hoping the arms would tug him back but they didn't.

He didn't look back once at the bowed proud shoulders which were heaving until the door opened and he escaped through it. Snape never looked up as Harry walked away and the door closed with an assuring bang.

**Please don't shoot me. covers head so what did you all think? What do you want to see? Next update will be long because I am going on vacation, with my computer I might add, for a week to France. So leave all your comments behind and I will get back to you. Review of course as usual. **


	19. To confront

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of Harry Potter

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Wow, I guess people weren't expecting this, at least to judge by the reactions. Well here is the update, aren't I good? I am writing on my vacation to please all of you. To tell you the truth I have been itching to write this chapter since the last update but I had other priorities, such as going to the South of France. But anyway, the much eager words, let's begin. Sex in this chapter. **

"You old fraud, stop trying to claim that you have predicted every damn thing Potter does." The staffroom vibrated with the sound of the angry voice as Snape snapped, his temper only rising.

Harry merely lifted an eyebrow at the older wizard's outburst in the middle of the staff meeting. Trelawney had it coming, truly she did but Snape's temper had been boiling just underneath the surface for days, ever since the funeral and the Potions Master had been unpleasant and nasty as he ever had been to Harry when he had still attended school, the only difference was that this time it was directed at everybody, even his own Slytherins.

"Well, Severus, I could never have predicted that Harry would find happiness with the likes of you," Professor Trelawney said in her mystical voice. Her magnified eyes blinked serenely up at the furious younger wizard whose face lost a little bit more colour before the furious wizard rose and hissed.

"Then for once you have managed to get one thing right. Potter has indeed found no happiness with the _likes _of me. Glad to see that your talent is not wasted on everyday small things."

With those words Snape stormed out, banging the door shut behind him, leaving the other teachers to stare after him and talking loudly amongst themselves. Harry sighed again, the behaviour towards the other people in this school, not to mention to him was getting out of control.

He would need to speak to Snape and soon, to get some things straight. Harry had at first assumed that Snape simply needed time to think, like he had requested but since that fateful day Harry had been treated like he didn't exist or that he wasn't Snape's partner. There had been enough sulking done by the older wizard and it was time for Snape to make up his mind, Harry at least deserved that much.

"What in the world did you do to Severus, Harry? Refuse him into your bed? If that is the case then I order you to accept him back into it, no matter what he has done. The poor lad is so unhappy that it is radiating off of him in waves…" Minerva McGonagall turned towards Harry who met her gaze calmly.

_I hope then once I do take him into my bed, he won't be so unhappy indeed…_

Out loud he said. "We had a bit of a falling out, I guess. Not yet had a chance to kiss and make up. He is a bit miffed."

"A bit miffed? The last time I have seen this side of him was when Voldemort was still alive and Severus was afraid that he was going to rise again. This behaviour is unacceptable, especially towards other staff members without a good reason," the Headmistress exclaimed.

"I see a vague shape of a bed and clothes shedding…" Sybil Trelawney spoke in her misty voice before Harry cut across sharply.

"Shut it, will you? At least get one prophecy straight, one that is actually a happy one and that does not resolve a Dark Lord. Now, Minerva, I will rectify the situation with Severus immediately. I won't leave his office until he is walking and whistling so damn cheerful that he puts the cartoons on the muggle TV to shame. Send a search party out to find my remains if I do not appear for my first class tomorrow."

Harry joked a bit but his insides were jittering. He would need to face his partner, his furious ready to hex him partner if he might add. He tried to smile encouragingly to hide how unhappy the situation was making him.

He closed the door softly behind him. Dinner was to be served in an hour but Harry hoped that it would be enough time for Snape to talk to him. He needed to know whether he was putting his heart on the line was good and that Snape wouldn't turn him away or worse, hurt him.

The first few months had gone so well, they were so nice and Harry felt comfortable around the older wizard, allowing him to be himself. Snape had accepted him like that but one bad thing from their combined past and it seemed like Snape had suddenly turned around like a leaf.

Harry stopped outside the closed office door, feeling the anger radiate through the door. He would not knock; Snape wouldn't answer or would refuse to open the door. He allowed his magic to rise slightly and then pushed against the door, closing it with a click behind him the moment he was inside.

Snape was standing with his back to the door but Harry could see the broad shoulders tense as the other wizard snapped out, "Get out!"

"I will not!" Harry said quietly. He could see Snape straighten his spine and then the other powerful dark haired wizard turned to him, roaring.

"I said get out, Potter!"

Harry met the black eyes without flinching, yet a bit of fear hit his stomach. He had always known that Snape was a powerful wizard but he had always been cool and collected, now he looked ready to snap and Harry was afraid that once Snape lost that control, he would not be able to return and he would soon be the Boy in Pieces.

"Back to last names, now are we, Snape?" he hissed, seeing to his satisfaction the older wizard flinching. If Snape did that, then it meant that the Potions Master still had a bit of hope when Harry hit a sore spot with his comment.

Snape advanced, his walk a panther's prowl and Harry was glued to the movement. Much to his annoyance he felt a tingle of desire shoot past his spine, sending his nerves on fire. He shook his head; he needed his wits about him.

"What are you doing here, Harry? Looking to confront the dangerous ex spy now that you have had a taste of what it is like to walk hand in hand with danger…" It was the same silky voice that had haunted Harry's deepest dreams of the Potions Master and Harry knew it was an act; it was time to stop playing and burst that little bubble.

"Hand in hand? The only times I walked hand in hand with you were the times when you enjoyed it as well and when we both needed it. Don't give me that crap, Severus. You know I am not here for the danger, I am here because I care about you."

"Care about me, my ass! You walk away the moment it gets a bit difficult…"

"You push me away the moment it gets a bit difficult! Don't deny it! You think just by your past coming up in a conversation and by acting out at me, treating me like trash, I am going to walk away? Please, I faced Voldemort. I can handle you on your worst day anytime, especially when you don't really want me to stay away. Admit it, Severus, you want me around! So stop acting like you don't care and say what you are really afraid of. If you didn't care for me anymore, you would have me out of here in a heartbeat!" Harry knew the words were harsh but they needed to be said.

"Why should you care about my past…?" Snape began his voice still strong but not sounding so confident.

"Because you insist on bringing it up. Well, let's hear it then and get it out of the way. I get a bit tired of it, really, just like you don't want to hear about me being famous…"

"You won't be around when I tell you about my past, Potter, I know that for certain. You will learn what a pitiful man I really am…."

"Don't you get it? Why do you think I am here? Because I care about you, past, hair, nose, black eyes and all. Just like you want me around, scar, messy hair, green eyes and famous link to dead wizard…I know what it is like to not be wanted and trust me, you would have made sure I knew I was not wanted when you are done with me…" Harry found his voice dropping a bit lower.

Was this Snape's way of telling him that he was not wanted here? Snape looked away before he asked, "Please leave, Harry…don't make this any more difficult then it already is…"

"Please, Severus…"

"No, Potter, damn it. Enough is enough! I don't want you here….I can't do this with you here…" The surge of raw magical power that came free was frightening and it hit Harry like a force.

He could feel himself being blasted backwards as Snape turned away from him, hiding his face. It would be so easy to leave now but a desperate edge had begun to creep into Snape's voice and Harry had known that he was close to hitting the centre of the pained area.

He crawled to his feet, body aching a bit with the force of magic and then approached Snape again, happy that the older wizard had not loosened another blast of magic. "What do you mean, you can't?

Snape turned to face him, black eyes wide as he spoke words that chilled Harry's heart. "I am incapable of loving…I don't know how…."

A lone tear was making it way down the harsh face and Harry drew even closer, smiling a bit. This would be relatively easy to deal with. "I think you are…"

"How can you be so sure? You know nothing of me, Potter!" The old fire flashed in the black eyes but Harry shook his head.

"I do know but if you are so sure, why won't you tell me?"

"I can't….you will leave…they all do…" This time the dark velvet voice broke and Harry found his heart breaking just as quickly.

"I won't. I promise."

"You can't keep that promise. Everybody leaves me when they learn who I truly am…what I have done in my past….It is easier this way…I won't hurt you…."

"But why do you think I will leave you? I have said to you before that I care about every part of you…"

Snape was silent and Harry knew that the older wizard had been proven wrong so many times. Everybody left him, Lily, Dumbledore and many others, Snape being the one who was left alone to pick up the pieces of his broken heart without anybody regarding the Potions Master. It made Harry feel like weeping.

"And what about me? What will your leaving do to me?" He asked instead, knowing why Snape was ignoring the question.

"You will move on to better things, people always do. Lily to James, Dumbledore to next big adventure and I am the one who is left behind…."

"And what if you are the best thing for me? Ever thought about that?"

"You want somebody who doesn't know how to love, Harry?" Snape sounded wounded and venerable. Harry longed to erase them all.

"I think you do know how to love, you are just afraid to show it. I think that you are afraid to let me in…"

"I have already let you into my life, brat, that should be enough for everybody except for Potter…." The dark eyes were pleading and Harry was standing so close he could touch Snape upon the chest.

"That is not what I meant. I think you are afraid to let me into here." His hand touched Snape's chest, directly above his heart. Harry glanced up at the dark eyes and found them unreadable as Snape said.

"I…."

"You are capable of loving and taking care. You have been taking care of me. Remember when I was wounded? Or when you asked me to be your partner? You are capable and know how but you just don't always see it, you blind man. Or you show it in such small things that somebody like me doesn't always see them and act like they don't exist when they are very real and all that I have ever longed for…"

"Surely you want somebody who can hand you the world…"

"I don't want the world! I want somebody who sees me for me, who cancels all his classes to tend to me when I am ill. Who holds a private dinner to ask me to be his partner because he doesn't like the word boyfriend. Who holds my hand during a funeral and then tries to push me away to protect me against himself. That is the person I want, you just happen to be that person."

"Poor me," Snape sighed, a slow smirk twisting the thin lips. Harry merely laughed before he tugged the dark head down and kissed Snape hard.

For a moment Harry only tasted the saltiness of the tears before the lips opened underneath his own. There was something more in this kiss, something deeper then there had been before in all the kisses and Harry felt Snape surrendering before he resumed control like he always did but Harry wasn't ready to let go just yet.

Snape ended the kiss, much too soon, and rested his forehead against Harry's, asking. "What am I gong to do with you, Mister Potter?"

"Take me to bed? That was what the Headmistress' suggestion." Harry answered, suddenly swallowing thickly as his throat went dry.

Snape was tense suddenly and Harry unsuccessfully tried to pull away but Snape tightened his grip, voice once again strong but the eyes open and Harry could see the uncertainty as the older wizard asked. "Would you let me do that? Would you let me take you to bed and show you just how much I have grown to care for you?"

It sounded final and it was like a proposal, maybe not so important to most people but to Harry it was. Their relationship had never been easy and they both had to fight hard not to sink back into old habits but as he looked into his partner's coal black eyes, he nodded, a little bit afraid suddenly.

"I would like that very much as long as I can show you just how much I have grown to care for you too, Severus."

Snape nodded and then stepped away, the room to the private quarters banging open. "Well, then what are we waiting for?"

"What, right now? What about dinner and the students…"

"Harry, if I am to show you exactly how fond I have grown about you, then we need time. I promised you that our first time would be special and it will be. I am a man of my word…even if my word means very little."

"It means enough to me," Harry soft confessed at which Snape turned back to him with a smile, a smile Harry had never seen on the sallow face.

Snape crossed the distance to tangle his hands carefully in Harry's hair, tilting his head back and saying. "So trustful, nearly foolishly. What a pleasure it will be to bring those delightful fantasies to life. Let's see if you are really so full of mischief as I always thought you were."

His breath was suddenly stolen as the lips descended upon his. Kisses Harry had tasted before, the slight mount of passion were a mere remembrance as Snape kissed him. Teeth clashed together as Harry felt himself coming to life.

He was unable to support his own head and he saggered against the older, taller wizard. Waves of desires were shooting down his spine, tingle down his every nerve ending. He knew he was panting but the hot mouth moving against his own, the fingers down on his back tightening in his shirt and pushing him against Snape's firm body, desperately seeking leverage.

Teeth nibbled his lower lips, a tongue swiping over his upper, leaving them moist and Harry swallowed away the spit, his own hands buried in the long dark hair. He pushed against Snape, lips moving away from the other wizard's mouth and onto his neck, tasting the scar tissue from that accused snake.

"Trelawney said something about clothes flying…want to prove her right for once?" He panted, pushing Snape through the door to the private rooms. It would not do for a student to come in now and see them on the verge of…something…Harry wasn't sure what it was called but Ginny had never managed to rouse this level of eagerness within him.

He was still a bit fearful, simply because he didn't know what to do but he knew instinctively that Snape would teach him, show him, guide him and Harry was more then ready to relinquish control.

"Mmm, she might have some sort of sight then. But I would rather you focus upon me than her…" Voice husky and the warm breath a rush against his lips as quick hands sought to divest him of his robe.

They succeeded, Harry kicking off his shoes, nearly tripping and Snape catching him, mouth moving onto the other mouth, clumsy at first because Harry had tripped but then Harry angled his face slightly, pushing himself up on his toes to demand the full kiss.

His hands were pushing against Snape's robe, hearing the tiny buttons tear away after a moment but Harry could only focus upon one thing, the person before him.

His hands were trembling and the kisses between them wet and wild, lips meeting again and again with a passion that rendered both speechless and without breath. Finally Harry managed to make himself stand on trembling legs, he was already rock hard with the simple idea of what they were about to do.

Snape's eyes were gleaming, the dark hair mussed and messy but the smug look never left the pale face and Harry felt himself grin, feeling giddy all of a sudden. One movement, a slender hand beckoned and Harry immediately stepped closer, supporting himself against the doorway as lips nibbled on his throat, he arched his head backwards to provide better access.

His jumper was pulled out of his pants and Harry caught the thin lips in another hungry kiss before he broke it to allow Snape to move his shirt. All thoughts of dinner had been forgotten as his eyes fastened upon the other face.

He straightened his glasses, hands lingering on the frame and he wondered if he would have to remove them. They were misted over slightly but Harry knew the moment he removed his glasses, he could barely see Snape's profile and above all he wanted to see the man, to see, feel and taste every little gesture, movement and motion Severus made.

The click suddenly happened and Harry became aware of it. His skin was tingling with anticipation, his veins pulsed with the desire and his mind was clouded with ecstasy and it would only get better.

He knew he was flushed, could feel it and Severus hesitated. Not given the other wizard the time to form any question, Harry took the hand and gave a tug towards the bed, hands beginning to undo the buttons on the dark vest Severus wore.

The gentle expression on Severus' face was bemusing as he watched Harry, watched the messy head bent and nipping at the exposed flesh, licking lightly. Harry could feel the faint trembling in the firm body and then pushed himself against the taller wizard, presenting his face for a kiss. "How will we do this?" he purred.

Lips gently caught his, placing a peck on his swollen lips before moving him towards the bed. "Why don't I show you instead of telling you?"

Never before had a voice sounded so husky or caused Harry to shiver with such intense pleasure. Severus pulled his shirt over his head, displaying white creamy skin and muscles rippling the flesh.

Harry's eyes were glued to the dark patch of hair that ran from the flat belly down into the waistband of the dark trousers. He lifted his eyes, meeting the dark glance. "The first step of course is to remove all clothing…"

"Mmm, I am in full agreement, Severus. Shall I show you how well I handle my wand?" A dark eyebrow rose in interest and Harry hid a smirk before he raised it and focussed upon removing the clothing, banishing them.

In a moment they were naked but then a whooshing sound sounded and Severus frowned, looking at his closet which was rocking slightly. "Harry, what have you…?"

The DADA professor flushed. "Oops, I think I have banished all the clothing in the room, including the ones in the closet." He chewed on his lip, tongue darting out to taste Severus' upon his lips.

The Potions Master sighed and then said, lips curling in amusement. "Well, it will have to wait, I think." Harry's eyes went a bit wider and Severus stepped closer.

His arms wound themselves around the taller wizard's neck as he lifted his head for a kiss, the passion simmering beneath the surface and only awaiting a touch to rekindle. Harry moaned when Severus' tongue slid in, the nails of the slender hands of the older wizard's hands lightly scratching his back before he startled and moved forward when a large hand cupped and squeezed his buttock.

He opened his mouth even wider, eyes flying open before with a light growl Harry bit down lightly upon the thin lip between his own. Severus gasped, grinned as he pushed Harry back upon the bed, leaning over the smaller wizard to enjoy the sight the famous wizard presented.

Harry's green eyes were wide and impossible green behind his glasses, glazed over with pleasure. Small pecks of colour were in the slightly sunken cheeks but Harry smiled through kiss swollen lips. Silently Severus summoned the special vial of lubrication that he had brewed especially for this occasion.

He would worship Harry right now. He would make sure that come tomorrow, Harry would ache in places he never knew could ache but he would know just how much Severus had grown to care about him in the past few months.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked uncertain, eyes looking up on the pale face above him. Severus had been silent for so long that Harry was beginning to fear that he was doing something wrong.

He reached out with one hand to grasp Severus' cock but his hand was caught as he was kissed gently, feeling the delicious weight of Severus settle upon his chest, his hands running down firm sides, feeling every muscle and bone in the slender body above him.

Harry frowned when he felt scar tissue underneath his hand and Severus raised himself, ending their kiss as he looked down where Harry was tracing the four identical marks that ran from Severus' side to his stomach. "Is that….?" Harry asked, glancing up.

They looked like claw marks and Harry felt fear in his belly as Severus rolled off of him. Did one careless comment mean that it was over once again? He was not sure if he could recapture the passion on his own if Severus was going to be passive.

"Lupin's mark, yes. I did not escape unscattered…." Severus softly replied, turning on his side, his thumb brushing across a nipple. Harry gasped at the sensation. Severus frowned in interested. "Well, well, seems like we are a bit sensitive…."

Severus moved closer, Harry could feel the heated breath on his suddenly clammy skin and then the wicked and skilful mouth latched onto the nipple, tongue hardening the nub before Severus bit gentle, Harry moaning and arching his back.

"A bit sensitive," the DADA professor managed to pant before with a low feral growl, probably doing Lupin proud, he rolled on top of Severus, their bodies snug together and cocks pressed tightly against each other's stomach.

He bucked his hips, mouth immediately covering the other's, drowning out all the sounds the older wizard made before he nipped at the skin down at the slender throat, fingers playing with hair, nipples as he slid further down, over well formed chest muscles, his teeth, tongue and lips busy pleasing the other wizard.

Severus was withering slightly underneath of him, panting, and breathing heavy as he tugged at Harry's shoulders as he said, "Stop, please!"

Harry froze, trying to hide the hurt. This wasn't supposed to happen; Severus was supposed to enjoy it and not to ask him to stop. Perhaps it was merely a beg for release so Harry slid further down, trying this best to focus upon the passion and the ecstasy instead of the hurt now pulsating through his chest.

He swirled his tongue around Severus' belly button as Severus said. "Harry, no stop!"

It was too much, Harry tried to choke back a sob as he pushed himself away, tears escaping through his closed eyelids as he shot away from the bed as hands caught his arms, pulling him back onto strong thighs and warm lips nuzzled his ear, saying words that eased the hurt like a balm. "No, you foolish brat, I meant slow down. Too fast and I will climax. Then this night will be over…."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Harry shivered in the warm arms, shivered with pleasure as they lazily shot up and down his spine. He was filled with anticipation, wondering what would happen next, shivering in the lazy breathing against his ear, lips trailing over his throat, sucking at a particular spot.

He was so focussed upon Severus' mouth that he didn't notice and thus startled badly when fingers suddenly entered him, fingers slick with the lubricate and stretched him uncomfortably. "What are you….?" He hissed, breathing coming in short gasps as he closed his eyes against the pain.

"Relax. Allow yourself to adjust, Harry…" Severus' lips were trailing his shoulder, planting soft kisses as another finger was inserted. "I know it feels uncomfortable but trust me you will experience…."

Then suddenly Severus' fingers brushed something that send nothing short of electric fire down Harry's spine and Harry saw stars explode behind his closed lids. His breathing was absent for a moment but then he recovered, wiggling a bit, wanting it to happen again.

"What was that?" He managed to ask. His mind was too focusing upon it happening again and a coil had suddenly tightened low in his stomach. His cock was ridged and nearly painful but Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning aloud or even shouting.

"Your prostate, felt good, didn't it?" Severus' voice was a low purr but then Harry felt himself being moved as the fingers suddenly withdrew, leaving him feeling empty. They both lay down on the bed, Severus giving Harry a kiss which the younger wizard eagerly returned.

He wondered if this was it and asked as much. Severus chuckled low and then gentle hands helped Harry onto his side, pulling his knees up to his chest. "This will feel very uncomfortable but you must focus upon me, Harry and do as I say…"

Harry wondered what could happen when he felt himself being breeched by something much larger then fingers. He tried to turn back but the sharp intake of breath told him to stay put and Harry did as he was told.

A large hand came to rest upon his hip as the dark voice, tight told him, "Push back, Harry, push yourself back against me. Take your time and tell me when you are ready."

Harry felt his muscles clench and nodded, wondering if Severus could see it. The hand on his hip pushed him back suddenly and Harry once more saw stars as the movement began more ritmaticly.

He could hear the ragged breathing behind him, felt his breathing matching Severus' as he pushed back as much as Severus moved forward within him. It was strangely pleasant this sense of fullness and the coil inside him was tightening, leaving Harry to beg for release.

Hands suddenly wrapped around his cock, stroking the length and that send Harry over the edge as fingers darted across his leaking tip. He climaxed with a cry, feeling himself being emptied over Severus' hand and then his world went black as weight collapsed at his back….

It took him a moment to come back to his senses but his throat was dry with screaming, his body sore and Harry fumbled behind him, searching for Severus but the older wizard had slipped away from him, lying a bit further in the bed and Harry turned.

Severus' eyes were open but he was breathing heavily but nothing could prepare Harry for the emotions that were present in the dark eyes. Severus appeared smug, a smile pulling at his lips even when he looked incredibly good in the afterglow, Harry's cock twitched again but he was too tired to give it any attention.

"Can't even put into words how good…you keep your word…" He managed after a moment and Severus merely raised an eyebrow.

"Then come here and we will do the after cuddle." Long fingers beckoned him and Harry merely shuffled closer until he was lying beside Severus, snuggled into the warm body, one arm looped around his shoulder and the other stroking his sweaty hair back.

"Do we have to go to dinner?" He asked, recovering his breath.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face but he knew that Severus didn't mind. "Perhaps later when I have recovered my strength." The dark velvet voice purred and Harry nodded, eyes closing as exhaustion caught up with him.

"Later sounds good." Harry merely mussed, struggling to open his eyes but Severus' eyes were closed as well and Harry allowed himself to fall asleep, one hand holding Severus' slender one loosely and he knew that being shown how to love was far better then being told by Severus Snape.

**Well I hope it was what you expected. I need ideas of course for the next chapter. I am running a bit out. Review as always of course. Some ideas for a discussing about Severus' past perhaps. Let's see if we can make it to 400 reviews, shall we? **


	20. Quidditch game

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. We are nearly at 400 reviews. Of course I am hoping that we will make it with this chapter. So let's begin.**

Harry woke up to the sound of knocking and the floo flaring. He heard the bed shift and then a deep sleepy voice muttered a spell at which an undignified cry sounded and a loud clash was heard. The bed shifted again and the warmth returned.

Harry drowsed for a moment as his body began to wake up. He was quite sore actually but he merely crawled in closer against the warmth. It felt good to be sore, yet why Harry couldn't really say.

The floo flared again and this time the bed shifted again and Harry could Severus' voice, "Oh, for heaven's sake, it is Saturday. Whatever happened to sleeping in?"

There was something about the word Saturday that roused Harry's suspicion as another knock sounded. "I will hex the whole lot of them," his bed partner said angrily and Harry finally opened his eyes.

He was greeted by the sight of a gloriously naked Severus who had the sheets pooling around his waist, dark hair tousled around his face as he scowled darkly, wand in hand which he aimed at the open door to the sitting room. Severus' arm was resting on his knee and Harry raised himself up, his memory coming back to him.

"Oh, damn, I forgot. I joked to Minerva that she was to come and find me if I didn't return by the next morning to search for my remains. I didn't think she would take me this literally." Harry was out of the bed in an instant, the soreness only intensifying.

'Ah, it was she who was trying to floo in."

"What did you do to the floo then?"

"I blocked it." The dark voice behind him drawled as Harry searched for his clothes. He frowned when he only encountered his outer robe in the sitting room. He came back to the bedroom and asked, "Where are the clothes?"

Severus raised an eyebrow as he said, pointing his wand at the wardrobe. "Perhaps you have so kindly forgotten in the throes of passion, Potter, but you have banished them, all of them. To whoever knows where? I suggest you find them before you go and open the door or the Headmistress draws the wrong conclusions, thinking I have killed you and uses her authority to indeed floo in."

"You don't have a bathrobe anywhere, now do you?"

"I always have a bathrobe handy for exiting lovers who banish my clothes, of course!"

"That story will be going around the school soon unless you shut up." Harry's voice drifted from the bathroom before he walked out. "Of course it has to be Slytherin green, doesn't it?"

The emerald green bathrobe was too long but Harry shortened it with a wave of his wand. He glanced down and then glared at the dark haired Head of Slytherin House who merely raised a dark elegant eyebrow before smirking at him and lying back down, calling out. "Mind getting the door, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes before he padded across the room. He made sure the sash was tied tightly before he opened the door, meeting the raised wand of tiny Professor Flitwick. "Oh, hello, Harry…" The charms professor managed until he turned a beet red colour when he noticed how Harry was dressed.

"Ah, good morning Filius, I see that Minerva has agreed to send out that search party for me. As you can see it is not necessary. I would invite you in but since the rooms are in a bit of a mess at the moment, I think that you can go back and report that I am well. Oh, on another note, uhm, how can I get clothing back that I banished but don't remember where?"

Harry was sure he had never been blushing so badly in his life but he tried his best to keep a straight face without being stared down by his former Professor. "Uhm and where is Severus?"

"He is unable to come to the door at the moment," Harry managed to stammer. He closed the door a bit, trying to hide behind him and to make Professor Flitwick unable to look into the room. He didn't want to say that his partner was naked.

"He isn't wounded, now is he?" The floo flared and Harry cursed loudly as he saw the Headmistress stumble into the room, looking very ruffled and slightly angry. She drew herself up to her full height and bristled when she saw Harry standing at the entrance.

"Who blocked the floo?" She snapped, her eyes taking his appearance into account. She raised a stern eyebrow when she noticed his lack of dress and cast a look at the open bedroom door.

In response the bedroom door slammed shut and Harry winced at the sound. He turned back to look at his employer and softly asked. "Is there an emergency, Minerva?"

"No, we have found our misplaced DADA professor. I will call off the squad of aurors who came to search for the Man Who Lived." She regarded the door and eyed her wand before she turned back to Harry and said, "When I said that you should invite him into your bed, I didn't mean it this literally, Harry. I had hoped that you both would have appeared for breakfast."

"You can tell the house elves to send up the breakfast because I find that I am lacking clothing. I managed to banish them all." Harry grinned a bit stupidly. He was distracted by the idea of breakfast in bed and swallowed thickly, finally managing to tear his mind away from the very tempting idea. He might have to suggest it to Severus.

"Oh, just get them back, Harry, it isn't so hard to get the clothes back. Remember that the Quidditch match is to be played this afternoon between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both Heads of House will have to make an appearance of course, dressed in their robes." She shook her head at him and then continued, "Oh, and remind Severus that I have seen him in a state of undress before so he won't have to hide himself away. He might need to be reminded that I was the one who brought him to the hospital wing in his first year because he managed to fall off his broom."

"I will remind him. Should I ask Severus for that story or are you going to share it with me?" Harry tugged the bathrobe closer around his body, trying to hide his obvious arousal.

"I pray that you won't be wearing this to the Quidditch game? I had assumed that the students knew that you are sharing an obvious interest in the Slytherin side of things lately but to be wearing a green bathrobe might be overdoing it." She raised another eyebrow at him and Harry felt himself blushing again.

He tried to hide his gaze away but the next moment the door opened and Severus came walking out, completely dressed. Harry's mouth fell open. The older wizard was dressed in his black teaching robes, dark hair brushed back from his face and not looking like he just had been shagged thoroughly.

Severus was scowling darkly at the people that were gathered in his sitting room. "And what is the meaning of this?" he boomed.

Despite himself Harry flinched but Minerva McGonagall, the brave woman that she was, met the taller man's dark gaze without flinching as she answered, "Filius and I were here because of our worry for Harry. You were in such a foul mood last night that even your Slytherins were subdued at dinner. They did not dare to lift a finger, any of the students for that matter."

"I know what Potter is doing here, woman. I am not about to turn my lover away and he has every right to be here. But that still means that I have to put up with you both for barging in here." Severus crossed his arms over his chest and looking down his nose at the tiny charms professor.

Flitwick met his gaze before he glanced away and then walked out the door, unable to respond to the glare that was being sent his way. "Severus Snape! I do not approve of the way you have been treating the staff members and the student body in the past few days!" Professor McGonagall's voice was short and extremely stern.

Harry was immediately reminded of whenever he had been in trouble with her for the first few years. Never before had a woman managed to fear him but she had. And of course there had been Aunt Petunia but that had been a whole other story. Harry shivered as he remembered that particular day, it would always anger him, he was sure.

"Is that the reason why you storm in here on this fine morning? Oh, honestly, woman, what are you going to do then when it is my wedding day? Come storming in here as well? We merely did what you suggested to Potter!" Severus managed to sound like a patient teacher trying to explain something to his dumbest student.

"Do you ever plan to get married then?" She shot back at him, clearly unaffected by the voice he had been using. The Headmistress was mimicking the younger man's stance and Harry felt like a spectator who was watching a battle.

"I might or I might not. Why, do you wish to know the date so you can storm in here in exactly the same manner you are doing right now?"

"You are most impossible, Severus. Fine, I will leave you alone with Harry. I will send up breakfast for you both but if I do not see you for the Quidditch game this afternoon, I swear, and properly dressed as well. I will be very cross with you then, Severus and trust me, you do not like me cross!"

"Oh, even more so than before? Did you already have your cup of coffee, Minerva or did you decide to wait until after you have come storming into my rooms? I knew that you liked to watch but did you try to catch Potter and I in the act? You sly woman and you are supposed to be Hogwarts' example. Even Potter here could be a better example with how he screams my name at the top of his lungs. Do tell me, did it carry all the way up to the Great Hall? That would be the reason the students didn't dare to lift a finger, because they thought I was torturing the DADA professor."

"_Silencio." _Severus fell silent with a smug smirk and Harry merely held the door open, wishing the Headmistress would leave. She finally did so with a last dark glance at her Potions Master.

Harry finally closed the door behind him with a sigh. He leaned against it for a moment, ignoring the scowling wizard in front of him before he raised his wand and said.

"_Finite." _The spell didn't only end the silencing charm but also the glamour Severus had applied. Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek when he felt a wave of desire hit him. Severus stood naked before him, shaking his head before he walked back into the bedroom, opening the wardrobe closet and peering inside.

Harry walked in after Severus, trying to tear his gaze away from the firm buttocks and he peering into the closet as well. It was empty as he had expected. He sighed and refused to meet the amused dark eyes. "I will ask the house elves to bring us some clothes from my wardrobe so you can transfigure them along with the breakfast."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow in silence before the older wizard walked to the bathroom, leaving an insecure Harry behind. He called out one of the house elves, hearing the satisfying plop before he asked them, kindly; he has never forgotten S.P.E.W., to bring him two sets of robes from his rooms.

He sighed then and raised his hands to his face to sigh heavily. This was new to him. The only other lover he had ever had had been Ginny and he had never felt so awkward in his life when he had slept with her, no even for the first time.

He was glad that the house elves had decided not to worship the ground underneath his feet like Dobby had been doing. In the end it had cost the elf his life. Harry glanced at the clothing that had appeared on the bed with a soft plop before he turned back to the still empty wardrobe.

How was he going to fix this? He had never been particularly good at spells that were not defensive or attacking spells, he should have asked Hermione to return the clothes but how he was going to explain that to the bright witch was beyond him.

Harry could hear the tap run in the bathroom and for a moment he toyed with the idea of joining Severus, but truth be told, he didn't know if he would be welcomed and being rejected and thrown out by the older wizard and that would break his heart.

He closed his eyes, focussing upon his memories and the spells he had learned in school. He had learned about banishing objects but now for a way to return them. It could not be that hard, if students could learn it, so should he.

Harry didn't notice the door opening or the dark shadow that took two steps to stand behind him. "How am I going to fix this?" Harry muttered to himself.

"Surely by now you know, Potter, that speaking to yourself is the first sign of madness. It is what happened to Albus Dumbledore before he managed to develop that eye problem. You might need to be careful, the next thing your eyes will be going twinkling as well." Large hands cupped over his buttocks and Harry startled when they squeezed.

He couldn't suppress the moan that fell from his lips at the close contact. The body heat was intoxicating and goose bumps erupted over Harry's skin. Nimble lips and teeth nipped at his neck, sucking on an earlobe as Harry moved his head to the side to allow better access.

He went slack in the arm that easily looped around his waist as he was drawn back against the strong chest behind him. He could feel the hardness against his back and then with one hand he eased it with a slightly easiness in between their bodies to grasp Severus firmly.

The throaty moan that answered him told him it had been a right suggestion. The firm erection felt right in his hand and Harry ran slow fingers down it's length as the hand at his waist pushed him back nearly painfully as Severus bucked his hips against Harry's arse, trying to elevate the friction that the younger wizard was creating.

His own erection sprang to life with the harsh breathing. A hungry mouth descended upon his own and Harry immediately plunged his tongue in, catching Severus off guard. He spun himself around, the other hand of the Potions Master coming to rest upon the small of his back, pressing him against the taller body as Severus plundered his mouth, moving his lips with sensual slowness against Harry's own.

"Why didn't you join me in the shower? I was waiting for you." The dark voice purred in between the kiss and Harry answered, sliding his hand up Severus' cock another inch.

"Oh, I didn't feel like it."

The impassive face paled for a moment but the dark eyes were gleaming and then the lips curled into a full sneer. "You blasted brat…" The rest was drawn out by the kiss that Harry insinuated as he twirled his tongue around Severus'.

Harry was about to drop down on his knees as he ran his thumb over the leaking tip when a loud pop sounded from the living room. Severus tore himself away from the kiss and immediately pushed himself away from Harry, running his hands through his hair as he hissed. "I am going to make sure that no house elf dares to enter these quarters ever again. This is the second time this morning…"

"They may be trying to tell us something?" Harry suggested, wiping his hands on his robe. His glasses were a bit fogged over but he didn't mind in the slightest.

"Yes, that it is high time that we get some work done and appear for the Quidditch game together. I think that the next time we will have the Quidditch team standing here, demanding that their brooms be polished as well. Go take a shower and I will set about transfiguring these robes."

"You don't want me to do something about that….?" Harry raised an eyebrow and Severus smirked at him, waving his hand.

"No, I will tend to it myself. You go and shower and get dressed. Any more distractions and I will be forced to do everything in my power to make them stop."

With a grin Harry went to get his shower.

Hp

The wind was still a bit sharp for this time of year as Harry climbed the steps up towards the highest chairs on the teacher's stand. He felt Severus' hand on the small of his back, guiding him and he tugged the red scarf tighter around his neck. He sat down, glancing at the small specks of players in the field. There were seven players dressed in green and seven players dressed in red.

Several rows in front of him sat Professor McGonagall and she turned to the two Heads of House, saying, "I expect a friendly competion between your houses. You will of course have instructed them on this."

Harry rolled his eyes, hearing Severus mutter under his breath. Madam Hooch, the flying instructor had taken up her position on the field and the crowd cheered loudly as she called over the captains.

"I never understood what was so great about flying, or even playing Quidditch." Harry could hear the low mutter better then whatever Madam Hooch was saying and he turned to his lover, he tested the word out on his tongue, smiling a bit before he asked

"You never played for your house?"

"No, never, wasn't good enough. I was never good in much at this school, at least according to the popular sports here. I was good at Potions and Dark Magic, both things which didn't exactly earned me a reputation that was exactly popular." Severus' voice sounded a breathless as a bitter smile twisted the thin lips.

Harry could see the stiff posture even when the black eyes were focussed on the field below them. The flyers kicked off and Harry for a moment focussed their process with his eyes before he shifted back to look at Severus.

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose that you had the time to honour 'other' skills than polishing a broom. But can you tell me more about your school days? I am curious how the life was in Slytherin house."

"And they are off, Slytherin has the Quaffle!" One of the younger Ravenclaw boys was shouting out the commentary.

Yet the cheering that had commenced in the process was nothing compared to the heavy silence in Harry's ears as he forced himself to keep looking at his lover as Severus turned to look at him, contemplating for a moment as he asked, bowing his head so the dark hair fell in front of his face.

"You already know about my school days, Harry, you have seen it in your fifth year."

"I don't know actually. I saw one occasion, Severus and I want to hear more. I only want to hear what you want to tell me, nothing more. I mean you know everything about me because you were there, strange feeling that is, but I hardly know anything about you."

"You would be the one to have to remind me about the age difference. Very well, I will tell you about my past later when we are alone…"

"Why not now? I mean with all the cheering going on, nobody else is going to hear you. I mean, it will save us from having to watch the game and for me to suffer from losing to Slytherin house." Harry watched as one of the Slytherin's chasers easily scored a goal.

The blond head of the Slytherin Team, seventh year beater Mister Gony could be seen as he clasped hands with the other boy dressed in green. Severus' eyes were fixed upon the blond Slytherin for a moment before he turned back to Harry and said, resting a hand on his bend legs. "Very well, I mean it wouldn't make any difference whether I tell you now or later…"

"Severus, I will only listen if you want to tell me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, even when I want to know." Harry kept his voice low as the crowd booed and cheered in response.

"Yet you want to know about my death eater days, especially why I joined the Dark Lord, isn't that it?" Severus looked at him, the black eyes gleaming oddly as one hand massaged his left arm where the Dark Mark had one day been branded into his skin.

"Of course I want to know, especially when I refuse to believe that the only reason you have joined was because of my mother! It isn't possible; there must have been other reasons as well. I know you; you are capable of strong emotions and something in Voldemort must have attracted you at the time. I know why you turned back; I mean the murder of your best friend would be a severe reality check."

Harry's heart was hammering in his chest even as he tried to keep his voice light. Nothing changed in the blank face as the black eyes were still focussed upon Harry's green ones. Then the thin lips curled into a familiar smile and Severus leaned in closer as he placed a hand on Harry's thigh, saying.

"Smart lad, you are right. That last fight between me and Lily, the one you have seen in the pensive was the last real thread with the world I wanted to belong to that was severed and quite harshly too. It wasn't so much the word that I called her, even through it was pretty unforgivable of me to say it, and it was my behaviour that she was appalled with. Lily might have forgiven me if not for her entanglement with your father. Lily was, oh how shall I put it…"

"Just say it! I have long since stopped thinking that my parents were saints. They were real people, with faults, just like we…."

"Lily was afraid you see. In that time all that reached us at Hogwarts were whispers about death eaters, the good things by which many pure blood wizards agreed with and the bad things, the killings and disappearing. At first many people agreed with Voldemort but by the time I finished school and joined him, Voldemort was showing his true colours and many people were fearful. We never knew who to trust and Lily was afraid for her own safety and after a fashion for mine as well. She was torn between protecting herself and protecting her friends. She never knew I joined the death eaters through she knew that the people I hung around with at school all turned out to be death eaters eventually… she pushed me away to protect herself, hoping that once this would all be over, she would be able to call me friend again after I had changed my ways. James persuaded her to join the Order."

"Gryffindor scores!" Loud cheering interrupted them and Harry glanced around, he had been so caught up in Severus' tale that he had forgotten that they were at a Quidditch match.

He turned back to Severus as the older wizard took a deep breath and then turned to him, asking. "Are you sure you want me to continue? What I am going to tell you will by no means be the truth but it is how I saw things in that time."

Harry gave a breathless nod, casting a spell around them that ensured their privacy and the conversation would not be overheard. Severus turned in his seat, folding one long leg so it was easier to face Harry.

"Very well then. I hated James Potter, I hated James for everything he stood for, especially for the fact that I thought that Lily fancied him, just like most of the other girls. I have told you that my father wasn't very fond of me using magic. I hated coming home in the holidays and by the time my mother died in my third year, I hated my father with an extreme passion and everything my father stood for. He was a middleclass muggle; I was nothing better then a half-blood whose parents didn't even want him. I was good at magic and potions and the dark side of magic always had a certain appeal to me, to most students I might add. When I came to Slytherin house, Lucius Malfoy had taken me under his wing, showing me the pureblood society and eventually the death eaters."

Severus took a deep breath and then continued.

"I loved it. If I would take the dark mark I would be creating a world that was worth living in. A world that I wanted to live in. Voldemort was careful never to show his true colours to the people who wanted to join. I took the Dark Mark when I was seventeen, during the Easter holidays with Lucius Malfoy as my sponsor. The first year, Voldemort allowed me to study Potions and then with a little bit of his funds I managed to get an apprenticeship with a Potions Master in Scotland…"

Harry's thoughts were running around his head but then he reached forward and curled his fingers in Severus' hand, both glancing up as the chasers swirled past them at high speed, the crowd cheering. Severus turned back to him, shaking his head when Harry wanted to ask a question as he took a deep breath and then continued in the same soft voice.

"As I trained to be a Potions Master I also kept up with the meetings Voldemort threw. Sometimes there were raids on villages, rapes which I never partook in or torture sessions. When Voldemort learned I had not taste for the simplicity of the violence but for the darker side of the magic, he allowed me to spy for him and that is when I learned about the prophecy. I didn't know Lily was pregnant at the time and when I learned that, I went back to Voldemort, pleading with him to spare her life. He laughed at me, calling me a fool. I believe he was already a bit mad during those days. I was lost and turned to the only one I believed who could help me, the only one powerful enough, Albus Dumbledore."

Harry remembered the memory quite well and shivered. Severus was watching him, apparently waiting for him to pass judgment. "Go on…" Harry urged.

"You saw what happened. You saw how he bound me when I found out that I was responsible for the deaths of people I had once loved. He didn't care for me but he did allow me to finish my appretenship with the Potions Master, allowing me to become a Master of Potions myself. It didn't mean that the years I spent at Hogwarts were hard. I liked to teach but I could not go and do research because of my reputation, which is still completely destroyed. Albus kept me alive and out of Azkaban but in turn he asked the ultimate sacrifice and he may still be wondering it has helped my soul to kill him."

Harry wanted to open his mouth but Severus had bowed his head and continued in a strangled voice. "My life has never been my own again after I became a death eater. I have paid a hundred times over for whatever I have done and while I may have killed people, I still wonder why somebody like Lucius can walk freely amongst society again while I am still shunned. I had assumed I would have been free when Voldemort died but I had forgotten the price I paid when I murdered one of my closest friends."

Harry could hear the harsh breathing as Severus' long dark hair hid his face from view. The people around them were still cheering.

"Slytherin scores. That makes seventy to sixty for Slytherin and no sign of the snitch yet. But what is this? Two beaters, one from the Slytherin team and another from the Gryffindor team are speeding towards the teacher's stand."

The crowd was gasping and Harry looked up to see a bludger spinning off course, followed quickly by the two beaters. The bludger had been following one of the chasers who had quickly spun away before the ball could hit her.

Harry knew that he would never be able to make the bludger stop and he was forcefully reminded of the mad bludger which had following him in his second year. Unsure if his companion had heard the commentary, he did the only sensible thing he could do, as were most of the teachers and launched himself at Severus, knocking them both off the bench as they heard the low whistle of the bludger as it whirled past before one of the beaters hit it.

"Is this your way of showing me your affection? By knocking me off the bench and possibly off of the stand? My, Miss Granger must love me as well then; remember when she sat me on fire during your first year?"

"I was saving you, you impossible man." Harry exclaimed, hearing the other teachers getting to their feet as he felt slender hands creep underneath his robes to settle on his sides.

"So you say, but you never were very subtle, Harry. You might just be trying to kill me." Icy cold fingers were travelling underneath his shirt and Harry shivered at the touch. Warms lips touched him and Harry tried to bury deeper into the warmth that surrounded him and lay beneath him.

"I want you." He whispered so softly that only Severus could hear him.

"I am sure that the prefect's bathroom is deserted, Harry, want to leave the game early?"

"Won't they notice?"

"I am sure they will but with my past for sneaking around and yours for breaking the rules I am sure they won't object. I think my reputation will come in handy just now, don't you agree?" Hands were already pushing him on his feet, darting around his groin for one blissful second.

"I think it will do nicely. It would be very disappointing if the students learned that behind the mask there is actually a very tender and loving person and not some snaky bastard." And as Harry saw the approval lighting up the dark eyes, he knew that no amount of glare from the Headmistress or shocked cries from the students as they left early, or the commentary that was running on them, could ever make him change his mind about loving Severus Snape, past and all.

**That is the chapter for today. I need some ideas for the next chapters. Review of course. **


	21. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. As you all know this story will draw to a close and soon too I think. I am fresh out of ideas at the moment. So I have no idea where this chapter will go but let's begin. Easter warning. Writing this on my birthday**

_With this __invitation you are hereby invited to the annual Ministry Ball to celebrate the fall of He Who Must Not Be Named. Dress robes are appropriate and spouse, partner, date or otherwise magical being that will tag along is welcome, except for animals with the exclusion of werewolves on a none full moon night. _

_The ball will take place on the evening of May the second and Mister Harry James Potter, order of the Merlin first class, hero of the war, The Boy Who Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World, The Man Who Has Defeated He Who Must Not Be Named, will be the guest of honour…._

Harry pushed the envelope away as well as the letter. He was the guest of honour, as every year on the annual ball. Yet this year one note had been added by Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic.

_Show up this year and use your influence and fame for something good, Potter. That is an order!_

He folded the note and put it in his pocket. It didn't make any sense and he would have to think about that. He glanced up and down the Head Table. He was currently the only one sitting here.

Not even his lover, oh how he loved how that word sounded on his tongue, was up yet. Well that had been his fault. Harry had floo'd to Severus' office late last night, after the last detention, knowing that the older wizard still had some work to do. He had worn nothing else but his teaching robes. Severus had been pleasantly surprised, very pleasantly and the lovemaking had lasted well into the dead of the night.

Luckily they didn't have to go about transfiguring clothing because, together with a very embarrassed Professor Flitwick, they had managed to get all the banished clothing back. Madam Hooch, the flying instructor took her seat next to Harry as she said. "Severus is still in bed? That is unlike him. Normally his glower is the first thing that greets one in the morning when you come into the Great Hall."

"He was still a bit tired. I am sure he will be up and about soon." Harry managed. He was still easily embarrassed by the questions of the other staff members. The yellow eyes were twinkling; Harry could swear that on his life, as the Quidditch referee leaned in closer and said with a smile.

"There is no need to be ashamed of your attraction to Severus, Harry. I can understand it perfectly. That man does have a wicked tongue and one wonders what else he can do with it. It is perfectly normal. When I first started here or more to the point when I first met Severus Snape, he could be so unpleasant that one would be fearful to say something to him. But now I find that I enjoy his opinion on certain things, even when it will insult your intelligence to ask such a question."

"Let me guess, he would insult your intelligence and not the question?"

"Quite right, Harry. I of course don't know Severus quite as well as you do but I know one thing for sure, I have never seen him so remotely happy since Christmas. I think your presence is well for him."

"Perhaps he is just happy to no longer being the youngest Professor at this school…"

"I doubt that it is it, Harry. If I have to believe the students then you have managed the impossible. To soften Severus Snape, feared Potions Master, the bane of all first years and other students of this school…"

"Don't let him hear you because the next day the school will be punished severely for even having started the rumour of him being soft. He will never be soft, even in his most tender moments…."

"Severus has tender moments? Oh my, the world is surely coming to an end. Through I have never doubted that he can be passionate, just look at his potion's work. But there has always been a certain appeal to him. He has the dark mysterious aura but one sneer and a comment and it is quite another story. I do not know how some female students can find him attractive."

"They find him attractive?" Harry was suddenly all ears.

"Oh yes, they talk about him. They speak about any teacher really, except Professor Binns but then again he is a ghost. I mean, you have a whole bunch of teenagers filled with hormones and the only real men and woman who are older here are the teachers. No matter what sort of respect they demand, they still are the subject of stares, whispers and rumours, especial the younger ones."

"Oh, so they are talking about me as well?" Harry glanced down at his toast.

"Yes, they are. They love to talk about you and Severus, especially when they saw the more teasing side of him. Students were shocked but they spoke more about you and Severus because you are the youngest teachers here. They always discuss the youngest teacher and trust me; you don't really want to hear what they say about you."

"I think I can imagine what they are saying about me…" Harry grimaced at his tea.

"Yeah, especially when you both left the Quidditch match early and in such a hurry. Many students wondered what you were going to do…"

"Well…I….can't…really…say…it won't be appropriate for breakfast."

"Potter means if that we had a go at it in the Prefects' bathroom…." The warm hand on his shoulder squeezed in a painful grip as Severus leaned forward. Harry wondered if the man was going to kiss him and lifted his face a little. Instead the older wizard glanced down, dark eyes gleaming strangely as he took Harry's coffee mug and took a long sip of the dark liquid, heaving a soft sigh.

Harry hid his disappointment as he glanced at his quickly disappearing coffee. He had begun to drink it lately, enjoying it with lots of sugar and milk. Beside him Hooch was sputtering on her own coffee, still reeling from the words Severus had spoken to her.

The warm hand on his shoulder was reassuring and then Severus placed the empty coffee mug on the table before he swooped in to capture Harry's lips. The unexpected DADA professor startled before he melted against the coffee tasting lips. The wicked tongue, almost as strong as the coffee and quite as addicting teased his own.

Severus broke away after a moment and the velvet like voice, quite like coffee in fact, whispered in his ear, sending delicious shivers down his spine. "Next time, brat, be so kind not to discuss our 'private' affairs with our colleages or to allow me to get some sleep on a school night, or at least stay with me for the duration of the night, so I won't have to go in search of you early on the morning to find you sharing secrets with our co workers."

The older wizard slowly straightened up but Harry found his tongue licking his lips, hoping to gather more of the taste of the delicious liquid. He poured himself another cup and drank greedily. Hooch was eying Severus as he sat down on Harry's other side, hand trailing down the younger Professor's back.

"You know that Minerva is considering appointing you Head Bunny this year…"

"She wouldn't dare!" Severus immediately answered, buttering his toast.

"After you left the Quidditch game in such a hurry, she has said that she will consider you to be the Head Bunny…." Madam Hooch's grin could match the one on Severus' face as the younger wizard looked up at her.

"No, she wouldn't. She happens to like that Potions I am brewing her for her back so unless she likes the taste of it, she wouldn't dare to do this!"

With that the conversation was final as Severus took a bite of his toast. "Uhm, what is the Head Bunny?" Harry asked. He couldn't remember any bunnies in his Hogwarts days.

"It is the person in charge of the Easter Festivities. This year we will be organizing a dance, Easter hunt event. It will take place this Friday. I am surprised you haven't learned of it yet. We call the person in charge the Head Bunny and I believe that this year the vote will be going to Severus Snape." Madam Hooch appeared gleefully.

"Does it simply mean that you will be taking a vote and then vote for me? I know that at least one vote will be against me, right whelp?" The gentle hand on his upper thigh squeezed a bit and Harry slouched his coffee, spilling some down his front.

"Well I don't know, I kind of like seeing you with bunny ears and a fluffy tail." Harry dapped at his chest and wet robes with his napkin.

"The only bunny I will be seeing will be lying dead on my plate, ready to be eaten or used as an ingredient." Harry glanced up at his partner. Severus was biting deeply into his toast and Harry wanted nothing more then to kiss the crumbs from the thin lips.

Instead he buttered his own toast and bite down. Only a few days were left until the Easter Holidays. He could see Severus startle and then the older wizard said with a gleeful smirk. "That is actually a good plan. Perhaps for the classes on Friday I will use bunnies as an ingredient…."

"Surely you won't be so mean, Severus." Madam Hooch grimaced as she pushed her plate away. The younger wizard merely snorted as he took another sip of his coffee. Harry was watching the conversation between them and he honestly did wonder if Severus would use bunny's ingredients for the Potions class on Friday.

He frowned at himself and then decided, if his lover would use them, he would go and rescue them in advance. Probably Severus wouldn't like that but then he would have to deal with it. Harry would then be named as the Boy Who Saved Bunnies.

"Potter, cease daydreaming! You are to come with me to my office and get your stuff. I will not have them littering my desk."

Harry blushed suddenly. He remembered he had left his robe lying on Severus' desk indeed. He rose, nodding at the other teachers that came into the room, some of which were yawning behind their hands and looking around at the students who entered as well.

Severus' Slytherins looked in his direction but they said nothing, ducking their heads when the black gaze of their Head of House passed over them. Harry fell into step beside Severus, taking care to match the lengthened stride of his lover.

They walked the corridors down to the Potions Master's office. Severus opened the door by muttering the password and then stepped aside to allow Harry inside. Harry immediately walked to the littered desk to take his robe back. He crumpled the fabric against him, remembering the way he had been spread out beneath Severus that evening before they had preceded towards the bed.

He walked to the taller wizard, wanting to give a goodbye kiss and to say he would see Severus at lunch when the older wizard reached out with a hand on the shoulder and said. "Please stay behind for a moment, Harry, there is something we must discuss."

Feeling his heart lodge itself in his throat, Harry turned to his partner and nodded, folding the robe over his arms to try and hide the goose bumps that had suddenly risen. Severus appeared agitated as he paced the length of his office.

"Have you received an invitation to the Ministry's annual ball to celebrate the fall of the Dark Lord?" The question was unexpected but Harry nodded as the dark eyes fixed upon his face.

"Of course you would have. You are the bloody guest of honour…." The low murmur was making Harry frown but he knew that interrupting Severus would only make him angry and Harry would have to wait until Severus would get to the point.

The pacing wizard ran a hand through his dark long hair, sweeping it away from his face before he spoke. "It was the first time that I received an invitation to go to the ball. Something to do with cutting the past away and making a fresh start because it has been five years since The Dark Lord fell. I think all of the Dark Lord's former Inner Circle have been invited, at least those who have managed to stay out of Azkaban. This will only mean Lucius Malfoy and I…."

Harry shifted his stance, something was obvious bugging Severus but it seemed that the older wizard was unable to say truly what it was. "Does it bother you that you were invited when you can't even go to Diagon Alley without people staring at you? Or that you have been invited when the Ministry doesn't care for you and still sees you as the 'bad' guy?"

Severus stopped his pacing long enough to sigh and to pinch the bridge of his nose as he finally spoke. "No, well yes, that obvious bothers me as well but what I am trying to say is that Lucius has managed to charm his way out of Azkaban and now I will be forced to be civil to him for a whole evening when I would want to do nothing better then to hex the man's balls off. I will be forced to endure listening to him for a whole evening while he will make back handed jokes to me about how I managed to redeem myself by shagging you while he managed to stay out of Azkaban not only once but twice!"

A tiny bit of the man's magic burst forward and sparks flew off Severus' wand, which was lying on his desk. Harry stepped close and said softly. "Then obviously he is wrong if he think that all you have been doing by shagging me is redeem yourself. This means more then just shagging me and obviously he doesn't know how important this is for you. I however do and I still don't agree that he managed to walk freely when there has been enough proof that states that he was a death eater."

"I was a death eater too…"

"No, you were a spy, acting on orders, which we proved to everybody. Besides you were too wounded to go to Azkaban. Even if there were still Dementors stationed at Azkaban, it is still a horrible place. You made a mistake when you were young but you also changed and you did everything in your power to make that mistake right again. Do you want to know what I think?"

"You will tell me anyway so go ahead."

"I think that you paid too much for a mistake you made in your past. You changed your ways but Malfoy didn't. He even tried to drag his son into it, before he got too scared and tried to push Draco away. Draco paid the price for his father's misdeeds."

My, my, you have given this a lot of thought, haven't you?" Severus was smirking at him and Harry sighed.

"I had the time to think about it. I took the time to think about it…in the summer when the battle ended…I didn't know what to do with myself. There was so much I wanted to know, about my mum, about my dad and about everybody really but there was so much to do and I knew that you were still recovering so I decided to wait. But I had pushed it to the back of my mind and somehow when I started playing Quidditch, going out with Ginny, taking care of Teddy and rebuilding the wizarding world and trying to become an auror I forgot. And before I knew it, two years had passed. I knew that because you didn't seek me out and had gone back to teaching, I didn't want to jinx it. I mean, I had always hoped that given time we could have formed a friendship…but I had never dreamed of becoming lovers…"

"You mean to tell me that you would have sought me out eventually?"

"Well yeah, I would have sought you out but I thought that you wanted to have peace. I thought that you didn't want to be reminded of your past and that was the reason I was extremely surprised and worried when I went back to teach. I thought that you would hate me again and make my life a living hell here, eventually sending me packing…"

"I will send you packing but for a whole different reason." Harry frowned up at the taller wizard, wondering what Severus was saying. Severus tapped Harry's lip with his finger and then asked. "Has Minerva spoken to you about next year yet?"

"Yeah she wanted me to stay if I wanted too. I will be taking up more duties as I go along. I can do the Head of House duties by myself now, giving Bill the necessary time with his family. Besides Bill has told me that he has no desire to return to Hogwarts. He might be given a position in France to work for Gringots. He is hoping because his wife wants to return to France since that is where Fleur is from."

"Good, then do you have any plans for the summer?" An arm looped around his back and Harry took a step closer.

"No, not really, through a vacation would be nice. Do you have any plans?" Harry placed his hand on Severus' shoulder, glancing up.

"Well I was hoping you would consider spending part of the summer with me. I will rent us a cottage somewhere, anywhere really….I might make some money if I sell the house down in Spinner's End. It has been gathering dust and there really is no reason for me to be down there…I hate the place…"

"I would like to spend the whole summer with you as far as I am concerned. But won't you need the house in case…."

"I highly doubt it. Besides I have managed to save up some money from my teaching career and I can buy a new house. I know that you still have to house in London but I don't fancy myself sitting in Black's old house…."

Harry glanced up and then took a deep breath to say. "What if we buy a house together? After the summer that is. I mean let's just see how the summer goes, see if we get along together and then we can buy a house. It doesn't even have to be a big one since we are at Hogwarts for most of the year but just a place where we can escape to when things get hectic here and we want a break from the students…."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Harry could only give a nod, while his heart was whispering. _Please say yes, please say yes_

"You realize you will be living with a Slytherin? An older man who likes his things tidy and not all over the place, who is a greasy git if I am not mistaken?"

"That was Ron who always said that, not me. But besides, you like me too so yeah you will live with it. If I can live with a Slytherin then you can live with a Gryffindor."

"But what if I do not want to live with a Gryffindor?"

"Then you should know that your bed will be very empty tonight." Harry smiled up in a feral way as he saw the dark eyes narrow.

"Oh, is that so, you unsatisfying whelp. Who came to me last night when I had work to do to make love on the desk and again in the bed? You if I am not mistaken. I believe I have created a monster in taking you into my bed, one that insists on sleeping naked all the time…"

Harry couldn't help but blush at this. He turned his eyes away. It did felt good to be desired by somebody. He knew that Ginny had always desired him as well but it seemed different. Harry was far more attracted to Severus then he had ever been to Ginny. It had felt so good and he had felt so powerful when he saw the approval and the pleasant surprise in the pale face.

He raised his chin to meet the same dark eyes. "But you like it?" He stated, confident with himself.

A smile ghosted over the thin lips before Severus said. "I adore it."

"Good, cause I so happen to find it likable and I will do it more often, sleeping naked in your bed that is. You can do the same; through I happen to like the fact that I can undress you, tiny buttons and all." Harry reached up and placed a chaste kiss on the lips of his lover before he said. "Now behave yourself while I go off and do my work. I need to get ready for class."

He turned to go but immediately the strong arms pulled him back and he was kissed briefly but thoroughly. He enjoyed it, smiling against Severus' lips before the older wizard pushed him away and Harry found himself much lighter of step.

Hp

The first half of the day passed uneventful and Harry hummed when he cleaned up his classroom before the lunch was to be served. The desks went back to their places and he glanced up when the classroom door opened, he expected Severus to come and collect him on his way up, a big roundabout but who cared anyway.

He frowned when Molly Weasley entered, carrying a large box with her. Harry turned to her, wand held loosely in hand. He was unsure of how to greet her because the last time he had seen her had been when she had accused Severus of being a death eater.

She smiled at him and then said. "I have come to deliver the Easter eggs, Harry. I wanted to send them by owl post but I was unsure if you would accept them then so I just came to deliver them myself…."

"Oh right, thanks Mrs. Weasley. Put them down over there and I will open them when I am done cleaning the classroom." Harry turned away. He wasn't sure what to say but it was up to her to apologize to him.

She put them down on a desk and then took a deep breath as she said. "Arthur says that Kingsley has asked you to attend the ball this year. He has invited Snape too…"

"Yeah, so are the Malfoy's." Harry answered absentminded.

"Oh, they are coming to! My, that must make for an interesting ball. Look…I…"

"Mrs Weasley, I appreciate that you came here but I am very busy."

"Oh right, I know my dear boy, I was just coming to… well to apologize, really…I shouldn't have said those things about you and Professor Snape. It took me a long time to realize that you are happy with him. I had just always wanted you to be alright, you know, to be happy and I assumed that person was Ginny. Now, she is getting married and I have sort of given up the hope of you two ever getting back together. I want you to be part of the family, Harry…"

"I will be part of the family, Mrs Weasley but you have to accept the person I wish to spent part of my life with. I don't know if this will relationship will be for years or only for months but I have to find out. You have accepted Fleur as Bill's wife so you will have to accept who I want or else I won't be a part of the family any longer."

"I am sorry, Harry. I will apologize to Snape as well but I have to go back and check upon Victoire for the moment. She is staying with us."

"Of course, Mrs Weasley. I will see at the ball then. I will be taking Teddy this weekend. It has been such a long time since I last saw him. I do hope that he will like my chambers at Hogwarts. They are certainly large enough to entertain him." Harry smiled at her and then the motherly woman embraced him, saying.

"Oh, Harry, I am so happy that this is sorted now. You go and enjoy those Easter eggs, there is one for Severus in there, and he will need the meat on his bones that man looks like a rail."

"That he does. Now, I am very busy, Mrs Weasley, I will see you at the ball then or perhaps this weekend when you pick up Teddy from his grandmother's house. Have a good day, my dear." She kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room.

A moment later Severus entered and the older wizard glanced around at the large box on the table as he said. "Mrs Weasley was here, I heard her speaking to you and I decided to wait until she was gone. What did she bring?"

"She came to apologize and to give us some chocolate dragon eggs."

"Dragon eggs?" Severus looked faintly horrified and Harry chuckled as he approached the box and opened it, revealing two large chocolate eggs.

He took one and broke a piece off, offering it to Severus who eyed him suspiciously before he bit a piece off, nibbling on it. Harry ate a piece as well, it tasted good, just as he remembered from all the years earlier.

He then leaned in to kiss Severus, sharing a piece between them. He opened his mouth wide, allowing Severus to take it. The older wizard broke away, pushing the chocolate inside his mouth with nimble fingers. "As delightful as this is, Potter, I will ruin my appetite. Perhaps we can use it for other purposes."

By the glint in the dark eyes Harry found anticipation warming his stomach and he banished the chocolate to his rooms, knowing that later they would have use of it and never had eating chocolate been so delicious.

**I hope that you liked it. So next chapter will introduce Teddy Lupin, the five year old son of Remus Lupin. I hope that you will all review and send some ideas for the next few chapters. **


	22. Godchild

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's introduce Teddy Lupin, let's begin. There will be time jumps in the chapter as well as shifting points from view. **

Harry opened the door to the Great Hall on Saturday at the lunch hour a bit awkward with the five year old clinging to his hand. Teddy Lupin, his hair an uncustomary black mess was chatting softly, pointing out things to his godfather such as portraits or the house point glasses.

The hall was deserted because of the first nice spring day and the Hogmeade weekend. Many students were either outside or on their way to the small wizarding village. Harry was glad for it because he was pretty sure that his godchild, the one he would be watching the whole weekend, would not be used to so many people all at once so he wanted to let the child get used to it slowly.

Teddy had arrived this morning with his grandmother who seemed to be glad to be given a weekend off. Harry knew he had been anxious for his godchild to arrive because as Severus had informed him that he had been chatting about Teddy all day yesterday.

Harry had shut up then for barely a few moments before he had started again and Severus had been forced to kiss him to shut him up. The last time Harry had seen Teddy and had spent some time alone with the half werewolf during the summer. He looked forward to bonding with the child.

Teddy followed at a sedate pace, falling silent the moment he saw the Great Hall. "It is so big…" The child whispered, golden eyes rising up to meet the enchanted ceiling.

"Yes and I will show you all about the castle later but first we are going to have lunch. Come and sit at the table, Teddy." The young boy nodded and followed Harry as Harry pulled his chair back for his customary seat.

He sat down first and then bent down to lift Teddy into his lap. "No, Harry, I am a big boy and I can sit on my own chair." The boy protested and despite himself Harry chuckled.

Harry glanced around. He wasn't sure how many people would come to dinner but to allow Teddy to sit in the headmistress' chair might be overdoing it. So instead he drew back Severus' usual chair and allowed Teddy to sit in it.

The last time he had left Severus the older wizard was preparing to brew the whole day. Harry knew that in the evening Severus would emerge with greasy hair, a smug and triumph look on his face before hitting the shower.

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts as Teddy tried to tug his chair at the table without bringing the tablecloth down with him. Harry waved his wand, making the child giggle when the magic made the chair scoot closer.

Teddy sat still, trying to reach up to the table and Harry waved his wand again, placing pillows underneath Teddy so he could reach the table. "What would you like to eat?"

"Can I have some mashed potatoes?" Teddy was changing his teeth and when he smiled, he showed that he was missing two teeth up front and Harry smiled indulging at him, with a pang remembering that he had been forced to eat only hard things at home.

He shook his head sternly, telling himself that the memories could not longer hurt them. He put some potatoes and gravy on Teddy's plate, along with a bread roll. Why shouldn't he indulge Teddy in some sweets, not too many because else he would have a hyper boy on his hands later but he was Teddy's godfather so he had a right to do it.

Teddy dug in with a hearty appetite and Harry began to fill his own plate. He rested a hand on the now blond locks and said. "Slow down, boy, you will make yourself ill."

"And who is this strapping young lad?" Professor McGonagall spoke from beside Harry as she sat down, smothering her robe behind her. "You have not been feeding Severus an age deducting potion to see what would happen?" Her stern eyes twinkled and Harry glanced at Teddy in confusion.

The small boy was sporting black hair again and he grinned. "No, this is Teddy Lupin."

"Lupin you say? Remus' boy?" The Headmistress gave Teddy a small smile and Teddy gifted her with a toothy grin filled with potatoes. Harry was about to berate the boy for poor manner when the elderly witch laughed.

"He reminds me of dear Dora. As mischievous as she was. I don't doubt that Andromeda has raised him well with manners and that Remus would be mortified but let's allowed him to do as he wishes now. So Teddy, Harry will be showing you around Hogwarts I imagine?"

The boy nodded a bit shy suddenly as he played with his fork. "Continue to eat; she isn't going to harm you." Harry reminded Teddy.

The DADA professor glanced up as Teddy dug in again. Watching the boy eat heartingly at his side, sometimes glancing up and smiling at him while the golden eyes sparkled with obvious joy before Teddy went back to his meal made Harry feel at peace for some reason.

There was something in the absolute trust in the golden eyes that made Harry so happy. He longed to share that happiness with somebody else. He sighed; he knew what his partner would say to this.

A small sticky hand reminded him that pudding had appeared and he resurfaced from his thoughts. "Why are you sad, Harry?" Teddy's eyes were large as the chocolate covered mouth relaxed into a frown.

"It is nothing, Ted. Now how about I show you the Giant Squid?"

Hp

Severus stepped out of the floo to Harry's room feeling tired and satisfied. It had been a long day and he had a persisting headache and backache from standing stooped over his cauldron for a whole day but he was sure that Harry would be able to massage that right out of him but the potions had been brewed.

He frowned at the darkened room and nearly broke his neck tripping over some small plaything. He cursed and flicked his wand, sending all things neatly packed into a pile.

"Why can't you just keep your room tidy for once?" He called out into the room.

"Keep your voice down or you will wake Teddy." Harry came into the room, closing the door to his study behind him. Severus frowned at seeing the tired gaze of the younger wizard. Harry collapsed on the couch, his head thrown back against the pillow, his wand in his lap.

"Harry, what is the meaning of this?" With this Severus meant the whole room which was a huge mess. Normal tidy papers had been lying all over the place, toys and clothes were on the floor and everything was rumpled.

"Teddy Lupin, my godson is here for the weekend. I believe I mentioned him." Harry was rubbing the back of his neck with a pained expression and Severus frowned again.

"Not to me…oh right, the boy you kept babbling about yesterday"

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to do such a thing. Would you like a drink? He just went to sleep. How would anybody know that a five year old can be so tiring?" Harry poured two glasses of Firewiskey before settling down on the couch, kicking off his shoes.

The younger wizard closed his eyes and Severus glanced around the room. It would explain that state of the room. He took a sip of his firewiskey and then sat down on the couch, a suitable distance from Harry.

The ache in his back instantly eased and Severus relaxed against the pillows behind him, asking as he glanced at the wizard sitting to his left. "Would you perhaps be so kind to run the shower? I am in need of a good massage."

The full lips curled into a smile as Harry said. "I am afraid I can't, Severus. I have to patrol the hallways for an hour to make sure all the students are back in their common rooms. But if you will watch Teddy for an hour, I expect that he will sleep right through it, and then I might consent to giving you that massage."

_Who knew the Golden Boy had it in him to make a Slytherin trade?_

Severus felt his lip curl in disdain. "You want me to watch a flea bitten whelp who can morph into somebody else?"

"Well, yeah." Harry frowned at the choice of word and then brightened. "He can't control the morphin yet. I am sure that with practise and age he will be able to. He can suffer from accidental magic but so far…"

"Potter, I have no doubt that I am capable of watching one small five year old. You go and better make it a full massage for that trade."

"I am sorry….I just keep forgetting it is only me who doesn't know how to handle a child." Harry blushed a bit and Severus' fingers curled around the brat's collar and dragged him forward.

"You had practise with this particular brat. Now do go on." Harry rose, tossing back the last of his firewiskey and bent down, kissing Severus deeply before smoothing his robe and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Severus waved his wand once, straightening out the room before he walked to the door Harry had come in from. He opened the door quietly, peering inside the dark room. Soft deep breathing could be heard coming from the small bed and Severus allowed himself a smirk.

The brat was asleep, hopefully for Severus it would remain that way.

Hp

Severus had managed to drown his headache in the first glass of firewiskey and was now nurturing a second one with the second glass. His eyes scanned the paper before him. Nothing interesting except some mild speculation about who would attend the anniversary ball.

Severus summoned a quill and went to do the crossword puzzle. It was a hobby of his that whenever he had a free hour, he would do the crossword puzzle in the paper. His eyes flickered to the door when a sound came but there was no other sound and Severus went back to his puzzle.

The next moment the door flew open and Severus startled, raising his wand out of habit. Teddy stood before him, shaking lightly as he sniffled, clenching a bear to his chest. "Where is Harry?"

Severus pocketed his wand and then said. "He isn't here. He had to patrol. Why don't you go back to bed? He will be done within…ah 30 minutes."

"I can't…had a bad dream…" Teddy was sniffling, doing his best not to cry and Severus frowned.

"I am sure it will be gone now." The words were out of his mouth before he could recall them but Severus had never been particularly good at dealing with small children. If he had been with Harry, his brat's eyes would have flashed at that but Teddy merely came closer, hugging his teddy as he said, reminding Severus of the different upbringing.

"Can't I stay here for a while? I think that there is a monster under the bed…." Severus' heart sank. It might be a plausible excuse for a muggle child but Severus knew that in the wizarding world it might be that a bogart who had managed to escape and have taken refugee underneath the bed.

He doubted that Harry had checked the room but it might be well to console the child. "I will go and check to make sure and then it is straight back to bed, young man!" He said sternly.

Teddy's eyes were watering and the next moment Severus found a crying five year old clinging to his leg. "Don't leave me. The dream will come back and…"

Something had made the child fearful and accompanied with a frown, Severus crouched down and slowly said. "What was the dream about?"

"Wolves….I can hear them crying and I feel them licking me…they make me scared because they will eat me…" Teddy was shaking and despite himself Severus pulled the younger child closer.

"Trust me, Ted, you out all people have nothing to fear from wolves…" He tried to smile but seeing the fearful golden eyes, eyes so similar to Lupin's without their father's calm Severus felt himself growing less calm, Teddy stuttered.

"Really?"

"Yes, your father could…ah…change into a wolf….." Teddy was biting his lip, his eyes rising up to meet those of Severus.

"Could he? I don't know that…grandma doesn't like to talk about mommy and daddy. Sometimes Harry does but not always and sometimes only when I ask…" There seemed to be another wave of tears coming as Teddy asked, his soft voice and his eyes pleading. "Can you tell me about them?"

Severus closed his eyes. Was he forced to speak to every orphaned child about how much he hated their parents? Harry had been this starved for that information as well. A tentative hand on his cheek made his eyes snap open.

"You don't have to talk about them if it hurts too much." Teddy was sniffling still and Severus gave a nod.

"I will tell you about them, just promise me that you will go to sleep after that, alright?"

"Yes, mister…."

"Ah right, you don't know who I am. I am a special friend of Harry. My name is Severus Snape…" Severus wondered if his name raised a memory but Teddy just stared at him with eyes filled with absolute trust and eagerness.

"Severus, thank you." The frail trust the child placed in him and the happiness in the golden eyes made him smile. He extended a hand to Teddy and allowed the child to grasp it, for a moment Teddy smiled at him, showing that the boy was missing two front teeth before he frowned, a look of anxiety on his face.

"I think I need to use the loo." Severus groaned at that. He really hoped that Teddy was sufficient enough do it himself because he didn't really want to help Lupin's child with going to the loo.

"Can you do it yourself?"

"Yes…but where is the loo?"

"It is through that door, wash your hands before you return." Severus was amazed at his patience. He was known as a man who didn't have much patience with children, especially his students. Usually within a year there were one of two students in who Severus could see the potential to become a good Potions study.

Most students didn't care about his subject because there was hardly any magic involved in it. Most magic made Potions unstable and it would be unwise to use them. The students always assumed his subject was less important because there was no magic involved but Severus always lectured them on the dangers that one wrong ingredient could mean the difference between a potion and a poison.

Usually most students learned by the time they were in their third year that cautioned was needed in potions class. His temper together with his nasty demeanour and preceding reputation meant that most first year students were already quivering in their shoes by the time his name was mentioned merely in passing.

Sometimes Severus wondered if things would have been different. Albus Dumbledore had commented upon his teaching techniques many times that it was wrong to demand the best of the students and to rely on fear to make sure no mistakes were made. It didn't matter to Severus because his N.E.W.T potion's students were some of the best in the field by the time that they were done.

Severus sat down, massaging his returning headache away as he took a sip of his firewiskey. What was he supposed to tell the child? That Lupin during his school days allowed his friends to bully Severus and that one particular friend of his had played a prank that had it gone accordingly to plan, would mean his father becoming a murderer at the age of 16?

No, that wouldn't do. Perhaps he should tell Teddy about what his father's habits were. How he was always protecting Harry? Everybody was always protecting Harry come to think of it. Even he had been protecting the boy from Voldemort and all…

Severus glanced up when the door to the bathroom opened and Teddy came out, tugging up his pyjama bottoms, clenching his teddy bear. "What are you drinking?" The dratted brat asked him as Severus took another sip of his firewiskey.

"Something only adults can drink…"

"Oh, can I have a sip?" Teddy stood at his knee, large eyes solemnly peering up at him with a barely veiled curiosity. Severus nearly choked out the swallow of firewiskey he had just taken and he barely managed to swallow, coughing to clear his windpipe from the unwanted liquid.

"No, you may not." He snarled, tossing the drink back. That wasn't a wise idea to let Teddy drink something not even all adults could handle. But perhaps it would make the younger wizard sleepy. Yet Severus realized from when he had seen Nymphodora she hadn't been drinking at all, sometimes through and she always grew clumsier.

Severus was sure about one thing; Harry didn't want his beloved godchild to destroy the things he had managed to collect over the years. There might be a few trinkets Harry had but Severus knew that they mattered to him. He growled at himself, knowing that the boy in front of him mattered to Harry, _just as I am…_A traitorous voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Severus startled badly when Teddy crawled into his lap. "What do you think you are doing?" He snapped without thinking.

"You said that you would tell me about my dad and I am cold…" Teddy met his gaze without flinching, eyes diverting a little as they focussed upon Severus' nose and one dark eyebrow rose. Teddy's hair faded to black from the subdues brown and then Teddy asked. "You will tell me about my dad, right?"

The cheery five years old had been replaced by another and Severus could feel how Teddy shivered and he pointed his wand at the fireplace, building up the fire and allowing the room to warm. He wrapped an arm around Teddy's waist to keep the child sitting still, or so he told himself.

He sighed and then said. "I will tell you about your father. But perhaps you can tell me what you know about him?"

"He was a good man; he was in Gryffindor when he was in school and a prefect. He was really smart and he met my mom when she was in the Order of the Phoenix. They married and then I was born. But nobody could come to the marriage because my dad had a disease and he was an outcast. But what disease did he have and do I have the same thing?"

Severus' hand settled on Teddy's small back and started rubbing soothingly circles as he said. "Your father had something called the lycanthropy. It means that your father was a werewolf…"

"A werewolf?" Teddy exclaimed, paling a little. The small lower lips were trembling and Severus slowly said.

"Hush, he was a nice werewolf. Forget what you have heard of werewolves. Your father wasn't anything like that. He got bitten when he was a small child and he couldn't help it. Some bad werewolf had bitten him. That werewolf was a bad man and he harmed your father, making him ill every month. He transformed into a wolf every month after that…"

"But am I a werewolf then as well?" Severus frowned in thought at the question. Teddy was staring at him, lower lips trembling more and more and then the boy hid his gaze by ducking his head.

Slowly and carefully Severus lifted Teddy's chin so the boy was forced to meet his gaze. "You are not a werewolf, Teddy, through you could have easily have been. Your mother was a metamorphmagus and that means that like you, she could change her appearance at will. It seemed that those genes are stronger then the werewolf ones. You have some characteristic of a werewolf but you aren't one. The eye colour is very distinctive for a werewolf, but tell me, have you ever managed to make your eyes change colour?"

Teddy shook his head, unable to say anything.

"You are the son of a werewolf, Ted, but you are also much more. Your father was only a wolf for three times a month and he was always careful to make sure he never harmed anybody during those nights or that he took Wolf's Bane to make sure that the wolf was under control…."

Severus could feel his anger clouding his judgement. He still couldn't forget or forgive Lupin for what he had done when Severus was a teenager but Teddy couldn't help it. He looked down in the golden eyes and continued. "Your father was kind, calm, intelligent, gentle and very good natured. He forgave almost everybody, even me when I was the one who was to blame that he had to stop being a professor because I told everybody he was a werewolf. Werewolves were not accepted by our society, they still aren't. I was angry with your father for getting away with something he shouldn't have…"

"I am sure you didn't mean it and that you were sorry…" Teddy cuddled in closer, yawning around the sentence. At the time Severus hadn't been sorry but when he had heard that Lupin had died in the battle, he realized he didn't like to think of his one time enemy as dead. Especially when he had heard that Lupin had a small child, another child like Harry but this was different.

This child had been well taken care off, having a good childhood.

"I am sorry. I ruined your father's change for a good and decent job while I had no doubt that he would have quite his job because he knew he could have endangered the students. Yet he never held it against me. I believe that had circumstances been different he and I could have been friends. I am sorry that we never gotten that opportunity. He was an intelligent man, like I said before, but I was angry at him for being a part of a friend group that bullied me when I was in school. Perhaps if things had been different and Lupin had belonged somewhere, instead of being an outcast, he would have stood up for me and I would have liked him more. But those things are complicated…."

"But you like my father now then? Or have you forgiven him?"

"I have made my peace…" It was the only thing Severus could say as he glanced down into the golden eyes of the half werewolf fastened against his chest. It was the truth. Severus had made his peace, healing beginning finally after he had spoken to Harry about it. If only he could offer the same to Harry.

Teddy was shaking and then asked. "Tell me about my mum…"

"I never knew her that well, Teddy. I met her when I joined the Order for the second time. She was nice, outgoing and very clumsy. You could be assured that something went wrong whenever she was around. She was a good and strong witch and she died too soon but she was very happy with your father."

This he had only learned from tales of course but the rumours had been enough. He had sneered at the news when he had learned it but it made sense and a strange longing had taken place inside of him, to have somebody of his own to hold and to love. For years he had comforted himself with the fact that he wasn't the only one alone but Lupin as well. When the news had reached him, he had been enraged. Why could a werewolf find love but not him?

It seemed that he had been wrong when he saw the list of the people who had died at the Final Battle. Lupin was on the very top with his wife and for a moment Severus felt regret before shame overcame him. He had been wrong for thinking these thoughts about Lupin and now here he was, sitting in Harry's sitting room with Lupin's boy on his lap, could things be any stranger.

It seemed they could as Severus was startled out of thoughts by the deep breathing of Teddy and he glanced down at the small sleeping child. There were tear marks on the child's face and Severus silently wiped them away. One small first was clenched into his robe and Severus rose, intend on getting Teddy back to bed.

The dozing child woke, eyes flinging open as he cried out. "No, don't! I don't want to see the wolves again, please let me stay…"

It took barely a moment for Severus' arms to close around the trembling child and Teddy relaxed in a moment. Teddy sank back against Severus' chest wearily, closing his eyes as hands wiped his tears away.

The boy's obvious fear of wolves was sad, especially with his legacy but Severus wouldn't leave the child to suffer a nightmare on his own. He spoke words under his breaths, words to comfort and as Teddy relaxed in his arms, a delicious warm trust weight, Severus' eyes fell shut as well.

Hp

The sight that greeted Harry when he returned made him smile. Severus was sitting on the couch, fast asleep; Teddy crawled protectively against his chest. Silently Harry closed the door, slowly walking towards the couch. He lifted Teddy, waking Severus.

"It is me. I am taking him to bed." He answered to the black eyes that met his own, to the eyebrow that rose when he pried Teddy away from the safety of Severus' arms. He shifted the sleeping child on his arm and smiled down at Severus.

"I won't be long." He said as a slender hand waved him off. He walked into Teddy's bedroom, placing the small child in the bed and placing his teddy in the crook of his arm. His hand pushed Teddy's green hair back from his eyes and he leaned down to kiss the soft cheek.

"Goodnight, Ted."

He brushed back Teddy's hair again as it faded to his mother's favourite pink colour before he slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Severus was still sitting on the couch, rubbing his eyes and Harry carefully dropped down in the broad lap of his lover, enjoying the rare moment that Severus was not up to his usual sharpness.

A large hand came to rest upon the small of his back and Harry shifted so his feet were lying in Severus' lap and he was lying on the couch. The hands tugged his shoes away and settled on his feet, massaging gently. "I was the one to get a massage, remember."

"Yeah, you will, when I can coax my feet to stop hurting." Harry brought an arm over his face for a moment before he glanced up. "Did Teddy have a nightmare?"

"Yes, he had been dreaming about wolves. He asked me to tell him about his father….I complied…"

"You told him about Remus?" Harry glanced up, sitting upright immediately.

"Yes, I did. I told him about Lupin…" Severus' voice was cautioned and he had gone still, like somebody waiting to be hexed or hit. Harry relaxed back into the couch and answered.

"Thank you, Severus, now how about that massage?"

Hp

Severus woke up to the sound of a door opening and small feet etching their way towards the bed. He cracked open his eyes, pushing Harry a bit and then lifted the blankets for Teddy. "Well come on then, it is cold in here."

With an exiting jump, Teddy was in the bed, cuddling against his chest. Harry shifted, groaning as he blinked green eyes open. "What time is it?"

"It is time to get up, obviously." Severus answered, making no move to get out of bed. His hands toyed with Teddy's hair, then Harry's and his brat smiled at him. Teddy glanced up at Severus and then asked. "Will you be around next time?"

Severus was instantly awake as he sputtered, glancing from the shy looking child to his godfather. "What?"

"Are you going to be here next time? I like you…."

"Don't look at me like that, Severus, just answer the question." Harry's voice was firm and Severus knew he couldn't expect any help from his brat.

"Of course I will be, Ted. At least if your godfather doesn't throw me out." He finally huffed, through without the usual annoyance.

"Depends on how you behave." Harry had to cheek to inform him, smiling at him and then Severus lay back down, pretending to be annoyed but when two pairs of hands began to tickle him, he couldn't deny that it had been one of the most fun experiences waking up.

**That was it for now. About two more chapters. What will happen to Severus when he and Harry go out to Diagon Alley to get some supplies and how bad is Severus' reputation really? How will the wizarding world react to seeing their hero with a former death eater? Review of course and send some ideas. **


	23. Out shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be one of the last chapters. There will not be a sequel. I do hope that you will all grow to adore the new story Coping With Hope just as much as you have adored this one. Anyway let's begin. Warning Dumbledore bashing, sorry couldn't help myself. **

"How come a third year doesn't even know how to dispel a Dementor? It is not that they are so hard." Harry muttered softly to himself as his quill scratched over the paper, marking out the sentence in the third year essays he had assigned this week.

He dipped his quill in the ink and picked up the textbook. He flipped through it until he found the chapter with the Dementors on it. A picture of a large hooded and caped individual could be seen. Harry frowned as he read the chapter, the description was correct but it would still be strange for a third year not to know what a Dementor was.

Until four years ago those vile creatures had guarded the Wizarding Prison of Azkaban. They sucked the happiness out of you and would make one remember their worst memory. Harry shuddered when he remembered the first time he had ever met one on the Hogwarts train.

He shook his head firmly and then went back to his essays; he really hoped that the other essays weren't nearly as bad as these. He wondered, didn't he teach his class anything? All of his third years were supposed to tell a Dementor apart from another dark cloaked individual.

He had never had so many problems with the DADA classes, even with all the different teachers; he had always managed to pass his exams. Perhaps it was because of the war. It could have been that it put everybody on guard and now there had been peace for nearly 5 years, it was harder for the students to think of that these things could happen.

Harry glanced up when his floo flared. The normally yellow red flames flared green but instead of a head or a body to appear, a voice issued. "Harry, would you mind coming to my office?"

Harry sighed as he glanced at his watch. His classes always ended early on Friday's and he used the time to catch up on his grading, sometimes at night he was too tired to do such a thing and he longed for nothing more than to cuddle in the evenings with Severus, or watching the older man brew his potions.

Ever since the weekend Teddy had slept over, Harry had noticed a change come over Severus. The older wizard seemed resigned in his role in their relationship and Harry had noticed that something had softened in the older wizard's demeanour. He couldn't put his finger on it what it was but it seemed to strengthen Severus that somebody didn't care about his past.

It had made Harry smile. Severus had even been humming, very softly under his breath and he would always say, when confronted with this, that was not the case but Harry had heard him. He hadn't been able to place the song but it had made him smile and he had been humming the same tune underneath his breath as well.

He rose from his seat, shaking himself from his thoughts about Severus. If somebody had told him a year ago that he could be this happy, yes that was the correct word, with the Potions Master he would have floo'd St Mungo's. He sighed, he had never been one to think about the future, but carefully, very carefully he was beginning to consider that maybe a future with the sarcastic git of the dungeons wouldn't be so bad.

Hp

He knocked upon the Headmistress' door, entering when she called out for him to enter. Professor McGonagall smiled at him and offered him a seat. Professor Dumbledore gave a yawn and rattled his tin of Lemon Drops, like he wanted nothing more then to reach out of his portrait and offer Harry a sweet.

"Harry, my dear boy, how are you doing?"

"I am doing well, sir and you yourself? How are you enjoying travelling through the portraits?" Harry shared a smile with Professor McGonagall, who sat with her back to Professor Dumbledore so he couldn't see his successor rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I found an excellent painting of a lemon tree down near the kitchen. If only I knew how to make Sherbet Lemons, I could make them myself." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and he was beaming, Harry hid a snort behind a cough.

"Would you care for some tea, Harry?" Professor McGonagall picked up her wand, she looked at Harry expectantly and Harry sighed, asking.

"Well, if you would mind me asking how long will this take? I have a lot of papers to grade and…."

"I will wait until Severus gets here and then I shall explain your assignment but if you do not have the time, I am sure that Severus is capable of doing it alone." Harry frowned at her but his interest was peaked. Truly, despite the workload and probably knowing that he would regret it later, anything was better then marking essays and he asked.

"What do you require Severus and I to do?"

Minerva McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him as her lip curled in amusement. Harry met her gaze, she looked remarkably like a cat that had just discovered the way to open the fridge and had managed to open a pot of cream. "I shall share it when Severus is here. I am sure he will be here shortly."

"How is Severus doing? He still refuses to answer me unless he likes the question."

"And since you only ask him inappropriate questions, it isn't likely that he will answer you anytime soon, Albus. Only last time did you ask him how one managed to divert his time between classes, detentions, marking, Quidditch games, Head of House duty, patrolling, brewing and Harry while still managing to look rested. It was not a very proper question, especially coming from you."

"Oh, I can have some fun. I am a portrait after all…."

"I believe it is the question that you asked him the last when you were still alive is what causes him to have trouble with you, Professor. Severus still hasn't forgiven you for asking him to kill you or himself for that matter. I doubt that _you _of all people can ask him inappropriate questions when the last question you asked barely boarded on the level of sane," Harry remarked coolly.

The two sets of eyes, one striking blue and the other grey swivelled around to meet him. Harry merely raised an eyebrow and watched as the old wizard in the painting stuttering with a responds. "But I though it had been settled. Severus knows that I do not hold him accountable for what I have asked him to do."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Professor. People don't take kindly to learning that everything they have had to do, such as killing somebody or dying wasn't their own choice. Severus' reputation was destroyed and while he may not care less about how the Wizarding world views him, it certainly slimmed his changes of ever finding another job or for example being able to research or tie potions he invented to his name because everybody will always see him as the Death Eater who murdered Dumbledore. Like I am always viewed, no matter what I do, as the man who defeated Voldemort. They may know that you asked him to do it but they always think that he has done it himself and not on your orders…."

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Harry…" The portrait sounded sad now and Harry took a deep breath to keep his anger under control. He had had years to work through the anger and the resentment but it still easily came back to him.

"That was one flaw in the plan you didn't foresee then! You pretend that you saw everything that had happened in those grand plans of yours. The end justify the means, well no it doesn't! What if I had been killed before or simply had died because of an accident, or gotten underneath a car and died that way, what would have happened then? Or what if Severus had been found out as a spy? Did you ever think of that? Did you ever think of the things that happened or how the people you manipulated thought about certain things? If either of us hadn't been so strong then we could have broken a long time ago, actually who says we aren't broken enough already. You may have managed to make us win the war but at what price, somebody died and if Severus hadn't survived that snake's bite then he would have died as well…don't you even dare to ask anything of him! You haven't got the right!"

Harry realized he was breathing heavily and still, everything he had wanted to say wasn't out yet. Professor McGonagall was regarding him with a sad but approving look and the portrait of Dumbledore was sitting quietly in his chair, his tin of Sherbet Lemons beside him, trying not to make a sound. The blue eyes were no longer twinkling but washed with tears, Harry got a funny feeling in his stomach.

"Don't you dare cry because you are hurt at the words I spoke to you? You deserve them, every last one of them. You don't realize what we have suffered. You don't realize how hard it is to realize that everything you thought that you did was in fact a carefully applied plan. I thought that you liked me, loved me even only to learn that you coldly sacrificed me because it had to happen. You knew I would do it, because you made me so. If I had been broken by the Dursleys you wouldn't have a leg to stand on. Why don't you cry for that? For the tears of a small boy in a cupboard hardly larger then himself who wished somebody to whisk him away? I would even have gone with Voldemort. Or cry for Severus who can't get a job even through he is a brilliant potion maker because of something you asked him to do? How he suffered every day when he had to return to Voldemort's side? I am sure once it held some appeal to him but he turned away from that and you bound him to a dead woman, keeping him pinned in the past instead of allowing him to move on and perhaps find somebody else to love for he desperately deserved it? Or why…"

"Harry?"

"What?!" He snapped out.

He turned to his employer to see one eyebrow raised in a stern reminder of just where he was and she said, casting one look at the sad portrait behind her. "He is a portrait, Harry. He is not the real Albus Dumbledore. He may have the memories and surely the manners of Albus Dumbledore but he is not Albus Dumbledore. He is just an animated object, do try to remember that?"

"But isn't the magic that makes portraits come to life a bit more complicated then that?" Harry was confused.

Professor McGonagall sighed and then answered. "Yes, Harry. But it will be like I animated this cup so it can speak. You may get an intelligent response out of it but at the end of the day it is still a cup, unable to think and unable to do anything except the magic's bidding. It is the same with the portraits, they may be able to think on their own and make decisions but they are not the real persons, they are animated objects."

"Ah, I am sorry then…I didn't mean…" Harry realized he was stammering and he closed his mouth with a snap. Professor Dumbledore was trying to melt into the background of the portrait but the vibrate robes he had been painted it, didn't really help him to blend in. Harry felt stupid and a little bit reckless. It was obvious he had hurt the portrait but it was hard not to think of the portrait as Dumbledore.

The knock on the door was the most welcoming sound Harry had heard and even before Professor McGonagall had said something Severus had entered, closing the door quietly behind him. The dark eyes narrowed and Severus' gaze travelled from between Harry's slouched form to that of the Headmistress to the very sedate portrait who gave him a mild wave while not trying to shake his Sherbet Lemons tin.

"You summoned me, Headmistress?" he finally asked.

"Ah, yes, Severus, please have a seat."

"Whatever it has to do with Potter, I didn't do it." Harry shot him a wry grin at that and Severus rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, really the brat was getting to him.

"This isn't about you doing anything. What have you done to Harry then, Severus? Oh never mind. I have a special task for the both of you. Madam Pomfrey is short on healing supplies and I am sending the both of you to Diagon Alley to get some…"

"Why can't she go?" Severus asked, a dark eyebrow rose.

"Because, Severus, she is busy and you are the only two teachers with a free afternoon." She bristled at him.

"A free afternoon to brew!"

"A free afternoon to do my marking!"

"Nevertheless you will both go and that is an order!"

And no matter how much the two teachers argued, growled, pleaded and even whined, both were secretly pleased to spend some time away from Hogwarts with each other.

Hp

Harry stumbled out of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron, the small dark pub that led from Muggle London to the magic shops of Diagon Alley. "Ah, Mr Potter, can I get you anything to drink….oh dear…." Tom, the old landlord of the Leaky Cauldron greeted Harry with a smile on his face that turned to an amusing expression of fright that had Harry turning, even when he knew damn well who was in the floo behind him.

Severus gracefully stepped out of the floo; his expression set into the permanent scowl that Harry knew meant Severus was on his guard. He turned back to Tom just as the small bald wizard had managed to pull himself together. "Professor Snape, how are you, good sir?"

"I am hardly a good sir, Tom and I think you know it. Now, Harry, shall we go and see about that shopping?" Severus drew his cloak around him and Harry nodded, smiling slightly at his lover.

He knew that Severs hated public occasions and he probably thought that shopping fell under that category as well. Yet the thought of being away from Hogwarts with his lover, without pressure of students or other people that could possibly harm them.

Perhaps Severus would relax a little. Perhaps Harry could show Severus that things had changed, that they weren't the same anymore.

They proceeded into the small courtyard at the back. The stone wall in front of them was the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry lifted his wand, sighing before he lowered it again and turned to Severus. The dark eyes were narrowed and the angular face was cocked to the side as Severus regarded him.

"Just one last thing…" Harry said with a grin as he pulled Severus' head down, hands tangled in the long dark hair and he opened his mouth to meet the thin lips which gasped in surprise. His tongue darted out to sneak inside Severus' mouth. The strong arms of his lover snuck around his waist, pulling him against the lean body before Harry pulled away, a little breathless.

"Now that that is done, are we ready to shop?"

He heard a snort behind him as he turned back to the wall. "As long as you don't snog me in public, then yes, we are ready."

Harry merely allowed himself a roll of the eyes as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose. He ran a hand over his hair, trying to make it lay flat a little more before smoothed out his robes and then tapped the bricks to open up the pass way.

He felt Severus move behind him, coming to stand beside him as they waited for the bricks to move away. It didn't take long for Diagon Alley to be revealed. On a Friday afternoon there were some wizards and witches moving about. The shops were all open and Harry's gaze was drawn to the Quidditch shop a little bit further ahead.

"Shall we stand here gaping or shall we get this business and get this over with? We might be able to get dinner at the Leaky Cauldron if you wish?" Harry turned back to Severus in surprise. The older wizard was patiently looking at him, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"I would like that, Severus." Harry smiled at him, trying to hide his surprise.

"Very well, now let's get the old woman's supplies." Severus began to walk, his pace quick and Harry struggling to keep up with him.

"You know what, I will provide the desert for the dinner, and how does that sound?" He paused in his steps to await Severus' answer. The older wizard merely gave him a curt nod. The witches and wizards around them were chatting softly to themselves but Harry was too occupied with Severus to notice some hostile stares as they passed.

Hp

Severus fought the urge to trample through the crowd to get the shopping done. He hated this, usually if he had to go to Diagon Alley he apparated to the shop and then went inside, trying to make as less of a fuss as possible.

Harry was smiling, apparently enjoying it too much. Diagon Alley wasn't too crowded but still too crowded for Severus' taste. There was something in the air, a subtle change in the atmosphere he didn't like.

He had seen the papers where stories of Potter's and his infatuation were run daily. Things had been drugged up from his past, his trial and even his Death Eater days. The letters had ceased but Severus was glad he didn't have so many dealings with the other wizarding population because they always thought that everything the Saviour of the Wizarding World did, it was their business as well.

"Filthy Death Eater."

Severus turned, a snarl on his lips but nobody stared at him and all the witches and wizards walked past him, were chatting to themselves or each other. Harry had turned back to him; obviously his brat hadn't noticed anything.

Severus shook his head; it wouldn't do to get worked up about something like that. Harry was glancing at him, the green eyes narrowed and he approached Severus, asking, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I thought I heard something that is all." Severus could see how the DADA professor was on his guard, his eyes darting back and forth around Diagon Alley. Severus forced himself to relax and reached out with one hand, saying, "Everything is well. Now shall we get the shopping done?"

He turned, to see a mother usher two small children out his way, glaring at him as if he had threatened to harm them. "Don't come near them! Just because you are with _him_ doesn't excuse your behaviour in the past!"

Severus felt Harry bump in behind him as her words registered in his mind. His trademark sneer was already on his lips and the child that clung to her mother, a girl of perhaps barely four gave a startling cry.

"My my, Severus, my old friend, scaring small children now are we?" The cold sneering voice behind him had not only Severus stiffen but Harry as well. His brat's hand was trembling where it was resting along side his own and Severus could feel the hard wood of Harry's wand press against his arm.

He turned, greeting the tall blond, pale, coolly grey eyed man with a sneer worthy of legends. "Ah, Lucius, free from the house at last I see."

Lucius Malfoy nodded in responds, his eyes shifting to Harry's and Severus' eyes followed. Harry's face was blank, but his eyes were blazing and his hand was steady on his wand. "Mr Potter, what a…pleasure to see you again…."

"You look good, Mr Malfoy. It must be nice to be out of the house again." Harry's voice was cold but devoid of anger and the grey eyes of Lucius hardened as he was reminded of the house arrest he had been on for three years. He had been released last year but while his fortune had been taken, he had to make ends meet by working and the money he had stored away to vaults across Europe.

"Yes, it is always nice to enjoy a nice stroll through the neighbourhood." Lucius recovered quickly but Severus could detect the hard undertone in the older man's voice. Lucius was caressing the snake's head of his cane, his hand on his wand. Lucius sneered at Harry, an unpleasant smile curling his lips. "But it seems that we are not all so fortunate to enjoy the unique _consequences _that being associated with Mr Potter bring."

"Yes, we aren't all able to slither our way out of Azkaban." Harry's demeanour was cool and Severus felt like cheering his young lover.

"No, but then it would be you, right Mr Potter, who has such an unusual way with snakes to tame an old one." Severus flinched. Any remainder of a snake brought his memories back to Nagini and the terrible bite.

"Well, I didn't have that much practice actually. I believe it was _you _who was closely affiliated with a certain snake." Harry spat out. Severus could see the tighting in Lucius' handsome face.

"Yes, but we are all drawn to power, aren't we, Severus?" Lucius stepped closer, forcing Harry to take a step back. Severus could feel the hot breath of the older man on his face but he didn't give an inch.

"It wasn't I that was cowering at the Dark Lord's feet whenever he summoned me, Lucius. I was never drawn to power." He snapped.

"No, you were drawn for love, how pitiful." Lucius sneered back at him, grey eyes searching his face. His eyes flickered to Harry, who pretended not to hear their conversation but the tense body languish told him Harry was hearing every word. "Do tell me, old friend; is it love this time or lust?"

"That would be for us to know and for you to find out. Besides, as my _old friend _you should know that my private life is my private business. But don't we all turn to love in the end. Now excuse us, but we have got somewhere far more important to be. Good day, Lucius." Severus could see how Lucius coloured at his words.

He had heard the stories of the Final Battle, instead of fighting Lucius and Narcissa spent their time searching for their son. The older wizard stepped back and then nodded curtly. "I will leave you then and I am sure that I will see you at the Ministry Ball. They wish to give out Orders of Merlin."

Harry joined Severus at his side, giving a nod. "Of course. I am sure it will be extremely pleasant to see how Draco is doing."

Severus knew that out of the Malfoy family Draco had been hit the hardest. The youngest and only Malfoy heir had been torn apart by the trial and the guilt of the task he had been given. Finally Draco had given in and had consented with giving all of the Malfoy funds away to aid those who had suffered because of the war.

Lucius' lip merely curled before he walked away, anger radiating off of him. "Well, that was extremely pleasant." Harry winced.

"Lucius won't dare to lift a finger against you, let alone a wand. He has just been released from his house arrest." Severus turned, frowning when they encountered several people who stared at him and who had apparently been a whole time.

Normally the Potions Master would have stormed right through them but one man, his wand in hand approached as he hissed. "Seeing old friends again, huh, Death Eater?"

"Yeah, we have a little Death Eater gathering in the middle of Diagon Alley. I knew his magic was strong, he made Albus Dumbledore always trust him with the same spell that made Potter join them." A big buffy woman came to stand beside the man, blocking Severus and Harry's passage.

Harry glanced around. The way the people moved and stared spoke of hatred and anger. They closed in around them, their wands drawn. Harry was sure that if it came to a fight, he and Severus would have no trouble but it was better to settle this with words then with hexes.

"Do you really think that he can put me under a spell? I killed Voldemort so do you really think that he has got that power?" He saw the way people flinched at that and then the man said.

"Yeah, there is something dodgy about that too, Potter. You were a child at the time so why Dumbledore didn't do it if he was so powerful?" The man spat at him, glancing at Severus. "Know what I think? It is time to show that Death Eater that he isn't welcome here."

Harry took a step back, his hand on Severus' arm. Two more people had joined the man and the woman and they all raised their wands.

"Oi, what is going on? Leave them alone. Can't somebody even shop in peace at Diagon Alley?" Ron's voice was a welcoming sound as George smirked at Harry, his expression hardening when it landed on Severus but then he flickered his wand at the four people standing in front of Severus and Harry, blocking their process.

"I suggest you get moving. This man here defeated Voldemort and the other killed Dumbledore. That means they are powerful, in case you don't know what it means, it means really really strong and they can easily defeat you. I suggest that you pick a fight with somebody else."

"That guy is a Death Eater and he should be in Azkaban, if it means that I have to get wounded for him to get there, then fine." The man spat.

George frowned, moving his hair away with his hand to reveal his hole where his ear used to be. "See this, that Death Eater of yours did that. From the back of a broomstick, now he missed, wasn't meant for me. Guess what would have happened if he had hit his target when one of his misses can do such damage."

The man paled and the woman's face tightened before she spat in Severus' face growling, "Next time I see you, you won't be so lucky."

She then walked away, after a moment the man followed, still staring at Severus. George turned back to Harry and Severus and said, "Come one, you need a break. The shop is close by. We will ask Clarice to get us what you guys need. I fear at the moment it isn't very safe. Those people have been causing problems for a while now. They come from Nocturne Alley."

Severus was wiping his face off with his handkerchief. Harry noticed how tense the older wizard was, Severus was seething with rage. His hand continued to lie on the older wizard's arm as they followed George inside the WWW shop.

The joke shop was filled with various products but Harry ignored them as he followed George to the back. Ron was already waiting for them in a small kitchen with a tea. "Hey, Harry, can't seem to go anywhere without getting into trouble, right?"

George closed the door as Harry sat down. Severus was leaning against the fridge, his arms crossed over his chest and his face blank. "You alright there, Professor?"

Severus startled when George spoke to him. "Yes, thank you Mr Weasley." He gave a curt nod.

"We saw what happened through the window. First Lucius and now this. We need to call the Ministry to get those people sorted out. Just because they live in Nocturne Alley, they think they own Diagon Alley too. They are scaring the customers away." Harry took a sip of his tea, taking the note out of his pocket.

"Here, this is what we need. We should get back soon. Can we use your floo?"

"Anytime, mate." Ron glanced at Professor Snape, who hadn't touched his tea and asked. "Will you be going to the Ministry Ball, Professor?"

Severus' dark eyes fixed on Ron and then the Potions Master gave a nod, relaxing slightly. "Yes, I will be going. I have received an invitation, as I think all survivors of the war who played a part in the Final Battle have been invited."

"Yeah, Mom mentioned something about it. Finally the Orders of Merlin will be given out. Sure took them long enough." Ron placed his empty mug in the sink, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry sighed and silence fell over the companions. Severus' low voice startled everybody when the older wizard spoke. "Thank you for interfering Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley. I am not sure what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

"Oh, no problem, Professor. Perhaps you can return the favour by sometimes shining your expertise on some of our products. We have been trying to work on a new line of products with potions but we are having some unfortunate side affects with it." George wore a delightful grin and Harry noticed that Severus was on guard. The dark eyes shifted to him and he pretended to be suddenly very interested in his tea mug.

"Send them along, Mr Weasley and I will see what I can do. You certainly have a good stock of potions here."

"Yep, my pride and joy. Ah here comes Clarice with your shopping. You probably should get back, wouldn't want a fanatic McGonagall standing here. Go on, shoo, shoo." George gestured to the floo and Harry drained his tea mug.

Severus was the first to use the floo and Harry turned back to George, Ron had already disappeared back into the shop. "Thanks, George, I mean it."

"No problem, Harry. You look happy, as strange as that sounds. Besides for all the times you saved my arse, I can return the favour once in a while. Stop by the shop for some more products; I fear you are running out."

Harry merely shook his head, laughing before he stepped into the floo. "Professor McGonagall's office."

George's smile was the last thing he saw.

Hp

Severus had already told them what had happened by the time Harry stumbled out of the floo and despite their protests, the older wizard snarled. "Next time you have such an amazing idea, Minerva, feel free to exclude me from it. Now, come Potter, I am in desperate need of a shower."

"I am sure that can be without Harry, Severus." Professor McGonagall remarked but the Potions Master short her a glare, making Poppy Pomfrey snicker.

"Yes, it could be, but I don't want it to be without him. Now come, Potter!"

Harry could only give a helpless grin and spared a thought for his markings. He had to run to keep up with Severus who was already out of the door and halfway towards the entrance of the rotating stairs.

He called out a quick goodbye before swinging the door shut behind him, his steps light as he struggled to keep up with the steps of his lover, and he was quite breathless when they finally reached Severus' private chambers.

"Harry, I have something to ask you." Severus' voice sounded oddly final and Harry froze.

"Yes, Severus?" He turned to the older wizard.

"Will you go with me to the ball?" The question may not have been what Harry had anticipated but as he stepped closer and kiss Severus and then undid the buttons of his shirt, he knew Severus had already deduced the answer.

"A simple yes would have done as well, Potter." Severus merely drawled before they proceeded to the shower to wash the events of today away.

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter is the Ball, send some ideas for what do you want to happen. Who should get an Order of Merlin? Review of course. **

**Now, I order you all to go and review Coping With Hope. Shoo, go one, review. **


	24. Orders of Merlin I

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So this will be the last two chapters of this story. I do hope that you will all check out and review Coping with Hope. I have decided to split the chapter into two because I will be able to post all things in it that I want. Let's begin. **

"Mr. Potter, over here." Cameras flashed as Harry blinked strongly in the lights. For a moment his vision swamped with the colors that flashed in front of his eyes and he prayed that it wouldn't be a migraine attack. He tried to smile until he heard a voice close by that made the blood in his veins curl with anger and hatred.

"The elusive Mr. Potter shows up for the Wizarding Press. So, my dear boy, how do you stand on things in the world after teaching at Hogwarts for a year? Do you wish to return to the auror program yet or perhaps become a Quidditch player? Do tell us, we are dying to know."

The blond woman who wore her hair in curls smiled at him, sucking at the end of her quill before placing it on the parchment she was holding, smiling sweetly at him. Rita Skeeter, the star writer of the Daily Prophet and Harry promptly felt ill.

She was wearing a beautiful light blue robe as she waited for the entrance together with the photographers to take pictures of those that entered the Ministry's Banquet. It reminded Harry of some sort of movie premier and he wondered what had happened to the Ministry to make the arrival of guests such a spectacle.

Her eyes were cold behind her glasses and Harry took a deep breath. He knew he couldn't simply walk away. She would only write lies then and as he held his wand tightly in the pocket of his black robe, he said, "I still adore being at Hogwarts and I will certainly be going back there next year."

"And this has nothing to do with your position of a certain Slytherin? I might have to update my book then for I forgot to add that chapter: the relationship with Harry Potter. I was always told that there was nothing but loathing between you and Professor Snape. Or is it lust perhaps? I mean dark and forbidden things or simply bad boys can be a high turn on though I would think you would have to look past the physical appearance and his past, truth be told, you would have to overlook a lot of things to be able to stand looking at that man."

Harry growled low in his throat but it went unheard because of the people that walked past them and who were chatting softly to themselves. "Will it feature the same lies as the rest of the biography or the same lies as the one you wrote about me?"

She colored and then hissed, "It seems that our favorite Death Eater has rubbed off on you more and more. I do wonder if he will get his Order of Merlin tonight…"

"So that you can write it in your book as well?" Harry shot back.

"Of course my dear, the book certainly increased in popularity since you appeared in the paper with that delightful photograph. _Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel _and _Harry Potter: Hero or Hell boy_ have never seen better days."

"Funny that I never saw one percent from that book on my Gringrots account! One might think that if you wrote about me then you should do me the favor of sending me any money for it." Severus' voice behind Harry was incredible soft and very dangerous.

Harry relaxed in the warmth of the hand that lay on the small of his back. It seemed to seep right through his clothes and into his skin as he relaxed and resisted the urge to lay his head against Severus' shoulder.

Rita seemed ready to explode but she managed to hide it with a big smile. "Ah, of course, our resident Death Eater bat of the dungeon. How does it feel to be sharing your home, Professor?"

"The same way, I suppose, it would feel to be spying on somebody with little beetle eyes." Severus' dark eyes were glistering and Rita colored a nasty color. "It just feels too good and so addicting you do it time and time again, thus getting used to it and not knowing what to do when it falls away, right, Ms. Skeeter?"

Her quill was quickly scratching over the parchment and Harry didn't even have to know what she was writing. He slowly wound his arm around Severus' firm waist and he felt the older wizard startle and glance around, his dark eyes narrowed as they focused upon Harry who merely smiled sweetly at the camera.

"We should really be getting inside…." He began to say.

"Why don't you send me an owl from your lawyer, the same one you applied to after the Final Battle when you managed to slither your way out of Azkaban?"

Severus' eyes darkened and he growled low in his throat as he bit out. "And here I wonder what you have been doing during the Dark Lord's reign except for writing lies about respected members of the community."

"Oh, never worry about that, will you? You will never be a respected member of the community even if you married a decent girl, sired a bunch of children and served your time in Azkaban."

Rage flared in his eyes for a moment at the insult at himself as Harry tried to get his magic under control. Severus send him a warning glance but Harry wasn't intend on revenge. It had hurt for people to question his sanity, especially about matters that were dear to his heart.

"Why should I marry some poor girl when I can have Potter as my husband?" The hand on Harry's back tightened in the fabric of his dark dress robes. Severus had raised a dark eyebrow and was dressed in midnight blue robes.

Rita recovered quickly, her cold smile vanishing as she simply stared at Severus before spitting out. "And what makes you so sure that Potter will want to marry you?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? If Potter doesn't want to marry me, that is fine. I am content where we are right now." Severus turned to Harry who stuttered in responds. He could see the angry fire in the dark eyes that held his own and the anxiety behind the specs Rita wore as he thought about it.

Would it be so bad to have forever with Severus? Would he want it? He had tasted what it was like to be loved by Severus, even when he was unsure of what the future would bring for him but he was willing to find out. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that he was quickly becoming addicted to his Potions Master and he was beginning to suspect that he didn't want to share Severus with anybody else, ever again.

"I suppose we could always settle for marriage if we manage to survive the summer but why change a winning game?" He muttered with a smile.

He knew that if he ever married Severus it wouldn't change the wizard's reputation at all. Severus would still be shunned so perhaps he would need to think about it. He merely smiled sweetly at Rita who was stuttering as she gapped at him.

"It seems unlike most of the recent years you have managed to find yourself an exclusive story, Ms. Skeeter. We will see you around." Severus slowly steered Harry towards the entrance, ignoring the other cameras and people who called out to their hero.

They managed to make their way from the wizards and witches waiting to be entered and Harry searched his pockets for the invitation. Severus had his in hand already. They joined the queue, giving Harry some much needed time to think.

In barely 15 minutes he would expect to smile, greet people, act politely and make small talk and if he hadn't been mistaken, he had just been proposed to. He glanced at the taller wizard beside him. Severus was eying him and then he blurted out. "Did you mean that?"

"Meant what?" Severus glanced down, his attention focused solemnly on Harry.

"About us being married? I mean, would you want it?"

Severus frowned as they moved forward before he said, his lips quickening with amusement. "I would want it, eventually I suppose, yes. I could say I would marry you for the benefits to my reputation but I would be kidding myself and besides, I am not an optimistic person. No, I think, if I ever marry it would have to be for love."

Harry was shaking, staring at Severus as his partner glanced over the heads of the people before them as he asked. "Does the idea repulse you so that you don't know if you have to scream or simply hex me?"

Harry shook his head, a slow smile stealing over his face. "Be repulse, are you mad? I would love it, actually."

"Good, then I can be assured that when I do ask you, you will not run away screaming." Severus moved forward in the queue as more people were walking inside.

"Then you didn't ask me, just back then?" For some reason Harry was a bit disappointed. Severus turned, eyebrows raised as he said, his voice deep.

"You thought it was? You must never have been proposed to; one normally has a ring when one proposes."

"You don't have a ring?"

"Not on me, at the moment no. I am afraid I left it at home for this evening. You know how I always carry it around on my person."

Severus snapped, causing Harry to chuckle softly. They walked forward another step. "Would you have said yes then, if it had been a proposal? Even without a ring?"

Harry frowned, caught off guard by the question. He thought deeply. Would he say yes? Yeah, probably he would. If somebody asked him why he wouldn't know. Well he could answer it fairly decent. He loved Severus, even if he never said it to the man and he had never before begun to realize just perhaps how right this wizard was for him. And why not? He could wait another year, or two but what if he continued to feel this way? So why wait, he could very well say yes and then deal with the consequences as they came along.

"Yeah, I would have said yes." He said casually, his green eyes on Severus.

"Good, then I suppose we are engaged." The older wizard said in the same casual voice. Harry's hand caught Severus's, feeling the damp palm against his own as he squeezed and said as they stepped forward another step. Just two more people and it was their turn.

"Yeah, I suppose we are. So, what do we tell people when they ask?" Harry could feel a grin threatening to erupt on his face.

Severus glanced down at him, his lips curling.

"The truth, I suppose. I…I have a glass bottle I can transfigure into a ring for the moment if you so desire. I will get you a real one soon enough…" Harry frowned as he asked.

"But why not simply summon or transfigure something in rings?" He glanced up at Severus as the older wizard turned to him.

There was a commotion in front of him as somebody didn't show their invitation right away.

"Sometimes I forget that you don't even know the most simplest of wizarding traditions. Bond rings are very different from ordinary rings. They are infused with the other partner's magic as to ward off any other interested parties. It becomes quite clear when you were to touch such a ring. Most wizards or witches settle upon muggle rings because they are so much simpler. I, however will not. I think it is must safer for us if we do choose to wear bond rings."

"If the design is nice enough, then yeah, I would gladly wear a ring." Harry grinned.

"I am thinking perhaps green bands; they would go so lovely with your eyes." Severus growled softly. Harry's head shot around so quickly that he was sure that he had just sprained his neck as he stammered.

"Surely you must be joking? Can't we simply have a silver ring? They are much nicer than any gold or red ones." Harry grimaced as they took another step forward.

"Of course, anything to please you, my dear." The older wizard purred in his ear, growling softly as Harry felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up, among other things. He merely licked his lips at his partner, earning him a quick squeeze of his behind but before he could even address that, they had moved to the front of the queue and entered the Ministry's Banquet.

Hp

Severus sipped his glass of champagne that they had gotten pressed into their hands the moment they entered. The room was beautifully lid with candles and alight with the voice of the people that called out greetings to old friends. He stood off to the side, watching the crowd.

People were glancing at him, too well bred to voice their opinions of him but giving him a wide berth. Severus hid a smirk when he noticed that they were giving Lucius Malfoy the same space they were giving him, much to the older wizard's annoyance through Lucius was the picture of composure.

He glanced around the room again. The lavished tables were off to the side and the room was big with a raised dais in the front. He could see various important ministers standing in the crowd and walking around the room though Shacklebolt had yet to appear.

"Trust in Severus Snape to darken even the most dark of corners."

A voice drawled and Severus froze. He turned to his right to find a young man with blond hair which was tied back with a pony tail, a pointy chin, steely grey eyes and a pale complexion with dark red dress robes. Draco Malfoy sipped his champagne casually and his cool eyes drifted through the room as he said.

"Is it safe to be in close proximity to you or should I be afraid to be pressed up against the wall with you breathing over my face?"

Severus tipped his champagne back, feeling the liquid slide over his tongue before he said. "My preferences never ran for dumb blonds, Draco."

The younger wizard merely smiled and replied, tipping his head to the side. "Touché."

Severus was aware of Draco's eyes on his, so like his father but the younger man next to him wasn't anything like Lucius. Perhaps at one time Draco would have given anything to be like Lucius but not anymore. Lucius had done too much to push Draco away when he tried to pull the younger male into a world Draco wanted no part of. Sad that Severus had been unable to prevent Draco from a lack of trust, but they had both paid the price.

"You look well, Professor." That particular sentence caught Severus off guard and he glanced at the younger male, dark eyes narrowed. What was Draco playing at?

The wizard in question merely laughed lowly and softly said. "It is the truth. From all the pictures I have seen in the papers recently, you certainly look a lot better in real life then on a moving picture. Your sneer is much more impressive when not taking away by 2d and no color pictures."

Severus kept silent as Draco took another sip and his eyes wandered the room again, searching for somebody it seemed before he continued in the same casual tone. "I had assumed that you would have carefully kept hidden at Hogwarts, not wanting to gain any attention to yourself but then you do this; appear at the Ministry Ball with Harry Potter at your side. For years I have tried to get into touch with you, to see you and to talk but you don't even give me the light of day but when Harry Potter comes along….what did he do, _Professor_, wiggle his arse a little and you went running and drooling to his side? If I had known that this was all it took I would have been at your office in an instance…"

Draco's voice was filled with suppressed rage and Severus merely raised an eyebrow coolly. What did the little arrogant pure blood raised boy think he was or who he was talking to? Perhaps a small reminder was in order.

"That would have been incredibly hard, now wouldn't it be, Draco? Because since last year you have been released of your responsibilities to the Ministry. I strongly suggest you lay low for a while and then…."

"Then do what? Shag my way back to the good graces of the people by shagging their hero? You are a hypocrite, Severus Snape! Did you really think that you of all people will ever manage to get back into their good graces?"

Severus bit back a growl. Why Draco was picking this place out of all places to create a scene was beyond him? The place was crawling with aurors. One remote indication that one of the Malfoy men was making a nuisance of himself and they would be back under house arrest before they could raise their wand.

He turned to face Draco, raising one eyebrow as he drew himself up to his full impressive height. "And you clearly forget who you are talking to. Mr. Malfoy! If not for my testimony during your trial you would be rotting in a cell in Azkaban due to your involvement with Albus Dumbledore's death. Do not act high and mighty with me, boy, not when you learned some humility in the past years!"

Draco growled and then shot out. "That may be so but whatever happened to helping a fellow Slytherin?"

"You were not so keen to help me after the dust settled after the Final Battle. You even went so far as to say I was dogging your steps, keeping an unnecessary eye upon you and trying to steal your honor. It was not my words that got you at the Ministry's beck and call!"

"No, you would rather go crawling back to Hogwarts, trying to charm your way into good graces and then try to top it off by going around parading after Potter's arse!"

"Perhaps if you had been paying attention to anything other than yourself you would have seen that you are not the one shunned or being whispered at to teach the new first years that they should fear their Potions Master because he is a Death Eater and known to torture young children."

Severus swallowed thickly before he hissed. "Do you have any idea how long I worked against Voldemort, Draco? How I longed to see him fall? To be free to pursue my own life and my own future? To make a decent living for myself? How I despised myself because, yes, I had to crawl at the robes of two senile old men, one of which who was an immortal fool, to try and kill me for a wand I never possessed and one who bound me to a dead woman, unable to find happiness for two decades? Do you even know how I got out of this war, Draco?"

Mutely Draco shook his head; his anger suddenly disappearing as Severus drew closed and hissed at his former student, "With absolutely nothing, Draco. I got out worse than when I ever entered this war. My dreams shattered, my mind and body broken and I returned to the same place I lived my worst years at. I had nothing to show for anything I did, except for the people who hated me. Your parents were there when everything was too much for you but I had nobody! Nobody to welcome back my return from a meeting or to come and visit me in the Hospital Wing or St. Mungo's, except to gloat because I was too weak to even lift a tea cup. And then when I managed to find some semblance of happiness with a man and you think that you can simply come by and condemn me for it, boy, you are dreadfully mistaken!"

Severus turned away, fuming silently. He glanced around the room. Nobody had noticed anything about the row between him and Draco Malfoy. The younger male was standing next to him, twisting his hands into the fabric of his dress robes but Severus ignored him. He was suddenly so tired and he wanted nothing more than to leave it all behind. Even the elevation of asking Harry to marry him was fading away. This night was only bound to get more denigrating so why not leave it all behind now. Harry would surely understand.

"I am sorry."

"Excuse me?" Severus glared down at the younger male beside him.

"You are right. Of course you were. It was so easy to hate you when I saw you in the pictures with Potter. I didn't even think that you might actually, well you know, be happy." Draco glanced up and Severus once again saw the younger student who had been so gifted and so careful in his first three years, before Voldemort had returned and shattered Draco's future just as well as any others.

"Well…." Severus cleared his throat. He didn't even know what to say. Draco gave him a smile and said, extending his hand.

"I do apologize profoundly, Professor. Will you accept it?"

"Why should I do such a thing, Draco? I have nothing to fear from you. I can still kick your arse as easily as I did with your father back in the old days." Severus managed to hide the fact how relieved he was that Draco had not been robbed entirely of his spirit.

"Well, we Slytherins stand united against the rest of the world. It would be a very bad example of Slytherin house policy and for future students not to be proud of their house and what it has accomplished. You certainly do stir things up in your time as Head of House. Does the job get so boring?"

"Well, since Voldemort fell, the inner politics of Slytherin House certainly suffered for the worst, though Potter and I was the talk of the year. I even had to dock points a few times." Severus smoothly went on.

"Oh my, they must have crossed some very important lines then. What…uhm…was it about?" Draco glanced around the room, standing side by side to his former teacher. The younger male took a sip of his champagne and Severus smirked as he said, watching the younger male closely.

"They assumed I was a bottom and that my sexual experience was so lacking that I didn't keep Potter satisfied. Slytherins only top and nothing else." The moment the words registered, Draco spit out the champagne as he glanced at Severus before the older wizard smoothly added. "They did so in the vicinity of the Great Hall. Needless to say I couldn't let that slide."

"And what are you saying, Severus, that causes my son to make a spectacle of himself?" Lucius' voice was soft as he joined their company.

Severus merely inclined his head to his old friend's presence as he watched how Draco shut down. If he had hoped to discuss anything with his former student he was sorely mistaken for Draco wouldn't say anything in the presence of his father.

"Oh, Professor Snape's sexual preferences. He likes to top." Draco merely drawled and Severus could have groaned. He managed to compose himself by snatching a glass from a passing waitress. He took a sip and nearly sighed in relief as the fire whiskey burned down his throat.

Lucius' eyes widened and the older wizard managed to pull himself together. "And that is why you are spewing your champagne across the room, Draco? Slytherins always top, that is a given rule."

"Then why was I never told about that?"

"We had other things on our minds, such as keeping you alive in present society. Needless to say, we failed miserably." Severus answered. Lucius merely raised his glass but Severus knew the older wizard agreed sadly enough. Both of them had wanted things different when they joined the Dark Lord twenty years ago, not shunned by society but ruling a world that would be kinder to them than the current one.

"So, Severus, how is that stack of elven wine of yours? Care to make a little gamble on the outcome of the Orders of Merlin? I say Potter, Weasley and Granger will win first class of course…"

"I am not going to put on that wager of yours. That is a given fact. Perhaps the second classes?"

Lucius looked a little put out as he said. "Very well. Minerva McGonagall, you perhaps…if your young lover can put in a good word for you…."

"Fiancé, Lucius." Severus sipped his fire whiskey.

Silence greeted him and he turned his head to find both Malfoy men staring at him. Lucius recovered first. "Well congratulations, when did this happy occasion took place?"

"About an hour ago in front of Rita Skeeter. It will be front page news tomorrow."

"Oh, I will up that bet then. One bottle of my finest oak matured mead."

"Consider it mine. Second class Order of Merlin, mmm, the Weasley clan, Kinsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin and Nymhodora Tonks." Severus finished his firewiskey and he banished the glass. Draco was glancing between the two older wizards when a small boy stopped in front of them, glancing around as he cried out for his grandparent.

"Isn't that Andromeda Tonks' grandchild?" Lucius glanced at the child before he added. "Little brat must be lost. Ah, there is Narcissa. Come, Draco, you have yet to greet your mother properly. Do not forget our bet, Severus; I will come to collect you upon it later." Severus merely inclined his head, his eyes upon Teddy as the four year old glanced around, unsure of what to do as he tried to find his grandmother.

The moment Teddy glanced at Severus he launched himself at the other wizard. "Please, I am lost…."

Severus caught the small, shaking child and settled him on his hip, Teddy's face buried in his shoulder as he cried with long frightening cries. Placing one slender hand on the trembling child's back he softly said. "Hush, Ted, I will take you to Harry."

Teddy didn't respond, his face still buried. Gently rubbing circles in the obvious distraught child's back, Severus glanced around the room. Harry was across from him on the other side of the room, talking to Ron and Hermione, Severus would have to cross the room to get to him and he sighed deeply as he shifted Teddy's weight, holding the child like a shield and plastering his scowl on his face.

Hp

Perhaps it was the trick of an obvious distressed child that was on his arm but Severus managed to make his way to Harry's side without any mishap, except for glares shot at his direction and some women whispering about him looking sweet and cute.

_I am not sweet and cute. If all it took was to put a child on my arm and pose for a picture to get them to change their mind I would have done it a long time ago._

"Severus?" Harry's voice was soft as he smiled at the older man, causing Severus' heart to do a weird flip.

"Teddy lost his grandmother." He merely said.

"Yes, she is speaking to Mrs. Weasley. Teddy must have escaped her." Harry gave him another smile as Ron came closer, opening his mouth to ask something when a voice boomed.

"Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt!"

Severus shared a glance with Harry as Teddy lifted his head from Severus' shoulder, it was about to begin.

**That is it for now. I have decided to make it two chapters. Next chapter will be written from Harry's point of view as he is separated from Severus with him telling the Weasleys about his engagement and of course the Orders of Merlin. It might be a while through, lack of time and such. Review of course. **


	25. Orders of Merlin II

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I will see how this chapter goes and then I will decide in the course of this chapter if I am going to add another one to finalize it. But anyway, let's begin. **

Harry sighed, sipping his champagne as he glanced around the room. The atrium of the Ministry for Magic was big but Harry knew the layout from previous years. He tried to look for a flash of red, or black really. Black would do nicely as well but he didn't find anybody.

He sighed, drowning the glass of champagne before passing it to an empty tray. He twirled his wand between his fingers, sighing, hoping it would soon be over so he could celebrate his engagement with his fiancé.

He was engaged, that thought send chills of pleasure down his spine. Him, Harry Potter, formerly known as the bane of Severus Snape's existence was now going to be Mr. Snape….or was that Professor or…

"Hey, Harry, what you contemplating, mate, never seen that particular look on your face before?" Ron grinned at him and Harry answered, still too consumed in his thoughts.

"Whether I want to be called Harry Snape, or Harry Potter, or perhaps Harry Potter Snape or Harry Snape Potter and whether my title should be Professor Potter or Professor Snape, or Professor Potter Snape…."

"Mate, you have lost it. Perhaps we should remove you from Snape's influence for a while if you are thinking up daft stuff like that. You are not a thirteen year old witch." Ronald Weasley frowned at him, a little pale with all the words Harry had uttered while Hermione hid a smile.

"I am sure that not many thirteen year old witches spent their time linking their names to that of their Potions Master, Ron." Harry grinned at his best friend.

"Oh, you never know…they sometimes went for the biggest fools like Lockhart." Ron grinned at Hermione, whose smile was slowly turning sour.

"Well at least when I had my first boyfriend we did more than just lip locking." She shot back, reminding Harry of Ron's disastrous relationship with Lavander.

"Yeah, because talking is oh so nice." Ron answered with a gleeful grin.

"You never complain when I talk." She frowned at Harry before she brightened and said, pushing her hair back from her face. "But who said that thirteen year old witches never fantasized about Professor Snape? I mean with his deep velvet voice, those dark eyes, those strong slender beautiful hands, that strong powerful masculine body, that strong dominant personality. Now he is a man who knows how to take care of somebody, those well-mannered words and the intelligence that is obvious lurking in the depths of those dark eyes, dark like coffee and dark chocolate and the white creamy skin…

Harry's mind helpfully supplied the images with the words….

"….the way his eyes sparkled when he is pleased or when he is angry with somebody. That wicked tongue with those insults falling off of them and…."

_The long pale slender hands that play with my nipples, his legs nudging mine apart, his thin lips curling into a feral smirk, the yellow uneven teeth bared in a low growl, his head thrown back, eyes closed and his face filled with rapture and pleasure, pleasure I am causing. The long hair streaming over my stomach and thigh as he takes me in his mouth, sucking lightly as his eyes continue to hold mine, smirking lightly in response before he licks me, making me moan with pleasure…._

"Hermione, what did you feel for the guy?" Ron's eyes are wide and his friend face is flushed with anger and jealousy. Harry was sure his face was flushed with something else entirely and Hermione's as well, through his friend was smirking with pleasure at managing to shut Ron up.

"I only felt what every other thirteen year old felt: a combination of hormones and him being the only young professor at the school…."

"There was Remus too. Why did you have to fantasize about Snape?" Ron sputtered. Harry wisely kept his mouth shut and Hermione laughed uneasily.

"Be glad it is only a fantasy." Hermione smiled at her boyfriend and Harry's heart nearly slow to a stop.

"It better be because you will face my wand then." He replied without thinking as his best friends turned to him, wondering what had happened to him. He swallowed thickly but he held his wand steady as he gazed upon them. Hermione looked shocked through her eyes were calculating.

How could a wizard he had always hated change him so? He hadn't even come to terms with the fact that he was in love, deeply in love with Severus or that he loved wizards but it had happened so fast and it felt so bloody right. He loved Severus; yes that was what it was…

Oh Merlin, he loved Severus, how weird was that? For years he had hated the older wizard. Was he truly such a freak that a little kindness and affection might be shown to him and he preyed upon it like a Dementor upon a soul?

No, it was more that that. It was Severus and the thought of losing the older wizard, of seeing him exchange those meaningful glances with anybody else was agonizing. To know that Harry would have let that escape, well it would break his heart and make howl with pain. Severus completed him on so many different levels Harry couldn't even begin to count.

"Uhm, Harry, why are you so upset? Like I said, it is merely a simple fantasy I had when I was thirteen. That is nearly 10 years ago. Trust me, I've not fantasized about him since then."

Hermione laid a hand on his arm, peering into his eyes.

"Well it is my job, isn't it? Isn't that what a bond-mate is supposed to do?" Harry asked innocently.

Ron choked on his drink, Hermione nearly stumbling as the hand on his arm tightened painfully. Harry watched as his friends tried to control themselves and failed miserably. Hermione's lips quivered as if she was holding the questions at bay or the grin that threatened to break out. Finally the Known It All Gryffindor couldn't contain it anymore and said.

"He asked you, Harry?"

Harry merely gave a nod as Ron was busy trying to draw a breath into his lungs before Hermione continued. "How did he ask you? It is so soon, you barely know each other and you don't even know what Snape will do if he is in private…"

"Except for talking to me, kissing me and doing all those things you once imagined he would? Hermione, it is fine. I…sometimes I feel like Severus is, except for you two, is the one who really knows me. The real me. The hidden me. The one who doesn't have to cheery all the time and who doesn't enjoy his fame, the little boy wanting affection, the broken hearted hero who is going crazy with the memories, that is the one he sees. The one he allows me to be. I don't need to be strong all the time because really, who can stand up against Severus…."

"Gives the whole Slytherin always top thing a whole new meaning…." Hermione whispered and Ron who had just managed to draw in a breath again, spewed his drink as both boys turned to her.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She gave them each that look. The look that told them not be any stupider then their wont was and said, sounding very much like her former bookwormish self. "I don't know but I heard the saying from Slytherins and it was written on quite a lot of bathroom doors too that Slytherins always top. At first I thought it was just because of well, they are the best at everything, like being on top of the world of something like that but well, it puts this into a whole new perspective, especially with the Slytherin boys so dominant. Like Draco and Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy and even Voldemort, he was dominant too, so I guess they learn it at a young age, I wonder how, would somebody sit them down…"

"Hermione, you do realize it is very disturbing in the way you have been watching the Slytherin boys then." Ron told her.

"I am not sure if I want to know what they have been taught and by who. No, I am quite happy to believe in my very own Slytherin."

Harry nodded at Hermione, a bit put out by the Slytherins only top rule. Mmm, let's see if he could make some rules for his own then with Severus.

"But how did he ask you, Harry?"

"Oh in a very roundabout way, Hermione."

"Harry, dear boy, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley cut off any conversation between them as she steered herself towards their small group. Harry smiled at them before Hermione hissed. "How did the proposal go, Harry James Potter?"

Silence fell and Harry looked up to see Mrs. Weasley looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "Who and what proposal?"

She turned to Ginny, her eyes lighting up expectantly and seeing the ring on the younger Weasley woman's finger she beamed and said. "I knew he would get to his senses and propose to you…."

Ginny's eyes were slanted in confusion, accepting the hug her mother bestowed upon her. She turned to Harry, frowning at him as the younger man tried to say something. "Mom, I am glad that you like Dean but really…it hasn't been that long since we started going out and really, we are definitely not at the stage yet to even think about getting married…." Ginny finally said.

Mrs. Weasley drew back confused. "But then who did Harry ask to marry him?"

"No mum, " Ron said with a smirk. "Snape asked Harry to marry him…"

Harry could have smacked his best friend, really he could have but he didn't. Instead he waited until Mrs. Weasley would blow up.

But instead she met his eyes, calmly and said. "So when can we make Snape an honorary Weasley then and of course, when can we start planning the wedding?"

Harry choked on his breath and he said. "But he hasn't even asked me properly yet, you know with a ring and all and really we just want a quiet ceremony."

"Quiet, Harry Potter?" Mrs. Weasley chuckled darkly and Harry remembered the way they had proposed to one another in front of Rita Skeeter. Right, quiet was a word not associated with Harry.

"Well, let's get him to ask you properly. By the speed you two will be travelling we will be lucky to have this wedding something in the next five years." She smiled at him a bit shakily.

"Or I might just wake up early tomorrow morning and drag you down to the ministry to get married and ignore all the fuss and then claim you as mine, bypass Andromeda Tonks, make use of your fame to adopt Teddy Lupin, quit our jobs and go travelling together." The dark silky voice in his ear made Harry shiver.

"Be careful or I will hold you to that."

"Please do, I find myself in favor of it." The velvet tongue lapped at his ear and Harry swallowed thickly. He glanced back at the older wizard.

After Severus had returned with Teddy, the older wizard had drifted away again. Harry had missed him in the short moment they had been apart, separated by a handful or a roomful of people. He took a deep breath, preparing himself to say it the biggest three words of his life when Snape looked down, his dark eyes narrowed as he hissed.

"Do not dare."

"You don't even know what I am going to do or say." Harry yelped, startled.

Severus sneered. "You are as transparent as a thin parchment. I know what you were going to say the moment you thought about it. _I know you!_"

"If you know me then why won't you let me say it?" Harry questioned harshly.

"Because I won't have the emotions behind these words undone because you feel obliged to utter them. If you say them, you mean them." Severus said roughly.

"But I do…" Harry protested.

Severus held his eyes, towering over him and Harry found that he couldn't pull away. The room ceased to exists and only him and Severus mattered. Green met black eyes, emotions in their eyes that mattered only to them and no one else and Harry felt his heart beat more powerfully in his chest.

He ached for Severus. Ached to feel the older wizard against him, the soft skin against his hands but he was unable to cross the distance. To break this moment was to shatter it and Harry didn't want that. He didn't want to break the moment and finally Severus blinked, a smile pulling at his lips that only Harry could see.

"Say it when the moment is right and you really feel it. Feel it rise in your chest that you know you would roar it out at the top of your lungs and from the highest tower or combust with the power of it. Only then will I accept it as true and repeat it back to you. Do not dishonor yourself or me by forcing it between us to hang in the air. It matters to us and to us alone. No other people have to share this with us. Say it when you are ready and in my most unguarded of moments because every time you would utter such a thing to me, is when you undo me with the three simple words, Harry."

The eyes were so soft and warm that Harry felt his knees grow weak. Oh Merlin, had any man ever been known to make him this weak in the knees? And that man was Severus Snape, known for being able to flay somebody with his tongue and words alone.

But Severus had always had a way with words so why could he not use it to charm Harry's heart like he was doing now? Harry knew he could say it, probably would have if not for the noise around them.

"Oh, _how romantic!_" The soft drawling voice to his right did break the moment a bit but Harry ignore it, smiling at Severus and allowing the moment to linger and to deepen between them. Only when he was sure he could stare into the obsidian eyes no longer without saying it, and the occasion was oh so wrong, did he pull away and nodded at Lucius Malfoy.

The older wizard appeared bemused as his tapped his cane arithmetically on the ground. The cold grey eyes travelled from Harry's face to Severus before he drawled. "Staking your claim, Severus? And here I thought you were as emotionless as stone…."

"You once knew me to be different, Lucius. You once knew me to be quite passionate about those I cared for. I only grew as hard as stone when it was all thrown back in my face and all that I had worked for fell and I was laughed and spat at when I asked for a favor, to ask the Dark Lord to spare a muggle born, how low would I sink? Wasn't that what they all thought?" Severus' voice was soft but his eyes were blazing.

"We all sacrificed things for a path we once believed to be true…" There was no trace of emotions within the cultured voice of the blond wizard.

"Some sacrifices were bigger than others, Mr. Malfoy." Harry offered softly. The grey eyes rose to his own again and then Lucius inclined his head and Harry knew he was right. They had all sacrificed things, some bigger than others indeed but they had all paid a price in a war neither of them had wanted to fight in.

Once these two men before him had believed in a similar goal but both had paid a price for their beliefs. Was it so wrong they both longed for a different world and to be part in shaping it? Now they had played a part in shaping a new world and both had paid a terrible cost for that world to exist. Harry continued to study Lucius as he was aware of Severus' hand on his shoulder blade, warm and steady in its pressure.

Severus might not agree with him but he respected Harry enough to allow him to form his own opinion. Lucius Malfoy had suffered for his crimes, yes but sometimes, in the dark dreams Harry wondered what would have happened if he had shaken Draco's hand that faithful day when he had chosen Ron over Draco, would things have been different then? Could he have possible protected Draco from the uprising of Voldemort and the madness of the pureblood society and the nearly obsessive standing they wanted over their blood and to make sure it stayed just that, pure.

Would Harry have been pulling inside that world as well? He wondered, it could possibly have been. He could have been there standing next to Lucius and Draco, Severus and perhaps even Voldemort instead of opposite him. What would have happened if he had accepted Voldemort's offer of joining him?

He would have been kept under lock and key, that was for sure. His power suppressed and perhaps him as a consort to one of the Dark Lord's followers, somebody who hated him. If he had been lucky he would have been Snape's consort, he could have toppled over Voldemort and ruled the world.

Harry shook his head, trembling with the fear that suddenly gripped him. Had that been the reason Dumbledore had tried to break him? To try and keep him subdued that Harry learned to fear and eventually hate the dark, so that he could barely live with himself with some of the things he had done?

The lights went out but Harry didn't notice as he drew closer to Severus, still engrossed in his thoughts. Would he turn out like Voldemort? He was powerful though he had no desire to use that power but would people be frightened of him because he was with Severus now, fearing he would turn dark too?

That thought put such fear in Harry, he felt his limbs trembling and he pressed even closer to Severus. The commotion at the doors told him Kingsley had appeared but Harry had no eyes for the man. He was still trembling with the notion that people would even consider him to be dark or to turn dark…

But perhaps part of his soul was and always had been. The part that could speak to snakes and that had been forced to make certain choices and to choose between the lesser of two evils. He had been forced to kill and while he beat himself up over that still years after, the thrill he had always sought for to complete? his life, seeking the danger, perhaps once it would take the overhand and there would be no turning back and he could be the next Voldemort…

"Stop your fidgeting! Kinsley is not that exciting." The velvet voice whispered in his ear and Harry had never been so glad that the lights had gone out as he turned and buried his face in Snape's shoulder, his eyes tightly closed and still trembling.

Severus froze, his body stiff before the arm came around Harry, the hand on his shoulder tight as Severus snarled, his voice a whisper, "What are you doing? You are drawing unwanted attention to the both of us, Potter."

Harry sniffled a little, trying to quell the fear. He could feel other eyes on him and he knew who they belonged to but he didn't want to turn around. "I am afraid I am turning dark…it is what they all fear isn't it? That I am the next Voldemort…"

"You are not dark…what?" Severus yelped, his voice still close before he pulled Harry away roughly to look him in the eye and say. "You, dark? There is no way…."

The Potions Master could see the fear in the green eyes, how they clenched together and the unshed tears. He pulled Harry closer, allowing the younger wizard to pull strength from him. Lucius was looking at him with a raised brow but Severus ignored him. Warmth was pooling in his belly that Harry could draw and need such support and strength from him.

"Your young wizard is overcome with the fearful side of dark magic, Severus?" The soft voice whispered in his ear and Severus glanced at Lucius to see the compassionate glance being send his way. Lucius understood because he too had to drill Draco in this to make some choices for the dark and while Harry had walked a fine line against the darker side of magic, he had never practiced it without tormenting himself immensely, Severus had also been privy to those moments.

He sighed and rubbed Harry's hair, understanding the younger man's fear but Harry should know that there was no black and white but instead many layers of grayness in between and who knew those areas better then Severus Snape and Harry Potter, have experienced so many of them.

"Come, you are drawing attention to yourself and I understood you despised that?" His words had the desired affect because Harry stood up and managed to compose himself, wiping away tears.

The younger wizard was still trembling a little but Severus merely whispered in his ear.

"You understand the attractive side of dark magic but you also understand the torment better than anybody. If you turn dark, it is by choice alone, not by the way your magic will be pulled into a direction. You are light, Harry but every person has some darkness in them, some more than others. It is just the way we are made."

"But what if I really like the dark better….I mean…." Harry whispered back, clapping politely the moment Kingsley entered the stage. The dark skinned wizard raised his hands in acknowledgement, smiling.

"You were honed as a weapon. Do not mistake the impact it had upon your life. You were chased since you were born, living your life in fear and having to look over your shoulder at every turn, of course the normality of real life might be very disappointing." Severus snorted softly behind him.

"You were attracted to the dark too, weren't you?" Harry glanced back into the gleaming eyes, remembering his first class speech when he had been in Defense during sixth year.

"Some have an appetite for blonds and some for dark haired persons, Harry." Severus growled softly before he added his voice such a low purr Harry had to strain to hear it. "But yes, the dark has always held a certain sway and appeal for me. It was the only way for me to really develop my talents and it was what drove your mother away."

"My mother never understood that in order for there to be light, there has to be darkness too." Harry leaned back contently, Severus' arm loosely around his waist. Kingsley began his speech but neither of them was listening.

"Mmm, most people have both things, both light and dark but the population simply refuses to see it. Why should they? They are most comfortable leading their boring lives without danger." Severus' voice hissed for a moment, reminding Harry of an angry snake.

"It seems that Shacklebolt has found out where Potter is. Are you ready to release your lover, Severus and share him with the rest of the world like the good boy you are?" Lucius' voice was filled with amusement but while the dark eyes of the Minister met Harry's, the dark skinned wizard smiled before he called out.

"And I present to you, Draco Malfoy!" The crowd muttered before silence fell as the young wizard, as young as Harry himself took the stage, smiling at everybody. He and Kingsley extended a warm hand and Harry's mouth fell open. Lucius' mouth had fallen open.

"It does seem like your son has inherited something from you after all, Lucius!" Severus smirked behind him but Harry had eyes only for Draco. What was the younger wizard doing? Draco had been shunned just as much as Severus and Lucius and why was he now shaking the Minister's hand like nothing had happened in the past five years.

"I have no idea what you mean!" Lucius said curtly but with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh, you know, the tendency to _slither _your way back into society by either way befriending the right people or large sums of gold. Since Draco has none of the Malfoy gold but double the charm, I suppose he did the most common thing he should have done and begged his way into society." Severus smirked.

"I believe the most common word is worked, not that it would have been one you would have been familiar with, Lucius." Harry began to understand what game Draco was playing. The younger wizard knew that he could never right his reputation if he didn't change his ways. He had begun to work at the Ministry to try and salvage of what remained of his dignity and future.

Harry was not in the least bit surprised when Draco began. "I wish to thank Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt for this opportunity. It is of course not the biggest surprise that the first Order of Merlin goes to Harry Potter. Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind to come up here."

Draco looked around the room, searching for Harry and Harry reluctantly loosened himself from Severus' embrace. He hated these sorts of things, he really did but now he suddenly understood what the note had meant. He could salvage something tonight simply by saying some words and use his reputation and fame for something good, so he rose and allowed the warm arm to fall away and he walked forward, climbing up the stairs as the confused people began to clap and cheer.

He accepted the hand that Draco handed him and said in a whisper through he continued to smile. "What game are you playing, Draco?"

"The one I should have been playing the moment I met you, the right one." The grey eyes revealed nothing and Harry's green eyes searched Draco's face for any lie. To his satisfaction he found none as he said.

"Then you finally found the right path."

"It took some searching and some nights of shouting and hexing walls, but yes, I suppose I have. You are finally straying from the path I see…"

"Yes, never been one to follow the rules." For a moment Harry's eyes travelled to the dark ones and he gave a discrete nod.

"Seems like we are trading places, you do realize you would have done excellent in Slytherin too." Draco murmured as the camera's snapped away.

"No, there could have only been one Slytherin prince and one Golden Gryffindor. You just don't look well in red and gold." Harry smiled at the camera, accepting the small pin Draco gave him in the way too big box and gold pillow. He hated it instantly.

"Show off!" Draco murmured before he continued. "They expect a speech you know about you thanking all the good people."

Harry turned to meet the grey eyes. "Do they expect it or do you?"

Draco's eyes appeared puzzled and Harry raised his wand. His thought for a moment on all the appropriate people to thank but he knew, it wasn't what he wanted. If anything had been made clear to him in the past few months was that things could change and his opinion of things would do as well. And besides, he had always been Harry Potter and he never played by the rules of normal people.

So he smirked and said. "Well I am honored to receive one. I mean, if I hadn't gotten one for killing Voldemort, who would have? Now as for my thank yous, there is the obvious need to thank friends, I have no family and since my parents died for no reason except for defending me and making me have to return to my abusive family for each year, well no thanks there I am sure you will all agree because of some ancient spell my mother used in my blood….I don't want to thank Dumbledore for manipulating me and forcing me to kill myself in the end. If he had just been truthful with me, I wouldn't have waited until I was 17 and we could all have been rid of Voldemort a lot sooner…."

Some people laughed uneasily, wondering if Harry had gone mad of course. Severus smirked, dark eyes gleaming and Harry smiled as he continued. "I do however want to thank the school for allowing me to return to spoil innocent young children with tales of dark deeds and fill their heads with adventures that will surely end wrong. I want to thank the Weasleys for being my family and for protecting me, at the cost of one of their sons. I especially want to thank Ginevra Weasley for allowing me to dump her and then find out where my heart really lies, with the men, no offence Ginny; you were very wonderful but just lacked certain things…."

Ginny waved at him and smiled and Harry dipped his head. He suddenly grew serious.

"I don't want to thank the population for believing foolish lies about me because the ministry told you so. I know you are all mindless and follow a crowd, but don't show it too often, alright, it gets a bit annoying and boring. You are all extremely fickle and independent so this award goes out to everybody who knows they deserve it. That would be the ones smirking and not looking around stupidly at their neighbor but thanks for making the difference obvious."

"Harry that is quite enough!" Kingsley suddenly said.

"I am not done yet, Minister so let me just finished or else your little note will have been worthless." Whispers broke out at that and Harry said. "I want to thank Professor Severus Snape for always belittling me and making me rise to a challenge. Lucius Malfoy for making me realize I should be happy with what I got because else I would turn out like him, thank you very much but no thanks and last but not least, Draco Malfoy, for hesitating and instead of following a directed path to the dark, you made the decision to stay away from it, at a very high cost and thanks for lending me your wand. Thank you all."

As the silence continued Harry stepped away and gave a nod, smiling wildly. Whispers were breaking out amongst the crowd and then people began to cheer and clap for him. Harry saw a flash of red, Ron and then Hermione and then the entire Weasley clan and Harry shot down from the stage, straight into Severus' arms and his lips on the surprised wizard's own as he breathed because the moment had never been so right and he had never felt so good, so powerful. "I love you."

The arm around his waist and the cheers that came even louder were impossible to ignore but he managed when he saw the light return to Severus' dark eyes as his dark haired wizard said, "And I love you."

Hp

"You own me a bottle of mead, Lucius. Molly Weasley has received the second class Order of Merlin." Harry glanced up. He was a bit sleepy with the long procedures. First the Orders had been given out to the people who had perished in the battle, such as Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin and Nymhodora Tonks.

Harry was growing bored and he had been lulled to a sleepy trancelike state within a few short moments. Somebody poked him in the ribs and he looked up. "Wake up, they are nearly done." Severus whispered.

"Oh, so we can retire yet?"

"How sophisticated you are, Mr. Potter." Lucius Malfoy sneered.

Harry fixed his green eyes upon the cold grey eyes that met his and he said with a smirk.

"Well, since I grew up in a cupboard, it would be a bit hard for me to be very sophisticated." Lucius choked upon his wine and Harry heard a soft snort behind him. He continued to smile sweetly at Lucius Malfoy when loud clapping sounded when Kingsley boomed.

"And another second class Order of Merlin goes to Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry sighed, wondering when it was coming to an end.

They hadn't even managed to make it to the first class Order of the Merlin's yet and he was already weary of standing here. He rubbed at his eyes and asked. "Do you think Kingsley will award his own Order or will somebody do it for him?"

"It depends…" Severus began to say only to be interrupted as a cry sounded somewhere near the vicinity of Harry's knee.

"Harry!" Harry glanced down to see the golden eyes of Teddy blinking up at him. Glad for the interruption, he swung Teddy up in his arms and settled him on his hip, smiling at his godchild. The young wizard beamed the moment he spotted Severus and regardless of having greeting the older wizard earlier this evening, he said with a child's honesty.

"Now I can see a bit more. But you are not as tall as Uncle Sevvy is…." Once more Lucius choked upon his drink, this time for a whole different reason as the older wizard drew away, hiccupping lightly and trying to mask his sniggers, Harry had trouble hiding his own amusement and Teddy was glaring at them all.

Teddy pleadingly extended his arms to Severus, pouting a little and his lower lip trembling. Severus sighed and then lifted the child up to his own hip, raising Teddy so he could look over the heads of those assembled.

Teddy happy bounced but Severus glared down his crooked nose at Harry and said in his scariest voice. "If this is ever repeated that this…_child _calls me Uncle Sevvy, I will take precautions." Teddy was clapping his hands and Harry merely swallowed his sniggers as he meekly said.

"Of course. Hey but why could my mum call you Sev and I can't?" Harry frowned at his lover.

"Because your mother was the only one who could. Had I be wanted to be named Sev, I would have changed my name and besides I do not call you Har, now do I?"

"Yes, yes, you have made your point." Harry murmured, clapping loudly when Hermione and Ron were called to the stage to collect their (first!)Order of Merlin. He yawned again, feeling light fingers on the small of his back, pressing gently as Severus said.

"The evening should be coming to an end…" Harry was about to comment when Kingsley called out.

"And for the last Order of Merlin second class, this one is a surprise…Percy are you sure that this is correct…" Percy Weasley gave a nod from where he had been standing off to the side of the stage. The bespeckled Weasley consulted his notes and whispers broke out amongst the crowd.

"Very well then, the final award of this day goes to….Draco Malfoy…." The crowd broke out in many whispers as Lucius said loudly.

"No!"

"Lucius!"

"If that is what the little coward has been begging and working for, just to get an Order of Merlin _Second Class_ he is wrong if I am going to let him get away with that!" The blond wizard angrily bit out, his hand already drawing his wand from the sheath of his cane.

"Lucius!" Severus snapped again, passing Teddy to Harry with a deep sigh. The dark haired wizard faced his old friend and said.

"Do you really think so little of your son to think he would do something like that? He isn't Lucius…."

"He is going to make a speech." Harry hissed loudly and indeed

Draco had raised his wand to his neck and mumbled a simple. "_Sonorus."_

Draco took a deep breath, which sounded quite loud to those assembled before he said. "I know you all believe me to be the son of a Death Eater and so I must be one myself, am I not correct? Well, I am not. I was never marked and if there is one good thing my father has ever done for me, it is to try and protect me from getting the Dark Mark and follow in his footsteps. My parents may not have been the best of people but they always did try to protect me from turning out like them. But I know what you are all thinking, I am responsible for Dumbledore's death, yes I was. I accepted the task, knowing full well what it would mean for me if I failed or succeeded. I never had the bravery to do what needed to be done, no somebody else did…."

Harry set Teddy back on his own feet as the child grew bored and wiggled. He felt Severus tense behind him and he was sure if he turned around now, his Potions Master would scowl yet behind the mask; Harry would be able to see the fear and the distrust in Severus' eyes.

"I own a lot to that person, that is why I am not going to accept this award. It should never have gone to me for there is one other who has suffered much worse than I have and who has shown his bravery many times over. He paid a lot for a mistake he made in his youth. I realized this when we spoke together tonight. I came to him with accusations, accusations that were completely unfounded and wrong and he quickly put me to right, because I saw I was wrong."

Draco took another deep breath and smiled in a charming way, brushing his hair back from his face. "I knew that this award would be given to me but I don't deserve it. So I have decided to give it away, knowing it is only a small award for what this man truly deserves. Therefore I give this Order of the Merlin, Second Class to Professor Severus Snape."

"What?" Harry heard Severus exclaim behind him but the cool grey eyes of Draco were already searching for Severus and Harry turned.

Severus stared down at him, completely perplexed with his eyes wide. "Go." Harry said.

It seemed to be all the encouragement Severus needed for he fixed his sneer on his face and made his way forward. Yet in the moment before the sneer had twisted the thin lips Harry had seen the uncertainty and the woundedness, Severus wondered if this would be another joke but if Harry knew Draco at all, he knew Draco would never do such a thing.

So he clapped loudest of all when Severus approached the stage and finally stood facing Draco. He couldn't hear what was being said between the two men but he could see Severus relax slightly and he knew that Draco had impressed his Head of House.

"I wish to call Mr. Potter to the stage again." Kingsley boomed and Harry sighed.

"Is there truly no end to this?" He asked softly from no one in particular.

"Well, you can either way start hexing people or go as insane as the Dark Lord but since you are mostly light, Mr. Potter, the public will continue to adore you." Lucius' voice was filled with a sneer but impeccable otherwise.

Harry made his way to the front, hearing the soft whispers of Hermione and Ron and he wanted nothing more than to stay with them and enjoy drinks, watching as other people made speeches and paraded in front of the Ministry.

Instead he stopped short of the stairs and called up. "What is it that you want, Minister?"

Silence greeted the crowd when they noticed that Harry refused to come up. Kingsley scowled down at Harry and finally said. "What kind of nonsense is this?"

"You told me to make use of my influence, well I am. I am however extremely tired of being paraded at the Ministry's beck and call. If there is something you want me to say, you can say it here." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and he ignored the snort he heard.

"Uhm yes, the Head of Auror is retiring and since you have always expressed interest in the function, I am sure that a man of your influence and credibility, we could…." The conversation was only between them both as the band began to play.

"Will you give the other candidates the same chances that I will be given?" The green eyes were narrowed as they met the dark skinned wizard's eyes.

"Of course." Kingsley said in his deep voice.

"Then I am not going to run. I am content where I am." And as he met the black eyes from over Shackebolt's shoulder he knew he was very content with where he was.

**The end for now. I have decided to do one more chapter only, if everybody can gang together and let's try to surpass 500 reviews, shall we? If you have been reading the chapter, you will know what is going to happen next. So that said, review of course. **


	26. An Early Engagement

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Yay, we passed 500 reviews so here is the final *sad* chapter dedicated to all my faithful readers and reviewers out there. Let's begin. The ministry office is totally made up. **

**About wizarding weddings: I have kind of chosen between two different kinds. The muggle wedding (altered of course for magical people) and the wizarding wedding. This wedding is more special because it is older and draws upon magic and cannot be broken except by the bonded couple. It is also rarer so yeah, that is basically it. **

"Mr. Potter?" Harry knew it was too early, he suspected that the delicious voice trying to pull him from sweet dreams and warmth knew it too. Yet that was no right to respond or even to sound so amused.

He grunted and then rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head as he kept his eyes closed.

"Harry?" The bed dipped but Harry ignored the sound. He could sleep on, he was sleeping on. He wasn't waking up, no he was still sleeping.

The blankets shifted as a cold hand crept up his leg, Harry shivered and mumbled. "Sleeping..."

"Oh is that so?" The hand crept up further and normally Harry would have gladly allowed it but as the cold dungeon air touched his bare leg, he rolled away from that sinful hand. He closed his eyes firmly, hoping for the sweet release of dreams.

"Mmm, you leave me no choice…." Something in that voice was making Harry nervous but then he shifted as the bed dipped more as somebody leaned over him. Hands pulled the blankets away he had rolled around himself, slowly exposing him to candle light and perhaps early morning sunshine as familiar lips began nuzzling his neck, nipping, licking and sucking Harry into an incoherent mess.

A wet tongue lapped up to his ear shell, pausing, causing Harry to shiver as the owner of that wicked limb whispered. "My dear sweet mate, would you be so kind to wake for me?"

"Hmp" Was the oh so intelligent sound Harry could produce. He heard the low chuckle as the lips moved over his closed eyelids, his quivering lips which he couldn't help but curl into a smile, slowly evolving his nose into hot warmth, causing Harry to wrinkle it.

Hair was tickling his face and then a nose bumped his, lips sucking his lips into a familiar warmth as a tongue lazily pried his lips apart before slowly sweeping over his teeth, causing his taste buds to taste the minty hint of toothbrush on the breathe that was currently filling him before Harry unclenched his teeth so the tongue had free access.

After one brief dip the wonderful wicked tongue withdraw and finally Harry cracked one eye open to meet the fuzzy black ones inches from his own. "Ah, so nice of you to finally waken."

"Oh, so if I stay asleep or pretend to be you will continue?" Harry stretched, settling for opening both his eyes so he could look at Severus better. His fiancé, that word send trills of desire down his spine, was dressed already. Harry frowned at that.

Did they have an appointment which they were supposed to be getting ready for? His confusion must have showed in his face because Severus' lips curled into a loving early morning smile.

"We have an engagement we are supposed to get ready for. Or you have to get ready." The soft voice was a balm to Harry's ears as he brought an arm under his head, yawning.

"Oh and what would that be?" He worked around the yawn, closing his eyes for a moment.

"You do remember that you agreed to marry me, right?" Severus' voice sounded slightly annoyed and Harry's eyes flew open. They narrowed as they took in the black ones, what was Severus playing at? "You weren't too far gone within your mind to the fans that screamed at you, the champagne you sipped but I know that you can't hold or to drunkenly on love…" A snort, "when I told you I loved you to remember that?"

"Nope, I still remember. Why?"

"Good, because we are getting married right now."

"Oh okay…what, right now?" Harry sat up right in a flash, wide awake. Severus merely smirked and then got up from the bed in a fluent movement so Harry could focus fully on what the other wizard was wearing. He was wearing black, naturally but the robes were the same he had worn to the Ministry Ball, form fitting and formal, Harry stood staring.

"I have laid out your clothes for you. Through the next time you are receiving dress robes for Christmas, proper dress robes." Harry glanced down at the formal dress robes that were laid out on the bed. They were Gryffindor red and Harry could see how Severus scolded at them.

"Oh, come on, they are nice…"

"Yes in their own right, on you, they clash horribly…."

"I am not Ron, Severus and besides, since when did you begin to worry about how somebody looked?"

"Since I am marrying you and you will be having red hair when we travel through the floo system. They will learn your true name soon enough and I really do not need a hort of reporters or even worse, Mrs. Weasley there simply because we are getting married."

"Oh but…"

"You want them there? You want the big wedding with tons of people we don't know and who simply came to be able to say that they have been to Harry Potter's wedding?" Severus sounded annoyed again but Harry frowned.

He took the time to take his glasses from the bedside table and put them on after cleaning them on the sheets. He then turned back to Severus to stare into the dark eyes as he asked. "Would it bother you if I did?"

The older proud wizard deflated with a sigh and ran a hand over his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose before he answered. "No, not if you really wanted it."

"How about a deal?"

"What deal?" Severus crossed his arms over his chest. Harry hid a smile as he answered.

"You take me to the Ministry and we get married, properly right and then we allow Mrs. Weasley to go all out in a party, how does that sound?"

"Like I have no choice." Severus' eyes were glistering and Harry knew he had won. His lips curled into a smile and Severus gave a nod.

"Get dressed." The Potions Master snapped.

"Oh, not going to help me?"

"No, that is one thing you will have to manage alone." Severus smirked as he swept from the room, leaving a disgruntled Harry behind.

Harry sighed and then left the warm sanctuary of the bed. He shivered in the cold air, shaking his head at his lover's fanatics. Severus was amazing; there was no other word for it. How Severus always managed to surprise him with these small things was beyond him?

Weeks ago they had agreed to spend the summer together and now…now he was getting married to this wizard. This wizard who was a bitter, cold, sarcastic hateful man but who also managed to stir the most wonderful feelings in Harry.

The feeling to love and to protect. To know that Severus loved him enough to trust him with his soul, his mind and his heart. That Severus cared enough to allow Harry to be himself, never wanting to see anybody else but Harry Potter, the one who had been hidden for all these years and who only a few people had been allowed to see.

The light side of Severus, the side that forget grudges and whose eyes sparkled with love, lust, smugness and happiness in an unguarded moment. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he remembered the emotion in Severus' eyes yesterday. The love, the naked need to need Harry in his love. His beloved…

"Severus, I love you…" Harry called, giddy suddenly with a large foolish smile on his face.

"Not enough if you don't get dressed." The gruff voice called back before adding so softly that Harry was sure he was mistaken…"I love you as well, whelp."

With a foolish smile Harry went to get dressed.

Hp

_How long could somebody possibly take to get dressed? _Severus paced the sitting room again. His robes weren't billowing about him, causing him to glance down at his feet. It was strange to wear robes that were more form fitting.

_Where is Potter? _

Severus ran a hand through his hair, frowning at the door. It was already seven thirty and he wanted to be there before the Daily Prophet was released and everybody began to floo in to start the workday.

He started his tenth lap the moment the door opened and he turned. His mouth fell open before Severus found himself and closed it with a snap. Harry, his Harry was dressed in black. Harry had been dressed in black when he went to teach but this time…

Harry smoothed out his robe; his cheeks a bit flushed through the green eyes behind the glasses met Severus' eyes in amusement. "So do you like it?" Harry managed to whisper.

Did he like it? Of course he did. The robe was form fitted, as was his own but they made the most of Harry's build and Quidditch toned muscles. He looked well…delicious; there was no other word for it. Severus allowed a smirk to grace his features; he had a reputation to keep after all.

"Yes, you look well…" He settled for saying with faked indifference. Oh if only his brat knew what kind of affect he was having on Severus, too bad that these robes weren't _that _concealing.

"Mmm, you think so…so how does my back look, any hairs that I need to remove?" Harry turned around, peering over his shoulder. Severus released a small groan and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. Bloody Gryffindors.

He shot a stinging hex Harry's way, hitting him in the arse. The younger wizard yelped, rubbing his backside with an annoyed look on his face. "What was that for?"

"For deliberately trying to arouse me." Severus answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well will you be at least as fair to tell me if I am succeeding or not?" Harry smirked at him and moved closer.

"Fair is not a word associated with Slytherins. _You _of all people should know that." Severus shot back without any real venom.

"So when are we meeting them?" Harry looked around the room as if he was expecting somebody else.

"Meeting who? What on earth are you babbling about, Potter?" Severus asked puzzled. He uncrossed his arms as he turned to find Harry looking at him with a confused expression.

"Well, the best man."

"Best man? What nonsense is going on in your head again?"

"The best man for the wedding. Have you secretly asked Ron?" Harry was looking at him, worried and Severus frowned again.

"Wizarding weddings don't have a best man, Potter. We think the people who are getting married can make their own decisions." He said, watching as Harry frowned this time.

"Oh, I thought that…"

"You thought what?"

"That wizarding weddings were the same as muggle ones."

"And in what way do we normally remind you of muggles?" Severus asked with the lift of a jet black eyebrow.

"Uhm, in none?" Harry asked, color in his cheeks.

"My point exactly."

Severus turned around to the fireplace, reaching forward to take the floo powder out of the jar. He turned back as Harry cleared his throat and asked in a strangely high pitched voice. "So there won't be anybody present for the wedding?"

Severus frowned, a scratching comment on his lips before he caught himself. The look on Harry's face was too disappointed for his liking, so all Severus could do was sigh and reach out for the floo powder…

Hp

"Mr. Weasley? Miss Granger!" Severus' voice echoed in the silent apartment of two of Harry's best friends. The older wizard glanced around, looking at the rug that lay in front of him. Gryffindor red, he sneered at it before he raised his voice again.

"Miss Granger? Mr. Weasley!" He called again.

There was sound coming from one of the rooms beyond. Severus would have crossed his arms but that would have been very uncomfortable, already his knees were protesting despite the pillow he had placed underneath them.

He sneered and then again called. "Mr. Weasley? Miss Granger!"

Hermione stumbled into the room, her bushy hair sticking out on odd ends as she hastily fastened the sash of her dressing gown. The former Gryffindor know it all rubbed at her eyes as she yawned before hurrying towards the fireplace with a worried look on her pretty features.

"Professor Snape, what is the matter? Is something wrong with Harry…?"

"Potter is fine. No, there is something of great important that we need help with." Severus merely said.

She frowned. "And what would that be, Professor…."

"Hermione, who is it?" Ronald's voice called from the bedroom door as the younger wizard came stumbling in, wand in hand as he also frowned at Severus' head in the fireplace.

"Professor, is everything alright? Nothing happened right…"Ron's expression became alarmed and Severus sneered.

"No, everything is fine. We need some of your help with a matter of importance and we rely on secrecy." He finally said with a sigh. Why was he doing this again? Oh yes, right the expression on Harry's face. The Potions Master closed his eyes with another loud sigh before he opened them again and looked at the hovering youths in front of him.

Finally Ron asked. "You are taking Harry to the ministry, aren't you?"

Severus gave a nod as he forced out, hissing. "In an hour, the Ministry for Magical Marriages! Wear something decent!"

And with a last sneer, Severus pulled his head out of the fireplace, leaving two stunned former students in his wake.

Hp

Harry looked around the deserted office of Ministry for Magical Marriages. He thought it sounded like a bad advertisement but he kept his thoughts to himself. Severus was leaning against the wall and for a moment Harry wondered what they were waiting for. Nobody was coming anyway.

He glanced up and said. "I am sorry for my reaction this morning. I…I didn't mean to spoil the surprise like that…"

The black eyes fixed on him for a moment and then Severus beckoned. Harry moved closer so he could feel the body heat of his companion, intoxicating, drawing him in as Severus purred at him, dark eyes strange. "You didn't spoil anything through you did make it more difficult to keep this a secret."

"Oh, it was supposed to be a secret?"

"Obvious." Severus replied as the black eyes rolled towards the ceiling. Harry suddenly felt incredibly stupid. He sighed to himself; he was supposed to be a twenty one year old wizard, not a small child. He was getting married and…

Fingers touched the back of his hand, lingering slowly in warmth that Harry found pleasant. His magic responded a little, rising and Harry's eyes did the same, meeting the midnight black eyes of Severus. The thin lips curled into another love, rare smile and Harry couldn't help but echo it.

Who would have thought that a year ago he had just broken up with Ginny and had been nervous about returning to Hogwarts? And here he was, getting married….getting married to Severus Snape…his most hated professor at one time…

"Yes, who would have thought it?" Severus echoed, seeming to know exactly what Harry was thinking.

"Certainly not us." Ron's dry voice said and Harry tore himself away to glance at the doorway. There stood his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. His mouth fell open and he turned back to Severus as the older teacher said.

"Yes, you may thank me."

"You asked them?"

"Well of course because you were so disappointed that none of your fans were here. For a moment I wondered if I should ask Mrs. Weasley as well…."

"Then we wouldn't be standing here, Professor." Hermione said with a smile as Harry focused on them again. They looked very nice, both dressed in dress robes and Harry felt his heart suddenly beat a little bit faster.

"Well, shall we?" Severus purred as Ron said.

"Wait a moment, Professor…"

Severus paused.

Ron stepped closer, his wand raised as he asked. "Do you promise to take care of Harry? Do you promise to properly take care of Harry and not just to use him for some way to creep back into society?" Severus' lip curled and Hermione cried out in a shocked voice.

"Ronald, how can you ask these things?"

"They need to be asked so that we can be sure that Harry is properly taken off." Severus' eyes glittered strangely as he turned to regard Ron. Harry held his breath, wonder what his friend was up to but also because of Severus' answers. Would Severus answer truthfully?

"Would it be answer enough to know that I have chosen the traditionally wizarding wedding instead of the muggle weddings most magical people seem to favor these days?" Harry was puzzled what would that mean.

"Yeah, that is good enough." Ron said with a strange laugh. It seemed that Harry wasn't the only one who was puzzled as Hermione glanced from one wizard to the other as she asked.

"Is that the one where you cannot be divorced?"

"The exact same one, Miss Granger."

"But why are we choosing that one then?" Harry asked as Severus turned to look at him. His eyes were fixed upon the black eyes and Severus frowned as he asked.

"Because it is the only bond I wish with you. It will make use of a wedding bond that cannot be broken. Nobody can come in between us. "

"Would it tie our magic together?"

"No, such a thing cannot occur without putting us both at a disadvantage. Through I need not doubt that our infused bond rings will keep many other interested candidates at bay."

"Plus everything that you own, Snape will own and vice versa. You will be tied in name, linage and everything. "Hermione gave a nod and Harry found his insides suddenly jittery. Severus was doing this on purpose, giving Harry a home, a family of his own while still allowing him to maintain his own sense of freedom.

"Unless you would prefer the simple muggle wedding." Severus added and Harry looked back at his partner. Severus' dark eyes were hooded so Harry couldn't possibly guess what he was thinking. Harry knew why Severus was doing this, because of both their pasts. This way they would be equals, in both name and standing.

It didn't matter to Harry who would view their relationship just as long as he and the rest of the wizarding world knew that he had chosen Severus uncondionally and if this was the way to do it, then so be it.

But could their relationship survive or was it just another commitment Severus was willing to make? Some sort of fault proof to ensure that even if he tried to push Harry away they would always come back together because they couldn't break the marriage? Was Severus protecting Harry from himself?

Harry sighed. He needed to believe in Severus, he already did. He trusted Severus, yes, with his life but did that also mean he would trust the man with his heart like Severus was asking?

He realized he had been silent for too long as he saw how Hermione was worrying her bottom lip in between her teeth and Severus' well placed mask had settled back into place. Wordlessly the older wizard turned and began to pace towards the elevator, his face set in the normal harsh lines.

"Severus, wait!" Harry called, hurrying after the older wizard.

"No, go ahead and cancel this appointment. Make a new one at your convenience for a muggle wedding, Harry." Severus didn't turn and Harry sighed, stopping in front of Severus, blocking his path.

"Move!"

"No!"

"Potter, move or I am going to hex you…"

"Would be kind of hard to say my vow then, wouldn't it be? "

"I am sure one of your friends can say the words 'I do' for you." Severus' voice sounded defeated and Harry drew closer, reaching up to place a hand on Severus' cheek but the older wizard flinched away and snarled. "Don't touch me!"

"I am certainly allowed to touch my bond mate, aren't I?"Harry dropped his hand but didn't back away.

"There is no need for touch between us if it will be a simple muggle wedding." This time the mask broke a bit and Harry could see the sadness deep within the dark eyes.

He reached up again, ignoring the flinch as he placed his hand on Severus' cheek. "Why are you so adamant on a wizarding wedding?" He asked, throwing caution to the wind.

"Because I want something that is ours and not spoiled by anybody else. This bond between us is sacred and nobody else will ever be able to come between us. Nor can they deny the bond. For once in my life, Harry, I want something pure and unspoiled by others, is that so hard to understand?" The voice dropped lower with each passing word and finally Harry smiled.

"That is the reason I was looking for." He curled his hand around Severus' neck, pulling the older wizard's head down. He glanced up into the obeisant eyes as he said. "I thought you did it to protect me from yourself. To even if you managed to push me away, the bond couldn't be broken."

A small smirk curled the thin lips. "You know me a little then."

"I am glad I do." Harry felt extremely sappy as he said these things but they needed to be said. He needed to say them. Severus shook his head and then within one fluent movement he swooped down and claimed Harry's lips.

"Oi, you can't just kiss seconds before your wedding…" Ron called, just as the door opened.

"And the next one may enter, Severus Snape and oh...my…" The soft female voice broke off gasping and Harry ducked his head, breaking the kiss to blush as he stared around at the slender young witch standing in the door opening.

"Oh my, Harry…Potter…" She stammered.

"Yes, that is me." Harry calmly said as he turned fully to face her.

"And Professor Sna…Snape!" This time the girl went white and Severus frowned as he asked.

"Georgia Williams, from Ravenclaw?" Severus looked closely and then he sneered, saying so soft that Harry was the only one who heard it. "But of course I have to come across an old student of mine. Why not? And on my wedding day of all days."

The witch smiled friendly as she gave a nod and then said. "Welcome sir and you too of course, Harry. You had an appointment at eight?"

Severus gave a nod as his hand closed around Harry's, pulling the younger wizard with him as they walked to the door the smiling Georgia held open. Harry barely had the time to smile at her as he was dragged inside. Inside the room was an older Ministry office whose eyes widened.

"This is the nine o'clock appointment?" He asked in a slow voice.

"Yes, Mr. Stevenson, this is the nine o'clock appointment." Georgia said with a wink at Harry. The older wizard had a bald patch on top of his wrinkled forehead and he peered through thick glasses as he whispered loudly.

"Is this binding coessential?"

"Of course it is." Severus snapped instantly, on his guard and Harry swallowed a chuckle. He supposed to an outsider it didn't look like it, him being dragged into the room. Carefully he loosened Severus' hold on his hand and stepped closer as he answered.

"Yes, this binding is coessential. We are here to be married." He looked up at Severus which such a loving expression he was sure it would kill bees from the spring air and wilted flowers instantly. Severus stared back with his usual scowl and Harry nearly laughed. He felt so giddy suddenly.

He looked back at Ron and Hermione who were both snickering softly. Hermione's brown eyes twinkled and she said, managing to recover. "Professor Snape can be very menacing when he wants to be but I thought that nobody could get married without the consent of one of the people in the bond."

"You are right, young lady…" Mr. Stevenson took a wheezing breath, obviously getting ready to continue with a lecture.

"Like that is a surprise." Severus managed underneath his breath, causing Harry to snicker.

The older wizard rolled his eyes and then he turned back to Georgia. "Have you seen today's Daily Prophet, Miss Williams?"

"No, I have not, Professor."

"Ah, such a pity. Maybe then this would go a bit faster and quite a lot smoother then."

"Mr. Stevenson is one of a kind but if you want something quicker you will have to wait until 11 o'clock when his assistant comes in. Mr. Stevenson likes to drone a bit."

"Just a bit…" Harry elbowed Severus in the ribs, not caring if it was rude or not. He sighed and then turned to the older wizard.

"You do realize that we haven't even gotten rings yet." A black eyebrow rose in inquiry as Harry voiced his worry.

"We haven't gotten engagement rings, no, you are right. Do you wish for some then? I could gift you if you so desire but then I do have to press on you the importance of having to wait the scheduled time for a normal bonding ritual."

"Oh and how long is that?"

"A year." Severus sounded unimpressed as Harry stared up at him.

"You plan to make me wait a year?" Harry managed to gasp. Somehow that didn't sit right with him. He frowned at himself and then looked back up at Severus, at the dark eyes that were glittering strangely again.

"If you insist on bonding engagement rings, then yes, I do plan to make you wait a year."

"And here I thought you were not so big on traditions." Harry murmured as in the background he could still hear Mr. Stevenson. Perhaps they would be forced to wait on his assistance. Severus sighed besides him and then said.

"Well, I thought by now that you know that some traditions I do tend to follow. I do not want to be accused of robbing Harry Potter's honor."

"No, just his innocence."

"Oh, I had no idea I was your first. I thought that dubious honor belonged to Miss Weasley."

"Oh, you know what I mean." Harry huffed as Severus smirked and said, curling his fingers lightly under Harry's chin so the delicious green eyes met his.

"Yes that I do."

The silence greeted them and Ron yawned widely. Harry fought the urge to voice his thoughts of: _finally, _it would be rude and he didn't want to do that. Hermione seemed to be thinking something over and the moment she opened her mouth again, Severus cut across and said sharply. "One more question, Miss Granger and I will be forced to hex you straight into St. Mungo."

"You can't just threaten Hermione…" Ron seemed to swell with rage.

"Well, he can if I tell him what you have been saying about him, Hermione." Harry answered and Hermione's head turned to him as she gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." Harry calmly said, smirking a little.

Hermione's brown eyes widened before they narrowed. The former prefect seemed to think on it and then she deflated with a sigh before she said. "Very well then. I won't ask any more questions."

Harry grinned and then Hermione whispered. "Are you sure you had not better be suited to have been sorted into Slytherin?" Harry merely shuddered. He was aware of Severus beside in and if he had been any less patient the man would have been hopping by now and shouting his frustrations.

Mr. Stevenson turned to them and then said, shuffling some parchments. "I believe Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape are next…"

Smiling and feeling extremely nervous suddenly Harry took a step forward, toward the desk. Severus took his elbow and followed him, pushing him forward as the Potions Master hissed. "And pray tell, what did Miss Granger told you about me?"

"Nothing that is repeatable for sensitive ears." Harry murmured back. He heard the barely restrained growl behind him and the hand on his elbow tightened to an almost painful grip as he was pushed forward.

The dark velvet voice in his ear send shivers down his spine as Severus whispered. "Come tonight you will surrender all your secrets to me."

"Promises, promises." Harry murmured even when he shivered with pleasure. He really did hope that Severus would keep those promises but he had no doubt that his beloved would try.

They reached the desk Mr. Stevenson was standing behind. The older wizard placed reading glasses on his nose and shuffled his parchments again before he glanced up at the wizards standing before him. Harry could feel the magic deepen in the room as Ron and Hermione took their places on either side of Harry and Severus.

"You are here to be bonding in a wizarding ceremony. Are you here out of your free will?" The slow voice took on a deeper meaning and Harry caught Severus' eye before he said, Severus' deep voice in tune with his own.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Good, this marriage contract is legal and binding as any other magical contract. You will be married for the law and will thereby be sharing all of your possessions and also last names. The wedding vows are of your own choosing. I simply ask that you repeat the traditionally phrases after me when you are done with your own personal vows. You may proceed."

His breathing was catching in his throat as Harry looked back at Severus. Any word he had wanted to say suddenly stilled on his lips and he forgot everything he ever wanted to say. Severus held out a hand, palm up and then Harry placed his own hand in it. The black eyes bore into his relentlessly and Harry knew he couldn't look away if his life depended on it.

How could he describe his own feelings to a man who had begun to matter so much to him? Who within a short period of time had turned Harry's world upside down. Who made Harry feel so incredible and so safe and loved even while demanding the best of Harry.

How could he put those months into words or promises? How could he even begin to grasp the magnitude of his emotions and to make Severus understand them?

He was struggling so hard and as he opened his mouth to say something, a slender finger rested against his lips and Severus spoke in such a low whisper that even Harry had to strain to hear it. "Like I said yesterday, you do not have to say it now if you don't think yourself capable. I will listen to it even if you decide that you are ready within five years."

"But I…" Harry said and then fell silent. He was unsure of what he wanted to say. But he wanted to say something, just anything. This was not an occasion he would be silent for.

Severus was watching him, looking at him with more patience then the man had ever shown before. Harry took a deep breath and then said the only thing he could think of saying. "I wouldn't change anything for the world, Severus. I will continue to push you to open up more, only accepting what you want to show me. I will never ever let anybody else be my lover, my companion or my mate like you will be. You will be the only one. The only one who will see the scars, the wounds and the nightmares and who knows how to heal them. I will try to continue to be myself but what is more, I will always be your insolent, miserable and spoiled brat because I know that it is the only thing that you want in your life."

Harry could have continued on how he would keep Severus safe, loving him always and such things but he knew Severus did want to hear those. No idle promises and then the older wizard smiled and said.

"That will be more than enough, Mr. Potter." And while many people would not have enough with those simple words, for Harry they were more than enough. He could read it in the dark eyes of his beloved, the words Severus couldn't say.

How he would take care of Harry, loving him, making him want for nothing but above all else, being Harry's family. His eyes were watering but Harry could only nod, blissfully happy suddenly as he raised a hand to touch the slightly gaunt cheek and with just the smallest sigh, Severus leaned into him and then Harry's heart overflowed with emotion.

"I love you." He whispered eyes and voice steady as he stared into the dark eyes.

"And with everything that is mine, I love you, brat." The deep voice answered him, a balm to his nerves and Harry smiled again, longing for nothing more than to kiss Severus. He knew that he never had to share Severus again and as his mind slowed to feel the tightening in his hand, he asked.

"You will take care of me? You will love me till the ending of time or beyond? You won't let anything else come in between us?"

"Of course not. Do I even need to ask the same questions?"

"Like you would allow me to do otherwise…." Harry rolled his eyes as he heard the soft laughter of Ron and then they both turned back to Mr. Stevenson who was smiling benignly at them, reminding Harry somewhat of Albus Dumbledore, just the expression on the wizard's face he suspected.

"You both promise to let no other in your heart until death separates you? You promise to be faithful to one another and let no other in your mind or in your beds?"Mr. Stevenson was asking as Severus whispered huskily, sending chills down Harry's spine.

"Damn, there goes my plan for a Ménage a trois. " Harry glanced at Severus, surely the older wizard was kidding.

The dark eyes were glittering with amusement and Harry said. "Well and who was the third party you were interested in?"

"Depends if you have an appetite for blonds."

"I am not sharing." Harry hissed loudly at which Mr. Stevenson said.

"And I do not expect you to, Mr. Potter. Now would you please hold each other hand and then repeat after me. I swear to be faithful to you till the ending of time, binding my soul to yours, my magic to yours. To share your name, house and power for all eternity."

Harry could feel his magic cracking in the air as he spoke the words, knowing how powerful the vow and the commitment he was making were now. He spoke them with all the conviction and love he felt for Severus as he watched his stern wizard echo the same words.

Their voices blended together effortless into the powerful vow, more binding then even an Unbreakable Vow and Harry smiled as he finally said the final word. His magic settled down after a tentative brush over Severus' arm and the older wizard send Harry a smirk.

Severus turned to Mr. Stevenson and accepted a silver ring. He held the ring out for Harry and he slowly slid it on Harry's third finger, pausing to whisper a slow spell over it, causing the silver bands in the middle to light up green. The smirk as he raised his head, looking Harry in the eye was smug.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow and just as smoothly slid the other bond ring onto Severus' finger, whispering a different spell to change the same bands to red. Severus stared down at his ring in dismay, growling softly.

Luckily Mr. Stevenson broke in just as the Potions Master opened his mouth. "I now pronounce you bond mates. You may kiss the groom."

And Harry reached up to pull Severus' head down he kissed his new bond mate hungrily, to the cheering of his friends who smiled happily at the new couple.

Hp

The students for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were eating their lunch when suddenly the door opened and both Professor Snape and Professor Potter came stumbling in. Some students glanced up but by this time it had become such a common occurrence that both Professors were late for lunch that it didn't even bother them anymore.

Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster for said school glanced up from the Head Table and sighed. She shared a look with the tiny Charms Professor Fillius Flitwick before she boomed; knowing immediately that it wouldn't work but well, a bit of authority was never wrong. "Professor Snape! What is the meaning of this?"

Harry giggled and then answered. "Nothing, we were just a bit late."

Minerva wasn't the only one who was puzzled as Harry answered. She frowned and then said. "I believe, Professor Potter, I asked the question of Professor Snape."

Severus Snape appeared very smug as he answered. "Yes, you did and he answered…"

The students began to whisper and Minerva sighed, rolling her eyes as she snapped. "Stop that this instance, gentlemen. This is no time to be coy. Now for the last time, why were you late, Professor Snape and why was the half of your classes cancelled?"

"Because…." Harry frowned, much to the amusement of the students who were whispering loudly as he turned back to Severus. "You cancelled our classes?"

Severus opened his mouth to say when Minerva interrupted.

"I know that the Ministry Ball was yesterday and that you had quite a lot to celebrate, with your engagement and all…." She was of course referring to the front page news of the Daily Prophet under the title: _Bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; Potions Master Severus Snape has managed to bottle fame and brew glory in his engagement with Wizarding hero Harry Potter._

"Oh that is old news already, Headmistress." Severus purred, pulling Harry to him. His oddly glittering black eyes fixed upon her and much to the horror of the students he smiled as he said. "I couldn't let Rita Skeeter have an exclusive story so I had to rectify that situation as soon as possible. Since this morning 9.46 AM Professor Harry James Potter will be known as Harry James Potter Snape and I will be known as Severus Tobias Snape Potter."

Shocked gasps went up around the Great Hall and while Harry turned in the arms that encircled him, he knew that within hours howlers would come to his classroom about not following proper tradition but as his eyes held those of his bond mate, he knew that as his lips met those of Severus that wherever their paths would take them, he would always be happy just as long as he was with Severus and that was all that mattered in their own slightly adjusted happy ending.

The end (_Finite Incantatem)_

**Wow, that was a ride. It is over, officially. This story is at an end. I am sad to see this story go but there will be new stories on the horizon, so stay tuned for them. I wish to thank everybody who gave me inspiration for the last few months and who stuck by me through good and through bad times. A special thanks goes to all of my beta readers who helped me tremendously. So now all for the last time: review please. **


End file.
